Seconde chance
by Nais
Summary: La vie humaine d'Oyana s'est achevée ; de son propre avis, cela n'aura pas été une réussite. Mais rien n'est terminé, et une nouvelle voie s'offre à elle au sein de la Soul Society. Le fantôme de son passé la laissera-t-elle tenter cette seconde chance ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Il y a un an et demi de cela j'ai laissé cette histoire en suspens, faute de temps pour l'écrire. Mais j'ai horreur de ne pas finir ce qui me tient à cœur… Et j'ai reçu un certain nombre de messages de lecteurs qui voulaient la suite. Or j'aime mes lecteur à la folie.

Je réédite le tout : pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tout réécrit : l'histoire est rigoureusement la même, mais j'ai voulu améliorer le style et corriger des points qui ne me plaisaient pas.

J'ai essayé de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de vraiment très « shonen », de coller un maximum au style : action, humour, romance et sentiments déchirés… J'espère remporter le défi. )

Mon héroïne est un personnage original : je sais, c'est risqué, mais essayez-la ! Elle pourrait bien vous plaire !

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre premier**

Oyana avait mal à la tête.

Comment c'était possible, qu'elle ait mal à la tête ? C'est vrai, c'était sa première expérience du décès, mais est-ce qu'elle n'était pas censée, à un moment ou à un autre du processus, se transformer en pur esprit, dégagé des vulgaires contingences physiques telles que la migraine ? Parce que pour l'instant elle ne se sentait pas dégagée de grand-chose, point de vue contingences physiques. Elle était allongée sur le dos sur une surface dure, comportant a priori un certain nombre de cailloux pointus, et elle avait un mal de crâne de tous les diables.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les referma avec un juron. « Fait chier ! Trop de lumière… »

Elle s'assit avec précaution et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux plissés. L'au-delà ne payait pas de mine. Dans le genre jardin d'Eden, on faisait franchement mieux. En même temps elle n'y avait jamais cru, au paradis, comme ça au moins elle n'était pas déçue. Enfin si, un peu quand même, là ça faisait vraiment minable trois arbres rabougris et de la caillasse. Ca valait bien la peine de se fatiguer à passer dans un au-delà ressemblant à ça. Le néant aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire.

« Allez, ne soyons pas pessimiste… Je suis peut-être tombée sur un coin moche. » En cherchant un peu elle trouverait certainement mieux, ce ne serait pas bien difficile vu le potentiel de départ.

Oyana jura à nouveau. « Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai la dalle… » Et ça, c'était pas encore une putain de contingence physique, peut-être ? Une soi-disant âme immortelle affligée de migraine et de fringale, ça manquait tellement de classe…

Un reflet brillant attira son regard. Posé au sol parallèlement à elle, à portée de main, il y avait un sabre. La lame était au clair et le fourreau aligné à son côté. « Il est à moi », pensa-t-elle. Elle ignorait d'où pouvait venir cette certitude, mais elle était absolue. Elle observa l'arme sans la toucher. Elle ressemblait à celle de la femme en yukata noir.

Oyana décida que c'était le moment où jamais de s'offrir un petit point de situation. Parce que mine de rien, elle avait beau être habituée aux événements dramatiques à répétition, là ça avait été corsé, elle devait le reconnaître.

Vingt-sept ans… La plupart des gens auraient affirmé, la larme à l'œil, que c'était bien triste de mourir aussi jeune. Pour sa part, Oyana était franchement surprise d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps, avec un cinglé pareil aux basques. Sur la fin, c'était vraiment devenu une course le premier à tuer l'autre avait gagné.

Ils étaient arrivés ex-aequo. Parce qu'elle l'avait eu, elle en était sûre. Il croyait l'avoir butée du premier coup, cet abruti, il s'était approché avec dieu sait quoi en tête, sans se méfier. Grâce à cette dernière erreur elle avait eu le temps de lui trancher la carotide, quelques secondes avant de se prendre une seconde balle et de succomber, partagée entre l'horreur et le soulagement.

C'est ensuite que c'était devenu franchement space. Elle s'était relevée et avait rapidement compris contempler leurs deux corps gisant à ses pieds avait constitué un indice de taille. Il était là lui aussi, avec la même chaîne qu'elle incrustée dans la poitrine. Il avait l'air incrédule et terrifié – jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour une telle expression sur son visage. Il avait reculé en titubant, puis s'était enfui. Bon débarras. Elle l'avait assez vu, elle n'allait pas continuer à se le coltiner post mortem.

Et puis le… truc avait débarqué. Quelque chose d'impensable, d'absolument hideux, qui s'était jeté sur elle avec un rire frénétique digne d'un film de Wes Craven. Malheureusement pour lui elle avait l'habitude de se faire agresser, et elle l'avait évité. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La situation passait de critique à désespérée, quand soudain la femme était apparue. Elle portait un yukata noir et un sabre. Elle avait surgi derrière le monstre et l'avait tranché en deux, proprement. Puis elle s'était tournée vers Oyana. « Veuillez me pardonner pour le retard. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu. »

Oyana l'avait fixée quelques secondes, sans voix. Puis elle avait tenté un sourire, moyennement convaincant.

« Je vous remercie pour le coup de main », avait-elle répondu, « mais au risque de vous décevoir, il me semble que je n'ai pas survécu. » Ce qui constituait, et de loin, la plaisanterie la plus cynique de toute son existence.

La femme en noir avait eu l'air stupéfaite puis elle avait souri à son tour. « C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne dans votre situation ayant conservé son sens de l'humour, mademoiselle… En effet, excusez mon imprécision. Lorsque je dis que vous avez survécu, je parle de votre âme. » Puis elle avait froncé un peu les sourcils. « Votre âme… Elle est vraiment spéciale. » Son visage s'était assombri. « Il faut nous dépêcher. Vous êtes en grand danger ici. »

Comme pour confirmer, trois nouvelles créatures s'étaient pointées, et la femme avait attrapé Oyana par le poignet pour la faire passer derrière elle. Oyana ne comprenait pas. Cette personne n'hésitait pas une seconde à mettre sa vie en jeu pour la protéger. Pourquoi ? Elle avait frénétiquement regardé autour d'elle, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant faire office d'arme. Faute de mieux, elle avait saisi une grosse branche qui lui semblait susceptible de faire un gourdin correct.

Les monstres avaient attaqué, et la femme avait recommencé à se battre. Oyana s'était demandé comment elle pourrait attirer l'attention d'un des trois cauchemars ambulants, mais elle s'était aperçue que c'était inutile : visiblement, la femme au sabre était juste sur leur passage, mais c'est à Oyana qu'ils s'intéressaient. « J'ai toujours attiré les cinglés », avait-elle pensé.

En l'occurrence, ça tombait bien. Elle s'était décalée d'une quinzaine de mètres, et deux des monstres l'avaient suivie, ce qui faisait un de trop à son goût. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'épée, elle. Sans parler d'un bon vieux flingue, bon sang, elle n'avait jamais autant regretté son 9 mm... Elle avait privilégié l'esquive, bien consciente que son arme ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. En s'efforçant d'évaluer positivement la situation, elle s'était rendu compte que ses adversaires n'avaient pas inventé l'eau chaude, et qu'ils ne formaient pas une équipe mais semblaient la jouer totalement perso. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour qu'ils se gênent l'un l'autre en essayant de la déchiqueter. Une excellente idée, qui lui sauverait la mise pendant, allez, une bonne minute.

Une minute plus tard, épuisée, elle avait échoué à esquiver un coup et l'un des attaquants l'avait envoyée valser. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu l'autre disparaître sous la lame de la femme en noir, mais le dernier était sur elle. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de se relever, de retourner son gourdin et de l'enfoncer sur toute sa longueur dans l'orbite droite de l'assaillant. Le monstre avait hurlé avant de se jeter sur elle mais les quelques secondes gagnées avaient suffi. La femme en noir était arrivée à temps.

Elle s'était tournée vers Oyana. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? », avait-elle fulminé. Oyana avait haussé les épaules. Au vu des circonstances, elle estimait personnellement qu'elle ne s'en était pas si mal tirée, mais la femme au sabre ne décolérait pas. « Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un Plus qui s'attaque aux hollows avec un bout de bois, comme si vous aviez besoin d'aggraver la situation ! Et pour l'amour du ciel calmez votre reiatsu, vous allez attirer toutes les saletés qui traînent sur un rayon de vingt kilomètres ! »

Oyana s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce sermon enflammé, lorsqu'elle avait constaté que son corps, enfin son âme, émettait une lumière étrange.

« Quoi, ça ? Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne sais même pas comment je fais ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit que c'était ? »

« De l'énergie spirituelle. Un paquet. Il faut que je vous envoie d'urgence vers la Soul Society. »

« De la quoi ? Vers où ? »

La femme avait levé la tête. Le ciel laissait apparaître des trous sombres d'où s'échappaient des plaintes lugubres. « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Il va falloir me faire confiance. Vous allez arriver dans un endroit appelé la Soul Society. Une fois là-bas, vous serez très probablement attaquée à nouveau. J'essaierai de vous retrouver rapidement. En attendant, vous devrez tenter d'atteindre le Seiretei. Présentez-vous devant le capitaine Ukitake, à la 13ème division de protection. Vous lui direz que Mitsuki vous envoie vers lui. Répétez ce que je viens de dire. »

« Euh, le Seiretei, le capitaine Uti… »

« Ukitake. »

« Ukitake, de la 13ème division, Mitsuki … Mais vous, vous faites quoi ? »

« Je vous couvre, puis je rejoindrai la Soul Society à mon tour. On y va ? »

Oyana avait marqué un temps. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance. Mais cette femme cherchait à l'aider, au péril de sa vie, et elle s'était décidée. « OK. » La femme avait hoché la tête, et son visage s'était radouci.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Oyana. »

« Oyana… C'est un prénom très doux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous convienne, ma jolie… Quoi qu'il en soit, Oyana, retenez ce que je vais vous dire, même si vous n'y comprenez rien : vous allez devenir un grand shinigami. Et je suis fière, au nom de ma division, d'accomplir votre… ».

Elle avait raison Oyana n'avait absolument rien compris. « Je m'en souviendrai », avait-elle néanmoins répondu.

Mitsuki avait retourné son sabre d'un geste vif avant d'appliquer l'extrémité de la garde sur le front d'Oyana. Le sol autour d'elles était devenu lumineux, et Oyana s'était sentie aspirée. Elle avait levé les yeux vers Mitsuki. « Faites attention à vous, hein… ». Mitsuki avait souri. « Vous aussi. Je vous interdis de vous faire écharper avant que je n'arrive. » Un glapissement plus proche que les autres s'était fait entendre, et Mitsuki s'était retournée puis Oyana l'avait perdue de vue, elle et tout le reste.

Et maintenant elle était là. A défaut de flingue, elle avait un sabre, mais plus d'ennemi. Pour l'instant. Elle avait une fringale épouvantable. Et en toute honnêteté, elle trouvait que la vie dans l'au-delà commençait plutôt mal.

Parce que mourir, ça lui collait la gueule de bois.

xXxXxXxXxXx

« Tu sais, si tu restes plantée là, on ne va pas faire de vieux os. »

Oyana sursauta violemment. « Qui a dit ça ? »

La voix – une femme, jeune, franchement moqueuse - soupira. « A ton avis ? Allez, un indice : c'est soit moi, soit la grosse pierre à ta gauche. »

Oyana jeta instinctivement un coup d'œil à la pierre, et la voix se mit à rire. Pourtant, l'autre éventualité n'était pas beaucoup plus cohérente c'était le sabre qui lui parlait.

Après un temps d'hésitation, elle tendit la main et attrapa le sabre par la garde. La sensation la prit par surprise, et elle faillit le lâcher c'était comme… si elle avait saisit sa propre main. Comme si cet objet était l'un de ses membres. Elle ramassa le fourreau et se leva. En apercevant sa main, elle s'aperçut qu'elle émettait toujours une faible lumière.

« Dis donc ma belle, si, en plus du reste, tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de planquer un peu ton reiatsu, là on est vraiment foutues. »

Oyana fronça les sourcils. L'idée qu'un objet lui parle, ça lui plaisait moyennement. Le ton dudit objet ne lui plaisait pas du tout pas plus que le fait qu'il utilise des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et pour couronner le tout elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et passa la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Oh, je te parle, là ! Et puis tu fais quoi ? »

Oyana ne répondit pas, et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Elle était un peu en hauteur, et en contrebas il y avait un… bidonville. Ça ne méritait pas l'appellation de village. Elle se mit en marche vers les baraques.

« Mais tu pourrais me répondre, quand même ? T'es sourde ? »

Oyana ne baissa pas les yeux. « Je te répondrai quand tu t'adresseras à moi sans te payer ma tête. Si tu n'en es pas capable, alors tu la fermes. »

Le sabre garda le silence un instant. Un silence hyper vexé, cela dit.

« C'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable… »

Oyana explosa. « Et pourquoi pas ? Je viens d'y passer, j'ai hyper mal au crâne, j'ai atterri en plein tiers-monde et il y a peu d'espoir de trouver de l'aspirine dans le coin, j'ai faim, je ne sais ni où je suis ni par où je dois aller, et les seuls conseils auxquels j'ai droit sont ceux d'un bout de ferraille qui me répète que je vais me faire tuer, ou plutôt me refaire tuer, puisque ça s'est déjà produit il y a moins d'une heure ! Merde, j'ai une pancarte "Butez-moi" accrochée dans le dos ? »

Elle s'arrêta et respira un grand coup.

« Mouais… » La voix avait changé de ton. « OK, ce n'est peut-être pas ta journée la plus facile. Cela dit, désolée d'en rajouter, mais le coup de la pancarte "Butez-moi", ben,… c'est un peu ça, vu l'énergie que tu balances... Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Mmm ? Oyana. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Faudrait te trouver un nom, à toi aussi. » En essayant de conserver un semblant de logique au milieu de tout ce bordel, Oyana estimait qu'une… euh… entité assez intelligente pour parler devait porter un nom.

La voix sembla outré. « Quoi ? Mais dis donc, je ne t'ai pas attendue, ma vieille ! J'en ai un, de nom, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Sans déconner ? Et c'est quoi ? »

L'épée prit un ton hautain. « Je n'ai pas à te le dire pour l'instant. Tu dois le mériter. »

« J'aurais tout entendu », pensa Oyana.

« OK. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, je t'appellerai comme ça me chante. » Comment elle s'appelait déjà, l'épée d'Aragorn ? Ah oui. « Andùril, ça te plaît ? »

Le sabre s'étrangla d'indignation « T'as pas le droit de m'appeler n'importe comment ! Tu dois trouver mon véritable nom et tout, comme les autres shinigamis ! ».

Shinigamis ? Mitsuki avait parlé de shinigamis. Mais pas de sabre prétentieux. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais tu me fatigues, alors lâches-moi un peu. Parce que des noms à la con, je peux en trouver des tas… Il a la classe, celui-là. Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains. » L'épée se drapa dans sa dignité, en silence.

« Eh, Andùril ? Tu fais la gueule ? »

Un reniflement exaspéré se fit entendre, puis tout se troubla autour d'Oyana. Et merde, c'était quoi ce nouveau délire ? Elle était sûre de rester immobile, mais le reste de l'univers semblait bouger à toute allure autour d'elle. Le mouvement ralentit enfin puis cessa, et Oyana regarda alentour. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Le paysage était vallonné, et une prairie verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue.

« T'as gagné », fit une voix derrière elle.

Oyana fit volte-face. Il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Une silhouette lumineuse, féminine, les bras croisés. Tout comme les contours de son corps, les traits de son visage étaient flous, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Oyana garda le silence. Elle ne comprenait rien, mais elle sentait que l'explication allait venir d'elle-même. Elle attendit.

La silhouette attendit quelques secondes, puis abandonna sa pose dramatique, l'air franchement déçu. « Ben quoi, tu ne demandes pas où on est, ni qui je suis, ni pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici ? T'es complètement blasée, comme fille ! »

Oyana eut un petit sourire. « Ça fait déjà une bonne heures que ma vie, enfin ma mort, a basculé dans le chaos le plus total. Et avant ça c'était déjà bien le bordel, à vrai dire. Alors c'est pas un alien dans un champ qui va me faire pousser les hauts cris. » C'est ça ! La silhouette lui faisait penser aux extraterrestres dans « Cocoon ».

« Et puis j'ai déjà la réponse à l'une des questions. Tu es le sabre, non ? »

La silhouette baissa la tête, dégoûtée. « Je ne suis pas "le sabre" ! Je suis ton Zanpakutô ! Et ça mérite un peu plus de considération que ça… » Elle se détourna et se tut. Oyana se sentit vaguement coupable. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et cette… personne était agaçante, mais ça ne valait peut-être pas le coup de se mettre à dos un allié potentiel. Non, un allié à coup sûr. Cet être était de son côté.

Elle se rapprocha de la silhouette brillante. Elles restèrent côte à côte quelques instants, puis Oyana s'assit.

« C'est chouette ici… Où sommes-nous ? »

L'autre bouda encore quelques secondes puis elle s'assit près d'Oyana. « C'est ton monde intérieur. Et c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sympa là-dessus j'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Son monde intérieur. Soit. Pourquoi pas ? Au stade où on en était.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Zanpakutô, un shinigami ou un monde intérieur. Mais j'ai bien senti qu'on… qu'on formait un tout, toi et moi, non ? »

« Si… Nous sommes deux manifestations de la même énergie. » Ce qui expliquait peut-être, devait honnêtement reconnaître Oyana, le caractère difficile de sa nouvelle amie.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Tu me dis comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le visage lumineux sembla sourire. « Shirohonoo. »

Oyana sourit à son tour. « Shirohonoo… Flamme blanche. C'est joli. »

« Merci. Je t'ai amenée ici pour te donner mon nom. Et aussi le mot qui permet de libérer mes pouvoirs, mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas en mesure de l'utiliser, tu ne maîtrises pas le shikai… »

Le quoi ? Peu importe, Oyana n'en était plus à un mot biscornu près. Mais l'info était trop cool ! « Quoi ? Tu marches avec une formule magique ? Excellent ! Comme dans Harry Potter… Dis-moi ce que c'est ! »

Shirohonoo se renfrogna. « Eh, je ne suis pas une vulgaire baguette magique, OK ? T'as déjà vu un sorcier discuter avec son bout de bois ? Et je ne "marche" pas, je combats à tes côtés, c'est très différent. »

Pfff, ce qu'elle était susceptible… « Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Fais pas la tête ! Alors, c'est quoi le mot ? »

« Mmmh. D'accord. C'est "Brille, Shirohonoo." »

Oyana se tut. Ça ne cassait pas les briques, comme formule. Celles d'Harry Potter étaient carrément plus fun, en latin et tout.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Oyana jeta à Shirohonoo un regard en coin. Elle préférait éviter un nouveau psychodrame. « Ah si si… C'est, euh… Sobre. Mais, enfin juste pour savoir, c'est possible de changer ? »

Shirohonoo pencha la tête. « Et bien, c'est une drôle d'idée… Mais je suppose que c'est faisable, vu qu'on a pas encore commencé à utiliser nos pouvoirs. » Elle fixa Oyana avec intensité, puis reprit. « Mais autant te le dire tout de suite : la formule en latin, tu oublies direct. » Merde, elles devaient vraiment partager le même cerveau…

Oyana soupira « OK, tant pis... Mais on se trouve un truc classe, d'accord ? »

« Si tu y tiens… Allez, il faut qu'on y retourne, maintenant. Avec toute l'énergie que tu trimballes, on risque d'avoir de la visite sous peu… »

Oyana grimaça. « Ah… Des horribles trucs comme ceux que Mitsuki combattait… Et on fera quoi, à ce moment-là ?

« On verra. Tu cours vite ? »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sitôt qu'Oyana aborda la rue crasseuse qui traversait le tas de taudis, elle constata que les habitants s'étaient tous enfuis à son approche. Une fenêtre claqua en se refermant, et Oyana se sentit un peu dans la peau d'un desperado dans un film de Sergio Leone. Manquait plus qu'un petit coup d'harmonica. « Charmant, l'accueil. » Elle perçut un léger mouvement à sa gauche. La petite silhouette tenta de s'enfuir, mais Oyana fut plus rapide. Une seconde plus tard elle le tenait par le col, et les jambes du gamin pédalaient dans le vide. Il semblait avoir six ou sept ans.

« Pas de panique, demi-portion… » dit Oyana. « Je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin sauf si je ne trouve vraiment rien d'autre. »

L'enfant s'immobilisa. Oyana le reposa au sol et s'accroupit devant lui. « Sois mignon et dis-moi où on est. Je débarque et je suis paumée. Je cherche le Seiretei. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. « On a pas le droit d'aller dans le Seiretei ! »

« T'occupes. Ici on est où, et le Seiretei est dans quelle direction ? »

« Je sais pas… vers le centre. Ici c'est le 51ème secteur. » Oyana soupira. Il lui fallait une source d'information adulte les gamins ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Elle se releva, et se figea immédiatement.

« Shirohonoo ! Tu sens ? C'est ce que je crois ? »

« Oui. On bouge ! »

« OK. » Oyana poussa l'enfant vers une baraque. « Planque-toi ! » Puis elle se mit à courir.

« Shirohonoo, le truc qui approche, il ne va pas attaquer le village ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas, c'est toi qu'il cherche. Eloigne-toi le plus possible je vais essayer de camoufler notre énergie spirituelle, mais il faut que tu te calmes au maximum, d'accord ? »

« Ben voyons. Ça tombe bien, j'adore avoir Predator aux trousses. »

Oyana accéléra elle sentit la présence de Shirohonoo s'intensifier, et se laissa faire. Soudain elle stoppa net.

« Il s'est arrêté. »

« J'ai senti, merci, il a perdu la trace de ton reiatsu grâce à moi, mais ça ne va pas durer si tu ne te bouges pas le… »

Oyana l'interrompit. « Il est dans le village. » Puis l'évidence la frappa. « Il cherche le môme. Je l'ai touché. Il sent mon énergie sur lui. » Avec la certitude absolue de faire une grosse connerie, Oyana se retourna et se remit à courir, en direction du village.

« Je ne me suis jamais servie d'un sabre de ma vie », lança-t-elle à Shirohonoo à titre d'information.

« Je sais. » La voix de Shirohonoo était lugubre mais résignée. « Au cas où tu aurais une occasion de le frapper, vise la tête. Le masque blanc. »

« OK. Autre chose ? »

« Pour l'instant tu es incapable d'utiliser notre shikai, mais tu sembles avoir des dispositions pour le Hohou, alors… »

« Merde, Shirohonoo, c'est pas le moment de me parler en code ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

« La plupart de nos pouvoirs sont inutilisables pour l'instant. Mais tu as l'air douée pour te déplacer rapidement très rapidement. Je vais t'aider à aller aussi vite que possible, plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Le problème c'est que tu vas trouver ça déstabilisant au début, mais tu auras très peu de temps pour t'adapter. »

Oyana intégra l'info. « Déplacement rapide, c'est ça ? Bon ben je prends, c'est mieux que rien. »

Elle bifurqua pour s'approcher de la « rue principale » tout en restant hors de vue, et jeta un œil. Mon dieu mais quelle horreur. Ce truc flanquerait des cauchemars à Stephen King. Et il dégageait une énergie écoeurante, visqueuse, entièrement souillée par le mal. Oyana frissonna.

Le hollow avait débusqué l'enfant probablement déçu de ne pas trouver la proie qu'il espérait, il semblait avoir décidé de jouer avec et s'amusait à le pourchasser sans le blesser vraiment. Il l'avait bloqué dans un coin et s'approchait de lui tout doucement. Brusquement, Oyana se revit au même âge, le dos au mur, tétanisée par la peur et la haine, et la rage s'empara d'elle. « Enfoiré », cracha-t-elle.

« Honoo, il va le buter ! Relâche le reiatsu, il faut qu'on l'attire vers nous ! »

« Mais quelle bonne idée… » marmonna Shirohonoo néanmoins elle obéit immédiatement. Oyana sentit l'énergie crépiter autour d'elle, et le hollow s'immobilisa avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Tiens », grinça-t-il. « Tu es là, finalement… Je pensais devoir me contenter de cet avorton… Tu permets, je le finis et je suis à toi ! » Il reporta son attention sur le gamin et leva le bras.

Oyana tendit la main vers eux et s'élança, et le monde autour d'elle passa brusquement en mode « ralenti ». La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du monstre et tenait l'enfant dans ses bras. La tête lui tournait. Elle lâcha le garçon et tomba à genoux. Instinctivement, elle tira son sabre et le planta dans le sol pour se reposer sur lui.

« T'avais raison », souffla-t-elle. « Ça… ça va vite… »

Shirohonoo semblait essoufflée, elle aussi. « Tu m'étonnes… Tu n'étais pas censée aller aussi vite, ni prendre un passager… Maintenant on est toutes les deux crevées… Et au sens propre du terme, dans pas longtemps… » Le hollow s'avançait vers elles sans se presser.

Oyana ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Elle allait y passer pour de bon, cette fois, mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était la réalisation que Shirohonoo allait disparaître avec elle. « Je suis désolée. » Elle se mit péniblement debout. Elle n'allait pas mourir à genoux. Ou re-mourir, à genoux. Ça existait, re-mourir ? Bref, en tout cas, pas à genoux. « Casse-toi », lança-t-elle au gamin, mais il était pétrifié et ne bougea pas. Tout était vraiment extrêmement mal barré.

« Tu sais, Shirohonoo… J'ai vraiment passé une journée épouvantable. Mais c'était sympa de … enfin de te rencontrer. » Bon sang, la mort la rendait sentimentale mais elle avait besoin de le dire. « J'aurais voulu… être capable de te protéger mieux que ça. »

Shirohonoo ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un reniflement se fit entendre.

« Honoo ? Quoi, tu pleures ! »

« Non ! », protesta Shirohonoo d'une voix tremblante. « Pff, n'importe quoi ! »

Le hollow leva son énorme poing et l'abattit sur Oyana. Elle se jeta en arrière et essaya de rester debout, mais après quelques pas elle s'effondra. Elle regarda le poing s'élever à nouveau. Elle imagina entendre le clap d'un plateau de cinéma, et la voix du réalisateur annonçant « Scène 7, "Oyana se fait massacrer", deuxième prise… »

Puis une ombre jaillit derrière le hollow Oyana perçut l'éclat d'une lame. Le hollow se figea et disparut, comme absorbé par l'air ambiant. Oyana contempla l'homme en yukata noir debout devant elle. Il leva légèrement la tête. « Au QG de la 13ème : ici Hiroshi, 5ème équipe de recherche. Nous l'avons trouvée. Elle est en vie. »

Oyana se sentait particulièrement fatiguée. Il était très possible qu'elle souffre d'hallucinations.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors cet homme s'adressait à un papillon.

xXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux**

Oyana ouvrit les yeux, s'assit d'un mouvement brusque, et le regretta instantanément. Un vertige épouvantable la saisit, et elle s'appuya précipitamment contre le mur tout proche de son lit.

« Ne vous amusez pas à faire ça… », fit une voix douce derrière elle. « Vous êtes très affaiblie. »

Oyana se retourna avec difficulté une femme s'approchait du lit. Il émanait d'elle une énergie incroyable, et le vertige d'Oyana redoubla. Elle gémit et porta les mains à son front.

Retsu Unohana fronça les sourcils. « Mon reiatsu vous indispose énormément… J'essaie pourtant de le restreindre au maximum. Je ne peux pas rester auprès de vous pour l'instant. Vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour vous adapter à la densité spirituelle du Seireitei. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Hanatarou, est-ce que le repas de la jeune fille est prêt ? » Elle sourit à Oyana. « Hanatarou va s'occuper de vous. Reprenez des forces. » Puis elle sortit, et Oyana reprit son souffle. Elle n'avait même pas pu prononcer un mot tant que cette femme était dans la pièce. Elle se sentait vraiment mal.

Elle se rallongea et regarda autour d'elle. Un hôpital, apparemment. Elle voulut se rasseoir quand le jeune homme entra, mais ce fut au-dessus de ses forces. « Bonjour ! », dit-il gentiment. Il possédait également un niveau d'énergie important, mais rien à voir avec celui de la femme. Et puis son reiatsu à lui était doux, presque… timide, en fait. Enfin c'était l'impression d'Oyana. Il tenait une petite tablette qu'il déposa à côté du lit. Oyana essaya d'attraper un verre d'eau. Avant qu'elle ne renverse tout, il prit le verre pour l'aider à boire. Oyana hésita avant de se laisser faire. Elle mourrait de soif, et de faim.

« Il y avait un gamin avec moi », dit-elle dès qu'elle put parler. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Il n'avait rien de grave. Il a reçu des soins, et il va bien. »

« Où est mon sabre ? »

Il eut l'air surpris. « Les hommes de la 13ème division ont dû le garder. » Le visage d'Oyana se crispa, et le jeune homme eut l'air sincèrement désolé. « Je suis navré que cela vous contrarie à ce point… Mais vous êtes dans une enceinte militaire, et nous n'avons pour l'instant que peu d'informations sur vous, vous comprenez, alors on ne pouvait pas vous laisser votre arme … Mais vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, je vous assure que la 13ème division prendra grand soin de votre épée. » Oyana essaya de se détendre. Il était vraiment gentil.

« Je m'appelle Hanatarou. Il faut absolument que vous mangiez, maintenant. » Il aida Oyana à s'installer en position semi-assise et se saisit d'un bol.

« Dites », protesta Oyana, « vous n'allez pas me faire manger, non ? »

« Si », répliqua-t-il d'une voix étonnamment ferme. « Vous êtes dans un état d'épuisement qui aurait pu vous être fatal. Vous devez avaler des quantités précises d'aliments, dans un ordre précis, et pas trop vite. »

Oyana refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Non mais et puis quoi ? Celui qui lui donnerait la becquée n'était pas encore né.

Hanatarou sourit et plaça une cuillère de riz sous le nez d'Oyana. L'estomac de cette dernière fit un nœud marin. Bon sang, elle avait tellement faim !

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve que ça a l'air délicieux. En fait, sans me vanter, je peux vous affirmer que ça l'est. » Espèce de sale petit…

« C'est une de mes spécialités, du riz aux légumes sautés… Je ne vous donnerai pas la recette parce que c'est un secret de famille, mais le truc c'est de rajouter quelques herbes, ça donne un goût vraiment… »

Oyana avança la tête et avala le contenu de la cuillère. Mmmm ! Absolument fabuleux. En particulier pour quelqu'un sur le point de mourir d'inanition. Hanatarou lui présenta une deuxième cuillerée. « Encore un peu ? Mais vous mâchez bien, hein ! » Oyana lui jeta un regard noir. Mais elle continua à manger.

Avant d'avoir terminé le plateau, elle sentait ses yeux se fermer. « Je dois… je dois voir le capitaine Ukitake… »

Hanatarou rit doucement. « Bien sûr ! Dans l'état où vous êtes, son reiatsu vous expédierait directement dans le coma. Ce que vous allez faire maintenant, c'est dormir. » Elle secoua négativement la tête, alors qu'il la rallongeait. « Non… C'est important… Mitsuki a dit que je devais… »

« Oui oui. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Mmm ? Oyana… »

« Comme c'est joli ! C'est très doux, comme prénom. Et bien on va faire un gros dodo à présent, Oyana. »

« Mais… ça suffit, hein… je n'ai plus deux ans… arrêtez de me traiter comme… » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans marmonnement inaudible alors qu'elle s'endormait. Hanatarou remonta soigneusement les couvertures, puis sortit.

Oyana s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi deux jours. Et à en juger par les crampes de son estomac, c'était peut-être bien le cas. Il y avait un repas froid sur la table de chevet, et Oyana se jeta dessus. Elle examina la pièce tout en mangeant. Deux portes derrière l'une d'elle, elle percevait deux reiatsus, de niveau moyen. Des gardes. Elle finit son repas puis se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Une petite salle de bain des vêtements propres sur une chaise. Oyana se doucha rapidement et enfila la tenue. Drôles de fringues, de type traditionnel. A présent elle voulait récupérer Shirohonoo et avoir des nouvelles de Mitsuki. Elle frappa fermement à la porte.

« Hep ! Vous pourriez faire venir quelqu'un, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. »

Elle entendit des murmures, puis on lui répondit. « Patientez un instant. Le capitaine Unohana va venir vous voir. »

Oyana alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle était au milieu d'une cité. Les bâtiments étaient blancs, tous assez semblables, et de larges avenues rectilignes partaient de tous les côtés. L'ensemble était joli, dans le genre désuet. Puis elle sentit le reiatsu s'approcher c'était celui de la femme qui l'avait accueillie ici. Il était très puissant, mais ce n'était pas l'énergie d'un ennemi. Oyana s'interrogea brièvement sur les certitudes étranges qui s'imposaient à elle depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society elle avait toujours été douée d'une excellente intuition, mais ici c'était différent. Elle percevait des informations sans savoir comment, mais ne doutait pas de leur exactitude. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger ici. Elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter d'Hanatarou. Et la femme qui approchait ne représentait pas une menace pour elle, bien qu'elle semble assez puissante pour la désintégrer sur place si l'envie l'en prenait.

La femme frappa poliment, puis entra après y avoir été invitée par Oyana. « Bonjour, Oyana » dit-elle doucement. « Vous me semblez pratiquement rétablie. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Oyana marqua un temps. Cette femme lui inspirait le respect, et elle hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait d'adresser à elle. Selon toute vraisemblance elle était médecin, mais les gardes l'avaient appelée « Capitaine » mieux valait s'en tenir à ça.

« Bonjour, capitaine. Je me sens très bien, et je vous remercie pour les soins qui m'ont été apportés. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je commence à me sentir particulièrement à l'étroit dans cette pièce. »

Unohana sourit. « Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, vous possédez une telle énergie… » Elle observa Oyana avec intensité. « Je me pose de nombreuses questions à votre sujet, jeune fille. Mais il appartient au capitaine Ukitake de vous interroger. Vous allez être conduite auprès de lui. J'ai demandé à ce que passiez ici chaque jour, pendant quelques temps je tiens à m'assurer de votre rétablissement. »

Il s'agissait d'un ordre, et Oyana hocha la tête.

« Bien. Vous pouvez suivre les gardes, ils vous escorteront jusqu'à la 13ème division. »

Oyana s'inclina légèrement, puis sortit.

Tout en marchant, Oyana contemplait l'étrange cité. L'énergie semblait émaner de partout à la fois. Chaque homme ou femme en noir - des shinigamis – qu'elle croisait en possédait, à des niveaux variés, mais les bâtiments irradiaient également. « Nous y sommes, » annonça un garde. Ils passèrent un large portail, et pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une caserne. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et Oyana sursauta. L'intensité de l'énergie qu'elle percevait à l'intérieur de la pièce était impressionnante.

« Vous pouvez entrer. Le capitaine Ukitake vous attend. » Oyana frappa légèrement et entra.

Un homme se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre. Il se retourna et s'avança vers Oyana en souriant. « Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis Juushirou Ukitake, capitaine de la 13ème division de protection. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Seiretei. »

Oyana aima instantanément cet homme. Son regard, son sourire, son énergie puissante mais soigneusement contrôlée, tout ce qui émanait de lui. Elle eut l'impression que le reiatsu du capitaine Ukitake lui parlait de son possesseur, sans mots, en lui transmettant des sentiments, des impressions. Elle savait que l'homme qui lui faisait face était d'une grande bonté et d'une intelligence supérieure qu'il était à la fois extrêmement puissant et particulièrement vulnérable qu'il aimait rire et voir rire les autres.

« Vous ne dites rien… Vous savez, vous ne devez pas vous sentir impressionnée. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes la bienvenue ici. »

Oyana le regarda et lui sourit. « Merci, capitaine. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie c'est juste que… votre énergie… elle est très intense et très dense. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à tout ce que peut exprimer un reiatsu. »

Ukitake parut vivement intéressé par sa remarque, et Oyana se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit d'étrange. Avant de poursuivre la conversation, il la guida vers une table basse autour de laquelle ils s'assirent.

« Le capitaine Unohana m'a dit que vous lui sembliez extrêmement réceptive à l'énergie spirituelle d'autrui. »

Oyana haussa les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. J'ignore comment cela fonctionne chez les autres. »

« Eh bien, une personne dotée d'énergie spirituelle peut généralement ressentir celle des autres mais cela la renseigne essentiellement sur leur niveau de puissance. Vous percevez beaucoup plus d'informations que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oyana acquiesça. « Oui. Des informations d'un autre ordre. Rien de vraiment précis, quelque chose comme des intuitions… » Elle hésita. « Je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer. Ce n'est pas normal ? »

Ukitake sourit. « Cela s'appelle de l'empathie spirituelle. C'est une faculté très rare. Elle va certainement se développer. Laissez-moi vous donner deux conseils à ce propos. Tout d'abord, entraînez-vous à maîtriser ce pouvoir, sans quoi vous serez assaillie d'informations en permanence. Ensuite, évitez d'en parler. Un certain nombre de gens pourraient se sentir menacés dans leur intimité, même si vous ne cherchez pas à vous montrer indiscrète. »

Oyana hocha la tête. Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son entrée dans la pièce. « Est-ce que Mitsuki va bien ? »

Le visage d'Ukitake se ferma. Oyana pâlit et sentit son cœur se crisper. Et merde. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, mais elle n'avait aucun autre choix et elle attendit, tendue.

« Le 6ème siège Mitsuki est rentrée au Seiretei il y a deux jours, et présentait de graves blessures. Elle a immédiatement été hospitalisée dans les services de la 4ème division. Elle a refusé d'être anesthésiée, disant qu'elle avait d'importantes informations à me transmettre. Je me suis tout de suite rendu à son chevet, et elle m'a donné tous les renseignements qu'elle possédait vous concernant. Elle s'inquiétait en particulier d'avoir laissé un hollow suivre votre trace vers la Soul Society. Suite à cela, nous avons envoyé des équipes à votre recherche, et l'une d'elle est arrivée à temps.

Mitsuki a reçu tous les soins possibles. La 4ème division n'a malheureusement rien pu faire, et elle est décédée deux heures après son arrivée ici. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Une douleur affreuse l'envahit, et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Elle refusait cela c'était de sa faute elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, elle avait abandonné Mitsuki, elle l'avait laissée combattre seule elle lui avait permis d'essayer de la protéger, et à présent Mitsuki était morte.

Oyana avait passé toute sa vie en danger. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait appris à faire tout son possible pour ne pas faire courir de risques aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Oyana ne comptait que sur elle-même. Et puis elle avait été tuée, et tout avait basculé. Ces choses l'avaient attaquée, et elle ne savait pas comment se défendre, quand Mitsuki était arrivée et s'était battue pour elle, sans lui demander son avis. Oyana se souvenait à peine du visage de la dernière personne qui avait voulu la protéger et qui avait connu le même sort, en retour. Oyana ferma les yeux si seulement elle n'avait pas été là, si seulement elle n'avait jamais existé, alors ces deux femmes auraient été épargnées.

« Oyana… » Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ukitake lui saisit doucement la main. « Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. » Son regard était d'une douceur extrême. Brusquement, Oyana fut prise de l'envie aussi violente qu'absurde d'être à nouveau une toute petite fille, pour pouvoir se recroqueviller toute entière entre ses bras et pleurer contre lui. Il pressa sa main. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, croyez-moi. » Oyana serra les dents et réprima un frisson. Elle s'efforça de maîtriser sa voix.

« Il est évident que c'est de ma faute… Elle est morte pour moi. Je… je n'étais rien pour elle… Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

Ukitake secoua la tête. « Mitsuki était une shinigami. En tant que telle, il était de son devoir de vous protéger. Elle aurait tout aussi bien donné sa vie pour une autre âme que la vôtre, si cela avait été nécessaire. En l'occurrence elle s'est effectivement sacrifiée pour vous, mais vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Rien ne laissait présager l'apparition d'une âme comme la vôtre. Si nous avions pu l'anticiper, plusieurs shinigamis auraient été présents pour vous escorter ici après votre mort. Mitsuki a fait preuve d'une grande bravoure en réussissant à vous sauver à elle seule. Elle a fait honneur au Seiretei et à la 13ème division. »

« Son devoir », répéta Oyana. C'était cela, donc. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de guerre. Les shinigamis formaient une armée, chargée de combattre les espèces de saloperies visqueuses qui s'en prenaient aux âmes. Oyana n'avait jamais envisagé de se battre pour les autres. Elle se préoccupait de rester en vie et se contentait de n'impliquer personne dans son combat. Mais à présent tout était différent. Elle était ici, et quelqu'un avait sacrifié son âme pour sauver la sienne pour lui donner une seconde chance. Oyana ne permettrait pas que sa deuxième vie soit aussi vaine que la première. Elle ne fuirait plus, devant personne.

« Capitaine Ukitake, dites moi comment devenir une shinigami. »

Il sourit. « Je n'envisageais pas d'autre attitude de votre part. » Il se leva, et Oyana l'imita. « Vous pourrez compter sur mon aide. Je le dois à Mitsuki, en premier lieu. Par ailleurs, vous présentez un potentiel des plus intéressants. Venez avec moi. » Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta un instant.

« Mais j'y pense, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom. »

Oyana marqua un temps. Elle avait porté beaucoup de noms. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'attacher à l'un d'entre eux, et certainement pas à l'original.

« Capitaine », demanda-t-elle, « Mitsuki avait-elle une famille, des enfants ? »

Ukitake secoua la tête. « Non. Les familles sont plutôt rares au sein du Seiretei. »

Oyana hésita quelques secondes. Une telle requête pouvait sembler saugrenue, outrageuse peut-être.

« Capitaine Ukitake, suis-je… Suis-je autorisée à porter son nom ? » Elle se troubla. « Pardon, je… ne prétends pas la remplacer, bien sûr, même si je souhaite plus que tout poursuivre la mission qui était la sienne… C'est simplement le… le nom qui s'impose à moi, celui dont je veux me montrer digne. Mais si cela semble trop illégitime je… »

Ukitake posa la main sur son bras, et elle se tut.

« C'est un hommage qui sera apprécié à sa juste valeur, Oyana Mitsuki », dit-il doucement.

Oyana serra les lèvres et inclina légèrement la tête. « Voici donc mon nouveau nom », pensa-t-elle en suivant Ukitake hors de la pièce. « Mitsuki, "lumière d'espoir". Je ferai en sorte de lui conserver tout son sens. »


	3. Chapitre trois

Ukitake et Oyana traversaient la cour du QG de la 13ème division. Oyana n'avait pas demandé à son hôte où ils allaient, et à présent elle ne s'en souciait plus, parce qu'elle avait un problème. A l'aller la cour était presque vide, mais à présent elle était pleine de shinigamis, tous dotés d'un important reiatsu, et Oyana commençait à se sentir franchement oppressée. Les énergies se mélangeaient, elle ne savait même pas laquelle appartenait à qui. Et les bribes d'informations, les impressions fusaient de tous côtés. Elle était assaillie par l'intense curiosité émanant de la petite foule qui la regardait marcher aux côtés d'Ukitake. Il y en avait un, ou une, quelqu'un part parmi eux, avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Et une (ou un ?) qui éprouvait sans le moindre doute de tendres sentiments pour son capitaine (ce qu'Oyana pouvait comprendre, mais elle ne demandait pas à être au courant). Et puis, hey, il était à qui, cette espèce de reiatsu d'obsédé ? Parce que les « émotions » qu'émettait celui-là laissaient peu de place à l'interprétation… « Bon sang », pensa-t-elle, « y a pas un bouton "off" sur ce truc… »

Ukitake lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Soudain, la masse de reiatsus qui pesait sur elle s'allégea, avant de diminuer progressivement jusqu'à qu'elle ne ressente plus qu'une seule énergie, celle du capitaine. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Sans compter qu'elle trouvait son reiatsu particulièrement agréable, chaleureux et réconfortant.

« Ça va mieux ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. « Oui… Merci beaucoup, capitaine. »

« Je vous en prie. Je vous apprendrai à vous protéger par vous-même. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment. « Nous y sommes », dit-il. Il posa la main sur la porte en murmurant quelque chose, et elle s'ouvrit.

Oyana identifia immédiatement la pièce comme une armurerie, et son cœur fit un bond. « Shirohonoo ! », pensa-t-elle. Elle avança vivement dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser, sans remarquer qu'Ukitake restait en retrait. Elle fixa le sol un moment. Puis elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le fond du bâtiment, saisit une longue boîte rangée sur une étagère et en sortit son arme. Le contact la fit tressaillir et l'amena au bord des larmes. « Shirohonoo… », souffla-t-elle.

« OYANA ! » Oyana sursauta violemment.

« Mais… mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? », cria-t-elle.

« De quoi ? Je hurle si je veux ! Je viens de passer plus de deux jours sans la moindre nouvelle, et ça fait des heures que je suis enfermée là-dedans ! Et toi tu te ramènes la bouche en cœur, tu t'attends à quoi, à un poème ? D'après toi, je ressemble à un coupe-papier qu'on oublie sur un coin de bureau ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me laisser derrière toi ! On ne lâche pas son sabre ! » Shirohonoo fit une pause dramatique. Devant le mutisme d'Oyana, elle reprit sur un ton un peu plus doux, mais à peine. « T'es blessée ? »

« Hein ? Euh, non. Je vais bien. » Hormis le fait qu'elle se faisait engueuler comme une gamine de six ans par une épée en furie.

« Oyana ? » Oyana sursauta de nouveau, et se tourna vers Ukitake. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était là.

« Cette arme, à laquelle vous êtes en train de parler », nota-t-il, « ressemble à s'y méprendre à un Zanpakutô. »

« Euh, oui », balbutia-t-elle. « C'est le mien… C'est Shirohonoo. »

« Shirohonoo. Comment connaissez-vous le nom de votre arme, Oyana ? »

Oyana fut prise de court. Et bien, elle connaissait le nom de son arme parce que l'arme en question lui était apparue, sous une forme un peu fantaisiste, pour faire les présentations le tout au milieu d'une charmante prairie sensée se trouver à l'intérieur d'elle-même, à ce qu'elle avait compris (mais ce point lui semblait un peu confus). Maintenant, en donnant cette version des faits, elle risquait peut-être de se retrouver dans une jolie cellule capitonnée, avec une piqûre de tranquillisants toutes les six heures. L'autre solution était de mentir au gentil monsieur, mais Oyana sentait par avance que ça ne donnerait rien de brillant.

« Euh… Le nom de l'arme… était… inscrit sur l'étiquette. » Un désastre. Pire que prévu.

Ukitake pencha la tête, un sourire malicieux dans le regard. « Sur l'étiquette ? Comme c'est original. J'aime beaucoup les gens qui ne savent pas mentir. C'est tout à fait charmant. » Il s'approcha d'elle. « Un shinigami apprend le nom de son Zanpakutô en entrant en contact avec l'esprit de l'arme pour que cette étape ait lieu, le shinigami doit être en mesure d'accéder à son monde intérieur. Est-ce ainsi que cela s'est passé ? »

Oyana se sentit soulagée. Bon, le coup du sabre qui parle, de l'apparition bizarre et de la prairie interne, c'était normal, a priori. De toute évidence, il fallait qu'elle oublie d'urgence ses précédentes certitudes concernant ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Oui, à peu près comme ça », répondit-elle. « En fait c'est elle qui a pris contact avec moi, et qui m'a embarquée dans la foulée dans le… enfin dans… mon monde intérieur. » Elle allait avoir du mal à s'y faire, à ce truc-là. A son humble avis, le monde extérieur était déjà bien assez prise de tête comme ça. En particulier depuis deux-trois jours.

Ukitake hocha la tête. « Comment êtes-vous entrée en possession de votre sabre ? »

« Elle était là quand je me suis réveillée, après que Mitsuki m'ait envoyée ici. »

Les yeux d'Ukitake s'agrandirent. Oups, ça visiblement ça n'était pas normal. Il avait l'air scotché. « J'espère que j'ai rien fait d'illégal », pensa Oyana. « Ça pose un problème ? », demanda-t-elle. « Elle était posée à côté de moi, et j'ai su qu'elle m'appartenait, alors je l'ai prise. » Et elle n'envisageait pas de laisser quiconque la lui reprendre.

Ukitake perçut son trouble. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Oyana. Cette arme est la vôtre, sans le moindre doute. Simplement, ce que vous me dites est vraiment déroutant. » Il se tut quelques instants, puis reprit.

« J'oublie que vous ne savez rien de notre monde. La vérité, c'est que votre situation n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celle que connaissent habituellement les défunts qui rejoignent la Soul Society.

Hormis les quelques êtres spirituels qui naissent ici, toutes les âmes sont logées à la même enseigne lorsqu'elles arrivent ici. La seule différence est une simple question de chance : plus on atterrit dans un secteur du Rukongai éloigné du Seiretei, moins les choses s'annoncent bien. Cependant, au final, les âmes douées d'une énergie spirituelle suffisante et déterminées à survivre accèdent généralement au Seiretei, et intègrent l'Académie. La sélection s'opère naturellement.

L'Académie forme les âmes dotées du reiatsu adéquat à devenir des shinigamis. C'est une institution exigeante, où les étudiants sont soumis à rude épreuve. Elle enseigne principalement la maîtrise de trois des quatre disciplines de base utilisées par les shinigamis l'apprentissage de la quatrième est réservé aux élèves sélectionnés pour faire partie des forces spéciales.

Mais la fonction première de l'Académie est bien sûr d'apprendre aux futurs shinigamis à maîtriser, puis à utiliser leur énergie spirituelle. Or, le Zanpakutô est l'incarnation du reiatsu d'un shinigami. Aucun élève n'en possède un à son arrivée à l'Académie. Ils se servent de sabres d'entraînement, à titre temporaire. Ce n'est qu'au cours de la troisième année d'enseignement que les étudiants sont en mesure de matérialiser leur Zanpakutô. »

Ukitake contempla un instant Oyana d'un air pensif, puis conclut.

« Il est véritablement extraordinaire que votre sabre soit apparu ici en même temps que vous. »

« Ah. » Oyana ne saisissait pas toutes les implications, mais d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, il fallait en baver un bon moment pour « mériter » un Zanpakutô, et le fait qu'elle ait trouvé le sien par terre n'avait rien d'anodin. « Et c'est embêtant ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« C'est un évènement rarissime. D'après les archives que j'ai consultées pendant que vous dormiez, ce n'est que la troisième fois que cela se produit. Vous êtes vraisemblablement ce que l'on appelle une « shinigami naturelle ». Il s'agit d'une âme qui dès son apparition au sein de la Soul Society possède les pouvoirs et les attributs d'un puissant shinigami, sans avoir reçu aucune formation préalable. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux. « Ah non non ! Je vous assure que je n'ai rien de puissant… Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je sais pas me servir de Shirohonoo, et si vos hommes n'étaient pas intervenus, cette espèce de monstruosité m'aurait déchiquetée. La seule chose que j'ai réussie à faire, c'est cette sorte de déplacement-éclair dont Shirohonoo m'avait parlé, et encore ça ne nous a pas menées bien loin, après nous étions tellement épuisées que nous… »

Ukitake l'interrompit. « Vous avez utilisé le shunpô ? »

Oyana retint un soupir. Non, Shirohonoo avait appelé ça du Houhou ou je ne sais quoi, mais shunpô ça ne lui parlait pas plus. Il fallait qu'elle commence à tenir un petit « lexique de la Soul Society », parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait vraiment pas le jargon du coin. « Je ne sais pas si c'était du shunpô. Je me suis déplacée en accéléré, et tout a ralenti autour de moi. »

Ukitake resta silencieux une bonne minute. Oyana patienta gentiment après tout, il se faisait visiblement des nœuds au cerveau à cause d'elle, alors inutile d'en rajouter. Puis il reprit.

« Quand mes hommes vont ont retrouvée, vous tentiez d'affronter un hollow. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Vous n'aviez aucune chance. Vous auriez dû fuir. »

Oyana se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Son instinct de survie avait toujours été le plus fort, et prendre la fuite pour sauver sa peau ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Cependant, elle s'était jetée dans la gueule de ce truc gluant, sans hésiter, sans la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pourrait le vaincre. Vu de l'extérieur et avec un peu de recul, ça ressemblait vraiment à une idée stupide voire à du suicide.

« Il attaquait une âme un gamin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis interposée. » Elle réfléchit un instant, puis reprit. « Mitsuki a affronté de nombreux monstres, ceux que vous appelez hollows, pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à moi. J'ai voulu combattre à ces côtés, mais j'étais quasiment inutile. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la poussait à me protéger et puis je suis passée de l'autre côté, et il avait ce hollow, qui s'apprêtait à massacrer quelqu'un d'encore plus vulnérable que moi. Alors je… je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir en abandonnant l'enfant. »

Ukitake hocha doucement la tête. « C'était aussi courageux que stupide », dit-il gentiment. Oyana rougit légèrement. Elle devait lui concéder ce point.

« Ceci dit », reprit-il, « cela ne fait que confirmer l'évidence : vous possédez déjà des réflexes de shinigami. Vous pensez ne pas avoir de pouvoirs c'est faux. Votre reiatsu est très important, mais il est encore à l'état brut. Le fait que vous ayez usé du shunpô sans aucune préparation est tout à fait exceptionnel. »

Il s'absorba un moment encore dans ses pensées, puis sembla prendre une décision. « Il faut que parle de vous avec le commandant Yamamoto. Mais selon moi, vous faire intégrer l'Académie serait une perte de temps. Cela tombe bien, depuis un petit moment je me disais que l'enseignement me manquait de plus en plus. Je souhaiterais donc demander à être chargé de votre formation, dans un premier temps. Puis nous aviserons. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

Oyana n'avait aucune idée du contenu de ladite formation, mais elle était sûre de deux choses : premièrement, elle n'envisageait à aucun prix de retourner à l'école, que ce soit le Poudlard du coin ou un institut de jeunes filles. Deuxièmement, passer le maximum de temps en compagnie du capitaine Ukitake lui apparaissait comme une perspective des plus agréables.

Elle acquiesça donc sans réserves.

« Bien », approuva Ukitake. « Vous avez encore besoin d'un peu de repos, nous essaierons quelques exercices demain. Au fait, puisque vous communiquez déjà avec votre Zanpakutô, vous devez connaître sa formule de libération ? »

Oyana fit la moue. « Ah oui, la formule… Nous en avons une, mais nous cherchons une autre. Celle-là ne nous plaît pas des masses. »

Ukitake haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire. « Vous avez l'air de former un duo original, toutes les deux… Cela promet des moments intéressants. Allons, suivez-moi. Occupons-nous de vous loger, à présent. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du QG. Le ton du capitaine se fit plus grave. « D'après ce que m'a dit Mitsuki, vous êtes décédée dans des circonstances violentes. J'en suis désolé. »

Bizarrement, Oyana eut envie de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir des condoléances concernant son propre meurtre. Ça devait être une coutume locale, de manifester sa sympathie aux victimes d'une mort particulièrement désagréable. Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est gentil à vous. Mais c'est du passé. Et la mort est pénible pour la plupart des gens, à mon avis. Je pense être plutôt chanceuse, en fait l'opportunité m'est offerte d'aller de l'avant à nouveau. »

Ukitake lui lança un coup d'œil admiratif. « Le moins que l'on puisse dire de vous, Oyana, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de positif ! »

Oyana sourit sans répondre. Elle ne pensait pas avoir tant de mérite. Simplement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à regretter. Ah si, quand même !

« Dites, capitaine, est-ce qu'il y a des cinémas, ici ? »

xXxXxXxXxXxX

« Pssst ! »

Oyana grogna.

« Eh, Oyana ! Tu dors ? » Oyana se retourna puis s'assit dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

« Honoo ? Ben évidemment que je dors, il est même pas 3 heures du mat' ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Rien, mais je crois que j'en ai une ! »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une formule ! Ecoute un peu ça : "Absorbe la nuit, Shirohonoo". »

Oyana resta muette dix secondes. « Tu… tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit, parce que tu penses avoir trouvé une formule de libération ? »

Shirohonoo sentit que les choses se gâtaient et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. « Ben quoi, c'est pour te faire plaisir que je cherche ! Après tout c'est toi qui a voulu une nouvelle formule, alors c'est pas la peine de… »

« La ferme. Tu me refais un truc comme ça et je te colle au fond d'un placard. Si tu as une autre illumination nocturne, tu la mets au frais et tu me la ressors demain, de préférence après mon café. »

Oyana se fourra rageusement sous les couvertures. « Et puis », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans pitié, « elle est totalement naze, ta formule ! Absorbe la nuit, on dirait une pub pour une éponge ! »

xXxXxXxXxXxX

« Oyana, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Qu'entendez-vous exactement quand vous me dîtes que votre Zanpakutô ne fonctionne pas, parce qu'elle boude ? »

Oyana s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée. « Elle… elle me fait la tête. Elle ne veut plus me parler, alors je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'exercer avec vous dans ces conditions… »

Ukitake marqua un temps. « Vous vous êtes disputée avec votre sabre ? »

« Euh, oui. » Oyana avait envie d'ajouter que c'était Shirohonoo qui avait commencé, mais la situation était suffisamment embarrassante pour qu'elle se dispense de ce genre de remarque puérile.

Le capitaine soupira. Apparemment, le Zanpakutô était aussi atypique que sa propriétaire. « J'enseigne depuis des siècles, mais ça c'est une première. Bon. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de commencer par l'initiation au kidô. Mais pensez à vous… à vous réconcilier avec votre arme, tout de même. Avez-vous songé à vous excuser ? »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne… » Le regard d'Ukitake se fit légèrement sévère, et Oyana craqua dans la seconde. « Bon… Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… Je le ferai. Alors, cet entraînement, ça consiste en quoi ? »

Oyana tenta sans succès d'étouffer un bâillement. Bon, la première heure ça allait, le capitaine lui avait fait une petite présentation synthétique de l'énergie spirituelle et de son application aux arts de combat, puis un cours sur les Zanpakutôs, leurs différents niveaux de libération, leur utilisation, etc. Un peu long mais intéressant. Ensuite il avait expliqué à Oyana qu'avant d'être à même d'utiliser son reiatsu elle devait avant tout prendre conscience de l'énergie qu'elle possédait. Et du coup ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la position du lotus depuis des plombes, enfin au moins trois quarts d'heure, et elle était sensée s'appliquer à ressentir son propre reiatsu. Pour l'instant ce qu'elle ressentait s'apparentait plus à un ennui mortel.

Il était drôlement concentré, lui. Pourtant il devait déjà vachement bien le connaître, son reiatsu. Il avait l'air tellement calme… L'image même de la sérénité. Même de ne rien faire du tout ça lui allait bien, à Juushirou. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais si elle ne le faisait que dans sa tête ce n'était pas grave, non ? Il dégageait un parfum léger, qui évoquait à Oyana quelque chose d'agréable sans qu'elle parvienne à se rappeler quoi. Un truc lointain, qui devait remonter à son enfance. Pourtant elle n'avait pas souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'agréable en rapport avec son enfance. Ce qu'ils étaient beaux, ses cheveux ! D'un blanc incroyable, pur comme, comme… comme un nuage d'été. Et très lumineux. Ils prenaient des reflets lorsqu'un courant d'air les faisait bouger, c'était si joli… Oyana n'arrivait pas à identifier de quelle couleur pouvaient être ces reflets. Il faut dire qu'elle était un peu loin. Et quels reflets pouvaient prendre des cheveux blancs ? Argentés, peut-être. Ou alors juste des reflets brillants. Ah, là il y avait une petite brise, en se penchant un peu elle allait peut-être réussir à…

« Oyana, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Oyana manqua de basculer en avant et opéra de justesse un rétablissement en position assise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre ?

« Oh, vous aviez… quelque chose dans les… enfin sur la… mais c'est parti, maintenant. » Bon sang, pourquoi elle était incapable de mentir à cet homme ? Normalement elle était particulièrement douée pour mentir, et surtout aux hommes, qui selon elle ne demandaient que ça. Mais là ça ne fonctionnait pas. Du tout.

Ukitake essaya d'adopter un air sévère mais abandonna rapidement. « Bien. Je suis en train de vous faire mourir d'ennui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oyana secoua vivement la tête. « Nonnon ! Je vais me concentrer correctement, pour… apprivoiser mon énergie et, euh… » Elle renonça et baissa les yeux. « Désolée… »

Ukitake sourit. « Ce n'est rien ! Si l'inaction vous pose problème, nous allons changer de méthode. » Il se leva. « Attendez-moi un instant. Je vais demander à disposer d'un terrain d'entraînement. Je rapporterai du thé, quel est votre préféré ? »

Mais quel amour, ce type… « J'aime bien le thé à la menthe, capitaine. »

Il hocha la tête. « Entendu ! Un thé à la menthe, donc, et ensuite on passe aux choses sérieuses… »

Oyana hocha sagement la tête. Elle ignorait la suite du programme, mais ça lui convenait. Du moment qu'il n'était plus question de séances de yoga.

Il revint un petit moment plus tard avec un plateau. « Nous aurons un terrain demain. » Il s'installa auprès d'elle et entreprit de servir le thé. « Je vous ferai visiter le Seiretei cet après-midi. » Il lui tendit une tasse. « Parlez-moi un peu de vous, en attendant. Quelles étaient vos occupations lorsque vous viviez dans le monde réel ? »

Ses occupations… Changer d'endroit le plus souvent possible. Ne pas laisser de traces. Ne pas impliquer de tierce personne. Garder un profil bas. Se planquer, pour résumer. « C'est vraiment minable, vu du dessus », pensa-t-elle. Elle hésitait à répondre. Ukitake sentit que sa question tombait mal, et la reformula différemment. « Qu'aimiez-vous faire ? »

Ah ça c'était autre chose. Facile : « Aller au cinéma, dessiner et… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Vite, trouver une fin de phrase plausible… Parce que " rencontrer des compagnons d'une nuit qualifiés et disparaître au matin ", ça faisait mauvais genre, là tout de suite. Elle galéra cinq secondes. Participer à des jeux télévisés ? Collectionner les décapsuleurs ? Pourquoi elle n'avait subitement que des idées à la con ? « Lire », acheva-t-elle finalement en désespoir de cause.

Ukitake sourit malicieusement. Il essaya de se retenir mais ne put résister. « Tiens… Trois activités très calmes, je vois… Énergique comme vous l'êtes, j'aurais imaginé que vous auriez au moins un loisir un peu plus… physique. » Oyana s'absorba dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse. Non, elle n'allait pas rougir comme une adolescente. Elle releva la tête et fixa Ukitake dans les yeux. Il s'amusait bien, visiblement. Mais bon, elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de parler, aussi. Elle sourit elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter comme ça. « Je n'ai jamais été vraiment séduite par une activité sportive en particulier. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours pris soin de ne pas gaspiller l'énergie dont vous parlez, et je l'ai utilisée à bon escient. »

Le sourire d'Ukitake s'agrandit. La répartie lui plaisait. « Comme vous avez raison ! », dit-il gaiement. « Vous êtes tellement jeune… Mais croyez-moi, vous allez avoir de quoi mettre votre énergie à rude épreuve, à présent. Peut-être même aurez-vous des difficultés à trouver du temps pour lire autre chose que des manuels de kidô. »

« En effet. Et je n'ai d'autre priorité actuellement que de devenir une shinigami. Ce n'est pas grave… J'attendrai pour reprendre des lectures un peu plus légères ! »

Ukitake rit. « Peut-être pourrai-je vous conseiller ! Je connais assez bien les … différents ouvrages disponibles. »

Non mais et puis quoi ? Il voulait pas un droit de veto tant qu'il y était ?

« Merci capitaine, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai toujours choisi mes lectures moi-même. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello there ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Le précédent, de son côté, est passé, comment dirais-je, inaperçu. Et je dois bien avouer qu'un chapitre qui ne reçoit pas de retours de lecture, c'est un peu tristouille… Ne me lâchez pas, mes lecteurs chéris ! ^^


	4. Chapitre quatre

Coucou à tous, d'abord quelques petites réponses aux coms des lecteurs qui ne sont pas logués !

Merci Mel pour ton petit mot, et pour ta patience !

Miaki, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ^^ Oui, je donnerais des éléments sur le passé d'Oyana, et toutes les explications nécessaires le moment venu.

Monochrome, merci pour ce com si drôle et enthousiaste, c'est un vrai bonheur à lire ! Tu verras que Yamamoto est sur le coup. Et pour le passé d'Oyana, cf ma réponse à Miaki. Sinon, ma fic est post Aizen, et aucune guerre n'est en cours à ce moment. Et enfin merci d'être réceptive à mon sens de l'humour ! )

**Chapitre quatre**

« Encore une fois, Oyana. Concentrez-vous pendant que je récite l'incantation, et faites feu au moment où je me tais. Attention… " _Maître et Seigneur ! Ô masque de chair et de sang_…" »

Le terrain d'entraînement offrait une vision d'apocalypse. Des cratères noircis, certains encore fumants, en parsemaient la plus grande partie. Oyana n'en pouvait plus. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, et elle devait lutter pour continuer à y voir clair. Mais Juushirou n'avait pas dit qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter, et elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Elle ne le décevrait pas en renonçant avant l'heure. Il se tenait derrière elle, ses bras le long des siens alors qu'il corrigeait la position de ses mains, et elle parvint à réprimer ses frissons d'épuisement. Il se tut, et elle répéta pour la énième fois la même formule : « Hadô n° 31, boulet rouge ! » Un faisceau d'énergie jaillit de ses mains, pour aller exploser une dizaine de mètres vers la droite. Elle était censée « tirer » devant elle, mais lorsqu'elle y arrivait c'était uniquement par hasard. Elle était même parvenue à expédier son tir derrière elle plusieurs fois, ce qui devait être un exploit, pour peu qu'on le fasse exprès.

« On recommence. Oyana, vous restez en surface, n'attendez pas que votre énergie se manifeste, allez la chercher ! " _Maître et Seigneur ! Ô masque de chair et de sang_…" » La fatigue plongeait Oyana dans une sorte de transe, mais elle tenait bon. L'incantation prit fin, et elle envoya un faisceau lumineux exploser en hauteur comme un feu d'artifice.

« Non, non ! Arrêtez de subir la puissance de votre reiatsu, Oyana, c'est vous qui maîtrisez ce pouvoir ! » Les mots et le ton d'Ukitake étaient durs, mais ses bras soutenaient les siens, et Oyana savait qu'il s'efforçait de lui arracher quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle sentait remuer en elle mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à laisser s'échapper, ou qu'elle craignait de libérer, elle ne savait plus trop, elle avait tellement envie de se reposer…

« Encore ! Cessez d'avoir peur, ou abandonnez ! » Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. « Reprenez-vous ! " _Maître et Seigneur ! _…" » Oyana essaya de mobiliser son énergie, mais elle sentit qu'elle allait lâcher.

« Allez ma vieille… Tu vas y arriver… On va y arriver toutes les deux ! » La voix avait fait irruption dans l'esprit confus d'Oyana, et elle eut l'impression d'une bouffée d'oxygène. « Shirohonoo ! » Oyana ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Puis elle cria la formule, et il lui sembla percevoir un écho dans le son de sa propre voix. « Hadô n° 31, boulet rouge ! »

La lumière fusa de ses paumes en un tir net et précis qui anéantit le mur qu'elle visait depuis le début et qui jusque là n'avait pas reçu une égratignure Oyana s'effondra en même temps que lui. Elle sentit qu'on la rattrapait pour l'allonger au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'Ukitake il lui souriait à nouveau.

« Pardon », dit-elle stupidement, « j'ai… complètement détruit le terrain… » Il se mit à rire.

« Oui, ça je vous le confirme… » Il la regardait avec une grande fierté, et Oyana se sentit incroyablement heureuse. « Oyana, je suis désolé… Je vous ai poussée à bout, je devais estimer votre niveau. Mais je ne me suis pas trompé. Ce dernier tir… Beaucoup d'étudiants ne peuvent l'égaler qu'à partir de la fin de la quatrième année. Cela vous aura pris deux heures. »

« Deux heures très fatigantes », pensa Oyana. Elle sourit. « Alors », dit-elle « ça veut dire que vous allez me mettre une bonne note ? »

Il rit. « Ce que je vais faire, c'est vous emmener illico à la 4ème division. » Ukitake soupira, l'air soudain inquiet. « Retsu va me crucifier sur place quand elle va voir l'état dans lequel je vous ai mise… »

Oyana grommela. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'hosto. Et elle était très bien, là, dans les bras de Juushirou, elle aurait bien fait sa nuit maintenant. Il se releva en la soulevant du sol, et elle protesta. « Arrêtez, je suis lourde… Je peux marcher… »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Mais vous serez vite sur pied. » Bon, OK… Oyana referma brièvement les yeux, puis repensa aux secondes qui avaient précédé le dernier tir. « Honoo ! T'es plus fâchée ? T'as été géniale, je me serais complètement ramassée sans toi… »

« Meuh non… » Shirohonoo avait néanmoins l'air particulièrement contente d'elle. « J'étais juste là en appui, tu as fait ça toute seule comme une grande, tu sais. » Oyana sourit. « Non… Je n'étais pas toute seule… Je ne suis plus toute seule. » Elle se tut un instant puis reprit. « Je suis désolée, Honoo… Elle était pas si mal, ta formule, je suis toujours de mauvais poil quand on me prend au réveil… »

« Nan, t'avais raison. Elle était nulle. Tu sais quoi, on devrait essayer de trouver un truc avec "ténèbres", c'est mieux que nuit ou obscurité, non ? »

« Ténèbres ? Plutôt classe. Pourquoi pas… »

« Oyana ? » Oyana leva les yeux vers Ukitake. « Oui ? »

Il toussota. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous raconte votre Zanpakutô, mais il faut je vous dise quelque chose… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous adresser à lui à haute voix. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Mon lit… » Oyana se laissa tomber avec délices. Elle avait mal absolument partout, jusque dans des parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarquées. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Juushirou avait parlé d'elle au Haut commandement puis au Conseil du Gotei 13, et la Chambre des 46 avait délibéré sur son cas. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais Juushirou avait tenu bon, et la renommée dont il jouissait avait lourdement pesé dans la balance. Au final, Oyana était dispensée des six années d'Académie qui transformaient une âme en shinigami, mais à la condition qu'elle réussisse les examens de fins d'études, et ce après une formation particulière d'un mois.

Ukitake avait demandé à disposer de plus de temps, mais le Conseil avait volontairement fixé une échéance trop courte, qui rendait le succès d'Oyana, selon eux, impossible. Déclarer une nouvelle venue, dénuée de tout lien avec une famille noble du Seiretei, membre d'une division sans qu'elle ait à passer par l'Académie, ça faisait grincer pas mal de dents. Juushirou l'avait prévenue que les différents jurys l'attendraient au tournant. Bref, tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait droit dans le mur… Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, Juushirou croyait en elle, et c'est tout ce qui importait à Oyana. Elle réussirait pour lui et pour Mitsuki.

Juushirou, apparemment, faisait de sa réussite une affaire personnelle. Et du coup ça faisait jaser, forcément. Oyana avait surpris une conversation entre deux membres de la 13ème division qui discutaient à ce propos avec un manque total de discrétion. L'un d'eux remarquait que le capitaine semblait bien occupé depuis quelques jours, et l'autre avait répondu que oui, il l'avait vu passer la veille accompagné de son « occupation », et que dans ces conditions lui aussi il était d'accord pour être « très occupé ». Et là-dessus ils s'étaient bien marrés, ces deux abrutis.

Oyana bascula sur le ventre et posa son menton sur ses mains.

« Honoo… Je crois que les gens s'imaginent qu'il y a quelque chose entre Juushirou et moi. »

« Hmm ? Quel genre ? »

« Le genre sexuel, je dirais. »

« Ah… Ben si c'est le cas vous êtes discrets, hein, je ne me suis aperçue de rien du tout… »

« C'est malin… » Oyana se mordilla la lèvre. Le plus étonnant là dedans, c'est que de son côté, elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Et quand elle avait entendu les deux lourdauds et leurs allusions subtiles, et bien elle s'était sentie… choquée. Et pourtant elle n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer d'une plaisanterie graveleuse elle en connaissait deux-trois qui auraient heurté la sensibilité d'un chauffeur routier. Alors ? Pourquoi cette idée la dérangeait-elle autant ?

« Et ça ne te tente pas ? », poursuivit Shirohonoo. « T'as l'air complètement fan de lui. Et Juushirou par ci, et Juushirou par là… Une vraie groupie… »

Oyana ne releva pas. « Non… Enfin si… Je veux dire… » Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Il est fantastique. Et intelligent. Et beau. Et encore jeune… Euh, ça non, mais il a l'air jeune. J'adore être avec lui, parler avec lui. Ça me fait du bien. C'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un s'occuper de moi comme ça. »

Shirohonoo se matérialisa à côté du lit. « Cool ! » dit-elle. « Une conversation de nanas. » Elle s'assit au sol en s'adossant au lit et renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder Oyana. « Si tu veux mon avis », commença-t-elle sur un ton doctoral, « tu fais un transfert. »

Oyana haussa les sourcils. « Vas-y, développe ? »

« Tu recherches une image masculine positive pour te servir de repère. Une représentation du père, quoi. C'est pour ça que tu essaies toujours d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il te demande. Tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi. Et du coup, la perspective d'avoir une liaison avec lui t'apparaît choquante, parce qu'elle renvoie au tabou de l'inceste. »

Oyana en resta bouche bée. « Elle renvoie au tabou de… Mais d'où tu sors ce genre de laïus ? Je te jure, on dirait la page « Psy » d'un magasine pour bonnes femmes ! Alors là tu m'épates ! »

Shirohonoo se rengorgea. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas qu'un hachoir à hollows… Je suis capable d'aligner deux idées… »

Oyana cogitait. « Et le pire, c'est que c'est pas complètement con, ton histoire... »

« Merci bien », soupira Shirohonoo. « Tu as vraiment le sens du compliment. »

« Hmm ? De rien. »

Oyana s'étira. C'était bien gentil de se torturer le cerveau, mais elle était un peu trop fatiguée pour ça. Oui elle aimait Juushirou, et non elle n'envisageait pas de coucher avec Juushirou. Elle repenserait à tout ça plus tard. Ou pas.

« Bon, Shirohonoo, il nous faut une formule. Demain, Juushirou a dit qu'on devrait sortir le shikai. » Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire un truc pareil, mais ça faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il lui arrivait quotidiennement des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginées en rêve. Du coup elle avait opté pour une attitude pragmatique : inutile de s'inquiéter à l'avance, puisque de toute façon ce serait probablement pire que prévu. Ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant c'était une formule, et on verrait le reste après.

Oyana poursuivit. « J'ai demandé à Kiyone quelques formules utilisées par les officiers du Gotei, pour voir. Il y a deux écoles. Soit tu choisis le style dépouillé : un seul mot pour définir ton attaque, simple, efficace. Exemple : " Luis, Shirohonoo ".

Ou alors tu utilises une phrase complète, mais là il faut que ça en jette, sinon autant faire court. Le capitaine de la 10ème, lui (tu sais, le petit trop mignon qui fait toujours la gueule ?), il dit " Elève-toi dans les cieux glacés, Hyôrinmaru ". Pas mal. Et évidemment, au summum de la classe on a Juushirou avec Sogyo no Kotowari : " Que toutes les vagues deviennent mon bouclier, que tous les coups de tonnerre soient mon épée ". » Oyana laissa échapper un petit soupir dans le plus pur style fangirl. « Ça c'est juste magnifique, non ? »

Shirohonoo fit écho à son soupir. « Ben tiens, comme tu m'en vois surprise… Tu m'aurais demandé de deviner ta formule préférée, j'aurais jamais pensé à celle d'Ukitake. Bon, soyons objectives deux secondes si ça ne te fait rien. On doit trouver ce soir. »

Oyana se mit à ronchonner dans son coin, comme quoi c'était pas de sa faute à elle si la formule de Juushirou était si cool. Shirohonoo n'en tint aucunement compte et l'interrompit. « Je serais plutôt pour quelque chose de sobre, mais pas minimaliste non plus… » Oyana se reconcentra sur la question. Un silence laborieux s'installa dans la pièce, puis Oyana poussa une exclamation.

« Attends attends attends! Je crois que je l'ai ! Et si on disait : " Dissipe les ténèbres, Shirohonoo " ? C'est poétique, non ? Et vachement positif, comparé à « Tranche », « Déchire », « Hurle » ou tous ces trucs de machos… »

Shirohonoo répéta la phrase sur un ton songeur. « Dissipe les ténèbres… Dissipe les ténèbres… Ah ouais…Ça en impose, ça ! J'achète ! »

Oyana sourit. « Génial ! Bon, ben y a plus qu'à dissiper les ténèbres, maintenant… Mais ce sera pour demain. Pour l'instant on dort. »

« OK ! » Shirohonoo disparut. Oyana se déshabilla en vitesse et se coula sous les couvertures. Elle commençait à somnoler quand une idée lui traversa la tête, et elle se mit à sourire toute seule dans le noir.

« Hé, Honoo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Des fois qu'on tombe sur un hollow et que là, manque de chance, on arrive pas à « dissiper les ténèbres » comme prévu, on aura toujours une solution de rechange… T'auras qu'à le psychanalyser ! »

« Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! T'es lourde ! »

« Nan mais sérieux, rends-toi compte, personne ne les aime ces pauvres bestiaux, ils ont certainement besoin de parler à quelqu'un… »

« Arrête ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide à démêler tes problèmes ! »

« Sans compter qu'ils ont probablement eu une enfance malheureuse, c'est fréquent chez les délinquants… »

« La ferme ! »

« Mais heureusement pour eux, la nouvelle génération de Zanpakutôs est arrivée ! Finis les Zanpakutôs de feu ou de glace ! Voici les psy-Zanpakutôs ! »

« LA FERME ! »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana tomba à genoux. La sueur lui piquait les yeux, et elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle tentait de libérer son shikai, sans succès. Quelques étincelles, rien de plus. Pourtant elles essayaient de toutes leurs forces, ensemble, mais ça ne venait pas. Oyana en aurait pleuré de rage et de frustration. Elle sentait Shirohonoo trembler en elle, et elle savait qu'elles éprouvaient la même chose. Elle essaya de se relever.

« Ça suffit. » Ukitake la saisit par les épaules. Oyana protesta. « Non… Je… Je peux encore… »

« Oyana, faites ce que je vous dis. Il est inutile de vous épuiser. »

Oyana hocha la tête. Elle se sentait totalement mortifiée. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de s'excuser auprès de Juushirou.

Ukitake s'efforça de la réconforter. « Cessez de vous morfondre comme ça ! Je vous avais prévenue que cela serait dur. Il faut normalement des années à un shinigami pour parvenir à ce que vous essayez de faire au bout d'une semaine. Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même. Allons, venez. Nous allons travailler un peu la théorie. »

Ils regagnèrent la caserne de la 13ème division. « Allez prendre une douche dans les vestiaires, puis venez dans mon bureau. » Oyana acquiesça.

En entrant dans le bureau d'Ukitake elle tenta de se composer un visage détendu. Il lui sourit.

« Installez-vous. Et arrêtez de faire cette tête, c'est un ordre. » Raté, le visage détendu.

« Bien, j'ai survolé les domaines que nous avions abordés jusqu'à présent, et je me rends compte que je vous ai beaucoup parlé de la Soul Society mais assez peu du Hueco Mundo et de ses habitants. Connaître son ennemi est un principe de base. Commençons par le simple hollow… »

Oyana s'astreignait à la concentration, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les questions de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui coinçait avec cette histoire de shikai ? Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était pas loin, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui manquait. Il lui fallait juste… Elle se figea brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle leva légèrement la main.

« Pardonnez-moi, capitaine. Pouvez-vous répéter ce point ? »

Ukitake pinça un peu les lèvres. « Oui, mais je vous prie de cesser de penser à autre chose qu'à la leçon que je suis en train de vous donner. Je disais que les hollows se forment de deux manières. Certaines âmes malchanceuses qui n'ont pas encore rejoint la Soul Society sont attaquées par des hollows, et elles en deviennent un à leur tour, contre leur gré. Notre mission est d'empêcher cela en guidant les Plus tout en les protégeant des hollows cependant, nous ne pouvons les sauver tous. Heureusement, une seconde chance nous est donnée de renvoyer ces âmes vers la Soul Society, en purifiant par le sabre les hollows qu'elles sont devenues.

Mais il existe également des hollows naturels. Il s'agit d'âmes mauvaises, d'ores et déjà corrompues, et dont le destin n'est pas de parvenir à la Soul Society. Elles appartiennent, dès le départ, au Hueco Mundo. Elles deviennent donc des hollows de leur propre volonté. Ces hollows sont de loin les plus dangereux, notamment pour les Plus qui… Oyana ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Oyana se força à recommencer à respirer en dépit du bloc de glace qui s'était formé dans ses poumons. Elle avait écouté Juushirou depuis le début elle était peut-être un peu moins concentrée que d'habitude, mais elle écoutait toujours ce qu'il disait. Elle l'avait fait répéter, cependant, au cas où il y aurait eu la plus petite chance pour qu'elle ait mal entendu, ou mal compris. Elle aurait tout donné, à cet instant, pour avoir mal compris.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait parfaitement saisi les deux processus de formation des hollows. Et elle en avait instantanément compris la portée. C'était l'évidence même, en y repensant, elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle avait traversé la mort avant de renaître sous une autre forme. Si elle l'avait fait, pourquoi pas lui ?

« Ces… hollows naturels », articula-t-elle, « ils apparaissent dès le décès du… propriétaire de l'âme ? »

« Peu de temps après, le temps que l'énergie filtre du Hueco Mundo pour emplir l'âme en question et la transformer. Le nouveau hollow arrache alors la chaîne qui le reliait à… Oyana, vous êtes blanche à faire peur, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ! »

Oyana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais elle se leva. « Capitaine, je dois retourner au terrain d'entraînement. »

« Pas question ! Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez plus… » Oyana releva la tête, et Ukitake s'interrompit en croisant son regard.

« S'il vous plaît, capitaine. »

Il garda le silence un instant. « Très bien. Nous y retournons, mais je vous préviens que si vous cherchez à dépasser vos limites je vous assommerai moi-même. »

Oyana se sentait dans un état second alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'entraînement. Ukitake ne parlait pas. Oyana avait besoin de digérer l'information, visiblement, et il pensait comprendre pourquoi. Il imaginait le choc qu'elle devait ressentir, et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui venir en aide et de toute façon, aussi grande que soit son envie de le faire, ce n'était pas le moment de la surprotéger. Elle devait assumer cela seule, et en tirer la force qui lui manquait.

Oyana s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés, et se plaça au centre du terrain.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? En prenant la décision, la plus difficile qui soit, d'éliminer cet homme, elle pensait débarrasser le monde d'un monstre. Mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à en créer un nouveau. Tellement plus puissant. Elle se souvint de lui qui lui faisait face alors qu'ils venaient de s'entretuer, De ses yeux. Tant de peur, de colère et de haine. Evidemment, il n'avait pas abandonné. Comme elle avait été stupide, dans sa hâte à se croire libérée. Même la mort ne l'avait pas libérée.

Et à présent dieu savait ce qu'elle avait lâché dans la nature. Mais une chose était sûre : il la cherchait. Et s'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il frapperait au hasard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui. Et bien elle irait. Mais pas sans arme.

« Honoo ? On y va. On arrête d'essayer, cette fois, on le fait, c'est tout, OK ? »

« OK. » La voix de Shirohonoo était ferme.

Oyana saisit son sabre. Elle revit fugitivement le visage de Mitsuki, et un autre presque oublié, si doux, aux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle considéra un instant son arme, puis la leva vers le ciel, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Dissipe les ténèbres, Shirohonoo », prononça-t-elle calmement.

La densité lumineuse autour d'elle augmenta en flèche, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais bon sang, ça secouait sec… Le courant d'énergie qui la traversait se stabilisa, et Oyana rouvrit les yeux. Shirohonoo avait disparu, et Oyana portait un équipement étrange qui recouvrait la totalité de son avant-bras droit. Il brillait d'un éclat métallique, et était doté d'une petite ouverture située juste au dessus du poignet d'Oyana.

« Oyana ! » Ukitake accourrait, l'air inquiet. « Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sans quitter son avant-bras des yeux.

Ukitake contempla l'équipement d'un air stupéfait. « C'est votre shikai ? » Il s'approcha. « Je ne comprends pas… Ça ne ressemble pas à une arme. Comment cela marche-t-il ? »

Oyana sourit. « Comme ça. »

Elle leva son bras droit devant elle et le stabilisa en le posant sur son poignet gauche. Puis elle visa l'extrémité opposée du terrain et tira. Une charge d'énergie fusa du canon de l'arme, et le fond du terrain explosa.

Ukitake resta un moment à regarder retomber la poussière, sans voix.

« C'est… C'est… une arme à feu ! », finit-il par articuler.

Oyana posa son bras armé sur son épaule et fit la moue. « Oui, bon, c'est un peu moins classe qu'un sabre ou même une arme de jet, je vous l'accorde… Mais ça, au moins, je sais m'en servir, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »

Ukitake ne s'y faisait pas. « Une arme à feu ! Ce… Ça n'a jamais dû se produire… C'est incroyable ! »

Oyana se sentait mieux. Elle contempla son bras et ressentit une bouffée de soulagement. « Attends un peu que je te chope avec ça, espèce de salopard », pensa-t-elle. « Cette fois, je ne vais pas te louper… » Soudain, elle eut l'impression que le terrain s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

« Juushirou ! » appela-t-elle. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Avant qu'elle ait achevé sa chute, l'arme avait disparu et son sabre était de nouveau dans sa main. Elle entendit la voix apaisante d'Ukitake.

« Ça va aller, Oyana, c'est normal… Respirez à fond. » Elle lui sourit.

« C'est en train de devenir ma spécialité, de tomber dans vos bras… »

Il rit. « Eh bien, je vais faire beaucoup d'envieux ! Relevez-vous très doucement, nous allons rentrer tranquillement. Appuyez-vous sur moi. »

Ils se mirent en marche. « Désolée… », dit Oyana, un peu gênée. « J'ai utilisé votre prénom sans y penser, c'était plutôt déplacé…»

Ukitake eut un petit rire. « Surtout, ne faites jamais ça avec le capitaine Hitsugaya ! Ne vous en faites pas. Quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom. »

Oyana ressentit une petite bouffée de joie pure.

« Je jetterai un œil aux archives, mais si un shikai de cet espèce s'était déjà manifesté, cela se saurait », poursuivit Ukitake. « C'est extraordinaire ! Une shinigami armée d'un fusil ! »

« QUOI ? » Oyana avait crié, et Ukitake sursauta.

« Un fusil ? Non mais vous rigolez, vous l'avez bien regardée ? Ma Shirohonoo n'a rien d'un vulgaire fusil ! C'est au moins… un bazooka ! »

Ukitake battit en retraite. « Un quoi ? Je… je ne voulais pas vous vexer, j'ai utilisé ce terme un peu au hasard, je ne m'y connais pas trop en… »

Mais Oyana était lancée. Elle se sentait à la fois très fatiguée et bizarrement euphorique. « Mieux qu'un bazooka, même ! Plutôt un… un canon ! Laser ! C'est ça, un canon laser ! Comme ceux des vaisseaux de guerre dans Star Wars, vous voyez ? »

Ukitake joua la carte de l'apaisement. « Euh, non. Mais du moment que vous le dites, je vous crois volontiers. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bon, un shikai pour Oyana, c'est le début des choses sérieuses. Merci pour vos retours de lecture ! Du coup je me suis motivée pour la suite, et les deux chapitres que je viens de finir m'ont demandé beaucoup d'efforts… Mais là j'ai à nouveau besoin de vous. Je vous explique : j'écris mes chapitres avec plus au moins de difficultés, selon le thème principal abordé. Du plus simple au plus difficile, ça donne ça :

1) les scènes drôles

2) les scènes émouvantes

3) les scènes d'action

4) les scènes de sexe

Et là il ne me reste plus qu'un seul type de scène à écrire. Vous me comprenez. Et je voudrais quelque chose de spécial, après tout c'est certainement la dernière histoire que j'écrirai, j'aimerais vraiment que la conclusion de la romance soit à la hauteur.

Venez à mon aide ! Je m'impliquerai à fond si je me sens soutenue ! ) Mon chef me dit toujours que je fonctionne aux sentiments… Il a tout compris, le roublard !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello ! Petites réponses aux coms que j'ai reçus :

Oola : merci, me voilà toute flattée de recevoir ta première rewiew ! ^^ J'espère vraiment que tu continueras à aimer, enfin en particulier à compter des nouveaux chapitres que tu ne connais pas encore. J'ai bossé dur dessus… Et je continue !

Monochrome : alors toi tu vaux plusieurs lecteurs à toi toute seule ! lol… Tu me diras ça tombe bien, beaucoup d'entre eux sont assez discrets… Il m'en faut quelques uns comme toi !

Alors oui : « shiro » signifie « blanc », c'est pour ça que le prénom de Juushiro contient cette syllabe, comme Toshiro Hitsugaya, qui a également une chevelure blanche. Et Shironoo, et bien ça signifie « Flamme blanche » (eh, j'ai fait des recherches, qu'est-ce que tu crois !). J'ai bien aimé donner une personnalité marquée au zanpakutô, au moment où j'ai écrit la fic l'arc des zanpakutôs n'avait pas été diffusé (euh, d'ailleurs ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir à mon humble avis…) et les sabres n'avaient pas beaucoup de place dans l'histoire.

Merci beaucoup miss, bises !

**Chapitre cinq**

Oyana enfila son yukata noir. La tenue était à peu près aux antipodes de ses goûts vestimentaires, mais elle n'était plus autorisée à en porter une autre dans l'enceinte du Sereitei, même lorsqu'elle était en congé. Et aujourd'hui était son premier jour de congé. Depuis trois semaines, elle avait intégré la 13ème division de protection des armées de la Cour. Bon, hiérarchiquement, elle était située tout au fond de la division à droite, mais ça elle s'en fichait. C'était la division de Juushirou, et elle était shinigami.

Pendant les quatre semaines qui avaient précédé ses examens, elle n'avait pas vu le jour. Douze heures de cours intensifs par jour, minimum. De l'entraînement au sabre, c'était un peu démodé mais très en vogue dans le coin, donc il fallait en passer par là. Shirohonoo adorait ça, elle. Du kidô à s'en farcir la tête : saloperies de formules… Oyana avait une théorie sur le sujet en concoctant les formules les plus ridiculement tordues qui soient, les adeptes du kidô avaient cherché à motiver leurs disciples : le but était de devenir, aussi vite que possible, suffisamment doué pour pouvoir s'en passer. Concernant Oyana, en tout cas, cela avait très bien marché.

Juushirou disait qu'elle avait déjà le niveau pour obtenir un siège, mais qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses au risque de déranger encore un peu plus les grincheux. Oyana n'était pas pressée, mais elle ne se laisserait pas mettre sur la touche indéfiniment. Personne n'avait pu contester sa réussite aux examens, et pourtant ça en faisait bouillir certains de rage. L'un des jurés de l'examen de shunpô avait quitté la salle en refusant de délibérer, et elle avait dû repasser les épreuves une seconde fois devant un autre jury. La délibération finale, au terme duquel son succès ou son échec devait être annoncé, avait durée seize heures. Oyana ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu trouver à dire sur son compte durant AUSSI longtemps. Mais à présent elle était shinigami et elle comptait bien passer les examens permettant d'accéder aux fonctions d'officiers, un de ces quatre.

En attendant elle s'efforçait d'être attentive à tout signe qui pourrait laissait présager l'apparition de son ennemi. Silence radio pour l'instant, Oyana ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose à chaque jour qui passait elle devenait plus forte, mais lui aussi, elle en était sûre. Peut-être avait-il du mal à la localiser. Dans ce cas il allait falloir qu'elle se manifeste d'elle-même, parce que s'il ne parvenait pas à la trouver il allait commencer à s'agacer, et ça ne donnerait rien de bon. Mais en tant que " bleue " elle était cantonnée à l'intérieur du Seireitei pour un moment, sauf en cas de mission de groupe.

Elle quitta les quartiers où elle logeait pour se diriger vers le bureau de Juushirou. Il lui avait demandé de passer le voir si elle en avait le temps à l'occasion de son jour de congé. Evidemment, qu'elle avait le temps ! Premièrement, elle avait toujours du temps pour Juushirou. Deuxièmement : comment ce monde pouvait-il survivre sans cinéma ? Quand elle avait du temps libre par le passé, elle allait au ciné, ou louait un DVD. Ou bien elle dessinait. Ou elle sortait à la recherche d'un gentil garçon. Là aussi, problème : où fallait-il s'adresser, par ici, quand on voulait passer un bon moment sans pour autant se retrouver avec la bague au doigt ? Parce qu'ils avaient l'air un peu vieux jeu, quand même. La prudence s'imposait, elle avait déjà suffisamment mauvaise réputation comme ça.

Du coup elle en était à quasiment deux mois d'abstinence, côté cinéma comme côté sexe, et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait le plus. Il y avait des mecs mignons comme tout dans sa division, mais c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Et puis aucun d'eux n'aurait osé tenter quoi que ce soit elle devait le dire dans quelle langue, qu'elle ne couchait pas avec le capitaine ? Enfin bref, inutile de chercher par là. Et par-dessus le marché, comme Juushirou ne pouvait pas se charger de 100 % de sa formation, il l'avait confiée pour les cours de Zanjutsu aux bons soins du lieutenant de la 9ème division, Shuuhei Hisagi. Une torture : il était vraiment trop craquant. Mais très, très sérieux. Du genre, à tout prendre au sérieux. Pas du genre « C'était sympa, on se rappelle ». Oyana avait donc subtilement décliné les subtiles avances qu'il lui avait faites. Elle méritait une médaille, selon elle.

« Oyana ! » Elle sourit. Juushirou était dans la cour de la caserne et lui faisait signe. Il discutait avec son duo de 3èmes sièges, Kiyone et Sentarou. Oyana adorait ces deux-là. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il termine et se tourne vers elle. « Tu es passée, j'en suis ravi. Je me disais que tu étais peut-être partie pour la bibliothèque. » Pfff, très drôle, il n'avait pas fini de la chambrer avec ça… Et puis d'abord, elle aimait vraiment lire, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Mais le rayon « Science-fiction et fantasy » de la bibliothèque du Seiretei était quasiment inexistant. C'était bien simple : ils n'avaient même pas Tolkien. A partir de là… Mais bon, avant elle lisait de la science-fiction. Maintenant elle vivait de la science-fiction. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Elle allait répondre par une petite pique mais elle s'étrangla avec. Elle avait appris à maîtriser sa sensibilité particulière à ressentir et à décrypter le reiatsu des autres. Mais là, il y avait un truc ENORME qui approchait, et elle avait du mal à le gérer. « Juushirou ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ukitake haussa les sourcils. « Ah, c'est Zaraki Kenpachi… Attends, je vais t'aider à supporter sa présence. » La pression diminua. Oyana se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. De son côté il l'ignora royalement et s'adressa directement à Ukitake.

« Ukitake ! Je cherche Yachiru. Tu l'as pas vue ? J'me suis dit qu'elle traînait peut-être dans le coin, à cause de toutes ces saletés de bonbecs que t'es tout le temps en train de lui filer. »

Ukitake sourit. « Bonjour, Zaraki. Navré, elle n'est pas passée aujourd'hui. » Kenpachi baissa les yeux sur Oyana. « Elle est nouvelle, elle ? » Il plissa les yeux. « Eh, ce serait pas la fille qui… »

Ukitake l'interrompit vivement. « Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai vu passer Yachiru il y a un petit quart d'heure. Elle se dirigeait vers la 6ème division, il me semble. »

« Merde ! Elle va encore aller gonfler l'autre coincé de Kuchiki, et il va venir se plaindre pendant des plombes ! J'y vais. » Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Ukitake poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il valait mieux éviter les présentations pour l'instant Ukitake savait parfaitement quelle serait la première question que se poserait Kenpachi à propos d'Oyana, à savoir : « C'est solide, un shinagami naturel ? ». Quelques dispositions préalables s'imposaient donc.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Oyana. « C'était le capitaine de la 11ème division, désolé, il est un peu… »

« Il est…tellement cool ! » Oyana était scotchée, et elle en oublia de surveiller son langage. « Il est vraiment trop mortel, je n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça par ici ! Et son look, il déchire tout ! »

Ukitake pencha la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous appréhendions ces termes de la même manière, Oyana. Mais lorsque que tu me dis que Zaraki est « mortel » et qu'il « déchire tout », et bien, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi… »

Oyana rougit un peu, toussota et changea de sujet. « Vous m'avez demandé de passer, Juushirou, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il sourit. « Viens, allons dans mon bureau. » Oyana lui emboîta le pas. Ils croisèrent quelques shinigamis qui les observèrent à la dérobée, et Oyana soupira.

« Juushirou, vous ne pouvez pas faire une annonce ou je ne sais quoi, comme quoi vous et moi n'avons pas d'aventure amoureuse ? J'en ai assez de faire la une de "Seiretei magazine"… »

Il sourit gaiement. « Pas question ! Je suis tellement flatté que tout le monde estime naturellement que j'ai séduit une aussi charmante jeune femme, à mon âge… »

Oyana essaya de protester mais finit par sourire. « De ce point de vue, cette rumeur est très flatteuse pour moi aussi… Simplement, ce n'est pas vrai. Et comment voulez-vous que… je me fasse des relations, si tous les hommes du coin pensent que… »

Ukitake lui coupa la parole. « Tant mieux ! Ceux qui essaieront seront vraiment sincères, cela fait un premier tri. »

Oyana se rebella un peu. « Dites, vous ne voulez pas que je vous les présente avant d'accepter de les fréquenter, non plus ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Bien sûr que si, ça tombe sous le sens. Pourquoi, tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ? »

Oyana abandonna. Il plaisantait, là ? Non ? Dans le doute, elle préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Ukitake, et le capitaine se dirigea vers un meuble bas qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un grand paquet, puis revint vers Oyana, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est pour toi. Je suis un peu en retard… Félicitations pour ton succès aux examens d'entrée dans le Gotei 13. »

Oyana considéra le paquet quelques secondes sans réagir. « C'est … un cadeau ? », demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Oui. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ouvre-le ! »

Oyana prit le paquet sans répondre elle se sentait toute bizarre, et elle préférait se taire plutôt que de parler d'une voix tremblante. Elle défit l'emballage.

Elle découvrit une grande boîte ouvragée en bois et métal, dotée d'une sangle pour la transporter. Elle se dépliait en deux, puis en quatre, et Oyana l'ouvrit. La boîte contenait d'un côté des instruments pour dessiner au fusain et de l'autre un nécessaire d'aquarelle, ainsi que de nombreux carnets de dessin. Un véritable trésor.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ukitake. Il l'observait d'un air rayonnant, et Oyana oublia l'étiquette. Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à l'étrangler à moitié.

« Merci merci merci merci ! Elle est fantastique ! Je n'en ai jamais vue une aussi belle ! » Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder. « Je vous adore », annonça-t-elle. Et elle lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue.

Ukitake protesta mollement. « Oyana ! On ne se jette pas dans les bras de son capitaine… »

« Désolée ! », répondit joyeusement Oyana. Ukitake ne décela pas la plus petite trace de regret dans sa voix. Elle dévorait son cadeau des yeux, émerveillée, et Ukitake refréna l'envie déplacée de lui caresser la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu dois avoir envie de l'essayer, non ? Profite bien de ton jour de congé. »

« Promis ! » Oyana referma le coffret et passa la sangle en bandoulière. « Je dessinerai quelque de chose de magnifique pour vous ! Merci ! » Elle sortit en trombe.

Ukitake resta quelques instants à sourire dans le vide. Puis il secoua la tête. « Allez ! Au travail. » Il sortit dans la cour et héla un de ses subordonnés. « Hajime, préviens Kiyone et Sentarou que je dois m'absenter, s'il te plaît. » Il quitta la caserne et prit le chemin du QG de la 12ème division.

Il n'avait que trop tardé il aurait dû prendre les dispositions nécessaires avant qu'Oyana ne dispose d'un jour de congé. A présent elle se baladait seule dans le Seiretei, il devait donc faire vite. Ukitake n'ignorait pas qu'Oyana, maintenant qu'elle était shinigami, serait rapidement confrontée à des épreuves qu'il ne pourrait lui épargner. Mais en attendant, il savait parfaitement quels étaient les dangers qui la guettaient à l'intérieur même du Seiretei, et d'où ils viendraient. Certaines choses étaient immuables :

- en tant que shinigami naturelle, Oyana constituait un phénomène inexpliqué. Mayuri Kurotsuchi allait donc vouloir la disséquer.

- toujours en tant que shinigami naturelle, Oyana était puissante. Zaraki Kenpachi allait donc vouloir la tailler en pièces.

- shinigami naturelle ou pas, Oyana était très belle. Shunshui Kyoraku allait donc vouloir la… L'importuner.

Contre ces trois nuisances-là, au moins, Ukitake pouvait réagir. Concernant Kenpachi et Kyoraku, il savait déjà comment procéder. Pour trouver leur point faible, il suffisait de chercher la femme. Yachiru était complètement accro à des petites sucreries colorées qu'Ukitake venait venir du monde réel par des voies presque légales – des M&M's, s'il se souvenait bien. Un kilo devrait suffire à la convaincre de coopérer avec lui pour garantir la sécurité d'Oyana.

S'agissant de Kyoraku, c'était encore plus simple. Ukitake détenait en réserve quelques informations confidentielles qui ne devaient à aucun prix parvenir aux jolies oreilles de son lieutenant en particulier l'emplacement des rares dernières cachettes où il se réfugiait pour faire la sieste et qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvertes. Evidemment, Shunshui allait lui jouer la grande scène habituelle, en lui demandant avec des sanglots dans la voix comment il osait compromettre des siècles d'amitié par cet odieux chantage, etc… Ukitake connaissait le texte par cœur.

Kurotsuchi, c'était une autre histoire. Ukitake soupira. A sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'un seul et unique moyen d'obtenir un service du capitaine de la 12ème division. Mais il allait devoir négocier âprement.

Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Kurotsuchi, la discussion n'éternisait.

« Non, Mayuri, sois raisonnable. J'accepte de me porter volontaire pour tester une de tes inventions, mais il y a des limites. Ceci n'est pas acceptable. »

Kurotsuchi grogna, déçu, et reposa sur son bureau la fiole qu'il tenait en main et dont l'étiquette mentionnait « Changement de sexe – essai n° 3 ». Il tourna le dos à Ukitake et se remit à fouiller parmi ses produits.

Ukitake ressortit finalement du QG de la 12ème division, en lorgnant d'un œil circonspect le flacon que lui avait donné Kurotsuchi. Un shampoing, c'était trop simple… L'utilisation de ce dernier lui garantissait, aux dires de Mayuri, « des cheveux pleins de vie ». Il avait demandé à Kurotsuchi depuis quand il s'était mis à la recherche cosmétique. Celui-ci avait bafouillé un peu, pour finir par avouer qu'il avait entendu Nemu dire à l'une de ses collègues féminines qu'elle admirait les cheveux brillants de Matsumoto, et qu'elle trouvait les siens ternes. Admettons…

« Allons-y pour un shampoing, je m'en tire bien… »

Ukitake obliqua en direction de la 8ème division. « Allons ! Passons à Shunshui, à présent. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana flânait au hasard des ruelles blanches, un carnet de dessin à la main. Elle avait déjà quelques jolis croquis, dont une belle vue de la haute colline avec sa tour blanche. Elle avait envie de dessiner le monde entier. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué…

Elle s'arrêta pour acheter un truc à grignoter, puis repartit en quête d'inspiration. Elle ne faisait absolument pas attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait elle ne risquait pas de se perdre. Pour regagner sa division, il lui suffirait de lever un instant les « verrous » qui lui servaient à limiter sa faculté spéciale, et elle percevrait instantanément le reiatsu de Juushirou. Par précaution cependant, elle fit un essai. Elle libéra son pouvoir, et des centaines de reiatsus se mirent à luire dans son esprit comme des feux follets. Elle identifia immédiatement Juushirou, et reconnut un peu plus loin l'énergie brutale de Zaraki Kenpachi. Les autres ne retenaient pas son attention… Tiens, sauf celle-là. Intéressante… Puissante, et franchement… exubérante.

Ils étaient deux, il y avait un autre reiatsu, important lui aussi. Oyana décida d'aller voir au diable l'indiscrétion ! Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à une petite place située plutôt en retrait des rues passantes, et entendit alors qu'elle s'approchait le son caractéristique de deux lames s'entrechoquant. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant les combattants. Celui qui lui tournait le dos était chauve mais le reiatsu qui avait attiré Oyana n'était pas le sien. C'était celui du roux.

Enfin roux, c'était inapproprié. Ses cheveux étaient rouges écarlate. Une chevelure totalement impossible, aussi flamboyante que son reiatsu. Son front et son cou portaient des tatouages, et le sourire sur son visage évoqua à Oyana celui d'un tigre, pour peu qu'un tigre puisse sourire. Le tout offrait une vision pour le moins spectaculaire, et Oyana décida sur le champ que sa période d'abstinence n'avait que trop duré.

Il l'aperçut et baissa son sabre. « Hé, Ikkaku… On a du public. »

Oyana sourit. « Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas déranger. Vous préférez que je vous laisse ? »

Le chauve secoua la tête. « Pas de problème pour moi, mais peut-être que tu ne tiens pas à te faire humilier devant une jolie fille, Renji ? »

Le sourire de Renji s'accentua. « Je n'y tiens pas, non. Mais c'est pas prévu. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Oyana. « Profite du spectacle, poupée ! »

Poupée… Oyana fit la moue, mais l'affrontement reprit et elle oublia vite la remarque. La vitesse et le niveau technique des deux combattants étaient tout simplement incroyables. Ils n'utilisaient pas le shunpô, mais Oyana avait cependant du mal à suivre certains mouvements des yeux. Le combat se poursuivit à ce rythme pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le shinigami roux parvienne à désarmer son adversaire. Ce dernier ramassa son arme et se tourna vers son opposant.

« C'est autant de la chance que du talent, Renji… Mais faut bien avouer que t'as progressé. Si je comprends bien, la prochaine tournée est pour moi… »

Renji se rapprocha un peu. « Oublie la tournée… », dit-il à voix basse. « Ce qui m'arrangerait, ce serait plutôt que tu te trouves un truc urgent à faire, là tout de suite… »

Ikkaku tourna la tête vers Oyana, puis soupira. « OK… Je peux même pas tenter ma chance, si je comprends bien… »

Renji sourit. « Quelle chance ? Trouve-toi d'abord des cheveux. »

Ikkaku ne releva pas. Il s'approcha d'Oyana et sourit. « Je suis Ikkaku Madarame, 3ème siège de la 11ème division. Tu es nouvelle, non ? » Oyana acquiesça. « Oyana Mitsuki, 13ème division. »

Renji attrapa Ikkaku par le col. « Moi c'est Renji, 5ème division, et mon ami Ikkaku est désolé de devoir nous quitter si rapidement mais il a malheureusement à faire. A la prochaine, Ikkaku. »

Ikkaku marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, puis s'éloigna en saluant Oyana de la main. Renji se tourna vers Oyana en souriant.

« 13ème division ? Est-ce que tu serais la nouvelle recrue qui a réussi l'examen sans faire l'Académie ? » Oyana hocha la tête. « C'est moi. Mais quand je vois votre niveau de Zanjutsu à tous les deux, ça me file des complexes… C'était une magnifique démonstration. Tu dois être officier, non ? »

Renji éluda la question. « Si tu as pris des cours accélérés, c'est normal que tu aies un peu de retard au sabre. C'est différent du kidô ou du shunpô, ce qui compte avant tout c'est la pratique, peu importe la puissance du reiatsu. »

Oyana sourit. Et en plus il n'avait pas l'air idiot du tout. Bon, inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins, ça n'avait jamais été son genre. « Je vois que tu t'y connais, et moi j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Alors si tu me donnes quelques leçons, je t'invite à dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Renji mit quelques secondes à réagir. Bon sang, cette nana savait ce qu'elle voulait ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de passer à l'offensive. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre de vitesse comme ça.

« C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas… Mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé, mais je peux trouver un créneau demain soir, si tu n'es pas de service. »

« Demain soir ça me va ! Où est-ce que… »

Oyana s'interrompit. Quelqu'un approchait en criant.

« Capitaine Abarai ! Vous êtes là ? » Renji soupira. « Il me retrouve de plus en plus vite, celui-là… » Il haussa le ton. « Par ici, Richiki ! »

Oyana ne trouvait plus sa voix. « C… comment ça, capitaine ? » Un jeune homme déboucha de la ruelle à fond de train.

« Capitaine, ça fait une demi-heure que je… Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait de votre haori ? » Renji agita la main par-dessus son épaule. « Il est par là. » Richiki se précipita sur le manteau blanc qui traînait par terre dans un coin. Renji regarda Oyana d'un air un peu gêné. « C'est mon 7ème siège… Il est un peu zélé, et il s'est auto-proclamé secrétaire particulier… » Richiki revenait vers eux en époussetant le haori du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Si vous continuez comme ça votre manteau ressemblera bientôt à celui du capitaine Kenpachi ! »

Oyana regarda le manteau, puis Renji, puis Renji enfilant le manteau. Ah bravo. Quelle bonne idée de draguer le premier mec canon doté d'un reiatsu qui lui plaisait, elle venait de filer un rencard à un capitaine ! Elle se maudit intérieurement : est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas justement décidé de garder un profil bas pendant un petit moment ? Renji Abarai, 5ème division, elle aurait pu reconnaître le prénom… Forcément, il avait un bon niveau de Zanjutsu. Et pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, il se payait sa tête ou quoi ?

Renji finit par réussir à renvoyer son 7ème siège en promettant sur tous les tons de rentrer au plus vite à la caserne, et se tourna vers Oyana.

« Avons-nous toujours rendez-vous demain soir ? », demanda-t-il. « Je serais vraiment ravi de t'aider à progresser au sabre. »

Il était définitivement trop sexy quand il souriait, et Oyana envoya ses résolutions directement aux oubliettes. Il était littéralement au-dessus de ses forces de renoncer à un rendez-vous avec ce type. Elle décida cependant de le taquiner un peu, et s'inclina profondément.

« Ce sera un honneur, capitaine », dit-elle respectueusement. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, et constata qu'il était atterré par le ton de sa réponse. Excellent ! « Je vous supplie de pardonner ma familiarité », poursuivit-elle, faussement anxieuse. La mine de Renji s'allongea encore, et Oyana dut lutter pour conserver son air grave. « Je tâcherai humblement d'être à la hauteur de votre enseignement, et je… » Le visage consterné de Renji finit par avoir raison du sérieux d'Oyana, et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un éclat de rire.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bon, je vais râler un peu, au moins pour le principe. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai des lecteurs, sinon je lâcherais l'affaire et j'arrêterais de pomper l'air à tout le monde avec mes élucubrations. Je suis la fréquentation des mes publications (c'est beau, la technologie moderne), et mes chapitres sont lus. Mais ça, ça reste des chiffres ! Ce que j'aime moi ce sont vos mots. Donnez m'en quelques uns, soyez des choux !


	6. Chapitre six

**^^ !**

Coucou, lecteurs de mon cœur ! Et merci à vous ! Vous avez vraiment été des amours, tous ces commentaires m'ont boostée à mort ! Du coup, comme j'ai le chapitre 6 tout prêt je vous le poste en avance.

Un petit coucou à Orihime-bleach qui n'est pas loguée : merci pour tes coms, miss !

**Chapitre six**

« Bon ! Voyons un peu ce que tu vaux en Zanjutsu, miss phénomène ! »

Oyana et Renji avaient le dojo de la 5ème division pour eux tout seuls. Quelques shinigamis venaient parfois s'entraîner assez tard, mais ceux qui avaient essayé ce soir étaient tombés sur une pancarte qui déclarait le lieu « Fermé pour inventaire des équipements ». Renji était plutôt fier de son idée.

« Tu t'es entraînée avec Hisagi, c'est ça ? Il était mon senpai quand j'étais à l'Académie, il m'a appris beaucoup. C'est l'un des meilleurs professeurs que tu pouvais avoir. Tiens, prends un sabre d'entraînement. »

Oyana obéit, et Renji prit lui aussi un katana. « Pour commencer tu observes juste, d'accord ? » Oyana sourit. « Oui M'sieur ! »

Renji enchaîna une série de mouvements assez simples mais parfaitement exécutés puis il se tourna vers son élève. « A toi. »

Oyana répéta l'enchaînement, et Renji hocha la tête. « Encore une fois, plus vite. » Oyana s'exécuta. Il était aussi très mignon quand il était sérieux… Mais pas question de se laisser déconcentrer du moins pour l'instant. Et puis une leçon de sabre avec un capitaine, ça n'était peut-être pas son objectif principal pour ce soir, mais c'était un sacré bonus.

Renji l'observait attentivement. « OK, tu peux arrêter. » Il sourit à Oyana. « C'est vrai que ton shikai balance des charges d'énergie spirituelle à 100 mètres ? »

Oyana acquiesça. « Oui, on dirait que l'info a fait sensation… Je sais que certains ont prétendu que ce n'était pas un shikai, ni Shirohonoo un Zanpakutô, pas plus que moi une shinigami, par conséquent. Mais je n'y peux rien, si je m'éloigne un peu du modèle classique. »

Renji haussa les épaules. « Ne t'occupe pas des emmerdeurs… Ils sont minoritaires, de toute façon, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Revenons à ton style de combat. Ton Zanpakutô est du type offensif, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire comme le mien. Et quand tu manies le sabre tu privilégies beaucoup l'attaque, également. Tu es aussi très rapide. Ton point faible est donc la défense, en Zanjutsu mais probablement aussi quand tu utilises ton shikai. En continuant à développer les capacités de ton Zanpakutô, tu découvriras très certainement des techniques défensives. Ne les néglige pas. En te voyant attaquer au sabre, on a le sentiment que la défense t'apparaît secondaire, parce que tu ne comptes pas laisser à l'ennemi l'occasion de riposter. C'est un état d'esprit qui m'est familier... Mais tu dois t'en défaire. Tu rencontreras des adversaires capables d'encaisser tes attaques, alors apprends à te protéger. »

Oyana hocha la tête. Il avait analysé ses forces et ses faiblesses avec une acuité étonnante.

« Avais-tu l'expérience du combat avant d'intégrer la Soul Society ? », demanda Renji.

Elle sourit. « Ça dépend ce que tu entend par là… » Elle avait combattu son éternel ennemi depuis… et bien depuis toujours et elle avait dû se débarrasser de pas mal de types qu'il avait lancés à sa poursuite. Plus un certain nombre de mecs malchanceux, désireux de faire connaissance d'un peu trop près alors qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. « Globalement, on va dire que oui. »

« Bien », reprit Renji. « Comment avais-tu l'habitude de te défendre ? »

Oyana n'hésita pas. « Comme ça. »

Elle s'accroupit en un éclair et projeta sa jambe droite au ras du sol pour faucher les jambes de Renji. Pendant qu'il chutait elle se redressa pour empoigner le col de son yukata et bascula avec lui, en manoeuvrant pour que l'un des bras de Renji se trouve coincé sous lui alors qu'il tombait sur le dos. Elle lui immobilisa l'autre bras tout en utilisant le poids de son corps pour le maintenir au sol. Le tout s'était déroulé en un peu moins de deux secondes.

Elle sourit. « Enfin, à peu près. » Elle ne précisa pas qu'en cas de rencontre avec un adversaire masculin qu'elle estimait potentiellement dangereux elle ponctuait le mouvement par un coup de genou, bien ou mal placé selon le point de vue, qui mettait un point final à l'affrontement. Mais là ce n'était qu'un exemple, sans compter qu'aller au bout de sa démonstration anéantirait immanquablement les projets qu'elle avait concernant le reste de la soirée.

Renji reprit son souffle, puis se mit à rire. Il s'était laissé surprendre. Elle était vraiment très rapide elle semblait ne pas laisser d'intervalle entre le moment où elle décidait de passer à l'attaque et celui où elle mettait son idée à exécution.

« Impressionnant ! Mais j'ai parlé d'un moyen de te défendre. Et ça, Oyana, c'est une attaque. Or, si tu tombes sur un combattant en mesure de riposter… » Il libéra simultanément ses deux bras puis déséquilibra Oyana en basculant sur le côté, et inversa leurs positions sans qu'Oyana ait le temps de comprendre comment. « Ça donne ça », acheva Renji. Oyana écarquilla les yeux. Il était incroyablement rapide. Et maintenant, il était aussi incroyablement près.

« Voilà toute la différence entre une attaque à visée défensive et une technique défensive proprement dite », poursuivit Renji. « Tu ne t'es pas protégée au contraire, tu t'es exposée, et ce face à un adversaire plus fort que toi. A présent, quelles sont tes chances de continuer à te défendre ? »

Oyana enregistra la question sans parvenir à réfléchir clairement à une solution. Sa faculté de concentration avait fondu en même temps que les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son corps de celui de Renji. La leçon avait assez duré.

Elle cessa toute résistance, et sentit le corps de Renji s'appesantir sur le sien. « Renji…», sourit-elle, « je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me défendre. » Renji écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit à son tour. Cette fille avait décidemment un don pour transformer l'ambiance à sa guise. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, il n'était pas aux commandes des évènements. Mais peu importait le regard qu'elle lui lançait, sa façon de s'abandonner soudainement, les inflexions de sa voix valaient bien la peine de perdre l'initiative.

Elle rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien. « J'espère que tu n'as pas reçu une éducation stricte qui t'interdise de profiter de la situation ? »

Renji sourit un peu plus. « Je n'ai absolument aucune éducation. »

« Tant mieux », souffla Oyana juste avant de l'embrasser.

Renji lâcha les poignets d'Oyana puis glissa une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour la plaquer étroitement contre lui. Le baiser devint immédiatement ardent, presque brutal, et le fragile contrôle qu'Oyana exerçait encore sur son désir menaça de voler en éclats mais elle se devait de clarifier les choses au préalable, et elle parvint à s'écarter un peu de lui.

« Renji… J'ai pour règle de toujours être franche sur ce point… Je ne cherche pas à m'engager dans une relation au sens strict du terme. »

Renji sourit et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Oyana. « Ça me va », murmura-t-il. Il fit brièvement courir sa langue jusqu'à un endroit du cou d'Oyana qui se révéla sensible puis mordit la peau encore humide.

Oyana crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Renji et laissa échapper un profond gémissement. Puisqu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors elle n'avait plus qu'à profiter de l'instant présent… Elle bougea doucement pour aider Renji à la débarrasser de son yukata et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi impatiente. Les lèvres de Renji, ses mains, sa langue parsemaient sa peau de petites brûlures de plus en plus insupportables, mais il n'y avait autre chose, une sensation supplémentaire qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois. Oyana maintenait difficilement le contrôle sur sa faculté de perception du reiatsu, et l'énergie de Renji s'infiltrait peu à peu au travers des barrières. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle renonça à maîtriser son pouvoir. Elle se laissa envahir par le reiatsu tumultueux, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

C'était incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'énergie de quelqu'un avec une telle clarté, et les sensations reçues lui coupèrent un instant le souffle. Elle percevait le désir de Renji comme un écho à sa propre urgence, et le plaisir procuré par ses brusques caresses n'en était que plus intense. Elle chercha son regard il lui sourit, et Oyana sourit à son tour puis leva la main pour lui détacher les cheveux. Magnifique… « Il faudra que je dessine ça », pensa-t-elle fugitivement. La chevelure écarlate qui caressait la peau d'Oyana lui donnait des frissons, et les yeux de Renji semblaient eux aussi avoir pris des reflets pourpres.

Elle se dégagea un instant le temps de le faire basculer sur le dos et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste, mais s'interrompit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Puis elle posa une main sur lui et la promena le long d'une ligne sombre, fascinée.

Renji se laissait admirer avec un sourire suffisant, et Oyana fit la moue. Tch ! Allumeur… Elle le débarrassa de sa veste et se pencha lentement sur lui, jusqu'à le frôler. « N'aies pas l'air aussi content de toi, mon joli… », murmura-t-elle. « Cela fait un petit moment que je manque de compagnie, alors tu pourrais bien regretter de me provoquer à ce point… »

Il rit. « Je te prends au mot… Fais-moi regretter ça… poupée. »

Oyana enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Renji et amena ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. « Si plus tard tu envisages de te plaindre, » dit-elle, « souviens-toi de cette phrase. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji remua doucement dans son sommeil, et Oyana retint un claquement de langue agacé. Même endormi, il faisait un modèle indiscipliné… Et s'il faisait encore glisser le drap un peu plus elle allait avoir des difficultés pour continuer à le considérer d'un œil purement artistique. Elle estompa une ombre et accentua légèrement la ligne d'un muscle là, c'était mieux, mais elle devait travailler encore un peu la chevelure, les reflets étaient difficiles à saisir.

Renji ouvrit les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à s'étirer, mais Oyana intervint. « Non ! Il est interdit de bouger. J'ai mis un temps fou à te faire prendre cette pose sans te réveiller. »

Il s'immobilisa, puis soupira avant de sourire à Oyana. « Bonjour à toi aussi… Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever… Tu as dormi ? »

« Un peu », mentit Oyana. Ça faisait un peu plus de quatre ans déjà qu'elle était incapable de s'endormir à côté de quelqu'un, si on exceptait Shirohonoo.

« Tu avais emmené de quoi dessiner ? » s'étonna Renji.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, j'avais laissé mon matériel dans le vestiaire. »

« Tu avais prévu de faire mon portrait ? »

Oyana sourit. « J'avais prévu de prendre une leçon de Zanjutsu et de te demander de poser pour moi. Et je ne compte pas renoncer à mon projet à cause de la façon scandaleuse dont tu profites des jeunes recrues innocentes. »

Il se mit à rire. « Ça, c'est le mensonge le plus éhonté que j'ai entendu depuis des décennies… »

« Tant que ça ? Et ça te fait quel âge ? »

« Mmm…Je dirais 95, à deux ans près. »

Oyana fit une grimace. « Quelle horreur ! J'ai couché avec un nonagénaire… Presque 70 ans de différence d'âge, tu devrais vraiment avoir honte. »

Renji remua un peu. « J'ai une crampe… », se plaignit-il.

« Ça n'est pas mon problème. Tu ne bouges pas, j'ai presque fini. »

Il protesta. « Et depuis quand tu es en position de me donner des ordres, ma jolie ? »

« Depuis cette nuit. Je dessine très bien de mémoire, et j'ai désormais de toi des souvenirs très embarrassants. »

Renji s'étrangla. « Quoi ? Dis donc, je te signale que c'est réciproque ! »

Oyana lui fit un grand sourire. « Certes. Seulement toi, tu ne sais pas dessiner. Alors tu es mignon et tu gardes la pose encore deux minutes. »

Il obéit, mais Oyana l'entendit grommeler qu'il trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer ça.

« OK ! », déclara-t-elle peu après. « Je te libère. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'étira, puis grimaça un peu. « Je n'y crois pas, j'ai des courbatures à cause de toi… Les dernières courbatures dont je me souvienne remontent à l'époque où je m'entraînais à libérer mon bankai… »

« Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? » s'enquit Oyana.

« C'en est un. Je peux voir ton travail ? » Oyana lui tendit le carnet. Renji écarquilla les yeux, puis siffla entre ses dents.

« Impressionnant ! C'est superbe ! »

« Prétentieux… » rétorqua Oyana.

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est malin… Je veux dire, tu es exceptionnellement douée. »

« Merci ! Je t'en ferai un autre, si tu en as envie. Celui-là, je le garde. »

Renji sourit. « Si je comprends bien, tu prévois d'avoir d'autres occasions de me dessiner endormi ? »

Elle sourit à son tour. « Je ne prévois rien. Mais je suis OK pour un autre cours de Zanjutsu. Il faut que je bosse ma défense, non ? »

« Si. C'est impératif. Celle d'hier soir était parfaitement lamentable, sans vouloir te… Ouch ! Pas les cheveux ! »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ukitake et entra. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler un café et elle se ressentait un peu de sa nuit agitée, mais elle était d'excellente humeur.

« Bonjour, Juushirou ! » lança-t-elle gaiement.

« Bonjour, Oyana », répondit-il avec un sourire. Il allait poursuivre mais s'arrêta un court instant pour la dévisager puis il saisit un rouleau posé sur son bureau et le lui tendit. « Voici une synthèse du dossier que nous avons évoqué hier. Lis-la, puis fais-en une copie pour la 3ème division et apporte-la au lieutenant Kira. Je voudrais son opinion sur le sujet. Discutes-en avec lui et fais-moi un rapport ensuite, d'accord ? »

Oyana acquiesça. « Bien, capitaine. »

« Merci. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son travail, mais Oyana ne bougea pas. Il releva la tête. « Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaitais me parler, Oyana ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui. » Bizarrement, elle se sentait un peu stressée, à présent qu'elle était sur le point de lui poser la question. « Quelle est votre opinion concernant le capitaine Abarai ? Lui et moi avons sympathisé récemment. »

L'euphémisme fit sourire Ukitake. « Eh bien, que je dirais que tu accordes ta sympathie à bon escient. Renji est un excellent capitaine et quelqu'un de bien. Je le porte en haute estime. »

Oyana s'étonna de se sentir aussi soulagée. Elle s'inclina légèrement. « Merci pour votre réponse. » Ukitake lui lança un regard amusé. « Je t'en prie. Merci pour ta question. Même si elle intervient postérieurement à votre "sympathisation" ».

Oyana ignora royalement la remarque. « Je me mets immédiatement au travail. » Elle s'apprêta à sortir, mais s'arrêta. « Juushirou, vous avez fait quelque chose à vos cheveux ? Ils sont absolument magnifiques, si je peux me permettre. »

Etrangement, le compliment sembla inquiéter Ukitake. « Tu trouves ? Plusieurs personnes m'en ont fait la remarque… » Il fronça les sourcils, puis eut un sourire un peu forcé. « Quoiqu'il en soit, merci. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois passer un coup de fil. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana regagnait la caserne de la 13ème division en baillant. La journée avait été un peu longue, et elle n'était pas fâchée d'en voir le bout. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié de travailler avec le lieutenant Kira, cependant. Il était gentil et particulièrement compétent. Et amusant également, il rougissait pour un rien et se mettait à bafouiller si elle le fixait trop longtemps dans les yeux. « Avec une petite chemise vichy et un pull à col en V, il ressemblerait définitivement au gendre idéal », pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'étira en marchant tout en tournant à gauche vers son QG, et percuta de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. « Oh désolée », dit-elle aussitôt, « c'est de ma faute, je ne regardais absolument pas où j'allais… »

La victime de son inattention la dévisagea ouvertement pendant dix bonnes secondes. « J'ai fait tomber des têtes pour moins que ça », annonça-t-il enfin. « Mais la vôtre est bien trop jolie, ce serait un affreux gâchis. » Le ton de sa voix était à la fois nonchalant et sarcastique, et son look était franchement improbable. Oyana eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il était arrivé à l'autre partie de son pull orange, dont il ne subsistait que le col et la manche droite. Ça plus les sourcils emplumés… Il avait apparemment une conception très personnelle de l'élégance. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était à quel point cela lui allait bien.

Oyana lui sourit. « J'apprécie votre clémence », répondit-elle.

« Je vous en prie. De plus, peut-être ai-je trouvé la personne que je cherchais. Êtes-vous Oyana Mitsuki ? »

« En effet. Et vous êtes ? »

Il inclina gracieusement la tête. « Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5ème siège de la 11ème division, charmé de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il eut un sourire enjôleur. « Pour moi… Si je devais répondre immédiatement à cette question j'aurais l'embarras du choix. Mais je ne vous cherchais pas à titre personnel, je le crains. Sans que je sache pourquoi, mon capitaine et mon lieutenant semblent tous deux désireux de vous rencontrer. »

Oyana haussa les sourcils. Le capitaine de la 11ème, le super-pirate à grelots ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir davantage elle perçut une présence étrange derrière elle, et se retourna. Au premier coup d'œil elle ne vit personne, puis elle baissa les yeux. Une petite fille était plantée à ses pieds et la fixait intensément. Ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses joues étaient roses, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était tout simplement adorable. Oyana sourit et se pencha sur la gamine qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« Salut, Charlotte aux fraises », dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » La petite écarquilla les yeux, et Yumichika poussa une exclamation.

Oyana se tourna vers lui. « Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Un surnom… », répondit-il. « Vous avez donné un surnom au lieutenant Kusajishi avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en trouver un pour vous. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. »

Oyana reporta son attention sur l'enfant, et aperçut le brassard. Lieutenant ? Ça alors… Et elle avait l'air contrariée, maintenant, pauvre puce. Oyana entreprit de s'excuser. « Pardonnez-moi, lieutenant, je ne voulais pas vous… »

La gamine agita la main. « Nan c'est pas grave, t'as été plus rapide. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas… J'aime pas quand je ne trouve pas. Des types comme Boule de billard ou Face de plume c'est facile, mais toi je sais pas… T'as pas une tête à surnom. »

Oyana se demanda si elle devait s'en excuser. « Et c'est embêtant ? » interrogea-t-elle.

La gamine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit, et Oyana n'eut pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Zaraki Kenpachi approchait, son reiatsu le précédant d'une bonne longueur. Il apparut au coin de l'allée, et fonça sur Oyana dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Ah quand même », tonna-t-il sans préambule, « tu lui as mis la main dessus, Yumichika… Ça fait un sacré bail que je te cherche, Mitsuki. »

Oyana pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas à cheval sur la courtoisie, mais elle le trouvait un peu brusque, quand même.

« J'en suis désolée, capitaine. Je n'avais pas conscience d'être aussi difficile à trouver. »

« Ça dépend pour qui… » remarqua Yumichika à mi-voix.

Kenpachi ne releva pas. « Laisse tomber, je te tiens maintenant. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire… Quoi, Yachiru ? Tu vois pas que je cause ? »

La gamine continua de tirer sur la manche de Kenpachi. « Viens, Keni... J'ai un truc hyper important à te dire. »

« Ça peut pas attendre ? Vite fait, alors. » Il fusilla Oyana du regard. « Toi, tu bouges pas. » Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Bon, quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, Yachiru. »

Yachiru avait l'air inhabituellement sérieuse. « Comment tu la trouves, Keni ? », demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Qui ça, Mitsuki ? Ben je peux pas te dire, je sais pas encore ce qu'elle vaut, il faut que je… »

Yachiru l'interrompit. « Elle est drôlement jolie, non ? »

« Hein ? » Kenpachi sembla surpris, puis jeta un œil à Oyana. « Ben plutôt, je dirais, maintenant que tu le dis, mais je vois pas le rapport avec… »

« Elle me plaît, à moi. » asséna Yachiru. « Tu devrais lui demander d'être ta petite amie. »

L'énormité de la déclaration priva momentanément Kenpachi de l'usage de la parole.

« Qu… quoi ? » finit-il par répondre. « Mais ça va pas, d'où tu sors une idée pareille ? »

« Elle est belle, elle a l'air forte et elle sait trouver des surnoms super vite. Je suis sûre que c'est la femme qu'il te faut. C'est de l'intuition féminine. Et puis tu as dit que tu la cherchais depuis longtemps, c'est un signe, non ? »

Kenpachi secoua violemment la tête. Il avait dû louper quelque chose.

« Je la cherche ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la tronche qu'elle a, ça ! Je veux dire… Tiens, à chaque fois que Kurosaki se pointe ici, je le cherche, non ? Ça veut pas dire que je veux un rencard avec lui, tu comprends ? »

Yachiru ne sembla pas avoir entendu. « Et si ça marche bien entre vous, ce serait super que vous ayez un bébé. Je pourrais jouer avec, ça ferait un peu comme une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Je préfèrerais un garçon, je crois. Et toi, Keni ? »

Kenpachi n'arrivait pas à croire que cette conversation avait lieu. Un sentiment inédit et tout à fait déplaisant se manifesta à hauteur de son estomac, et il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il se sentait bizarre, soudainement.

« Keni ? Je peux lui demander à ta place, si t'oses pas. »

Kenpachi ressentit le besoin de respirer un grand coup, puis s'accroupit pour regarder Yachiru dans les yeux.

« Écoute, Yachiru. Je veux pas de petite amie. Ni de… » Il n'arriva pas à prononcer le mot. « Et je ne cherche pas Mitsuki, d'accord ? Ça m'intéresse même pas de la combattre. Je m'intéresse pas à elle du tout. T'as compris ? Alors tu lui demandes rien, et t'oublie cette histoire d'intuition. »

Yachiru sembla déçue. « Ah… Ben je me suis trompée, alors… Désolée, Keni ! »

Kenpachi se sentit incroyablement soulagé.

« C'est pas grave. Bon, je m'en vais, y faut que je… fasse un truc. »

Il se redressa et interpella Oyana. « Mitsuki, c'est bon, j'ai changé d'avis. A la prochaine. » Et il s'éloigna à grand pas.

Oyana fixa son dos d'un œil incrédule. Il était pas bien, lui… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Yachiru attendit que Kenpachi ait tourné au coin de la rue. Puis elle sourit. A partir de maintenant, Ukitake n'avait plus le moindre souci à se faire. Après ce coup-là Keni ne s'approcherait plus d'Oyana à moins de dix mètres, sauf cas de force majeure, elle pouvait le garantir à 100 %.

Et ça, ça valait bien deux kilos de M&M's.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cette scène est l'une de mes préférées… Je me suis marrée toute seule en l'écrivant. Je suis bon public.

Alors non, pas de lemon avec Renji : désolée pour l'ellipse, les filles (et mon Shippo-chan), mais ces scènes-là sont trop galère, j'en écrirai qu'une seule ! Et plus tard. Et pas… oups, je spoile.

Bisous, à plus !


	7. Chapitre sept

Hello ! Et avant tout, désolée d'avoir tardé à répondre aux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre… ^^' J'ai une excuse en or cependant, vu que je me suis offert un petit accident… Je vais bien, hein, on me retire les points de suture dans même pas une semaine ! Et le reste, bah c'est que des gros bleus… )

Mais si je vous raconte ça c'est pour cette anecdote… En fait je me suis blessée en tombant à la mer (mais quel boulet je fais !) à un endroit très dangereux en raison de coquillages tranchants comme des rasoirs. J'ai été un peu choquée alors j'ai oublié la plus grande partie de ce qui s'est passé, mais mon mari m'a raconté une chose, dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Il m'a repêchée et a commencé à faire l'inventaire des dégâts, affolé (c'était un peu gore…) en me demandant de lui parler. Et la première chose que j'ai dite, c'est :

« J'avais mis un manga dans mon sac à main. Il va être foutu, maintenant. »

C'est pas de la passion, ça ? )

**Chapitre sept**

Oyana déposa le dessin qu'elle venait de terminer sur l'oreiller près du visage de Renji. Ce portrait-ci était également très réussi, il devrait lui plaire. En bas à droite de la feuille, elle avait rajouté en guise de signature une petite pin-up qui faisait un clin d'œil en disant « A bientôt, baby ! ». Elle remballa sans bruit son matériel puis se glissa hors de la pièce.

Elle était en congé. Elle aurait bien dormi un peu, mais les jours de congés étaient rares, alors ça attendrait ce soir. Elle avait un projet : elle voulait réaliser une belle aquarelle pour Juushirou. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas eu le temps, et elle devait également trouver un endroit qui l'inspire. Parce que le paysage était limite monotone, dans le coin. Une rue blanche après l'autre, pas de quoi faire une expo.

« Pff… Comment je vais faire pour trouver un truc intéressant à peindre sans sortir du Seiretei ? » Il était temps qu'elle prenne du galon, elle en avait par dessus la tête de ne sortir que pendant les missions. Renji avait évoqué le fait que le poste de lieutenant de la 6ème division était toujours vacant. Les examens de sélection avaient lieu dans deux semaines, et il l'encourageait à les présenter. Pourquoi pas ? Au pire elle se ramasserait, et elle retenterait le coup plus tard. A priori le capitaine n'était pas commode, mais Renji semblait avoir une grande admiration pour lui.

Tenter directement les examens de lieutenant, deux mois après avoir intégré le Gotei 13 et sans avoir fait l'Académie, il fallait qu'elle s'attende à se faire sacquer. Elle ne connaissait pas le capitaine Kuchiki, mais elle savait qu'il était à la tête de la famille noble la plus respectée du Seiretei ; sûrement pas le genre à défrayer la chronique en choisissant comme lieutenant une gamine sortie de nulle part. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour ne pas essayer.

Bon, elle ne savait plus où elle était, à force d'avancer au hasard. Et côté inspiration ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Sauf à ce qu'il lui prenne l'envie effrénée de peindre un mur blanc surmonté de petites tuiles grises, elle avait vraiment besoin de changer de décor.

Elle sauta sur le mur en question, puis de là sur le toit d'une maison voisine, et scruta les alentours. Tiens… Là-bas, il y avait des arbres, très hauts apparemment. Ça valait le coup d'aller voir. C'était du côté des beaux quartiers, a priori Oyana n'avait encore jamais eut l'occasion de s'y rendre. Elle se déplaça de mur en mur, puis stoppa alors qu'elle approchait de son but, en faisant une petite grimace. Bon sang, y en avait du reiatsu, chez les nobles… Pire qu'au QG, ils ne devaient pas faire d'efforts particuliers pour contenir leur énergie. Elle se concentra et limita sa faculté de perception du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis se remit en route.

Elle parvint au mur qui entourait le parc, et poussa une petite exclamation. « Honoo ! T'as vu ça ? C'est absolument magnifique ! »

Elle entendit un petit soupir. « Très joli, ma grande… Tu vas pouvoir barbouiller tout ton saoul, et arrêter de me rebattre les oreilles avec ta grande quête de l'aquarelle idéale pour ton Juushirou chéri. A part ça, pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me parler à voix haute ? Ça sert à rien, et tu vas vraiment finir par passer pour une schizo. »

Oyana fit la moue. « Quand on est que toutes les deux, je préfère… Je fais ce que je veux. Allez ! Au parc, Shirohonoo ! »

Shirohonoo fit entendre un claquement de langue agacé. « T'es pénible ! Je ne suis pas un labrador ! »

Oyana sourit largement. « Qui c'est, le gentil Zanpakutô qui a envie d'une promenade ? C'est ma Shirohonoo à moi ! »

Shirohonoo ne répondit pas, mais Oyana savait pertinemment qu'elle était en train de faire des efforts démesurés pour ne pas se mettre en colère. « Ça c'est un bon Zanpakutô, ça », poursuivit-elle. Elle entendit Shirohonoo grincer des dents, et porta le coup final. « Un brave Zanpakutô comme ça, il aura le droit d'aller courir un peu pendant que je… »

Shirohonoo ne résista pas. « La ferme ! Espèce de shinigami à deux balles, si tu continues tu peux toujours aller te brosser la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de moi ! T'auras qu'à assommer les hollows avec tes vannes minables, ça devrait plutôt bien marcher ! »

Oyana haussa les épaules. « Pff. Absolument aucun humour. » Et elle sauta dans le jardin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya Kuchiki referma la porte de son bureau. Encore une nuit passée sur un dossier qu'il ne souhaitait pas remettre au lendemain il allait prendre quelques heures de repos avant de passer au suivant. Le fait que la Soul Society connaisse une période relativement calme militairement semblait avoir comme étrange effet secondaire de décupler les tâches administratives. Sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas de lieutenant.

Il prévint l'officier de garde qu'il s'absentait et quitta le QG. Renji avait quitté ses fonctions au sein de la 6ème division depuis un moment déjà, mais Byakuya avait longtemps reporté la tenue des examens de sélection d'un remplaçant. Il espérait qu'un candidat prometteur se ferait connaître. Les shinigamis inscrits aux épreuves étaient tous de brillants officiers, cependant Byakuya recherchait davantage qu'un brillant officier. Et aucun des prétendants au poste ne possédait, selon lui, cette étincelle de charisme qui faisait la différence entre un 3ème siège et un lieutenant.

Il approchait de sa demeure quand il s'immobilisa, choqué. Il y avait un intrus sur sa propriété. Un reiatsu qui lui était inconnu qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée aberrante de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du manoir Kuchiki ? Byakuya leva la main et matérialisa un papillon de l'enfer. « A la garde du manoir », ordonna-t-il. « Suspendez votre intervention. Je me rends sur les lieux. » Il masqua soigneusement son énergie et se transporta au fond du parc, non loin du lieu de l'intrusion. Il réapparut sous une tonnelle grillagée recouverte de bougainvillées, jeta un œil au travers du rideau de fleurs, et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

Une jeune femme en tenue de shinigami était installée dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc. Elle ne faisait, manifestement, pas le moindre effort ni pour se cacher ni pour dissimuler son énergie. Et elle était occupée à déballer un nécessaire de dessin, ou de peinture, peut-être ce qui incitait Byakuya à penser qu'elle avait l'intention de dessiner. Il n'était pas facilement surpris, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait la situation originale.

Il sursauta imperceptiblement quand elle parla. « Ça va être l'aquarelle du siècle, Honoo ! Juushirou va l'adorer. Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce parc, normalement il me file les bonnes adresses. »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul reiatsu. A qui s'adressait-elle, par conséquent ?

Elle poursuivit comme si elle avait reçu une réponse. « Tch, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à demander ton avis, tu es aussi dénuée de sens artistique que de sens de l'humour. C'est probablement trop demander à une arme d'avoir des références en matière de peinture… T'as jamais entendu parler de Monet, je parie ? »

Byakuya fit une rapide synthèse des informations dont il disposait. Une jeune shinigami, qui pensait manifestement que l'endroit était ouvert au public, se proposait de peindre une vue de son jardin, semblait-il à l'intention de Juushirou Ukitake tout en discutant à haute voix avec l'esprit de son Zanpakutô.

Les pièces se mirent en place. La 13ème division avait récemment intégré cette fameuse shinigami naturelle, sur examen direct. Le Seiretei en parlait beaucoup. Et Ukitake, lui, en parlait sans cesse. Byakuya l'avait croisé la semaine précédente, et s'était trouvé dans l'impossibilité de se débarrasser de lui durant une bonne heure alors qu'il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa nouvelle recrue. Byakuya avait dû se résoudre à l'écouter patiemment il avait au passage remarqué, malgré lui, que la chevelure d'Ukitake était particulièrement resplendissante.

Et pour une raison encore mystérieuse, ladite nouvelle recrue se trouvait désormais adossée au mur d'enceinte de sa propriété. Elle avait fini de préparer son équipement, et était entourée d'un fouillis coloré et hétéroclite. Elle attrapa un pinceau de grande taille, saisit la masse bouclée de ses cheveux et l'entortilla avant de planter l'instrument en travers pour former un chignon à la va-vite. Sa chevelure châtain était dense, et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Puis elle considéra le matériel à sa disposition en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait un visage singulièrement expressif. Elle étudiait deux formats de papier à dessin d'un air pensif, et même à cette distance Byakuya pouvait constater que ses yeux étaient verts. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Mitsuki… Oyana Mitsuki.

Elle releva la tête pour observer le paysage qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel endroit pour son effraction c'était la partie du jardin que Byakuya préférait. Un pont japonais enjambait un étang miniature, et les couleurs des arbustes et des parterres alentours formaient un ensemble particulièrement harmonieux.

Visiblement du même avis, la jeune femme saisit un pinceau et sélectionna une nuance de bleu, puis elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Byakuya réalisa qu'il aurait dû intervenir depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il ne bougeait toujours pas. L'expression d'intense concentration qu'elle arborait lui donnait des scrupules à l'interrompre. Elle travaillait vite, et ses mains virevoltaient d'un instrument à l'autre, diluaient les teintes, puis s'immobilisaient un court instant au dessus du papier avant d'y poser le pinceau. Ses yeux semblaient ne jamais rester immobiles plus d'une fraction de seconde.

Elle posa le dessin, saisit deux godets de peinture rouge et bleue, et considéra un buisson d'hortensias avec intensité, tout en repoussant inconsciemment quelques-unes des nombreuses mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Les sourcils froncés, elle commença à mélanger les couleurs elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus sérieuse si sa vie avait dépendu du résultat de l'opération. Puis la couleur parfaite dut apparaître, car son visage s'illumina brusquement, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

Byakuya ressentit comme un léger choc. Ukitake avait évoqué les circonstances du décès d'Oyana il s'agissait d'un assassinat, qui s'était produit deux mois seulement auparavant. Sans rentrer dans les détails – peut-être ne les connaissait-il pas – Ukitake avait également fait allusion au fait qu'Oyana avait laissé derrière elle sa vie terrestre sans manifester le moindre regret. Selon toute vraisemblance, son existence n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Cependant elle irradiait à présent d'une gaieté vive et intense, pour la simple raison qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé la nuance idéale de violet, et Byakuya dut avouer qu'une telle force de caractère avait quelque chose d'admirable.

Une petite voix intérieure lui fit sournoisement remarquer qu'observer plus longtemps une jeune personne à son insu serait définitivement inconvenant. Byakuya lui intima le silence. Il était dans son jardin, et la jeune personne en question également, sans avoir sollicité d'invitation. Il se décida néanmoins à réagir, et cessa de masquer son reiatsu.

Oyana fut sur pied en un dixième de seconde. Elle s'était totalement laissée surprendre, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Quelle idée de cadenasser sa faculté de perception comme ça… La personne dont l'énergie venait de jaillir comme un feu d'artifice dans son esprit devait être sacrément puissante.

« Montrez-vous », ordonna-t-elle.

Byakuya tiqua, mais avança vers elle. Il allait faire ravaler son attitude arrogante à cette demoiselle.

Il quitta l'abri de la tonnelle, et Oyana agrandit les yeux. Son manteau indiquait qu'il était capitaine. Le… truc gondolé, sur la tête, que c'était un noble. Quant à ce visage tellement fin et impérieux… C'était celui d'un seigneur elfe, mais là elle était hors sujet. Quant au reiatsu, c'était du jamais vu. Enfin, jamais perçu. Très, très puissant, mais parfaitement sous contrôle.

Elle entreprit de rassembler ses idées tout en le regardant approcher. Capitaine + noble c'était Byakuya Kuchiki, l'ex-capitaine de Renji. Et bien, elle le trouvait réellement impressionnant, à tout point de vue. Elle se retint de sursauter en entendant un sifflement admiratif.

« Ben dis donc… », fit Shirohonoo, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a la classe, tu trouves pas ? Renji nous a jamais dit que son ancien capitaine ressemblait à ça… »

« Merci pour ton opinion, Honoo », répondit silencieusement Oyana, « mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas nous en discuterons un peu plus tard. Et au passage, si mon amant commentait devant moi la beauté surnaturelle d'un autre homme, et bien je m'inquiéterais, je crois. »

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Oyana, qui s'inclina respectueusement. « Bonjour, capitaine », dit-elle en se redressant. « Je suis Oyana Mitsuki, de la 13ème division de protection. » L'idéal aurait été de lui faire bonne impression, mais ça n'était pas gagné, à première vue. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle aurait probablement constitué une base de recherches inestimable en matière de lutte contre les conséquences de l'effet de serre sur la banquise. Et bien, tant pis. D'une part, il en fallait plus pour désarçonner Oyana. Et d'autre part, elle ne s'en tenait à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle accordait plus d'intérêt aux informations qu'elle tirait du reiatsu de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Or, ce qu'elle percevait était vraiment très différent de ce qu'elle observait. En apparence, il la toisait avec une arrogance glaciale, comme si sa simple existence lui apparaissait comme une offense. En réalité, elle ressentait chez lui des sentiments plutôt positifs, une bonne dose de curiosité et… un certain amusement. Cela dit elle ne comprenait ni le faux ni le vrai ni pourquoi il jugeait bon d'adopter une attitude aussi hautaine envers elle, ni ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour l'amuser.

Elle attendit donc sagement qu'il condescende à s'adresser à elle. En répondant à son salut, par exemple, ça paraissait approprié, on ne lui avait pas appris à dire bonjour pendant sa formation d'aristocrate de haute lignée ? Très jolie, sinon, la coiffure. Hyper originale. Et avec une chevelure pareille, ça donnait vraiment quelque chose.

« Eh ma grande, t'as remarqué que t'étais en train de virer fétichiste, avec cette histoire de cheveux ? Ukitake, Renji, et maintenant celui-là, ça devient préoccupant, je trouve… »

Oyana jura intérieurement. « Shirohonoo, merde, tu peux pas la fermer ? T'as l'impression de m'aider, là ? »

Shirohonoo ricana. « Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le vilain Zanpakutô à sa mémère n'est pas sage ? Quel dommage… Tu vas encore me refuser mon su-sucre… »

Oups. Inutile de protester, Oyana savait que Shirohonoo ne laisserait pas échapper sa revanche et l'autre iceberg, en face, qui ne disait toujours rien. Oyana catalogua d'entrée cet instant au rayon "grands moments de solitude".

« Bien », poursuivit Shirohonoo, « puisque j'ai la chance d'avoir toute ton attention en dépit du fait que tu te trouves peut-être face à ton futur capitaine, je vais t'accorder l'immense faveur de te chanter une petite chanson. »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » prononça le capitaine Kuchiki au même instant.

Oyana sourit bravement. « Eh bien », pensa-t-elle, « j'écoute mon Zanpakutô chanter "Relax", et je regrette profondément de lui avoir fait découvrir Mika. »

« Je… Je réalise une aquarelle, capitaine », répondit-elle. « J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur cet endroit magnifique… Je viens à peine de commencer, mais j'espère en tirer quelque chose de réussi. Ce paysage dégage réellement… une impression de paix. »

Byakuya la fixa sans ciller. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée outre mesure. Par ailleurs, elle portait une splendide marque de peinture bleu vif sur la joue, et il dut faire un léger effort pour poursuivre sur un ton glacial et sarcastique.

« Je suis ravi que ce lieu vous plaise, Oyana Mitsuki. La famille Kuchiki emploie les meilleurs jardiniers du Seiretei pour le maintenir à la hauteur de sa réputation. »

L'affreuse vérité mit trois bonnes secondes à faire surface dans l'esprit d'Oyana. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fatras qui régnait autour d'elle, puis leva les yeux vers le noble. Non… Elle n'avait pas fait ça…

« La vache », commenta Shirohonoo qui s'était arrêtée de chanter face à l'ampleur du désastre, « t'es en train de peinturlurer au milieu du jardin privé des Kuchiki.»

Oyana était sans voix, et elle pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Byakuya observa le rouge qui montait au visage d'Oyana, faisant virer au violet la traînée bleue qui lui barrait la joue. Intéressant phénomène. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et bien que légèrement désolé pour elle, il trouvait tout cela plutôt distrayant.

Oyana garda le silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de pouvoir parler sans bredouiller puis elle s'aperçut qu'il se payait plus ou moins sa tête. N'importe qui aurait pris ce regard et ce ton réfrigérants au sérieux, mais elle sentait qu'il était amusé elle l'avait senti dès le départ. Et en effet, si c'était la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'amusait, alors elle comprenait qu'il ne soit pas célèbre pour son sens de l'humour.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau. « Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour m'être introduite chez vous, capitaine. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cet endroit était privé. » Elle releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. « Toutefois, puisque par mon inconséquence j'ai eu la chance de vous divertir, j'espère que cela vous incitera à me pardonner. »

Byakuya ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise, mais Oyana n'avait pas besoin de signe visible pour la sentir. Et toc, qui est-ce qui ne savait plus quoi dire, à présent ?

Il se reprit rapidement. « Vous avez le don d'empathie spirituelle. », dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais elle acquiesça. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réprime étroitement son reiatsu, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, l'expression de son visage perdit un peu de sa dureté. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devriez laisser deviner si aisément. », remarqua-t-il.

Oyana hocha à nouveau la tête. « Je le sais, capitaine. C'est le premier conseil que m'a donné le capitaine Ukitake. Et de fait, je dissimule généralement cette faculté. Sans doute vous demandez-vous pourquoi je vous l'ai révélée ? »

Byakuya resta silencieux un court instant. Il savait pertinemment que, la majorité du temps, ses interlocuteurs se demandaient avec plus ou moins d'anxiété ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, et plus globalement de quelle humeur il pouvait bien être. La sensation d'être percé à jour par cette jeune femme le décontenançait un peu.

« C'est exact. » admit-il sobrement.

Elle sourit. « Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première, sans vouloir le moins du monde vous offenser, tient à votre attitude. Je ne ressens habituellement pas le besoin d'avouer aux gens que je perçois des informations relatives à leur personnalité par le biais de leur énergie spirituelle. Cela les perturberait inutilement. Mais les personnes que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'à présent se comportent d'une manière qui correspond plutôt bien à leur… "empreinte" énergétique. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être indiscrète. Mais vous agissez très différemment, capitaine Kuchiki. Et il est évident que vous accordez de l'importance au fait de ne pas laisser transparaître vos pensées ou vos sentiments. Or, que je le veuille ou non, je perçois vous concernant des informations que vous préféreriez ne pas partager. C'est pourquoi je considérerais incorrect de ne pas vous informer de mon don. »

Byakuya haussa visiblement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas du genre prendre des gants, de toute évidence. Personne ne lui avait tenu un discours aussi direct depuis un certain nombre de décennies enfin pas sans s'exposer à de très pénibles conséquences, en tout cas.

« Pour résumer », répondit-il sèchement, « vous estimez que ma réelle personnalité n'est pas celle que je laisse paraître mais vous êtes assez aimable pour m'informer que vous, Oyana Mitsuki, ne faites pas partie de la masse des pauvres gens abusés par le rôle que je tiens devant eux. C'est cela ? »

Oyana acquiesça. « C'est cela. Par exemple, je perçois sans peine que vous n'êtes pas aussi furieux que cette remarque le laisserait croire. Cependant, si vous pensez que côtoyer une personne douée d'empathie spirituelle est quelque chose que vous détesteriez expérimenter au quotidien, il est préférable que je le sache dès à présent. »

Elle était très agaçante. De ce point de vue elle rejoignait Yoruichi Shihouin sur le podium des personnes les plus irritantes que Byakuya ait rencontrées, et pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis dix minutes c'était un exploit.

« Et pourquoi mon aptitude à accepter votre don vous intéresse-t-elle à ce point ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Oyana sourit à nouveau. « Pour la deuxième raison qui m'a poussé à vous le révéler », répondit-elle. « Je souhaite devenir le nouveau lieutenant de la 6ème division de protection. »

Byakuya la toisa quelques secondes. La situation présente était tout à fait inédite pour lui. Cette jeune femme lui apparaissait comme particulièrement imprévisible, et le surprenait un peu plus à chacune de ses répliques. De son côté, en revanche, elle semblait capable non seulement de percevoir, mais d'anticiper ses réactions. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas cela intolérable ? A cause de son regard, peut-être. Les personnes qui entouraient Byakuya s'étaient depuis longtemps rangées d'elles-mêmes dans deux catégories. Ceux qui avaient renoncé à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Byakuya à agir attendaient ses ordres et les exécutaient, en portant sur lui un regard aussi inexpressif que le sien. Quant à ceux qui s'évertuaient à vouloir le connaître, par amitié, par défi, voire par ambition, eux l'observaient un peu comme on étudie un spécimen étrange, une espèce inconnue dont on aimerait percer les secrets.

Le regard d'Oyana n'était ni vide, ni effrayé, ni calculateur. Et elle n'essayait pas de trouver la faille dans la façade lisse et froide qu'il présentait au monde elle était passée derrière cette façade au moment où elle l'avait rencontré. Et alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir terriblement exposé, il trouvait tout cela… plutôt intéressant.

« Présenter les examens de lieutenant de division, dans votre situation… C'est une attitude incroyablement présomptueuse. »

Les yeux d'Oyana pétillèrent. « Je ne pense pas me tromper en prenant cela comme un compliment je vous remercie donc, capitaine. » Elle se tourna vers son attirail de peinture éparpillé sur la pelouse. « Pardonnez-moi encore pour l'intrusion… Je range tout cela immédiatement et je disparais. »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son dessin, puis s'agenouilla près de son coffret. Elle commença à rassembler ses instruments, mais s'interrompit quand Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main vers la feuille. Elle le laissa la prendre, étonnée. Il observa attentivement l'esquisse, puis la lui rendit.

« Il serait dommage de laisser cela inachevé. Vous êtes autorisée à terminer votre œuvre. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux. « Merci… Mais je suis désolée, je ne pourrai pas vous en faire cadeau, j'ai prévu de… »

Byakuya l'interrompit. « Je suis au courant. Il s'agit, si j'ai bonne mémoire, de " l'aquarelle du siècle ", et elle est destinée à Juushirou Ukitake. » Il fut ravi de la voir rougir à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles. « Vous savez », poursuivit-il, « il m'est également arrivé de parler à haute voix à mon sabre. »

Le visage d'Oyana s'éclaira. « C'est vrai ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tout à fait. J'ai matérialisé mon Zanpakutô très jeune, et je trouvais plus simple de m'adresser à lui ainsi. Cependant, cette habitude enfantine m'est passée dès l'âge de dix ans. »

Oyana eut envie de disparaître sous terre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et Byakuya pinça légèrement les lèvres pour réprimer un début de sourire. Il la salua d'un signe presque imperceptible de la tête, et s'éloigna.

« Au cas où cela vous inquiéterait », lança Oyana d'un ton détaché, « je vous promets de ne le dire à personne. »

Il se retourna à demi. « Dire quoi ? », interrogea-t-il. Elle sourit. « Que vous avez le sens de l'humour. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour cette lecture ! Envoyez-moi des petits mots, je m'ennuie ! Je ne peux quasiment pas me servir de ma main gauche, je tape avec une seule main, comme mon chef au travail… Mais je répondrai à tout, même si je dois avoir des crampes ! ^^


	8. Chapitre huit

Coucou mes petits chéris ! Merci pour tous les gentils messages de bon rétablissement que j'ai reçus ! C'était adorable de votre part. Ma main va mieux, reste une splendide cicatrice qui j'espère s'estompera et qui en attendant suscite la jalousie de mes petits beaux-frères qui n'en ont pas d'aussi belles…

Le problème est : que vais-je raconter au bureau ? Parce que la vérité, ça donne : « Oh, ça ? Et bien, je me suis fait attaquer par un mollusque mort, et c'est le mollusque qui a gagné. » J'ai trois jours pour trouver un truc un peu plus cool. Si quelqu'un a une idée !

Petites réponses à des coms : merci Pimouss, mais oui je continue, je me sens toute boostée par les commentaires que je reçois !

Oola, merci beaucoup ! Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire de longues phrases, c'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à corriger… ^^' Du coup j'use et j'abuse du point-virgule, j'adooore les points-virgules ! ) Aah, Oyana fait de belles rencontres, hein ? Et c'est pas de sa faute, si ils ont tous de magnifiques cheveux ! J'adore les hommes aux cheveux longs dans les mangas… La chevelure de Renji en particulier est un véritable turn on, si je peux me permettre. Enfin, surtout quand il lâche un peu le style ananas... Oh, il y a un épisode de l'anime (ça ne doit pas être dans le manga) où il est réveillé en pleine nuit par une « alerte hollow », et il porte une magnifique natte, trop craquant ! Hum, bref, tu comprends mieux l'obsession de mon perso pour les beaux mecs aux cheveux longs, maintenant…

**Chapitre huit**

Juushirou Ukitake marchait vers son bureau à grands pas. Quiconque se trouvant sur son passage se figeait sur place avec un air estomaqué, et ce pour trois raisons. Premièrement, le capitaine Ukitake avait l'air absolument furibond, et son regard habituellement doux étincelait de colère. Deuxièmement, il arborait une coiffure hautement insolite, les cheveux étroitement nattés et maintenus en place par un nombre impressionnant de solides barrettes. Troisièmement, il arborait une estafilade sur la joue gauche, et son menton s'ornait d'une splendide ecchymose.

Il entra dans son bureau, claqua la porte et saisit son téléphone. « La 12ème, section "Recherches sur spécimens vivants". » annonça-t-il sèchement au standard. Il attendit un bref instant.

« Ici le capitaine Ukitake. Passez-moi Kurotsuchi. Non, expliquez-lui que je me fiche de l'expérience qu'il est en train de mener, s'il n'est pas au bout du fil dans moins de trente secondes je me déplace jusqu'à lui et je lui fais avaler la malheureuse bestiole qu'il est en train de torturer. Je vous remercie. » Le malheureux standardiste se précipita à la recherche de son capitaine, qui prit le combiné une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Kurotsuchi, espèce de maniaque dégénéré, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as mis dans ce flacon de shampoing », prononça Ukitake avec une fureur contenue. « Trouve-moi un antidote dans l'heure, tu as compris ? Mais bien sûr, je vais t'expliquer le problème. Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par "des cheveux pleins de vie", mais pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'un malade mental tel que toi, il s'agit d'une métaphore. Or, les miens m'ont sauvagement attaqué pendant que je dormais. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya observait les trois candidats sortis vainqueurs des précédentes épreuves de sélection du prochain lieutenant de la 6ème division ; le troisième siège de la 9ème division, un officier de la 11ème, et Oyana Mitsuki. Dans d'autres circonstances, Byakuya aurait déclaré l'examen terminé. La différence de niveau entre Oyana et ses deux concurrents crevait les yeux. « Elle a l'étoffe d'un capitaine », pensa-t-il. « Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de discipline, et de l'expérience du commandement. » Il l'aurait choisie sans la moindre hésitation, si ce n'était la visite qu'il avait reçue la veille. Le commandant Yamamoto lui avait envoyé son lieutenant, après avoir eu connaissance de la liste des trois shinigamis encore en lice. Sasakibe Chojiro avait fait comprendre à Byakuya que le Haut commandement jugerait inapproprié la promotion d'Oyana Mitsuki à un poste d'officier, sans parler d'un poste de lieutenant. La Soul Society avait ses règles, que l'on ne pouvait enfreindre que jusqu'à un certain point, et Yamamoto estimait qu'Oyana avait nettement dépassé ce point.

Byakuya avait répondu à Sasakibe qu'il prenait bonne note de son message. La dernière épreuve venait de s'achever, et il devait à présent se prononcer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il prit finalement une décision, et envoya un message par papillon de l'enfer.

Oyana s'étonna en voyant apparaître les capitaines Soi Fon et Hitsugaya. C'était dans la procédure, ça ? Les deux autres concurrents avaient l'air extrêmement surpris, eux aussi. Byakuya parla brièvement aux capitaines de la 2ème et de la 10ème divisions, puis s'avança sur le terrain d'entraînement vers les candidats et s'adressa à eux.

« Libérez votre shikai », ordonna-t-il. Les concurrents obéirent. « Ceci déterminera mon choix », poursuivit Byakuya. « J'utiliserai mon shikai pour porter une attaque qui vous affectera tous les trois simultanément. Vous devrez vous efforcer de me stopper. »

Soi Fon poussa une exclamation, pendant qu'Hitsugaya se contentait de froncer les sourcils. « Capitaine Kuchiki ! », dit-elle. « Cela n'a pas de sens, ils n'ont évidemment pas le niveau pour… » Byakuya l'interrompit. « Ce n'est pas de votre opinion dont j'ai besoin, capitaine Soi Fon, mais simplement de votre témoignage. Il est évident que personne ne sera grièvement blessé. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les candidats. Oyana nota que ses comparses avaient l'air totalement terrifiés pourquoi, il avait dit qu'il ne les blesserait pas trop, non ? Pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil.

Byakuya tira son sabre. « Soyez prêts », dit-il. « Disperse-toi, Senbonsakura. » Sa lame se volatilisa en myriades d'éclats semblables à des pétales de fleurs, ce qu'Oyana trouva vraiment très joli. Les lames se séparèrent en trois nuages roses étincelants, puis chaque amas fonça sur l'un des concurrents.

Oyana comprit immédiatement que l'attaque ne pouvait pas être évitée autant essayer de passer entre les gouttes de pluie. Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de l'encaisser. Elle leva son arme et tira une rafale de coups si rapprochés qu'ils semblaient quasiment simultanés. « Bouclier ! », cria-t-elle. Les particules d'énergie formèrent une sphère autour d'elle, la protégeant momentanément des pétales acérés. « Merci pour tes conseils, Renji… », eut-elle le temps de penser. Elle se déplaça en shunpô jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, et regarda les éclats miroitant la rejoindre à grande vitesse. Oyana déploya une nouvelle barrière, mais sut qu'elle ne supporterait pas un troisième assaut. Le capitaine Kuchiki attaquait de façon modérée, mais sa puissance et sa vitesse étaient de bien loin supérieures aux siennes.

« Il est inutile de continuer à m'éloigner de lui je ne peux pas lui échapper. » Elle opta donc pour une stratégie radicalement opposée. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'attaque perdait en force et qu'il allait l'interrompre pour lancer la suivante, elle repoussa les lames qui l'environnaient avec autant de force que possible. Byakuya leva la main pour reformer son attaque Oyana en profita pour disparaître et enchaîna les passes de shunpô, s'arrêtant quelques fractions de secondes entre chaque pas pour tirer une rafale de particules. « Camouflage », ordonna-t-elle, et les particules d'énergie disparurent. Oyana n'avait qu'une infime avance sur l'attaque du capitaine, et elle déploya toute sa vitesse. Elle se volatilisa, et réapparut entre les bras de son adversaire. « Filet », annonça-t-elle. Les charges d'énergie qu'elle avait patiemment tirées redevinrent visibles, disposées autour des combattants, et se lièrent les unes aux autres pour former une résille dorée. « Capture », dit Oyana. Les mailles se resserrèrent brusquement, ficelant étroitement Oyana contre Byakuya.

Oyana leva les yeux sur lui. « Si vous tenez toujours à me découper en morceaux, capitaine, alors votre prochaine frappe a tout intérêt à être vraiment chirurgicale. »

Byakuya échoua dans sa tentative pour rester imperturbable, et écarquilla largement les yeux. Oyana savait qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser du filet, mais pas sans la blesser. Il semblait abasourdi par son audace, ce qui était précisément ce qu'elle avait espéré. Et elle avait réussi au-delà de toute attente, à considérer son air choqué il serra les lèvres, et Oyana eut presque l'impression qu'il retenait un cri de surprise.

« Rappelez votre shikai », dit-il finalement. « Je ferai de même. » Oyana obéit. Son arme disparut, et elle rengaina Shirohonoo. L'adrénaline qui la maintenait debout commençait à se dissiper, et elle sentait à présent qu'elle avait épuisé ses réserves. Si elle s'écartait du capitaine Kuchiki elle tomberait, ce qui l'incitait à rester contre lui, mais cela allait très rapidement devenir embarrassant. Heureusement il semblait avoir compris, et il tourna la tête vers les deux autres candidats Oyana n'avaient prêté aucune attention à leur performance, mais ils ne semblaient blessés que dans leur orgueil, ce qui était un moindre mal.

« Ramenez-la à sa division », ordonna Byakuya. Il ne lâcha Oyana que lorsqu'elle fut fermement encadrée par les deux shinigamis. Puis il recula d'un pas.

« Félicitations, lieutenant Mitsuki », dit-il. Oyana fit de son mieux pour se redresser, et elle lui sourit. « Merci, capitaine », répondit-elle.

« Le capitaine Ukitake sera informé de votre réussite. Vous prendrez officiellement vos fonctions en tant que lieutenant de la 6ème division à compter d'après-demain. » Il hocha sèchement la tête et s'éloigna.

Oyana attendit que son reiatsu se soit suffisamment éloigné, puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de ses concurrents. L'un d'eux la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il. « Je devrais peut-être vous emmener plutôt à la 4ème division… »

Oyana secoua vaguement la tête. « Non non, pas de problème… Ce genre de truc m'arrive tout le temps… Mais, sans vouloir vous faire des avances que je serais bien incapable d'honorer, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me reconduire jusqu'à ma chambre… » Elle se débrouilla pour se remettre debout mais resta fermement accrochée au bras du jeune homme.

Il sourit. « Compris. On y va, lieutenant. » Ils saluèrent leur camarade et se mirent en route vers la caserne de la 13ème division.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez jetée dans les bras du capitaine Kuchiki… » dit-il. « J'ai cru que les yeux du capitaine Soi Fon allaient jaillir de leurs orbites ! » Il se mit à rire. « Personne ne va me croire quand je vais raconter ça ! Comment avez-vous osé tenter une chose pareille ? »

Oyana lui sourit en retour. « La situation était différente d'un combat contre un ennemi, sans quoi ma tactique aurait constitué un suicide pur et simple. Je devais simplement le stopper, et il avait dit qu'il ne nous blesserait pas gravement. »

Le shinigami de la 9ème division hocha la tête, impressionné. « Vous avez réagi avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Avant d'avoir pu essayer quoi que ce soit je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste sans perdre un membre, et pareil pour Atsuya. Le capitaine Kuchiki a fait disparaître les lames qui nous entouraient et ne s'est plus préoccupé de nous en réalité, il n'a combattu que vous. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris de faire une chose pareille. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un capitaine affrontant des candidats au poste de lieutenant, et le capitaine Kuchiki n'est habituellement pas du genre à bousculer les procédures. »

Oyana ne répondit pas, mais pour sa part, elle comprenait parfaitement. De toute évidence, des personnes haut placées s'étaient prononcées contre sa nomination en tant que lieutenant, avant même qu'elle ait tenté l'épreuve finale. Mais à présent elle avait relevé avec succès le défi lancé par le capitaine Kuchiki, et ce en présence de deux autres capitaines. En conséquence, sa réussite à l'examen était quasiment impossible à contester.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le choix du capitaine Kuchiki d'ignorer les pressions du Gotei 13 ne lui attirerait pas trop d'ennuis.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya Kuchiki faisait face au commandant Yamamoto depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait prononcé un mot. La joute se déroulait en silence. Le capitaine-commandant exprimait son courroux en laissant son reiatsu libre de toute entrave de son côté, Byakuya encaissait l'insupportable pression spirituelle sans broncher.

Yamamoto resta silencieux un bon moment. « Votre attitude me surprend autant qu'elle me déplait, capitaine Kuchiki », dit-il enfin. « Le stratagème que vous avez employé me place quasiment dans l'obligation de valider le recrutement de cette femme les capitaines Soi Fon et Hitsugaya ont témoigné de ses exploits, et les deux autres concurrents également, de sorte que le Seireitei ne parle plus que de cela. Le fait d'écarter sa candidature causerait désormais encore plus de remous que celui de la nommer lieutenant. »

Byakuya n'envisageait pas de s'excuser. « Elle était la plus qualifiée », dit-il simplement.

Le reiatsu du capitaine-commandant fluctua dangereusement. « Me faites-vous l'affront de penser que je n'ai pas conscience du potentiel d'Oyana Mitsuki, capitaine Kuchiki ? », gronda-t-il. Il se leva. « Votre nouveau lieutenant est le troisième shinigami naturel à apparaître au sein de la Soul Society cela, chacun le sait. Mais la seule personne à connaître l'identité des deux précédents, c'est moi. Moi seul les ai connus tous les deux et combattu, tous les deux. »

Byakuya garda le silence. En effet, il ignorait tout de ceci et ce que les Kuchiki ignoraient, tout le monde l'ignorait. Yamamoto poursuivit. « Les shinigamis naturels sont un mystère, capitaine. Pour ma part je dirais, plus exactement, une anomalie. Leur âme n'attire en rien l'attention tant qu'ils sont en vie dans le monde réel rien ne permet de prévoir leur apparition. Trois d'entre eux seulement sont parvenus jusqu'à nous, mais j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il en est apparu davantage la puissance de leur reiatsu aura signé leur arrêt de mort en attirant vers eux les créatures du Hueco Mundo avant qu'ils ne soient en mesure de se défendre. Ceux qui ont surmonté leur premier trépas et rejoint la Soul Society sont certainement les plus chanceux, mais aussi les plus puissants d'entre eux. »

Yamamoto s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la ligne d'horizon. « J'ai personnellement sauvé l'âme du premier shinigami naturel à s'être manifesté. C'était avant que je ne fonde l'Académie. J'ai repéré son reiatsu juste après sa mort, et je l'ai ramené avec moi. J'en ai fait mon élève. Et pour finir, je l'ai tué de ma main, avant qu'il ne mette à exécution ses projets de régner sur l'univers. Il s'est écoulé presque mille ans avant qu'un deuxième n'arrive jusqu'ici. J'ai voulu le tenir à l'écart du pouvoir, mais sa puissance a très vite attiré l'attention. Nous étions en guerre, comme souvent, et la Chambre des 46 a vu en lui une arme précieuse. »

Yamamoto se retourna pour faire face à Byakuya. « Mais lui aussi s'est retourné contre nous. Lui aussi a pensé qu'il n'avait pas à servir mais à être servi. Lui aussi s'est pris pour un élu. Trop de puissance, trop vite l'âme et la raison humaines ne sont pas de taille à supporter cela. »

Byakuya s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Les shinigamis naturels n'ont pas le monopole de la mégalomanie », fit-il remarquer. « Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse préjuger des intentions d'Oyana Mitsuki en lui prêtant par avance les mêmes faiblesses que ses deux prédécesseurs. »

Yamamoto fixa froidement Byakuya. « C'est un risque que je ne souhaitais pas prendre, capitaine Kuchiki. Mais vous avez ignoré ma mise en garde. Vous vouliez ce lieutenant, vous l'aurez. Mais vous ne serez pas seulement son capitaine, vous serez également son garde-fou. Je considère désormais l'attitude présente et à venir d'Oyana Mitsuki comme relevant de votre seule responsabilité. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Byakuya salua le capitaine-commandant et sortit. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Les raisons avancées par Yamamoto pour écarter Oyana de tout poste à responsabilité ne manquaient pas de sens, mais contrairement à lui, Byakuya estimait qu'elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour se priver d'un officier si prometteur. Par ailleurs, il ne pensait pas qu'Oyana représenterait jamais une menace, mais il s'agissait davantage d'une intuition personnelle que d'une opinion fondée sur la raison.

Non, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, mais il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de garder Oyana à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se découvre pas subitement une vocation de dictateur Byakuya n'avait pas de craintes à ce sujet. Son problème était tout autre, totalement inattendu, et particulièrement inopportun.

Byakuya Kuchiki maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments. Cependant il avait toujours fait preuve de franchise envers lui-même, et il estimait que dans cette situation comme dans une autre, choisir de nier ou d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait ne servirait à rien. Il avait pourtant essayé, plus ou moins inconsciemment, comme s'il y avait la plus petite chance pour que ses émotions encombrantes aient le bon sens de disparaître. Mais son combat contre Oyana lui avait démontré la futilité de ses efforts. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, en choisissant de se jeter ainsi dans ses bras. La scène refusait de quitter son esprit elle était apparue à quelques centimètres de lui, et soudain les mailles dorées du filet de Shirohonoo les serraient l'un contre l'autre comme deux amants partageant une étreinte. L'espace d'une seconde il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait et la présence d'autres personnes sur les lieux. Les lames brillantes de Senbonsakura les entouraient, tournoyant vivement autour d'eux après qu'il ait été forcé de stopper leur course. Elle avait levé le visage vers lui, et Byakuya avait compris que toute résistance était inutile. Elle avait dit quelque chose, il n'avait pas compris quoi, trop abasourdi pour se concentrer sur les mots, mais il savait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Tout en elle, le ton de sa voix, la pression ferme de ses bras autour de lui, l'étincelle de défi dans ses yeux de jade, tout lui posait la question : et à présent, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Byakuya n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la réponse qu'il aurait aimé apporter à cette question il aurait simplement incliné un peu plus la tête pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se rejoindre. L'impulsion qui l'incitait à le faire était si violente qu'y résister n'avait pas simplement été difficile, mais réellement douloureux. Elle avait rappelé son shikai sur son ordre mais était restée appuyée contre lui, trop épuisée pour faire seulement un pas en arrière. La lâcher pour la confier aux bras d'un autre homme avait été la chose la plus désagréable que Byakuya ait eu à faire depuis un bon moment.

Réalisant qu'il était arrivé au QG de la 6ème division, il entra dans son bureau et referma la porte sur lui son regard se porta immédiatement sur la place destinée au lieutenant, à gauche de la sienne. Oyana méritait largement d'occuper ce poste. Sa performance lors de l'examen avait été éblouissante. Il avait estimé en son âme et conscience qu'il était inacceptable de lui refuser la place qui lui revenait que ce soit parce qu'Oyana déplaisait au capitaine commandant, ou parce que lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tomber amoureux d'elle. Puisqu'il en était à faire face à la réalité, autant récapituler les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait dû s'abstenir. Non seulement Oyana n'était pas noble, mais elle avait la quasi intégralité de la noblesse du Seireitei à dos pour avoir prouvé par A plus B qu'elle était plus puissante que n'importe quel rejeton d'une grande famille, à peine un mois après son arrivée. Pour une toute autre raison, le capitaine-commandant était hautement contrarié par sa présence au sein du Gotei 13. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, une rumeur persistante et vraisemblablement fondée affirmait qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le capitaine Abarai.

Byakuya s'aperçut qu'il serrait involontairement les poings, et se força à se détendre. Ressentir de la colère ne l'avancerait à rien. Il n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment envers Renji, du reste. De la jalousie certes, mais pas de colère. C'est contre lui-même qu'il était furieux. Ce qui était également inutile il se laissa aller à soupirer légèrement. Bien qu'il ait déjà défié les règles de la Soul Society par amour, il conservait la réputation, consciencieusement entretenue par ses soins, d'un homme froid et insensible. Il était si convaincant dans ce rôle qu'il arrivait presque à s'en persuader lui-même. Mais la vérité était différente, et sa véritable nature, perpétuellement réprimée, semblait une fois de plus prendre un malin plaisir à se manifester de la manière la plus fâcheuse qui soit une revanche, sans doute.

Il s'assit à son bureau et en tapota doucement la surface de l'index, incapable de réfréner cette déplorable manifestation d'agacement. Il prendrait les dispositions nécessaires pour que rien de tout cela n'affecte le bon fonctionnement de sa division et du Gotei 13. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Il ne pourrait pas décider de cesser sur-le-champ de considérer Oyana comme la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de se demander si ses lèvres étaient aussi délicieuses qu'il l'imaginait. Il ne pourrait pas ne plus remarquer la manière dont la couleur de ses yeux semblait varier avec son humeur. Il ne pourrait pas ignorer son parfum, ni son sourire.

Parce que Byakuya Kuchiki, il ne l'ignorait pas, était totalement désarmé face à un coup de foudre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana sourit avant même de se réveiller complètement. Le reiatsu qui l'entourait lui était si doux, autant que la main qui caressait ses cheveux, et qui se retira brusquement dès que son propriétaire se rendit compte qu'elle ne dormait plus.

« Bonjour, Juushirou », dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Ukitake lui rendit son sourire. « Bonjour, lieutenant Mitsuki », répondit-il. Son énergie et son regard reflétaient des émotions contradictoires. Il était très fier, un peu triste, heureux pour elle, inquiet, et Oyana réalisa qu'elle ressentait plus ou moins la même chose. Elle savait ce qu'il aurait aimé faire si le protocole ne le réprouvait pas, mais Oyana se moquait présentement du protocole. Elle s'assit dans son lit, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pelotonna contre lui.

« J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de vous, Juushirou… », dit-elle. Elle se sentait encore très fatiguée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que demain elle serait lieutenant sous les ordres de Byakuya Kuchiki, et à dire vrai, là maintenant, elle avait franchement la trouille.

Ukitake marqua un temps de surprise, puis il sourit et étreignit doucement Oyana. « Je trouve ça un peu rapide, moi aussi… », concéda-t-il. « Mais je sais que tu es largement prête pour tes nouvelles fonctions. » Il l'écarta gentiment. « Tu progresses tellement vite, j'ai du mal à suivre… Je n'ai même pas encore réfléchi à un cadeau de réussite aux examens de lieutenant, j'espère que tu ne seras pas capitaine avant que je ne trouve… »

Oyana rit. « Ne dites pas de bêtises, Juushirou ! » Elle lui saisit la main. « Je vous dois absolument tout… A Mitsuki, puis à vous… Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. C'est moi qui devrais… » Elle s'interrompit, et son visage s'illumina. « Mais j'en ai un ! J'ai un cadeau pour vous ! » Dans son enthousiasme elle se leva d'un bond, et s'effondra aussitôt. Ukitake la rattrapa avec un soupir. « Oyana, doucement… »

Elle se redressa et secoua la tête. « Merci, ça va aller, je crois… Mais il faut absolument que je perde cette fâcheuse habitude de finir dans les bras de mon capitaine… Le capitaine Kuchiki a eu l'air vraiment très choqué quand je lui ai fait le coup. »

Ukitake pouffa. « Je veux bien te croire… »

Oyana se dirigea vers un placard. « Fermez les yeux », ordonna-t-elle. Ukitake obéit. Il l'entendit farfouiller un instant.

« Voilà ! », annonça-t-elle. Ukitake ouvrit les yeux, puis les écarquilla. « Incroyable… » souffla-t-il. Oyana rayonnait. « Elle vous plaît ? Je l'ai finie il y a quelques jours, mais avec l'examen et tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous l'offrir. »

Ukitake saisit l'aquarelle. « Oyana, c'est une merveille… » Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. « Merci », dit-il. Oyana en rougit de plaisir. Ukitake contemplait la toile. « Cet endroit est somptueux… Il me dit quelque chose, mais… » Il poussa une exclamation. « Oyana, est-ce que ce n'est pas… »

Oyana toussota, un peu gênée. « Euh, c'est une longue histoire… Mais en effet, il s'agit du parc du manoir Kuchiki. Mais j'avais l'autorisation, hein ! Presque depuis le départ… »

Ukitake haussa les sourcils. Cette "longue histoire" serait certainement intéressante à écouter. Mais un peu plus tard.

« Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien. Nous trouverons le meilleur endroit pour accrocher ceci. Et j'espère que tu me laisseras au moins t'inviter à déjeuner pour fêter ta promotion ! » Oyana acquiesça avec joie. « Bien ! », dit-il. « A tout de suite, dans ce cas. »

Il allait pour sortir, quand Oyana se racla doucement la gorge. « Hem… Juushirou ? » Il se retourna. « Oui ? » Oyana hésita encore une seconde, puis se lança.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas poser la question, mais je me demande depuis tout à l'heure… Vous… Enfin je veux dire… » Elle cessa de tourner autour du pot. « Juushirou, je suppose que vous devez avoir une excellente raison pour être coiffé comme ça… N'est-ce pas ? »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour votre lecture !


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre neuf**

Oyana respira un grand coup, puis frappa fermement. « Entrez. » Elle s'exécuta, referma la porte sur elle et s'arrêta à deux mètres du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki. « Bonjour, capitaine », dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Il leva sur elle un regard froid et répondit d'un simple hochement de tête Oyana se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait prononcé le mot "Bonjour". Simultanément elle se surprit à penser que, en dépit de son expression hautaine, ce visage méritait définitivement d'être dessiné. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas résister longtemps un modèle pareil, c'était de la provocation pure et simple. Le tout c'était qu'il n'en sache rien, elle travaillerait de mémoire et puis voilà. Elle allait l'avoir sous le nez toute la journée maintenant, faute d'avoir un collègue de bureau plein d'entrain elle profiterait au moins d'une jolie vue. Oyana avait toujours saisi la moindre occasion de prendre les choses du bon côté.

Byakuya se leva. « Veuillez me suivre. La division est rassemblée sur le terrain d'entraînement n° 3. » Oyana lui emboîta le pas. Il était différent des dernières fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Son reiatsu était… crypté, ou un truc comme ça. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de faire une chose pareille, mais il était évident qu'il faisait ça pour échapper à son don d'empathie spirituelle. Libre à lui. Elle aurait su rester discrète de toute façon, mais si ça le stressait qu'elle saisisse trop de choses… Elle percevait encore des informations, du reste, mais il y avait des… des trous, des zones d'ombre, comme s'il ne laissait filtrer que ce qu'il acceptait qu'elle reçoive. Oyana ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'attitude du capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas la plus appropriée pour débuter une relation de confiance entre un capitaine et son lieutenant.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, et Oyana sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne se rappelait pas que ça faisait autant de monde, une division au complet… Les discussions moururent dès que le capitaine Kuchiki apparut sur le terrain, et lorsqu'Oyana et lui s'arrêtèrent devant les hommes et femmes rangés en lignes le silence était total.

« Flippant… » pensa Oyana.

« Oyana Mitsuki a passé avec succès les épreuves d'admission au rang de lieutenant de la 6ème division » annonça sobrement Byakuya. « A compter d'aujourd'hui, elle assumera ce poste. »

Oyana attendit la suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle comprit que ce serait tout. « Super. Merci pour le coup de main », pensa-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur la petite foule qui lui faisait face. Pas un sourire les shinigamis s'étaient inclinés sèchement pour la saluer, le strict minimum. Bon, elle ne s'était pas attendue à des cotillons, non plus, mais là c'était limite. L'ambiance était à peu près aussi conviviale que celle d'une veillée funèbre.

Oyana se concentra sur les informations émanant de l'impressionnante masse de reiatsu. Ouh là, elle n'avait vraiment pas la cote… Rien de surprenant, mais c'était toujours désagréable à ressentir. Comme depuis le moment où elle avait prétendu intégrer le Gotei 13, elle était jugée sur des a priori elle débarquait de nulle part, elle n'avait même pas fait l'Académie, elle avait le culot de se pointer là comme lieutenant quelques mois après son arrivée… Sans aucun doute, elle avait bénéficié de privilèges injustifiés, en séduisant tous les capitaines qui passaient à sa portée. Bien bien bien.

Elle avait toléré beaucoup de choses, depuis son arrivée ici. Les opinions de quelques personnes importantes pour elles lui suffisaient, et en tant que simple soldat elle se fichait de sa réputation. Cependant elle était lieutenant, désormais. Et chacun savait que le capitaine Ukitake avait soutenu son accès au Gotei 13, puis que le capitaine Kuchiki l'avait personnellement sélectionnée pour être son principal officier. Alors il ne s'agissait plus simplement de son honneur, à présent. Elle devait de montrer à la hauteur des espoirs qui avaient été placés en elle.

Sans tourner la tête, elle s'adressa doucement au capitaine Kuchiki. « Capitaine, ai-je votre autorisation pour me présenter à vos hommes de la manière qui me semblera la plus appropriée ? »

Byakuya ne cilla pas, mais son énergie exprima une pointe de curiosité assortie d'un soupçon d'inquiétude. La requête était toutefois difficile à refuser.

« Faites. » dit-il.

Oyana fit quelques pas en avant afin de se retrouver seule devant la 6ème division, et sourit.

« Bonjour », dit-elle. « En tant que nouveau lieutenant de la 6ème division, je considère que me trouver ici devant vous est un honneur ce qui, de toute évidence, n'est absolument pas réciproque. » Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, mais personne n'osa répondre. Byakuya soupira intérieurement. Il se doutait qu'Oyana réagirait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'hostilité dont elle faisait l'objet, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Si votre accueil est aussi chaleureux que celui d'un peloton d'exécution », poursuivit Oyana, « c'est, selon moi, à la fois pour de bonnes et pour de mauvaises raisons. Commençons par les mauvaises, cela sera fait. Il semblerait que de nombreuses personnes aient décidé, pour des motifs qui m'échappent un peu, de se préoccuper des détails de ma vie privée. A ces personnes, je conseillerai fortement de ne se consacrer désormais qu'à la leur. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne s'en portera que mieux, si vous me permettez cet avis et d'autre part, parce qu'à compter de cet instant je ne tolérerai plus la plus petite allusion, ni la moindre attitude déplacée visant à porter atteinte à ma réputation. Une division se doit de manifester à son lieutenant un minimum de respect je ne considèrerai pas un comportement discourtois envers moi comme une simple offense personnelle mais comme une atteinte à l'image de la 6ème division. Ce que je ne saurais permettre. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit. « Passons à présent aux motifs légitimes pour lesquels vous êtes en droit de vous interroger sur ma nomination en tant que lieutenant. Bien entendu, j'ai été choisie par le capitaine Kuchiki, mais, en dépit de toute la valeur que vous accordez à son jugement, cette raison à elle seule ne saurait vous convaincre. Car en réalité, vous ne savez rien de moi. Il y a de cela trois mois, j'étais encore en vie dans le monde réel. Je n'ai aucun parcours qui justifierait votre estime. Je n'ai pas connu l'extrême rigueur des six années d'Académie. Je n'ai jamais été officier. Cependant me voilà soudainement votre supérieure à tous. Sur le terrain, j'aurai à prendre des décisions dont dépendront vos vies. A votre place, je serai tout aussi sceptique que vous l'êtes. Je ne confie pas ma vie au premier venu. »

Elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard. « Je n'ai que peu de moyens de vous convaincre de ma valeur, ici et maintenant. Toutefois, il suffit d'observer brièvement le fonctionnement de la Soul Society pour s'apercevoir que l'un de ses principes fondamentaux n'est autre que la loi du plus fort. Ma légitimité à occuper un poste de lieutenant dépend donc de ma force. Voilà quelque chose que je suis en mesure de prouver. »

Le regard d'Oyana se durcit. « Troisième et quatrième sièges, veuillez avancez, je vous prie. » Un homme et une femme sortirent du rang. Oyana s'adressa au quatrième siège. « Nous aurons besoin de sabres d'entraînement. Merci d'aller en chercher trois. » La femme hocha la tête elle disparut, et revint presque instantanément avec les sabres demandés. Sur un signe d'Oyana, elle en tendit un à son camarade et un autre à son lieutenant. Puis les deux officiers jetèrent un regard interrogatif à leur capitaine. Byakuya resta aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Voici les règles du combat », annonça Oyana. « Je vous affronterai tous les deux en même temps. Vous êtes libres d'utiliser le Hohou, le Kidô, et toute autre technique à votre convenance. Un combattant est éliminé s'il reçoit un coup qui le mettrait hors de combat dans un affrontement réel. Des questions ? » Les deux shinigamis secouèrent la tête. « Bien. En place, dans ce cas. » Ils gagnèrent le centre de l'espace, tandis que les autres membres de la division se répartissaient autour du terrain.

« A mon signal », dit Oyana. « C'est parti ».

Les combattants s'élancèrent. Oyana s'accorda dix secondes d'observation. Elle esquiva un coup de sabre, contra le second, et évita un sort de kidô grâce au shunpô. Excellents adversaires, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre. La femme serait sans doute la plus difficile à neutraliser, elle n'avait pas les capacités en kidô de son compagnon mais elle était redoutable au sabre et très rapide. Oyana se volatilisa pour réapparaître quelques pas derrière l'homme sa haute taille la protègerait pour quelques précieuses secondes des assauts de son autre adversaire. Il s'efforça de se retourner pour lui faire face, mais Oyana resta obstinément dans son dos, tout en s'assurant qu'il était en permanence entre elle et la femme shinigami. Il entreprit de lui lancer une série de sorts de kidô une pointure en kidô, celui-là. Pas du tout doué pour viser de dos, mais ça ne devait pas être facile, en même temps. Oyana évita facilement ses attaques. Ce qui l'arrangerait, à présent, ce serait qu'il tente un bon vieux sort d'immobilisation. Ah, et ben voilà ! Bakudô n° 15, pas trop élevé en plus, ça ferait l'affaire…

Oyana prit son adversaire de vitesse. « Bakudô n° 72 », dit-elle. « Interception. » Elle se concentra et son visage se contracta légèrement sous l'effort. S'approprier le sort d'un autre était l'un des bakudô les plus difficiles. L'homme eut le temps de se retourner et de lever son sabre, mais pas davantage Oyana relâcha la puissance qu'elle avait faite sienne et lui renvoya son sortilège. Puis elle se retourna juste à temps pour contrer l'épée de la femme shinigami, qui n'avait laissé passé l'occasion d'attaquer.

Elle repoussa l'assaut et tendit le bras vers l'homme qui luttait contre le sort d'entrave. « Hadô n° 31, boulet rouge » , lança-t-elle. La boule de feu jaillit de sa paume vers le shinigami qui venait juste de briser le sort de bakudô, et il ne put l'esquiver. Oyana annula l'attaque une seconde avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

Le 3ème siège abaissa son arme et disparut du terrain, rejoignant les autres. Il ne faisait plus partie du combat. Oyana aurait volontiers soufflé deux secondes, cette démonstration de Kidô l'avait pas mal affectée, mais le 4ème siège ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son adversaire était affaiblie, elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Oyana resta un moment en défense et mobilisa son énergie. Puis elle commença à augmenter peu à peu sa vitesse, et le rythme de l'échange s'accrut. Au moment précis où elle sentit que son adversaire commençait à avoir du mal à suivre, Oyana poussa son avantage. Elle fit un bond en arrière, puis avança en accélérant encore et se retrouva dos à dos avec la femme. Les membres de la 6ème division étaient bien placés pour apprécier la virtuosité de ce pas le senka était une spécialité du capitaine Kuchiki, peu utilisée en raison de sa difficulté.

Le 4ème siège esquiva de justesse le coup porté à sa gorge, mais ne put éviter deux fois la lame en bois du sabre d'Oyana, qui la frappa au bras. La femme faillit lâcher son sabre mais réussit à se mettre hors de portée. Oyana se replaça en face d'elle. « Dans un vrai combat, vous seriez privée de votre bras droit », remarqua-t-elle. La femme la fixa calmement. Puis elle transféra son arme dans sa main gauche, passa son bras droit derrière son dos et se remit en garde. Oyana sourit intérieurement. « Elle me plaît, celle-là », pensa-t-elle. Un sort de kidô bien placé aurait certainement raison de sa résistance, mais Oyana n'avait pas envie d'en finir de cette manière. Cette femme était une adversaire de grande valeur au sabre, et elle la battrait au sabre.

Oyana attaqua à nouveau. Le 4ème siège était presque aussi douée de sa main gauche que de la droite, mais la "perte" de son bras droit la déséquilibrait cela dit sa défense restait excellente. L'échange se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, puis Oyana trouva une faille et désarma son opposante. Elle salua son adversaire, puis se redressa et s'adressa à tous. « Reprenez vos places. »

Les shinigamis de la 6ème division se rangèrent à nouveau devant leur capitaine et leur lieutenant. L'ambiance n'était toujours pas bien brillante, mais elle avait subtilement changé.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, puis Oyana reprit la parole, en se concentrant pour ne pas laisser entendre son essoufflement. « Vous pouvez contester le parcours atypique que j'ai suivi et qui m'a menée jusqu'ici. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qui vous chante pour expliquer mon ascension si rapide. Mais ne niez pas le fondement même de l'organisation hiérarchique du Gotei 13. Vous m'avez vue remporter un combat contre vos 3ème et 4ème sièges. Vous avez constaté que ma puissance est supérieure à la leur. La conclusion est simple à tirer pour tout le monde. »

Le regard d'Oyana défiait quiconque de tirer une conclusion différente de la sienne. « S'il vous faut des faits sur lesquels me juger, en voici un. Remplacez les rumeurs de comptoir avec. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir, et en attendant mieux, vous devrez vous en contenter. »

Elle se tourna vers le capitaine Kuchiki et l'interrogea du regard. « Vous pouvez disposer. », dit-il à ses troupes. Puis il se détourna et quitta le terrain, Oyana à ses côtés. Ils rejoignirent le bureau en silence Oyana accusait le coup de ses exploits et aurait bien marché un peu moins vite, mais son capitaine n'en tenait aucun compte et elle se débrouilla pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle referma la porte derrière eux. Byakuya se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

« Sans doute aurais-je dû vous avertir au préalable que la présentation d'un nouveau lieutenant n'était pas censée donner lieu à une représentation, lieutenant Mitsuki. »

Oyana soutint son regard. « Ai-je la permission de m'asseoir ? », demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça sèchement, et elle s'assit à son bureau avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Capitaine, je n'essaierai pas de vous expliquer ce que peut ressentir une personne douée d'empathie face à une foule qui la déteste. Ce n'est pas votre problème, c'est le mien. Mais je peux vous assurer d'une chose. Il y a une heure, ils ne m'aimaient pas et ils me méprisaient ouvertement. A présent ils ne m'aiment toujours pas mais chacun d'entre eux réfléchira à deux fois avant de me manquer de respect. C'est le meilleur point de départ dont je dispose. »

Byakuya la fixa quelques secondes, puis il lui tourna le dos et alla s'installer à son bureau.

« Dorénavant, veuillez m'épargner ce genre de démonstration. » Il saisit une petite pile de dossiers et la tendit vers elle. « Tenez. »

Oyana se leva et prit les documents. Elle ignorait s'il avait compris, et s'il était toujours en colère elle ne pouvait le déterminer ni en regardant son visage, ni au travers de son reiatsu, et il gardait le silence. Il ouvrit lui-même un dossier et se mit à lire. Oyana retint un soupir et retourna à son bureau. « Surtout, ne prenez pas la peine de me donner des directives », pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se mit au travail.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana s'étira en soupirant. Elle était fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. Sa première semaine s'était relativement bien passée, pourtant, compte tenu du contexte. Elle gagnait peu à peu du terrain avec les membres de la 6ème division. Le 4ème siège qu'elle avait affrontée au sabre avait fait un pas vers elle dès le lendemain en demandant à déjeuner en sa compagnie. Chouette fille. Et le 3ème siège avait fait la gueule deux jours, puis il avait lâché l'affaire. Depuis il était venu la voir, un peu embarrassé, pour lui dire que, même de la part de quelqu'un qui s'était tapé l'Académie avec option « Kidô renforcé », un sort d'interception sans incantation c'était la classe. Alors après quelques mois de formation seulement, chapeau.

Oyana se massa doucement les tempes ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se sentir stressée comme ça. D'ici à prendre ça pour un mauvais pressentiment, il n'y avait qu'un pas, mais Oyana refusait de céder à la paranoïa. Elle continuait d'être aussi vigilante que possible, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. L'important, ce n'était pas de s'inquiéter, c'était d'être prête à agir lorsque ce serait le moment. Et depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'améliorer dans l'attente de ce moment. Mais elle avait beau se raisonner, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'impression désagréable qui l'oppressait depuis deux jours.

En sentant le reiatsu approcher, elle sourit et son visage se détendit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et attendit qu'il soit sur le point de frapper pour ouvrir. « Salut, beau mec », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Renji sursauta et fit une grimace. « Bon sang, tu as besoin d'utiliser ton truc empathique pour faire des blagues à deux balles ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça… »

Oyana sourit malicieusement. « Je n'y peux rien, j'adore te faire froncer les sourcils, ça met tes tatouages en valeur. Et puis, plains-toi… Tu ne détestes pas _toujours_ mon don d'empathie, si j'ai bonne mémoire. » Renji haussa les épaules. « Ne change pas de sujet… », répondit-il.

Oyana retourna vers son bureau. « J'étais sur le point de remballer. J'arrive. » Renji s'appuya contre la porte. « OK… » Il l'observa quelques secondes. « Ça va comme tu veux ? », demanda-t-il sans préambule. Oyana lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il s'avança vers elle. « Je ne suis pas empathe, et je ne suis pas non plus le roi des psychologues, mais depuis quelques jours on dirait vraiment qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse. T'as envie d'en discuter ? »

Oyana lui sourit. « T'es mignon… Mais ça va, tu sais. Je suis un peu crevée, c'est tout. »

« Le capitaine Kuchiki ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? », insista Renji, qui avait deux-trois souvenirs pénibles de sa première semaine aux côtés dudit capitaine.

Oyana secoua la tête. « Non… Enfin, j'ai connu des poissons rouges plus communicatifs que lui, mais à part ça… »

« Tu ne lui mets jamais de sucre dans son thé, au moins ? » s'enquit Renji. « Il a horreur de ça. »

Oyana le regarda d'un air ébahi. « Tu lui préparais son thé ? »

Renji écarquilla les yeux puis poussa un gros soupir. « Toi non, à ce que je vois… Tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre… »

« A quoi, à lui faire du thé ? Je ne suis pas sa gouvernante. Si tu lui as filé des habitudes pareilles, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge… »

Renji se vexa. « Tu n'as jamais fait un thé pour Ukitake, peut-être ? »

« Rien à voir », répondit Oyana. « Juushirou est un amour, n'importe qui aurait envie de s'occuper de lui. Il connaît les mots « S'il vous plaît » et « Merci », et ne s'adresse pas aux gens par monosyllabes. » Renji se frotta la tête. « C'est pas gagné, vous deux… »

Oyana haussa les épaules. « Tu sais, je trouve ça étrange… La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je trouvais que le courant passait plutôt bien entre nous. Et puis il a changé d'attitude, alors même qu'il m'avait choisie comme lieutenant. Il est un peu lunatique, non ? »

Renji ne savait pas quelle partie du discours d'Oyana était la plus aberrante. « On parle du même Kuchiki, là ? Parce que c'est la première fois que j'entends la formule " le courant passe plutôt bien " appliquée au capitaine Kuchiki. Et je ne vois pas comment on peut qualifier de lunatique quelqu'un qui n'a pas changé d'expression faciale depuis environ 50 ans. » Il réfléchit deux secondes. « Ou alors c'est à cause de ton don d'empathie ? C'est vrai, tiens, ça marche sur un type comme lui ? »

Oyana jugea qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. « Pas trop, non… Ecoute, ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'ai un vrai travail, en réalité. Avant, j'étais plutôt sur des petits boulots, et j'en changeais souvent. Je n'ai jamais bossé aussi dur que depuis ma mort… »

Renji sourit, et se laissa convaincre. « Bon… Alors ça n'est qu'une question de rythme, tu vas t'y faire. Laisse-moi t'aider à te décontracter, j'ai passé des années à bosser avec ton capitaine, je suis un champion quand il s'agit de trouver un moyen de se détendre après le travail… Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Oyana sauta littéralement sur l'occasion. « Oui ! », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme alors que Renji réalisait l'erreur tactique qu'il venait de commettre. Il tenta de faire machines arrière. « Non ! Oyana, j'ai déjà dit non une douzaine de fois ! »

« Neuf fois. N'exagère pas. », rétorqua Oyana. Elle fit la moue. « Je croyais que tu avais envie de me faire plaisir. Des paroles en l'air, si je comprends bien… »

« Ne… ne me joue pas cette scène-là ! C'est déloyal ! Ce… ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

« Tant pis », poursuivit Oyana comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas fatiguer inutilement Juushirou, il n'est pas très en forme ces temps-ci je vais devoir me rabattre sur le capitaine Kuchiki. » Elle soupira. « Quel dommage, c'est le tien que j'avais envie de voir… »

Renji la fixa d'un air incrédule. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me sortir un vieux chantage comme celui-là », dit-il enfin. Il se tut quelques secondes. « De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire ça n'importe où, c'est interdit, et on n'a pas de terrain ouvert qui convienne pour… » Oyana l'interrompit en brandissant un formulaire. « Si ! Le sept. Nous venons de finir un entraînement là-bas, il ne sera fermé que dans une heure. » Elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but il allait craquer. Elle s'approcha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et porta le coup final. « S'il te plaît, Renji », murmura-t-elle. « Je t'en serais _tellement_ reconnaissante… »

Il se dégagea et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. « T'as gagné », dit-il d'un air furieux. « On y va. » Oyana se retint de sauter de joie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle contemplait l'objet de sa curiosité avec admiration. « Il est trop génial ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Tu m'attaques avec, pour voir ? »

Renji renifla avec dédain. « Si je t'attaque au bankai, poupée, ton espérance de vie va chuter en flèche… »

Oyana fit la moue. « Comme tu te la joues… Bon, tu casses le mur là-bas, alors ? »

Renji grommela quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas que ça à faire de jouer les démolisseurs avec Hihiou Zabimaru rien que pour faire plaisir à une nana capricieuse mais bon, il avait cédé, alors tant qu'à faire… Il soupira et lança une attaque. L'immense serpent d'os fit le tour du terrain dans un boucan d'enfer, en fracassant tout sur son passage.

Oyana écarquilla les yeux. « Quelle force de frappe, c'est dingue… Tu peux balayer une armée de hollows, avec ça ! » Renji lui accorda un sourire condescendant. « Je ne sors pas mon bankai pour de simples hollows. » Oyana lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il glisse son bras autour de sa taille. « Je ne devrais pas, mais je te trouve sexy quand tu prends tes grands airs », dit-elle. « Et il sait faire quoi d'autre ? »

Renji leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle parlait d'un animal domestique à qui il aurait appris à amuser la galerie. Mais Oyana semblait vraiment ravie, et l'expression soucieuse qu'elle arborait un peu auparavant avait disparu.

« OK, je te montre… Sors ton shikai, ma jolie, tu vas avoir droit à une vraie démonstration ! »

« Cool ! Dissipe les ténèbres, Shirohonoo… » s'écria Oyana en courant se mettre en position de combat. Renji sourit.

Ils profitèrent du terrain d'entraînement jusqu'à la dernière minute puis le signal annonçant la fermeture retentit, et Renji rappela son bankai. « Attends ! », lui lança Oyana.

Renji eut un claquement de langue agacé. « N'exagère pas, poupée… Je veux bien me mettre en quatre pour tes beaux yeux, mais sans terrain, pas de bankai, alors rideau. Et n'imagine pas que j'ai oublié tes promesses quant à la façon dont tu me remercierais de céder à tes gamineries… »

Oyana se glissa dans ses bras en souriant. « Je sais qu'on doit libérer le terrain, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Et je me doute que mes cajoleries ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais justement, en parlant de ça, je me demandais… Le bankai tu es obligé de le ranger, mais est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de garder le costume ? »

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La petite fille s'immobilisa en serrant contre elle les branches qu'elle portait. Elle ne comprenait pas la sensation de peur qui l'avait brusquement saisie, mais elle avait envie de s'enfuir très loin, tout d'un coup. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit pourtant, elle venait ici chercher du bois souvent. Ce n'était pas un endroit dangereux, elle n'allait jamais dans les endroits dangereux, son frère l'avait mise en garde. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de dangereux ici. Quelque chose de méchant.

Elle voulait s'en aller, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri de frayeur en entendant la voix. « _Approche, petite_… »

L'enfant secoua la tête. « Non… », murmura-t-elle, mais elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Elle posa sur ses jambes un regard terrifié. « _C'est bien_ », fit la voix. La petite fille redressa la tête. A quelques mètres devant elle, elle voyait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme de la lumière, sauf que c'était noir et ça sortait de nulle part, ça flottait juste au-dessus du sol. La voix venait de là.

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent devant la lumière sombre. La petite fille voulut parler fermement, mais sa voix tremblait. « Si vous me faites quelque chose, mon frère vous tuera. Il a dit qu'il me défendrait contre tous les méchants, et il peut le faire. C'est un shinigami. »

La voix rit doucement la petite fille ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se mit à pleurer.

« _Je sais que ton frère est un shinigami, petite… C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie… Tu vois, j'ai très envie de le rencontrer._ »

L'enfant lutta contre les sanglots. « Il n'est pas là ! Il est dans le Seireitei ! Vous… Vous ne pourrez pas l'attraper ! »

Le ton de la voix sembla exprimer un sourire. « _Allons, tu ne veux plus qu'il vienne à ton secours, à présent ? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui décideras de ça. Il viendra dès que possible, aussitôt qu'il apprendra que son adorable petite sœur est atteinte d'un mal inconnu qui menace sa vie_. »

La petite fille essaya de reculer de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne put bouger un muscle. « _Donne-moi ta main._ » L'enfant leva un bras tremblant vers la lumière. « _Je te dirais bien que ça ne fait pas mal, mais le fait est que je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que j'essaie ce pouvoir, nous allons le découvrir ensemble. J'espère que tu apprécies…_ »

L'enfant ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put. C'était tellement froid… Pire que de l'eau glacée, elle n'avait jamais rien touché d'aussi froid. La sensation se répandit à travers son corps, et elle pensa que plus jamais elle n'aurait chaud.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le point rouge qui clignotait sur l'écran devant Mayuri Kurotsuchi disparut. Les deux assistants qui l'entouraient poussèrent une exclamation. Kurotsuchi pianota sur la console, affinant le degré de perception des instruments, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'étrange intrusion. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux données enregistrées l'alerte avait duré 47 secondes. Les informations recueillies seraient incomplètes. Les premiers résultats de l'analyse s'affichèrent, et Kurotsuchi les étudia avec soin.

« Mettez-moi immédiatement en communication avec le capitaine Soi Fon », dit-il.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour votre lecture !


	10. Chapitre dix

Warning : le chapitre qui suit n'apporte absolument rien à l'intrigue. Appelons-ça un interlude.

Mais alors pourquoi ce chapitre, Naïs, me direz-vous, du moins ceux que ça intéresse ? En fait, il s'agit d'une dédicace : j'ai écrit ce chapitre, du premier au dernier mot, pour m'efforcer de faire plaisir à une seule personne, qui se trouve être un fan inconditionnel de Yoruichi.

Du coup je suppose que je dois écrire quelques mots à l'attention de ce lecteur, mais je vais forcément donner dans l'émotionnel à ce stade, pardon d'avance si je t'embarrasse, minou ! Promis je fais soft : merci à toi, que je ne mérite vraiment pas, pour des années de messages et de commentaires drôles, intelligents, constructifs, pertinents, bref, tout ce qu'un auteur de fanfics rêve de recevoir. Tch, ça me défrise un peu d'utiliser ton pseudo, je n'ai jamais dû t'appeler comme ça une seule fois, mais si je ne le cite pas la dédicace tombe à l'eau : ce chapitre est pour Brandon. Je la refais à ma sauce : ce chapitre est pour toi, mon Shippo-chan ! ^^

**Chapitre dix**

Oyana inspira à fond.

« Hado n° 54 », cria-t-elle. « Flammes de l'inutilité ! » La cible symbolisant l'adversaire s'embrasa et s'effondra sur elle-même, formant rapidement un petit tas de cendres fumantes.

Oyana se tourna vers son capitaine, essoufflée mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il condescendait régulièrement à l'aider à perfectionner son Kidô, arguant que, même si sa modestie devait en souffrir, il devait admettre qu'il était l'un des maîtres les plus reconnus de cet art.

Oyana appréciait particulièrement ces séances. Elle aimait la compagnie du capitaine Kuchiki, contre toute attente – surtout contre l'attente du capitaine Kuchiki, en fait. Il était aussi cordial qu'une porte de prison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il se forçait. Et il avait de telles qualités de combattant et de dirigeant elle avait tout à apprendre de cet homme.

« Sans compter qu'il y a pas plus canon que lui », compléta la voix de Shirohonoo. Oyana soupira intérieurement.

« Tu devrais ouvrir un fanclub, Honoo », rétorqua-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur son capitaine, attendant une critique qu'elle espérait positive.

Il la considéra un instant en silence, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« Vous dépensez beaucoup trop d'énergie », asséna-t-il.

Oyana retint une moue de déception. « C'est un sort dans la cinquantaine », contra-t-elle. Il baissa le regard sur elle, et la température sur le terrain d'entraînement perdit plusieurs degrés.

« Ne considérez pas cela comme une excuse. Le Kidô mal pratiqué se retournera contre vous. Peu importe le niveau de sortilèges que vous êtes capable d'atteindre. Si leur utilisation répétée durant un combat vous draine de vos forces, vous allez à la défaite. Votre attitude alors que vous lancez un sort est révélatrice je vous rappelle qu'il est totalement inutile de crier. Un sortilège murmuré n'est pas moins puissant. »

Oyana rougit. Elle aimait bien ça, crier les noms de sorts, ça faisait plus pêchu, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il la refroidisse comme ça ?

« Je trouve ça plus motivant », grommela-t-elle.

« C'est de l'énergie employée inutilement », répliqua-t-il. « Apprenez à faire preuve de plus de maîtrise. Ce genre d'enthousiasme convient aux débutants vous êtes lieutenant de division. »

« Lieutenant de division débutante », faillit répondre Oyana, mais son instinct de survie s'interposa. Elle contint son soupir. Il allait sans dire qu'il avait raison. Et Renji lui avait confié qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais le kidô, pour lequel il n'avait aucun talent, justement pour cette raison : les bénéfices qu'il en tirait n'étaient pas à la hauteur de l'énergie dépensée.

« Bien », dit-elle. « Enseignez-moi à faire des économies d'énergie, dans ce cas. »

Evidemment il ne releva pas.

« Observez mon niveau de reiatsu », commanda-t-il. Il leva le bras avec élégance. « Hado n° 63, Mur de Flammes du Double Lotus. » Un rideau de flammes bleues s'abattit sur le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, dévastant littéralement le terrain.

« Wow. », laissa échapper Oyana.

Shirohonoo jugea opportun de commenter. « C'te classe… Je me demande comment il se débrouille, pour être beau à ce point. Ça me dépasse. »

Oyana aurait volontiers été exaspérée par la remarque, mais il se trouvait qu'elle se posait la même question. « Le connaissant un peu, je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne le fait pas exprès », répondit-elle à son zanpakutô. « Il subit plutôt le phénomène, même, je dirais ».

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki, pour constater qu'il semblait à peine affecté par la brillante démonstration à laquelle elle venait d'avoir droit. « Incroyable », souffla-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants. « Apprenez-moi à faire ça ! »

Byakuya retint à la fois un soupir et un sourire. Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de renoncer à l'enthousiasme. « Elle ne retient que ce qui lui plaît… »

« Rien n'indique que vous en soyez capable. », répondit-il froidement. « Mais si je suis ici c'est pour m'efforcer de vous enseigner quelque chose, en conséquence essayons de… » Il s'arrêta net. Ce reiatsu… « Tch. », laissa-t-il échapper à mi-voix.

« Oh ! » fit Oyana. Quelqu'un approchait. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, ni même croisé de loin, parce que jamais elle n'aurait oublié un reiatsu pareil. Cela évoquait à Oyana de la lave en fusion de la lave effervescente, plus exactement.

Elle se tournait vers son capitaine pour lui demander s'il savait de qui il s'agissait, et elle sursauta. Une jeune femme mince se tenait juste à côté de lui comment était-elle arrivée ici aussi vite ? L'inconnue souriait largement (Oyana aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait plusieurs canines supplémentaires), et elle leva le bras pour ébouriffer la chevelure du capitaine Kuchiki de la main. Oyana poussa une exclamation. Elle venait vraiment de voir ça ?

« Yo, Bya-chan ! », s'exclama la jeune femme. « Je t'ai manqué ? » La bouche d'Oyana s'ouvrit en grand, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à la refermer. Elle tourna un regard anxieux vers ledit Bya-chan, prête à intervenir pour éviter le bain de sang qui menaçait de conclure cet entraînement. Mais il se contenta de serrer légèrement les dents et de chasser la main de l'inconnue de ses cheveux, l'air aussi sombre que résigné.

« Aucunement », répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

La jeune femme fit la moue. « Menteur… » Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Oyana, et celle-ci sursauta. La nouvelle venue était petite mais sa présence semblait occuper tout l'espace disponible. Elle portait une tenue noire près du corps, ses cheveux sombres avaient de profonds reflets violets, et elle dardait sur Oyana les plus extraordinaires yeux d'or qu'il soit possible d'imaginer.

Elle s'approcha d'Oyana d'une démarche souple, et saisit sans façon son menton d'une main. « Je m'absente quelques mois du coin, et quand je reviens tout le patelin est en ébullition, et on raconte partout qu'une nana pas banale s'est pointée de nulle part et que tu en as fait ta petite chouchoute. Ça a piqué ma jalousie comme pas possible, tu penses bien, alors ni une ni deux je suis venue voir le phénomène. »

Oyana décida sur-le-champ de détester cette personne, pour constater instantanément qu'elle en était incapable. Son reiatsu rayonnait comme un petit soleil, et la tonalité douce et basse de sa voix moqueuse donnait envie de sourire. Et puis, ces yeux…

« Vous me faites penser… à un chat », dit-elle sans réfléchir. L'inconnue éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Elle est mignonne ! Tu dis toujours ce qui te passe par la tête, ma jolie ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Oyana dégagea son menton d'un geste calme mais ferme. « Oyana Mitsuki et je vous remercie de préférer mon nom à d'autres… qualificatifs. Et vous êtes… ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua. « Mais c'est que ça a son petit caractère, dites-moi ! Je suis Yoruichi Shihouin, ma jolie, et j'ai la vilaine habitude d'appeler les gens comme ça me chante… N'est-ce pas, Messire ? »

Byakuya resta obstinément cloîtré dans un silence consterné.

Oyana écarquilla les yeux. Yoruichi Shihouin ? Non, sans déconner ? « Vous êtes Dame Shihouin ? », demanda-t-elle. Yoruichi fit une grimace, et Oyana songea à un chat qui aurait passé la langue sur un morceau de citron.

« Oublie les salamalecs, ma mignonne, je ne suis pas aussi psychorigide que ton capitaine… Yoruichi fera l'affaire. »

Elle recula d'un pas pour toiser Oyana d'un œil critique. « Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui crée l'événement ? J'aimerais bien voir un peu de quoi tu es faite… Tu vaux quoi, en shunpô ? Tu sais, le petit gars que tu vois là - elle désigna négligemment Byakuya du pouce par-dessus son épaule - a absolument tout appris de moi. »

Oyana regarda à nouveau son capitaine avec appréhension. Mais il semblait immunisé contre la familiarité dont Yoruichi faisait preuve à son égard, et il ne démentit pas l'affirmation. Oyana reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Une personne fascinante, elle devait le reconnaître.

« Je ne connais pas l'opinion du capitaine Kuchiki concernant mes capacités en shunpô », avoua-t-elle. « Cependant, le capitaine Ukitake et le capitaine Abarai les considèrent comme supérieures à la moyenne. »

« Yoruichi, tu interromps une séance d'entraînement », intervint Byakuya, dont la fierté se rebellait un peu à l'idée de s'avouer vaincu sans combattre.

Rien n'indiqua que Yoruichi l'ai entendu. « Tu joues un peu avec moi ? » lança-t-elle à Oyana. « Histoire de te montrer un peu ce que le mot "vitesse" signifie vraiment… »

Oyana jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine Kuchiki. Il finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête de toute façon, Yoruichi ne quitterait pas les lieux avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, alors autant faire en sorte que ce soit rapide.

« Bouge, ma jolie ! », prévint Yoruichi avant de disparaître. Oyana tenta de localiser sa nouvelle position afin de la rejoindre, mais mit un moment à y parvenir Yoruichi semblait la plupart du temps se tenir à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Oyana s'élança dans son sillage, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de coller au rythme. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi rapide en fait, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle vitesse pouvait être atteinte. Et, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, Yoruichi était loin de déployer tout son art.

Oyana se concentra au maximum sur le reiatsu de la jeune femme c'était le seul atout qu'elle pouvait espérer avoir dans ce match, sa perception exceptionnelle de l'énergie de l'adversaire. Elle perçut une légère fluctuation, et à une fraction de seconde près évita une attaque qui visait son bras gauche. Du corps à corps ?

Yoruichi réapparut devant elle et siffla doucement. « Eh ! Pas mal ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'un bébé shinigami éviterait ça… »

Oyana renonça à se vexer et sourit. « Merci, Dame Shihouin », répondit-elle. Le regard de Yoruichi pétilla. « Regardez-moi un peu cette petite insolente ! On accélère, alors ? »

Elle se volatilisa à nouveau, et avant qu'Oyana ait pu réagir elle perçut sa présence juste derrière son dos. Elle sentit un coup léger frapper son bras droit. Elle se mit hors de portée, mais réalisa qu'elle ne distancerait jamais son adversaire. Elle voulut lever son bras droit pour invoquer son shikai, comptant sur son bouclier d'énergie pour la protéger d'autres attaques mais elle constata que son bras, sans pour autant la faire souffrir, était totalement paralysé.

« Bakudo n° 8, Rejet », lança-t-elle immédiatement en levant le bras gauche, et la nouvelle attaque que lançait Yoruichi se heurta à la barrière de reiatsu générée par le sortilège. Oyana profita des quelques secondes de répit pour concentrer un maximum de reiatsu dans son bras droit. Enfin il bougea, et elle invoqua immédiatement son shikai. « Dissipe les ténèbres, Shirohonoo. »

Avant que l'arme ait totalement terminé de se matérialiser sur son bras, elle commença à faire feu. « Bouclier », ordonna-t-elle tout en continuant à tirer. Une partie des charges d'énergie formèrent une sphère dorée autour d'elle les autres convergèrent vers son adversaire, qui rompit son attaque pour leur échapper.

Yoruichi accéléra encore, et Oyana la perdit complètement de vue. Bon sang, elle se faisait tout simplement écraser… Elle densifia au maximum son bouclier, et le sentit qui encaissait des attaques arrivant, contre toute logique, de toutes les directions en même temps. « Du Hakuda… C'est pas vrai, j'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle arrive à balancer des trucs pareils à mains nues… »

En attendant elle était coincée à l'intérieur de son bouclier, réduite à la défense bête et méchante enfin jusqu'à ce que la barrière ne cède sous la violence des coups qu'elle recevait. Oyana respira à fond, et étendit au maximum sa perception empathique. Elle ferma les yeux, renonçant pour de bon à essayer d'apercevoir son adversaire. Les attaques de Yoruichi semblaient aléatoires, mais Oyana se concentra sur les variations de niveau d'énergie, de rythme, de vitesse. Il devait y avoir un semblant de stratégie sous-jacent… Un motif… Si elle décelait une logique dans la suite de coups, elle avait peut-être une chance.

Soudain elle tendit la main, comme à l'aveugle. « Hado n° 47 », prononça-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. « Pointes de l'Etoile Polaire ! »

Yoruichi réapparut à quelques mètres d'Oyana et haussa les sourcils. Puis elle saisit un pan de la large écharpe beige qu'elle portait autour du cou, et considéra d'un air estomaqué les deux aiguilles de cristal qui traversaient le tissu.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire, et Oyana désactiva sa barrière. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivait Yoruichi se tenait juste devant elle, et elle lui asséna une claque magistrale, bien que manifestement amicale, sur l'épaule.

« Mais dis donc minette, pour un peu que je baille aux corneilles deux secondes, c'est que tu serais fichue de me toucher ! » Elle pencha la tête. « Voyez-vous ça, c'est qu'elle est intéressante… Tu as une énergie impressionnante, et tu sais t'en servir. Le Kidô est sous contrôle, mais ce qui m'a bluffée, c'est cette incroyable vitesse de réaction s'adapter aussi vite à ce que tu as en face de toi, c'est un atout de poids. Et puis tu t'es donnée à 100 %, alors que tu savais au bout de vingt secondes que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté. « Oi, Bya-chan ! C'est du sacré matos que tu as dégoté là ! »

Byakuya laissa couler cela comme le reste, mais Oyana ne voyait aucune raison d'en faire autant. Elle s'inclina légèrement et sourit.

« Je suis indigne d'autant de louanges. D'autant que, si je me fie à vos propos, vous êtes l'aînée du capitaine Kuchiki ces compliments, de la part d'une vétérante telle que vous, sont sans prix. »

Byakuya prit sur lui pour ne pas sourire. Yoruichi tourna vivement la tête vers Oyana, incrédule.

« Non mais j'y crois pas, visez-moi cette affreuse petite peste qui me balance mon âge en pleine face avec le plus joli sourire du monde ! » Avant qu'Oyana ait pu démentir Yoruichi avait passé son coude derrière son cou et l'étranglait en riant.

« Décidemment t'as des griffes, chaton ! » Elle desserra un peu sa prise, et Oyana reprit son souffle avec soulagement.

« On se refait un petit match, un de ces quatre ? Sans l'autre rabat-joie, juste nous deux, OK ? Tu m'as l'air capable d'apprendre deux-trois trucs… »

Oyana hocha la tête du mieux qu'elle put. « Ce sera avec plaisir… Dites, c'est possible de me lâcher ? »

Au lieu de ça Yoruichi rapprocha son visage de celui d'Oyana. « Tu sais », dit-elle sur un ton parfaitement audible en dépit de son attitude de conspiratrice, « ça fait un sacré bail que je connais ton capitaine… T'imagines même pas tout ce que je sais sur lui ! Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs… ». Elle sourit un peu plus largement. « Il était si craquant tout mioche… J'ai même des photos, ça te tente ? »

Oyana ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise lorsque le hurlement de Shirohonoo résonna dans sa tête. « QUOI ? J'y crois pas j'y crois pas j'y crois pas ! Oyana, dis-lui qu'on veut les voir ! »

Oyana refusa de réfléchir à la proposition. Trop de risques de craquer. « Mais ça va pas, Honoo ? »

« Yoruichi », répondit-elle à haute voix, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit, comment dire, euh… approprié. »

« Meuh si, il suffit de rien lui dire, ce qu'il ignore ne le mettra pas en pétard… »

« Puisqu'il semble que vous ayez toutes les deux perdu de vue ce point », intervint Byakuya de sa voix la plus glaciale, « je vous rappelle que cette conversation se déroule en ma présence. »

Yoruichi haussa les épaules. « On en reparle plus tard, OK minette ? » Sans transition elle se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de Byakuya, et lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fut incapable de retenir un infime hoquet d'indignation.

« Bon alors Messire, je me suis demandée au départ si tu l'avais juste recrutée sur casting, mais il est évident que la gamine a un bon sang de potentiel. Mais au-delà de ça, ça reste une vraie bombe ! Tu vas t'entêter dans le style " Mister Freeze " encore longtemps ? »

Oyana porta la main à sa bouche. Oh non, là quand même…

Byakuya se sentit menacé de perdre contenance. « Yoruichi », articula-t-il avec un calme terrifiant. « Je … ne te retiens pas. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Ben non, mon joli, c'est toi que tu retiens, hein… Pour pas changer ! »

Oyana se demanda s'il existait un moyen de la faire taire. Probablement pas, sans quoi le capitaine Kuchiki l'aurait déjà trouvé.

Sur ce, Yoruichi se transporta à quelques pas et leur adressa un petit salut cordial. « Allez, j'exauce tes prières, Bya-chan, j'y vais… » Oyana se détendit. Mais alors qu'elle allait disparaître, Yoruichi lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Eh, ma jolie ! Si tu arrives à me le dégeler, je te paye un trois étoiles à Paris ! A une seule condition… Tu me racontes un peu, OK ? » Et elle se volatilisa.

Un silence particulièrement dense tomba sur le terrain d'entraînement, et Oyana se demanda si elle allait trouver le courage de lever à nouveau les yeux sur son capitaine. Elle finit par y parvenir, mais oublia instantanément ce qu'elle voulait dire en voyant son visage. Byakuya se détourna.

« Que regardez-vous, Lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Invoquez le Hado n° 59, et efforcez-vous d'obtenir un résultat décent. Si vous continuez à me faire perdre mon temps je vous assigne à l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues pendant deux semaines. »

« Ouicapitaine ! » répondit précipitamment Oyana. Elle fit de son mieux pour remobiliser ses connaissance en Kidô mais c'était compter sans Shirohonoo.

« Psss ! », entendit-elle à son plus grand effroi. « t'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? » Oyana décida de prendre son zanpakutô par les sentiments. « Je crois, oui », répondit-elle. « Alors sois un amour et laisse-moi penser à autre chose… »

Et elle se concentra sur son sortilège, en essayant farouchement de chasser de son esprit l'incroyable vision du capitaine Kuchiki en train de piquer un fard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour cette lecture !


	11. Chapitre onze

**Chapitre onze**

Byakuya rangea le dossier dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau réservés aux affaires classées confidentielles et activa le sort de verrouillage. Lors de la réunion qui venait de s'achever, les dernières informations relatives à l'enquête en cours concernant une éventuelle intrusion avaient été communiquées aux capitaines du Gotei 13. La 12ème division avait détecté une activité spirituelle étrangère une semaine auparavant dans un secteur éloigné du Rukongai une alerte très brève mais d'un niveau de sécurité exceptionnellement élevé. La police secrète s'était rendue sur les lieux dans les meilleurs délais, mais aucune trace d'un intrus n'avait été relevée. La 2ème division avait enquêté sur tout évènement inhabituel susceptible d'être en lien avec l'alerte. Quatre villages se situaient à proximité du lieu supposé de l'intrusion. Toutefois ce secteur du Rukongai n'abritait pas que des enfants de chœur, et les faits suspects survenus dans les alentours ne manquaient pas. Une semaine après l'alerte, trois incidents retenaient encore l'attention du Gotei 13. Un meurtre encore non résolu, une disparition inexpliquée, et un cas de coma étrange.

La 2ème division manquait d'éléments concernant les deux premières affaires, mais les disparitions et les meurtres étaient monnaie courante, et ceux-ci n'étaient peut-être que des crimes sordides parmi d'autres. Quant à l'enfant retrouvée inconsciente, elle était restée ainsi plusieurs jours le capitaine Unohana avait dépêché l'un de ses officiers à son chevet, accompagné d'un scientifique de la 12ème division. L'état de la fillette ne s'expliquait pas, mais elle s'était réveillée peu de temps après que son frère, un shinigami de la 3ème division, se soit rendu auprès d'elle.

En dehors des données relevées par les instruments de Kurotsuchi, il n'y avait donc aucun signe concret que la Soul Society ait été la cible d'une quelconque attaque. Les conclusions de l'enquête s'orientaient de plus en plus vers une défaillance technique temporaire.

Byakuya se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se dirigeant sans en avoir conscience vers le bureau d'Oyana. Elle dirigeait actuellement un entraînement dans le dojo de la division, et Byakuya aurait enduré mille tourments plutôt que de l'avouer mais il trouvait la pièce désagréablement vide en son absence. Il considéra le bureau d'Oyana d'un œil critique. Quel besoin avait-elle de l'encombrer d'un tel bazar ? A chaque fois qu'elle dénichait un objet qui lui plaisait, elle lui trouvait une place sur son bureau. Elle avait rapporté la veille une poupée en chiffon bariolée achetée sur un marché, et l'avait placée entre une petite sculpture en pierre représentant un animal non identifié et un bonzaï offert par Ukitake, dont elle s'occupait avec amour.

Byakuya s'aperçut qu'il souriait presque et corrigea immédiatement cet écart. Le bureau d'Oyana étant en bonne partie occupé par des gadgets sans aucun rapport avec l'activité de la 6ème division, elle avait pris l'habitude d'empiler ses dossiers par terre à côté de sa chaise. Byakuya s'était abstenu de toute réflexion sur la façon peu orthodoxe dont elle s'organisait elle apprenait vite et bien, alors si cela lui faisait plaisir de personnaliser son espace de travail, libre à elle. Tant qu'elle n'égarait pas un document au milieu de son fatras… Le regard de Byakuya tomba sur un objet qui semblait avoir glissé sous le bureau et dont seul le coin dépassait. Voilà précisément, pensa-t-il, comment on égare quelque chose… Il hésita, puis se baissa et ramassa l'objet, un grand carnet, qu'il ouvrit.

C'était l'un des carnets à dessin d'Oyana. Byakuya songea immédiatement que le contenu de ce carnet ne le concernait en rien, mais il ne le referma pas. Le dessin qu'il avait sous les yeux représentait une rue commerçante animée, et il était si vivant que c'en était frappant. Byakuya lutta un bref instant contre la tentation, puis il tourna la page. Un portrait de Juushirou Ukitake, évidemment… Aussi ressemblant qu'une photographie.

Byakuya continua de feuilleter le carnet. Le capitaine de la 13ème division était visiblement le modèle de prédilection d'Oyana, il revenait toutes les deux ou trois pages. Ukitake occupé à soigner ses arbres miniatures, Ukitake à son bureau concentré sur un dossier, Ukitake en train de rire en tenant une coupelle de saké… Les dessins étaient plus vrais que nature. Oyana semblait avoir une nette préférence pour les portraits, beaucoup plus nombreux que les paysages. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un léger sourire flottait à nouveau sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Le talent d'Oyana était incontestable. Elle ne dessinait pas simplement les gens tels qu'elle les voyait elle les dessinait tels qu'ils étaient. De manière peut-être inconsciente, elle transcrivait sur le papier les sentiments qu'elle percevait grâce à son don d'empathie, et le résultat était saisissant. Ikkaku Madarame et Ayasegawa Yumichika posaient pour leur portrait comme des coqs de basse-cour. Rangiku Matsumoto étranglait à moitié une Ise Nanao particulièrement renfrognée, visiblement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Au contraire, Kiyone et Sentarou semblaient essayer de s'éjecter l'un l'autre hors du cadre du dessin.

Byakuya tourna une nouvelle feuille, et se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un portrait de lui-même. Oyana l'avait dessiné debout, sans décors, simplement entouré des lames virevoltantes de Senbonsakura. Comment avait-elle pu saisir cette scène avec une telle précision ? Elle ne l'avait vu utiliser son shikai qu'une seule fois, et elle en était la cible. Sa mémoire photographique était prodigieuse. L'impression de mouvement qui se dégageait du dessin donnait presque le vertige. Il avait le bras levé, la main tendue pour contrôler son attaque, et semblait se tenir au cœur d'une tornade miniature générée par la libération de son arme, qui faisait flotter autour de lui ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Byakuya contempla le dessin pendant plusieurs minutes, puis tourna la page d'un geste automatique, pour se retrouver face à un portrait de lui bien plus surprenant encore. Il était assis à son bureau, le menton à peine appuyé sur une main, et regardait par la fenêtre. Byakuya savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais laissé son lieutenant le surprendre en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant le plus étonnant, c'était l'expression de son visage. Son regard était pensif, un peu mélancolique. Aucune trace de dureté sur ses traits sur ses lèvres, l'ombre d'un sourire.

Byakuya était stupéfait. Il était impossible qu'Oyana l'ait jamais vu arborer cette expression. Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi pas depuis des décennies. Oyana n'avait pas vu cette scène, mais elle l'avait néanmoins dessinée. Elle l'avait imaginée, à travers ce qu'elle percevait de son énergie spirituelle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Comment avait-elle perçu cette sensation de vague à l'âme qui le saisissait parfois, avec une telle acuité ?

Il laissa retomber le bras qui tenait le carnet le long de son corps et secoua doucement la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si sensible à ce qu'il ressentait… Il essayait si désespérément de contrôler ses émotions en sa présence. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point difficile. La dissimulation était chez lui une seconde nature, mais il avait surestimé sa capacité à réfréner ses sentiments Oyana battait ses défenses en brèche à chaque instant. Quand elle farfouillait dans ses dossiers en chantonnant tout doucement sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle s'emportait brusquement après quelque chose qui lui paraissait injuste, pour se calmer avec la même rapidité si elle recevait une explication qui lui convenait. Quand elle écoutait religieusement ses paroles après avoir requis son opinion. Quand elle arrangeait les stupides babioles qui décoraient son bureau pour en rajouter une avec un air ravi.

Combien de temps encore pourrait-il feindre l'indifférence ? Durant ces innombrable années passées à exercer un contrôle sans faille sur lui-même, il avait fini par croire qu'il avait dompté sa vraie nature, qu'il pouvait maîtriser jusqu'aux battements de son cœur. Quelle naïveté, ou quelle prétention, l'une et l'autre peut-être. Un sourire d'Oyana faisait voler tout cela en éclats en une fraction de seconde.

Byakuya leva la main pour tourner une nouvelle page du carnet. Quelques autres portraits de lui suivaient les deux premiers. Il aurait voulu s'en empêcher, mais il était terriblement, stupidement heureux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, de toutes ces heures passées sur ces esquisses, ses pensées tournées vers lui. Il s'arrêta longuement sur un dessin qui le représentait debout entre deux massifs de fleurs, qu'il reconnut sans peine. Son jardin c'était leur première rencontre. Il se souvint du visage d'Oyana barbouillé de peinture et rouge de confusion, et de l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait ensuite répondu à ses sarcasmes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux il était tombé amoureux, réalisait-il avec le recul. Il sourit et tourna la page.

Son sourire s'évanouit, et la morsure glacée de la lame qui lui traversa la poitrine lui arracha un hoquet. Sans les tatouages sombres parcourant la peau mate, il aurait mis un moment à reconnaître Renji. Mais peu importait l'identité de l'homme endormi. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui, la douleur de Byakuya aurait été la même. Bien qu'Oyana soit extrêmement discrète à ce sujet, il connaissait l'existence de cette relation mais en être ainsi le témoin n'était pas supportable. Comme tous les autres, le dessin était d'un réalisme frappant. L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde de sensualité, et l'amant d'Oyana dormait profondément. Byakuya eut l'impression de manquer d'air, et s'aperçut qu'il retenait son souffle. Il se força à respirer, mais la circulation de l'air dans ses poumons semblait raviver à chaque inspiration la brûlure lancinante qui lui consumait la poitrine.

Un laps de temps indéterminé s'écoula avant qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de refermer le carnet. Il se baissa lentement pour le reposer à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé, puis se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas raide. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et cette constatation accrut à la fois sa douleur et sa colère. Voilà où le menait son attitude irraisonnée, son incapacité à lutter contre des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. A cette souffrance affligeante et inutile.

Il prit conscience des pas qui s'approchaient rapidement quelques secondes avant qu'Oyana ne frappe brièvement avant d'entrer dans le bureau en trombe. Il se composa un visage inexpressif avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle avait l'air très préoccupée, et Byakuya comprit qu'elle avait dû se rendre compte de la disparition de son carnet de dessin juste un peu trop tard.

« Capitaine ! » dit-elle. « J'ai terminé la session d'entraînement il y a un petit quart d'heure, excusez-moi de ne revenir que maintenant. » Tout en parlant elle cherchait son carnet des yeux elle venait probablement de retourner sa chambre pour le retrouver. Étant donné son contenu, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Soudain elle l'aperçut qui dépassait de sous son bureau, et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea aussi calmement qu'elle le put vers son bureau, ramassa le carnet d'un geste qui se voulait dégagé, et l'enferma dans un tiroir.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Il évita obstinément son regard. Soudainement, sa présence qui lui manquait peu de temps auparavant lui était insupportable. Il cherchait un prétexte pour s'éclipser quand Oyana prit la parole.

« Capitaine, avez-vous eu l'occasion de parler avec le capitaine Ukitake lors de la réunion ? Comment allait-il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé tellement pâle… » En effet, Ukitake n'avait pas assisté à la réunion, en raison d'une crise assez brutale de sa maladie respiratoire.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Byakuya avait planté son regard dans celui d'Oyana. « Le capitaine Ukitake était absent. » dit-il abruptement. « Il semblerait qu'il ait fait une grave rechute et qu'il soit dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer. »

Oyana pâlit et se leva d'un bond. La détresse qu'exprimait son regard procura à Byakuya une douloureuse satisfaction. « Savez-vous où il est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une étranglée.

Il était encore temps de limiter les dégâts mais Byakuya n'avait plus aucune prise sur son comportement.

« Où qu'il soit, il n'a pas besoin de vous », répondit-il froidement. « A moins que vous ne vous jugiez plus qualifiée que le capitaine Unohana pour veiller sur son état de santé. Votre service n'est pas terminé, et il ne le sera pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas remis le rapport que je vous ai demandé de rédiger. »

Oyana le fixa d'un air abasourdi. « Quoi ? Mais… » Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un dossier urgent, je… je le terminerai demain sans faute, ou ce soir même après être passée le voir, laissez-moi juste… »

Byakuya l'interrompit. « Cela suffit, lieutenant Mitsuki. Votre emploi du temps n'est pas adaptable en fonction de vos envies. Le capitaine Ukitake a besoin de soins et de repos, vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité. Votre place est ici. Maîtrisez-vous et remettez-vous au travail. » Il détourna le regard, indiquant clairement que la discussion était close.

Oyana resta immobile quelques secondes. Puis elle fit le tour de son bureau, marcha jusqu'à celui de son capitaine et y posa ses deux mains. Son geste contraignit Byakuya à lever la tête, et il dut faire un léger effort pour retenir un mouvement de recul. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé un regard aussi effrayant, c'était en apercevant par hasard son propre reflet dans une vitre alors qu'il était particulièrement contrarié. Oyana se pencha légèrement en avant. La colère assombrissait ses yeux et les faisait briller comme deux émeraudes, et Byakuya sentit la brûlure dans sa poitrine irradier de plus belle.

« J'ignore ce qui vous prend », dit-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale que calme. « Et pour l'heure, cela ne me passionne pas. Je vais me rendre au chevet du capitaine Ukitake, immédiatement. Rédigez ma lettre de démission pendant ce temps-là, si vous le souhaitez, et je la signerai à mon retour. Il semblerait de toute façon que notre collaboration se trouve dans une impasse.

Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a incité à me choisir comme lieutenant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le découvrir, dans la mesure où vous vous obstinez à refuser de communiquer avec moi. Mais si vous recherchez quelqu'un sur qui vous passer les nerfs lorsque vous ressentez le besoin de vous défouler, alors vous pouvez commencer à préparer le prochain examen de sélection. Le poste de punching-ball du capitaine Kuchiki ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle se redressa, vit volte-face et sortit, sans que Byakuya n'esquisse un geste pour la retenir.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana localisa Ukitake dans sa chambre près du lac, et non dans les services de la 4ème division comme elle l'avait craint. Cependant son reiatsu était faible, et elle s'alarma. Le shunpô la transporta devant la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Kiyone se précipita sur l'intrus avec un air furieux, qui céda la place à l'étonnement quand elle la reconnut. « Oyana ? » Kiyone fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le capitaine nous a demandé d'éviter de te mettre au courant. »

Oyana se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, et repoussa doucement Kiyone qui tentait de s'interposer. Celle-ci soupira et s'écarta.

Oyana fit glisser la porte et entra sans bruit. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la couche d'Ukitake. Il était d'une pâleur affreuse, et le cœur d'Oyana se serra douloureusement. Il se mit à tousser, et elle posa la main sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux. « Oyana ? »

Elle fit de son mieux pour lui sourire, sans grand succès. « Bonsoir, Juushirou. Vous avez une tête épouvantable. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « La tienne ne vaut sans doute pas beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? » Oyana haussa les épaules, et Ukitake soupira.

« Oyana… C'est pour ça que je ne tenais pas à t'avertir… »

Oyana protesta d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne veux plus que vous me cachiez ce genre de chose ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille, et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous, vous ne pouvez pas… »

Ukitake l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa joue. « Oyana, ma petite idiote… Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je vis avec cette maladie ? Je fais des crises comme celle-ci depuis des siècles. Que t'es-tu imaginé, que j'étais à l'article de la mort ? »

La question frappa Oyana. « Je… Je ne sais pas… », bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Avec un peu de recul, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait agi sans réfléchir. « Je voulais juste… Juste venir vous voir. » Elle fit une petite grimace contrite. « J'ai paniqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ukitake acquiesça, et Oyana baissa la tête, embarrassée. Elle avait l'habitude de peser soigneusement les conséquences de ses actions. Mais jusqu'à une époque très récente, elle était seule concernée par lesdites actions. Parce qu'elle était seule, tout court. Toute sa vie elle avait évité de nouer des relations personnelles, pour protéger son entourage. Elle ne devait pas avoir d'importance aux yeux des autres, elle ne devait surtout pas les laisser être importants pour elle. Mais elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle pensait être un minimum à l'abri ici, même si elle savait que l'affrontement reprendrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle s'était fait des amis. Elle avait un amant régulier. Et elle s'était attachée à certaines personnes, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. A Juushirou, en premier lieu. Et, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas eu clairement conscience jusqu'à présent, au capitaine Kuchiki, également.

Oyana écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Le capitaine Kuchiki. Il allait la renvoyer avec pertes et fracas. Il allait la découper en lamelles au passage. Et, pire que tout, il devait la détester. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une goutte d'acide sur une plaie à vif, et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas finir par se mettre à pleurer. Elle passait une très mauvaise soirée.

« Oyana ? » La voix d'Ukitake était inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle releva la tête avec un air misérable. « Juushirou, je vais me faire virer. Vous croyez qu'une division voudra encore de moi, après ça ? Même pour faire le planton à l'entrée de la caserne… »

Ukitake ferma les yeux et jura à mi-voix. « Raconte-moi en détails ce qui s'est passé », ordonna-t-il. Oyana s'exécuta. Puis elle se tut et posa un regard anxieux sur Ukitake. « Aide-moi à m'asseoir », demanda-t-il ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'il fut assis il la fixa durement, puis leva la main et la gifla, légèrement mais sèchement. « Tu vas aller récupérer ton poste », dit-il simplement.

Oyana resta silencieuse le temps de récupérer un semblant de voix. « Oui », souffla-t-elle enfin. Ukitake hocha la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé, et Oyana se sentit horriblement coupable. Elle l'aida doucement à se rallonger et pressa sa main. « Pardonnez-moi, Juushirou », murmura-t-elle. Ukitake avait atteint et dépassé ses limites en matière de sévérité, et il craqua instantanément. Si elle se mettait à pleurer il ne le supporterait pas… Il lui sourit et caressa la main qui tenait la sienne. Oyana crut défaillir de soulagement. Elle se pencha pour le serrer rapidement dans ses bras, et lorsqu'elle se redressa son visage était serein. A présent elle se sentait prête à affronter la colère de son capitaine. « Merci », dit-elle. Puis elle sortit.

Ukitake ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement. Attendre d'une gamine âgée de moins de trente ans qu'elle assume à la perfection le poste de lieutenant d'une division du Gotei 13 était trop demander mais cela viendrait. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait rien laissé paraître devant Oyana, mais l'attitude de Byakuya le surprenait énormément. Ukitake savait que Byakuya était extrêmement exigeant, envers autrui comme envers lui-même, mais il ne se montrait jamais inutilement cruel. « Je ne comprends pas », songea-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana se présenta à une heure tardive à l'entrée du manoir Kuchiki. « Je viens voir le capitaine Kuchiki », déclara-t-elle à un majordome estomaqué. « Je suis Oyana Mitsuki, son lieutenant. »

« Je… Je sais qui vous êtes, lieutenant », bredouilla le domestique, « mais messire Kuchiki ne reçoit qu'exceptionnellement à l'improviste, et à une heure pareille je ne crois pas que… »

Oyana l'interrompit en souriant. « Je pense que je vais demander à messire Kuchiki de bien vouloir faire une exception. » Elle écarta fermement le majordome, qui s'en étrangla d'effroi.

« Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi au moins vous annoncer ! »

« Je m'en charge », répondit Oyana. Elle localisa le reiatsu du capitaine, puis usa du shunpô pour semer son poursuivant. Parvenue devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Byakuya, elle frappa fermement.

Après une bonne minute de silence, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, et Oyana se trouva face à son capitaine qui la considérait d'un air stupéfait. Oyana agrandit à son tour les yeux de surprise. Il ne portait ni son haori, ni son kenseikan. Ils restèrent immobiles et muets un moment, puis des bruits de pas précipités les sortirent de leur stupeur. Le malheureux majordome arriva en trombe, hors d'haleine, et se prosterna plus qu'il ne s'inclina devant son maître. « Messire Byakuya, je suis confus », haleta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu la dissuader d'avancer… Pardonnez-moi… »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de sa faute », confirma Oyana. « Je suis plus rapide que lui. » Le majordome la gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.

« Je ne te blâmerai pas pour cela, Harumi », dit finalement Byakuya. « Tu peux disposer. » Le domestique s'inclina raidement et s'éloigna. « Il a l'air totalement désespéré », pensa Oyana avec une pointe de culpabilité. « Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas se faire hara-kiri… »

Byakuya s'effaça en silence pour laisser passer Oyana, puis referma la porte sur eux. Oyana jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, qu'elle trouva somptueuse, puis reporta son attention sur son capitaine. Il portait un yukata bleu nuit, et ses épaisses mèches brunes libérées de leurs lourds ornements encadraient son visage. Pendant un instant, Oyana oublia l'objet de sa présence. Elle se rappela soudain que Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait jamais vécu sur Terre il était né ici, à la Soul Society. Son âme n'avait jamais été incarnée. Il avait toujours été pure énergie spirituelle. Et il ne pouvait en être autrement un être tel que lui n'appartenait pas au monde réel.

Oyana secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle fit quelques pas vers Byakuya et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle avait à la main. « Voici le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé concernant les différentes utilisations militaires possibles du dernier prototype mis au point par la 12ème division. » Byakuya leva le bras par réflexe et saisit le document. Oyana fit un pas en arrière et s'inclina. « Mon comportement de ce soir est tout à fait impardonnable », dit-elle. « Vous souhaitiez mettre à l'épreuve ma capacité à contrôler mes émotions, et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je crains que vous ne puissiez excuser la manière inqualifiable dont j'ai osé m'adresser à vous, mais je suis venue vous supplier de me donner une seconde chance. »

Byakuya traversa lentement la pièce pour déposer le dossier sur un meuble. Oyana se redressa et se tourna vers lui, mais il resta de dos et garda le silence. Oyana serra les poings comment pouvait-elle le convaincre ? Il ne pouvait pas la chasser. A présent qu'elle était suspendue à sa réponse elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il le fasse. « Gardez-moi auprès de vous… », implora-t-elle intérieurement. « Capitaine », dit-elle à voix haute, « je comprends très bien que vous ne… »

Sans se retourner Byakuya leva la main, et elle s'arrêta net. « Ça suffit. », dit-il d'une voix sourde Oyana eut l'impression que le temps se figeait. « Vos excuses sont acceptées. », continua-t-il, et les battements du cœur d'Oyana reprirent. « Veuillez vous retirer. »

Oyana n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander de répéter. C'était le moment de le remercier en vitesse et de disparaître avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir produire un son. « Merci, capitaine », dit-elle. Aucun signe n'indiqua qu'il ait entendu. A priori elle était congédiée sans explication. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, puis s'immobilisa.

Elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ne le percevait pas physiquement, mais cela lui évoquait l'écho lointain d'un tremblement de terre. Elle avait souvent une sensation similaire lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de son capitaine, et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait qu'il réprimait certaines émanations de son reiatsu pour se soustraire à son don d'empathie spirituelle. Elle n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'elle se doutait que cela devait être désagréable pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mentionner. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Quelque chose filtrait à travers les défenses qu'il dressait entre eux, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à l'endiguer, et Oyana identifia finalement le sentiment alors qu'elle le recevait de plein fouet. De la douleur. Il continuait à essayer de la masquer, mais plus il luttait pour la dissimuler plus la souffrance s'intensifiait, et soudain Oyana ne put plus le supporter.

« Arrêtez », dit-elle. Il sursauta très légèrement mais ne se retourna pas. Oyana s'approcha de lui. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, et le sentiment douloureux s'amplifia, mais elle ne retira pas sa main. « Capitaine », dit-t-elle d'une voix tendue, « arrêtez de faire ça, je vous en prie… Cela vous fait souffrir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous infligez ça, pourquoi vous torturez votre énergie de la sorte pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer, mais je sais que vous faites ça à cause de moi… Cessez de vous faire mal par ma faute… » Ses paroles semblaient avoir pour seul effet d'accroître encore la douleur, et Oyana referma durement sa main sur l'épaule de Byakuya. « Capitaine ! », cria-t-elle. « Arrêtez ça ! »

Byakuya fit volte-face en lui saisissant brutalement la main, et les yeux d'Oyana s'agrandirent démesurément. Le visage fin de son capitaine était contracté de manière effrayante, ses yeux sombres exprimaient une détresse insoutenable, et Oyana comprit brusquement qu'elle en était entièrement la cause. Elle n'était pas seulement responsable de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait en étouffant ses émotions pour éviter qu'elle les perçoive. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il souffrait elle était à l'origine du mal qui tourmentait le capitaine Kuchiki. Le choc la statufia sur place.

« Je… Je suis désolée… » articula-t-elle, à peine consciente des mots qu'elle prononçait. « Pardon… »

La colère sur le visage de Byakuya s'estompa d'un coup, pour faire place à une tristesse tout aussi insupportable. Il lâcha la main d'Oyana, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra brusquement contre lui. La surprise coupa le souffle d'Oyana, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Il l'étreignit plus fort, une main crispée sur le tissu de sa veste et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Oyana sentait sur sa peau le souffle chaud de sa respiration, dont il s'efforçait à grand-peine de maîtriser le rythme. Il lui faisait mal, et elle avait des difficultés à respirer, mais elle demeura totalement immobile. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour apaiser sa souffrance, et cette étreinte désespérée semblait lui apporter un semblant de réconfort.

Finalement il s'écarta d'elle ses paupières étaient closes, et il arborait une expression sombre mais calme. Les jambes d'Oyana tremblaient, et il dut le sentir car il la tint quelques instants par les épaules, sans bouger. Puis il la lâcha, et se détourna sans avoir croisé son regard. Oyana entreprit de rétablir la liaison entre ses neurones et chercha quelque chose à dire, mais il lui épargna cette peine.

« Ne dites rien, lieutenant. », demanda-t-il doucement. L'usage de son titre ramena brutalement Oyana à la réalité. Elle obéit et resta silencieuse peut-être aurait-elle été incapable d'articuler un mot si sa vie en avait dépendu, de toute façon.

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas la seule à manquer de maîtrise, lieutenant », continua Byakuya. « Et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas pour moi l'excuse de la jeunesse. » Il se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit. « Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que je peux ressentir à votre égard. Je suis seul à blâmer pour cela. Je vous ai choisie comme lieutenant en raison de votre potentiel, et je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments personnels interférer avec votre formation. La Soul Society a besoin d'officiers comme vous. »

L'esprit d'Oyana était en déroute. Elle comprenait les mots de son capitaine, sans pouvoir se défaire de l'impression diffuse qu'ils devaient s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Les incidents de ce soir ne doivent en aucun cas porter préjudice au fonctionnement de la 6ème division », poursuivit Byakuya. « Nous saurons tous les deux nous comporter de manière à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Retirez-vous à présent, lieutenant. » Sa dernière phrase sonnait non comme un ordre mais comme une prière. Oyana rejoignit la porte d'un pas mécanique et sortit. Elle marcha plus ou moins au hasard, se retrouva dehors et s'orienta vers ses quartiers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Coucou mes chéris… Je suis déprimée, il m'arrive un truc épouvantable. Absolument sans aucune gravité, mais épouvantable : j'ai effacé ma fic. Si. Une fausse manip informatique à peine digne de ma mère (pardon Maman, je t'aime mais tu es désespérante sur PC). J'ai perdu tous les nouveaux chapitres que j'avais, après le chapitre treize. Résultat : des dizaines de pages à réécrire de mémoire. Un conseil qui pourra être utile un jour peut-être, ne jamais accomplir simultanément les deux actions suivantes : préparer un nouveau chapitre à mettre en ligne et expliquer à sa fille de quatre ans qu'elle ne doit pas étouffer le garçon qu'elle aime de son affection (mais elle pouvait pas attendre une dizaine d'années encore pour tomber amoureuse, aussi ?).

Je ne sais même pas quand je vais trouver le temps de réécrire tout ça… Les encouragements sont les bienvenus… Et les moqueries aussi, d'ailleurs, je le mérite bien sur ce coup-là… ^^'


	12. Chapitre douze

**Chapitre douze**

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! Je vous ai montré, pourtant, non ? »

Les deux shinigamis sursautèrent avant de prendre un air embarrassé. Oyana se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les phrases qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, dans le désordre « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans cette bon dieu d'Académie », « Qui avez-vous payé pour obtenir votre diplôme » et « Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de clampins pareils ».

« Oh mon dieu. », réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. « Je ressemble à une vieille prof de maths. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Pour la millième fois de la semaine, elle décida d'arrêter de se passer les nerfs sur les membres de sa division – mais cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. « Bon, c'était pas si mal », ajouta-t-elle. « Travaillez la vitesse, la précision est correcte. »

Elle parvint à conclure l'entraînement sans perdre à nouveau patience, et rejoignit son bureau. Évidemment, le capitaine Kuchiki était absent. Elle le croisait difficilement une fois par jour, ces derniers temps. Elle se demandait comment il s'y prenait pour l'éviter avec tant d'efficacité sans avoir le même don de perception empathique qu'elle, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Et il avait cadenassé son reiatsu de manière draconienne, elle ne percevait plus la moindre émotion de sa part. Elle avait du mal à supporter ça il devait littéralement étouffer, à s'autocensurer de la sorte. Elle avait mal pour lui.

« Alors ma grande, toujours à te débattre dans les méandres de ta vie sentimentale, on dirait ? » La voix de Shirohonoo ne contenait pas une once de compassion.

Oyana eut un soupir excédé.

« Ben oui, tu vois », répondit-elle avec humeur. « Et visiblement j'ai même pas droit à dix secondes d'intimité dans ces moments-là… »

La pièce s'illumina brièvement alors que la silhouette brillante de Shirohonoo se matérialisait. « T'as pas besoin d'intimité », affirma-t-elle. « T'as besoin d'en parler. Tu ne peux dire un truc pareil à personne sans trahir l'intimité de ton capitaine, alors tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de m'avoir sous la main. Et je me fatigue même à prendre forme, rapport à ta petite lubie de me parler "en vrai". T'en trouveras beaucoup des comme moi, tiens. »

Oyana fronça les sourcils d'un air buté et garda le silence.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? », demanda Shirohonoo de but en blanc.

Oyana sursauta malgré elle en entendant la question qu'elle refusait obstinément de se poser depuis trois jours.

« Je te remercie », dit-elle d'un ton glacial, « de présenter les choses avec autant de subtilité. »

Shirohonoo eut une moue dédaigneuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de la subtilité, je te demande un peu… C'est pas en te posant les mauvaises questions que tu résoudras quoi que ce soit, ma pauvre fille. »

Oyana se demanda si un cas d'assassinat d'un zanpakutô par son propriétaire avait déjà été répertorié, et quelle pouvait bien être la sanction d'un tel acte. Parce que ça valait peut-être le coup, tout bien pesé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour le capitaine Kuchiki », répondit-elle sèchement. « T'es contente ? »

Shirohonoo secoua les épaules. « Sois agressive autant que ça te chante, si ça peut te défouler. Et concernant Renji ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être amoureuse de Renji ! » répondit Oyana du tac au tac. « Je ne lui ai rien… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Et merde…

Shirohonoo hocha la tête. « Donc si je résume », asséna-t-elle sans la moindre pitié, « tu ne penses pas être amoureuse de ton amant, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour ton capitaine. »

Oyana leva sur son zanpakutô un regard meurtrier. « Permets-moi de te haïr un instant, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Shirohonoo agita la main. « Mmm ? Accordé. »

Un silence lourd de réflexion s'installa pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant que Shirohonoo ne reprenne la parole. « Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? »

Oyana renonça à éviter la discussion. « Ça dépend », répondit-elle. « Il y a un dangereux psychopathe, probablement affublé de pouvoirs tordus, qui va débarquer un jour ou l'autre dans le coin afin de poursuivre ce qui a été le plus grand projet de sa vie à savoir transformer mon existence en un champ de ruines. Si c'est de ça que tu parles, alors oui, je sais ce que je vais faire. » Elle sourit. « Enfin, ce que nous allons faire. »

Shirohonoo sourit à son tour. « Le réduire à l'état de bouillie infâme. »

Oyana acquiesça. «Tout juste. En attendant, je vais mettre mes autres problèmes personnels entre parenthèses. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser affaiblir par ce genre de choses. »

« Mouais… » dit Shirohonoo. « Je t'accorde que… »

Elle se tut, interrompue par le signal strident qui s'élevait, couvrant sa voix. Oyana se leva d'un bond, puis se figea en voyant apparaître le papillon de l'enfer. Elle écouta le message, puis s'élança aussitôt pour répondre à la convocation une intrusion majeure nécessitait la réunion de tous les capitaines et lieutenants de division en salle du Conseil.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana se tenait trois pas derrière le capitaine Kuchiki. Les derniers participants venaient d'arriver, et le capitaine-commandant ne perdit pas de temps en introduction. « Sasakibe, résumez les faits. », ordonna-t-il à son lieutenant. Le lieutenant Sasakibe s'avança et activa un appareil situé au centre de la salle qui projeta devant les officiers du Gotei 13 une image en trois dimensions.

« Voici le relevé des données recueillies par la 12ème division il y une heure », dit-il. « Trois intrusions successives mais très rapprochées, en trois points du Rukongai pourtant assez éloignés les uns des autres. Le niveau d'énergie spirituelle est énorme, et semble n'appartenir qu'à un seul individu. L'intrus est donc particulièrement puissant. »

« Puissant comment ? », demanda Kenpachi sans prendre la peine de cacher son sourire.

« D'une force comparable à celle d'un arrancar, mais rien n'indique que c'en soit un. Et surtout, rien n'explique qu'un arrancar prenne le risque insensé de pénétrer le territoire de la Soul Society, seul, qui plus est. »

« Avons-nous déterminé quel était son but ? », interrogea le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Le lieutenant Sasakibe secoua la tête. « Non. Nous savons ce qu'il a fait nous ignorons pourquoi il l'a fait. Il semblerait qu'il ait commis trois meurtres, un à chaque intrusion. Mais ces crimes sont dérisoires au regard de la puissance de l'ennemi et des risques qu'il a couru pour les perpétrer. Les victimes sont des habitants du Rukongai dont la disparition semble à première vue sans intérêt, des âmes sans reiatsu particulier. Les corps sont autopsiés par la 12ème division, et les forces spéciales sont sur place. »

« Comment sont-ils morts ? » demanda Ukitake.

« D'un un coup porté derrière la tête l'arme utilisée est indéterminée, mais elle leur a perforé le crâne, selon les premiers éléments dont nous disposons. »

Oyana réprima un violent frisson. Elle se mit à cogiter à toute allure, tout en suivant les discussions en cours. Elle avait besoin d'informations précises, mais elle n'était pas supposée prendre la parole. Si elle le faisait, elle attirerait l'attention de tous, notamment celle du capitaine-commandant, et elle perdrait sa liberté d'action. Finalement, elle sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche, et y inscrivit deux questions. Puis elle s'approcha discrètement de son capitaine et lui glissa le papier dans la main.

Byakuya ne bougea pas, mais referma sa main sur le morceau de papier. Oyana reprit sa place et attendit, anxieuse. « S'il vous plaît, capitaine, je vous en prie… », pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil imperceptible au message avant de faire disparaître le papier dans sa manche. La réunion se poursuivit quelques minutes sans aborder les points importants aux yeux d'Oyana, puis Byakuya prit la parole.

« Le début de l'enquête menée par la 2ème division a-t-elle révélé des points communs entre les victimes ? » dit-il.

« Comme nous l'avons dit », répondit Sasakibe, « il s'agit de personnes sans histoires. Deux hommes et une femme, d'âges variés, sans particularités, dénués de toute puissance. »

« Connaît-on leur profession ? », précisa Byakuya.

Sasakibe haussa les sourcils, puis se tourna vers le capitaine Soi Fon. « Un instituteur, un peintre et une commerçante », répondit-elle. « Difficile de les relier entre eux. » Elle baissa les yeux sur le rapport qu'elle avait en main et le consulta en silence, puis sembla remarquer quelque chose pour la première fois. « C'est sans doute sans importance, mais il semblerait qu'en marge de leur activité principale, ces trois personnes aient eu le même loisir ils enseignaient le dessin. »

Oyana eut la certitude que chaque cellule de son corps venait de geler. A présent le doute n'était plus permis peu à peu l'angoisse reflua, et le calme l'envahit. Elle se préparait à ça depuis des mois. Elle avait fini d'attendre. « La deuxième question, capitaine… », pria-t-elle.

« Disposons-nous d'une carte du Rukongai faisant apparaître simultanément les lieux des trois intrusions ? », demanda Byakuya.

Sasakibe pianota sur la console de l'appareil de projection, et une carte apparut, sur laquelle clignotaient trois points rouges.

Une autre question intervint, et la discussion se poursuivit, mais Oyana n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Elle fixait la projection, enregistrant les noms des trois villages, mémorisant le maximum de détails. Il y avait là un message, qu'elle devait décoder de toute urgence. Car pour elle il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple carte, mais d'un macabre carton d'invitation.

Oyana patienta stoïquement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, et quitta la salle d'un pas calme se faire remarquer était actuellement la plus mauvaise option. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir été forcée d'impliquer son capitaine, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. A présent il savait que l'intrusion avait un lien avec elle cependant il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet durant la réunion. Il s'agissait d'un mensonge par omission envers le Haut commandement, et Oyana se haïssait de l'avoir placé dans cette situation. Elle savait que Yamamoto la considérait comme une menace en puissance, et que le capitaine Kuchiki avait déjà défié son supérieur en la choisissant comme lieutenant. Elle n'était vraiment capable de rien d'autre que de lui nuire…

Elle secoua la tête les jérémiades devraient attendre. Elle referma la porte de son bureau et se précipita à la recherche d'une carte. Elle venait d'y reporter les trois lieux signalés comme scènes de crime quand le capitaine Kuchiki apparut. Oyana leva vers lui un regard extrêmement coupable.

« Capitaine, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, je ne sais pas comment… »

« Taisez-vous. » Les yeux et la voix de Byakuya menaçaient de la congeler sur place, et elle se tut instantanément. « Dites-moi immédiatement ce que vous savez sur cette intrusion et pourquoi vous cachez ces informations au Haut Commandement. »

Oyana reprit contenance, et acquiesça. « Je suis la cause de cette attaque. Je pense qu'elle n'avait d'autre but que de prendre contact avec moi c'est pour cela que ces meurtres semblent inexplicables. Ces pauvres gens ne sont morts que pour me transmettre un message. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? », demanda Byakuya.

Oyana n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider de ne pas dire toute la vérité sur ce point.

« Les personnes assassinées pratiquaient le dessin, comme moi, ce qui n'est pas un hasard. Elles ont été tuées par perforation de la nuque, ce qui renvoie également à … un événement de mon passé. Je sais que c'est lui, capitaine. »

« Qui est l'ennemi ? », interrogea Byakuya.

Oyana hésita. « En réalité, j'ignore ce qu'il est, à présent. Mais je sais qui il était. J'ai passé ma vie à le fuir, et à le combattre lorsque c'était inévitable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à me tuer. Je lui ai rendu la politesse je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et je ne voulais pas laisser ce malade derrière moi, libre de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je l'ai tué. »

Le visage d'Oyana était contracté, et sa voix tendue. Elle s'en rendit compte et se reprit. « Je pensais agir au mieux. J'ignorais que je créerais un monstre pire que le précédent. Mais c'est ce qui c'est produit depuis que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas disparu, je me prépare à l'affronter à nouveau. »

Elle fixa Byakuya dans les yeux. « Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera si le commandant Yamamoto apprend que l'intrusion qui met la Soul Society en ébullition est liée à ma présence ici ? »

Byakuya ne répondit pas, et Oyana poursuivit. « Je ne connais pas le capitaine-commandant aussi bien que vous, mais je peux prévoir qu'il réagira mal. Mon existence semble le contrarier depuis le début. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'il m'empêche d'intervenir. »

« Parce que vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser agir à votre guise ? », demanda froidement Byakuya.

Oyana soutint son regard. « Il le faut. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble désormais mon ennemi, mais je peux vous certifier deux choses. Premièrement, s'il a pris le risque de pénétrer le territoire de la Soul Society pour m'envoyer un message, c'est qu'il est prêt j'ignore à quoi, mais il l'est. Deuxièmement, il ne s'intéresse qu'à moi. Si je ne réponds pas à son invitation, personne ne pourra entrer en contact avec lui hormis les malheureux qu'il massacrera pour se passer les nerfs. Je dois le trouver. »

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Cette créature inconnue et puissante est visiblement obsédée par vous quelle bonne idée, en effet, que de vous précipiter vers elle. Et comment comptez-vous la localiser ? »

Oyana ignora l'acidité de la remarque, et se pencha à nouveau sur la carte. « Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais la réponse est là. Et elle est probablement simple enfin pour la personne à qui la question est destinée, c'est à dire moi. Il souhaite me faire venir à lui, pas me faire cogiter des heures sur une énigme. »

Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de la carte. « A mon avis, il a choisi ces villages uniquement pour leur emplacement. Je pense qu'il faut relier les points entre eux, tout simplement. » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit un stylo et traça deux lignes sur la carte. « Les victimes étaient des artistes et la réponse à l'énigme est un dessin. »

« Je serais surpris que personne au sein du Gotei 13 n'ait pensé à se demander si l'emplacement des lieux d'intrusion sur la carte du Rukongai pouvait avoir une signification la quasi-totalité de la 12ème division est mobilisée. », objecta Byakuya.

Oyana ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la carte. Puis elle comprit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée c'était enfantin.

« Même si quelqu'un cherche une signification à l'emplacement des villages, cela ne le mènera nulle part », dit-elle. « Le dessin est incomplet. »

Byakuya tourna la tête vers elle. « Vous savez ce qu'il représente ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est une partie de la constellation du Phénix. » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Les villages représentent chacun une étoile je pense que seules les étoiles majeures sont à prendre en compte. » Elle désigna l'un des points. « Voici Eridani au-dessous, c'est δ Phe, avec à sa droite β Phe. » Elle leva la tête. « La constellation du Phénix compte quatre étoiles majeures. Il en manque donc une l'étoile principale, Phoenicis. Vous n'auriez pas sous la main une carte du ciel de l'hémisphère sud, par hasard ? »

Byakuya secoua la tête. « Non. Je peux en demander une aux archives, mais cela … ne passera pas inaperçu. » Oyana leva vers lui un regard surpris, puis sourit avec reconnaissance. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment en était-il arrivé à envisager d'agir derrière le dos du Haut Commandement ?

Oyana se mit à farfouiller dans son bureau. « Je devrais pouvoir me passer de carte », dit-elle en sortant un carnet à dessin et un crayon. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer intensément puis elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à dessiner, toujours aussi concentrée. Byakuya la regarda faire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé agir ainsi, que toute information concernant l'intrusion devait évidemment être transmise sans délai au Gotei 13. Mais il se souvenait avec une netteté absolue de sa conversation avec le commandant Yamamoto après qu'Oyana ait réussi l'examen de lieutenant de division. Il avait parfaitement compris que Yamamoto saisirait la moindre occasion de se débarrasser d'Oyana. Il n'était pas homme à courir le plus petit risque. Byakuya pouvait comprendre cela Yamamoto avait pour unique priorité la sauvegarde de la Soul Society. Il n'accorderait pas à Oyana le bénéfice du doute, il n'attendrait pas que ses soupçons à son égard se confirment. Dès qu'une possibilité s'offrirait à lui, il tenterait d'éliminer ce qu'il considérait comme une menace.

En fin de compte, Byakuya était face à un choix d'une terrible simplicité. Soit il protégeait Oyana des foudres de Yamamoto soit il ne le faisait pas.

Oyana posa son crayon. Son visage était crispé alors qu'elle contemplait le dessin qu'elle venait d'achever, et lorsque Byakuya s'adressa à elle cela la fit légèrement sursauter. « Comment ceci vous aidera-t-il à compléter la constellation ? », interrogea-t-il.

« C'est un emblème », répondit-elle. « Il représente le Phoenix, et le dessin est stylisé afin d'intégrer les quatre étoiles majeures de la constellation. L'étoile principale est représentée par l'œil de l'oiseau. En reportant les distances entre ces points du dessin sur la carte, je situerai le village qui symbolise Phoenicis. »

« Etes-vous sûre des proportions de votre croquis ? », objecta Byakuya. « Une simple erreur d'un millimètre faussera vos calculs. »

Oyana sourit amèrement. Elle aurait aimé être en mesure d'oublier ce dessin mais cela n'avait aucune chance de se produire. On lui avait tatoué cet oiseau de force sur la cuisse à l'âge de quatre ans. Un travail magnifique, impressionnant de finesse, tout en couleurs. Très long et douloureux, par conséquent. Elle avait tellement haï ce tatouage. La première fois qu'elle s'était déshabillée après sa désincarnation, elle avait constaté qu'il avait disparu. Son âme ne portait pas la marque du phénix, elle l'avait laissée derrière elle lorsqu'elle avait abandonnée son corps. Elle avait cru en pleurer de joie.

« Oui », répondit-elle simplement. « Je suis sûre de moi. »

A présent il fallait convertir les distances figurant sur le dessin à l'échelle de la carte. Oyana fronça les sourcils. Une galère en perspective. En géométrie elle se défendait, pratique du dessin oblige, mais l'algèbre… Elle commença à poser une série de calculs. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil aux formules, puis tendit la main et lui prit son crayon. « Donnez-moi ça. » Il s'empara du dessin d'Oyana et se pencha sur la carte. Il prit rapidement les mesures nécessaires, resta immobile un moment puis posa deux équations. Puis il saisit un compas et le posa sur la carte. « Ici. », dit-il.

Oyana ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à calculer ça à cette vitesse, mais l'heure était mal choisie pour décerner à son capitaine un prix d'arithmétique. Elle se pencha à son tour sur la carte, et hocha la tête. « Secteur 80… Et très éloigné des lieux des précédentes intrusions. En apparaissant là-bas, il se ménage une marge avant que les forces spéciales ne puissent intervenir. »

Elle releva la tête et regarda Byakuya avec détermination. « Je dois y aller », dit-elle. « Et sans escorte. »

Byakuya secoua la tête. « Même si je n'avais pas la certitude que le Haut commandement surveille vos faits et gestes de près, je ne vous laisserais pas commettre une telle imprudence. » Oyana ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il lui intima le silence d'un regard et poursuivit.

« Vous allez prendre la tête d'une unité pour effectuer une mission de surveillance, comme c'est la procédure en cas d'alerte je ferai de même. Vous rejoindrez le secteur 78, et moi le secteur 79. Une fois sur place, dispersez vos hommes. Lorsque vous serez seule, gagnez le secteur 80 et allez à la rencontre de notre ennemi. Il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à vous sur le territoire de la Soul Society, mais je serais là pour m'en assurer. Déterminez ce qu'il attend de vous. Nous quitterons les lieux avant l'arrivée des forces spéciales et nous nous retrouverons… Là. » Il désigna un point sur la carte. Puis il leva les yeux sur Oyana qui secouait la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner ! », résista-t-elle. « Si je ne suis pas seule, il ne se montrera pas, et cela ne… »

« Vous avez déjà soulevé ce point, lieutenant », coupa sèchement Byakuya. « J'ai compris. Je dissimulerai mon reiatsu, et je resterai à courte distance. » Il posa sur Oyana un regard de glace. « N'éprouvez pas davantage ma patience. Je suis responsable de vos actions devant le Haut commandement, et vous allez appliquer mes ordres à la lettre. Ne vous avisez pas de me désobéir. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui capitaine », s'entendit répondre Oyana, quasiment malgré elle. A sa propre surprise, elle réalisa qu'elle était sincère. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait entrer en contact avec son ennemi tout en déjouant la surveillance du Gotei 13, et sans le capitaine Kuchiki elle ne pourrait y parvenir. Elle mesurait toute la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir compter sur son appui dans de telles circonstances.

« Merci, capitaine », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il prétendit ne pas avoir entendu et lui tourna le dos. « Allons-y », ordonna-t-il.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana regarda autour d'elle, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait judicieusement choisi son endroit le "village" supposé accueillir leurs retrouvailles évoquait à Oyana un camp de réfugiés au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que l'ambiance du coin convenait bien à l'évènement.

Les seuls reiatsus qu'Oyana percevaient actuellement étaient ceux des malheureux habitants terrés au fond de leur trou. Elle savait que le capitaine Kuchiki était proche, mais même en étendant sa perception au maximum elle ne pouvait sentir sa présence. Sacré camouflage.

Saloperie d'endroit… Oyana n'avait jamais dépassé le 64ème district, et elle se souvenait avoir été choquée par les conditions de vie dans ce secteur. Mais la distance entre le 64ème secteur et Zaraki était celle qui séparait le purgatoire de l'enfer. Oyana ne comprenait même pas qu'on puisse survivre ici sans un reiatsu en béton armé. Sélection naturelle, hein… C'est sûr que pour rejoindre le Seireitei en partant d'ici, fallait s'appeler Kenpachi. Pour la énième fois depuis sa mort, Oyana se fit la réflexion que la Soul Society n'avait définitivement rien à envier au monde réel, côté degré de civilisation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il savait qu'elle était là, Oyana en était sûre. Il la faisait poireauter uniquement pour s'amuser. Bon sang, elle le détestait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, lui mettre les nerfs à vif manifester le moindre agacement serait lui faire trop d'honneur.

« Bon ! » dit-elle d'un ton dégagé. « Je fais quoi, je rentre à la maison ? Tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile de semer mes chaperons ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aussi facilement à trente-six invitations, tu sais… Et puis tu risques de te trouver à court d'artistes à massacrer. »

Tout resta immobile et silencieux durant encore un court instant puis, à environ une vingtaine de mètres devant Oyana, l'air sembla se modifier et une étrange fissure se forma. Elle rayonnait d'une sorte de lumière sombre. Oyana perçut une émanation spirituelle de plus en plus puissante, et bloqua sa respiration. C'était à peine supportable. Elle verrouilla son don d'empathie en catastrophe encore une seconde à ressentir ça et elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'effondrerait en vomissant ses tripes.

La fissure s'élargit brièvement, le temps de livrer passage à une toute petite silhouette, puis elle s'effaça. Oyana sentit sa gorge se serrer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ignorait sous quelle forme il allait se manifester, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse prendre celle d'un enfant. La petite fille leva la tête, et Oyana ne put réprimer un frisson. Le regard et le sourire qui souillaient ce visage d'enfant lui glaçaient le sang.

Le sourire de la petite s'élargit. « Salut, mon cœur… »

Oyana serra les dents. Cette petite voix n'aurait pas dû pouvoir sonner de façon aussi sarcastique. Ça semblait… contre-nature. Oyana agrandit les yeux elle aurait tant aimé se tromper… A contrecoeur, elle libéra sa faculté de perception et se força à s'imprégner de l'ignoble énergie ambiante. Là… Un autre reiatsu. Faible mais distinct. Il n'avait pas pris l'apparence d'un enfant, il se servait de cette petite fille pour se manifester dans ce monde. Oyana se retint de toutes ses forces de se jeter sur l'enfant les sentiments diffus qu'elle percevait d'elle lui déchiraient le cœur.

« Espèce de… » Oyana ne trouvait pas de mot. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette gamine ? »

L'enfant pencha la tête. « Pas grand-chose… Elle doit avoir l'impression de faire un cauchemar dont elle est incapable de sortir, voilà tout… Pas de quoi te mettre dans un état pareil, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas ça qui va la tuer… »

« Libère-la », ordonna Oyana d'une voix blanche.

La gamine fit la moue. « Moui… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai un petit faible pour elle, tu sais… Elle est la première que j'ai utilisée. Et elle est… tellement maniable ! Une vraie poupée téléguidée. Les autres âmes que j'ai parasitées ne sont pas assez influençables pour être contrôlées depuis le Hueco Mundo, je dois me contenter de récolter les informations qui me parviennent à travers elles. Mais cette petite ! J'en fais ce que je veux. Regarde un peu ! »

L'enfant fit une pirouette qu'elle conclut par une révérence ironique. « N'est-elle pas adorable ? »

Oyana garda le silence. La petite fille se redressa et lui adressa un sourire affreux. « Si je lui demandais de mettre fin à ses jours sur le champ, je suppose qu'elle le ferait… Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie de vérifier. Tu n'as jamais su t'amuser, ma pauvre chérie… » Oyana ne put se maîtriser. « Si tu touches à cette enfant, je te jure que… »

La fillette l'interrompit sur un ton qui exprimait l'ennui le plus profond. « Que tu quoi ? Quoi que je fasse à cette môme, je suppose que m'exterminer fera de toute façon partie de tes projets, je me trompe ? Ne sois pas hypocrite, ma puce pas avec moi. Mais trêve de bavardages ! Les forces spéciales seront là dans moins de quatre minutes, selon mes calculs, et ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de rester pour les accueillir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oyana hocha sèchement la tête. « Où et quand ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Le cimetière d'Akaoka, dans une heure », répondit l'enfant. « Une charmante petite ville côtière, sur la baie de Tosa. Elle va te plaire. »

Oyana acquiesça de nouveau. « J'y serais. Lâche la gamine. »

La petite fille soupira et prit un air indécis. « Mmm… J'hésite… Elle ne me sert plus à rien, et j'ai toujours détesté les choses inutiles… Allez ! Pour te montrer à quel point je suis comblé de te retrouver, je te la laisse ! Ma bonté me perdra… »

La fissure noire réapparut au-dessus de la fillette, et celle-ci s'effondra. Oyana se précipita sur elle et contrôla immédiatement ses signes vitaux tout en sondant son reiatsu. Elle ne détecta aucun dommage important, et retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se redressa.

La faille commença à s'estomper. Alors qu'elle était presque invisible une voix lointaine parvint jusqu'à Oyana, comme un écho venu d'outre-tombe.

« _A très vite, ma chérie_… »

Oyana regarda fixement la fissure qui disparaissait. « A tout de suite », répondit-elle d'une voix sourde. « Papa. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Salut ! ^^ Merci pour tous vos encouragements suite à l'effacement de mes gribouillages électroniques ! Boostée ce soutien sans faille je m'y suis remise sec, et je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre à réécrire ! Ensuite je pourrais enfin terminer l'histoire… C'était peut-être un acte manqué cette affaire de chapitres effacés, je n'ai pas envie que tout cela se termine, quand j'y pense. Mais l'histoire est arrivée à son terme, je ne peux pas la faire durer éternellement ! )

Quand j'ai redémarré cette fic, elle a été assez peu suivie, et peu commentée, pendant un petit moment, et je me suis vraiment dit que je n'étais plus dans le coup et que je devrais me contenter de rédiger des notes juridiques (c'est mon boulot) plutôt que de venir gonfler les jeunes sur Internet. Mais au fur et à mesure la fic a trouvé un public, et je n'ai jamais été aussi motivée pour publier qu'aujourd'hui ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien je vous remercie pour ça. Vous êtes fantastiques ! ^^

Bises !


	13. Chapitre treize

Un petit mot avant de commencer : merci à Oola et à Morgane, à qui je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'elles ne sont pas loguées, pour leur commentaire ! Non, Oola, je ne donne pas de spoiler… ) Allez, parce que t'es vraiment sympa : oui, la romance pour l'instant très platonique entre Oyana et son capitaine va se concrétiser, dans tous les sens du terme…

**Chapitre treize**

Oyana s'assit dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, la petite fille toujours serrée contre elle. L'enfant était profondément endormie Oyana sourit au petit visage désormais paisible. « Je suis désolée, petite… », murmura-t-elle. « Tout ira bien, à présent. »

Elle avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous convenu avec le capitaine Kuchiki, situé suffisamment loin du lieu de l'intrusion pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par les forces spéciales qui devaient déjà avoir investi le village et ses alentours.

Byakuya apparut devant Oyana, et baissa les yeux sur la fillette. « Cette enfant va-t-elle bien ? », interrogea-t-il.

Oyana acquiesça. « Oui, capitaine, à ce qu'il me semble. Mais elle doit être transportée auprès de la 4ème division, afin qu'ils s'en assurent. » Elle se tut quelques secondes. « Étiez-vous assez proche pour entendre notre conversation ? »

Byakuya secoua légèrement la tête. « Non. J'ai simplement vu la scène. »

« Dans ce cas », fit Oyana, « voici l'information principale : je dois me rendre d'ici 55 minutes à un rendez-vous dans le monde réel. Une ville appelée Akaoka, au Japon. Autrement dit : il me faut un portail Senkai. Je suppose que le Gotei 13 surveille le mien ? »

« Sans le moindre doute », répondit Byakuya, « ainsi que le mien, selon toute probabilité. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, aucun portail n'est censé être utilisé sans autorisation, et son ouverture est immédiatement signalée par les instruments de contrôle de la 12ème division. Mais ce n'est pas le plus problématique. »

Oyana haussa les sourcils et sourit doucement. « Oh ? Comme quoi, cela peut toujours être pire… Quel est le principal problème, dans ce cas ? »

Byakuya ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'autoriser l'usage de l'ironie par ses subordonnés, mais il ferait une exception l'humour grinçant constituait visiblement pour Oyana une sorte de soupape de sécurité. Elle s'en servait pour prétendre dédramatiser une situation qui, de quelque manière qu'on l'examine, ne pouvait être considérée autrement que comme dramatique.

« Cette intrusion semble avoir être minutée avec une grande précision », dit-il. « Dans une heure, tous les portails Senkai cesseront de fonctionner, et ce pendant une durée de 24 heures minimum. Cela se produit en moyenne une fois par an il s'agit d'une opération de maintenance indispensable au maintien en condition du réseau de circulation. » Il fronça les sourcils. « La fermeture du réseau est une information particulièrement sensible et confidentielle. Les dates choisies ne sont divulguées aux divisions par leur capitaine qu'au dernier moment. La Soul Society est évidemment vulnérable lorsque ses troupes se trouvent dans l'incapacité de se déplacer à leur guise. Qui est-il, lieutenant ? Comment a-t-il pu se procurer cette information ? »

Oyana reporta son attention sur la fillette et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. « Il a dit qu'il avait établi une connection avec certaines âmes, en commençant par celle de cette enfant. Il s'agit sans aucun doute de la petite fille qui a été examinée par le Gotei 13 il y a environ un mois, parce qu'elle était tombée dans le coma juste après la première intrusion. Son frère est shinigami dans la 3ème division, si je me souviens bien la connection a dû s'étendre à lui, puis à… dieu sait combien d'âmes au sein du Seireitei. Au nez et à la barbe de la 12ème division, il semblerait. D'après lui, cela lui a permis d'accéder à beaucoup d'informations. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Qui est-ce ? », répéta Byakuya.

Oyana évita son regard. « Je ne l'ai pas vu sous sa vraie forme, il se servait de… »

« Lieutenant, cessez d'éluder ma question. Qui est cette créature pour vous ? »

Le visage d'Oyana se contracta douloureusement, et le regard de Byakuya s'adoucit. Il avait repoussé le moment où il lui poserait cette question, précisément parce qu'il avait pressenti à quel point elle détesterait y répondre. Mais il ne pouvait plus lui épargner cela.

« Ce n'est pas une information que je peux me permettre d'ignorer plus longtemps, lieutenant », continua-t-il avec une certaine douceur.

Oyana se leva, la petite fille endormie dans les bras, et tourna le dos à son capitaine. « Oui… », admit-elle à mi-voix. « Pour ma part, c'est une information que j'essaie d'ignorer depuis environ 25 ans, mais il ne m'a pas rendu la tâche aisée… » Elle se donna encore quelques secondes, histoire de prendre un peu d'élan.

« Il s'agit de mon père », dit-elle. « Ce qui signifie que la dernière chose que j'ai faite avant de mourir a été de commettre un parricide et que je vais devoir recommencer. » Sa voix se fit un peu étranglée. « Deux parricides commis par la même personne, ça ressemble à une plaisanterie, ou plutôt à une énigme…"Comment quelqu'un peut-il tuer deux fois son propre père ?"… Plutôt ironique… Non ? »

Elle se tut, consciente du fait qu'elle ne trompait pas plus son capitaine qu'elle ne se trompait elle-même. Byakuya garda le silence. Un classique « Je suis désolé » lui semblait dérisoire dans cette situation, autant que « Vous avez fait le bon choix » ou « Ce n'était pas de votre faute. » Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'Oyana, assez près pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, sans pour autant la toucher. Puis il réduisit doucement le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son reiatsu, permettant à Oyana de percevoir distinctement les sentiments que lui inspirait son aveu.

Oyana écarquilla les yeux elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'expose soudainement à son don d'empathie, et le "contact" la fit tressaillir. La perception des émotions de son capitaine lui fit l'effet d'un baume bienfaisant sur une brûlure cuisante. Il comprenait. Il imaginait les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à commettre ce meurtre abominable. Il concevait la souffrance que lui avait causé cet acte, et pourquoi elle avait néanmoins choisi de faire ce qu'elle considérait comme son devoir. Il savait qu'elle haïssait l'idée de devoir reprendre son éternel combat, mais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire, et qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour éliminer définitivement son ennemi il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas pour sa propre sécurité, mais pour celle des autres, des âmes comme celle de cette enfant qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle. Il comprenait mais il ne la jugeait pas. Il souffrait pour elle mais il ne la prenait pas en pitié. Il la soutiendrait mais il ne chercherait pas à mener son combat à sa place.

Oyana expira longuement. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle, mais à présent elle avait l'impression qu'elle respirait librement pour la première fois depuis un très long moment. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour apprécier le réconfort que lui procurait la chaude présence de son capitaine, derrière son dos et dans son esprit. Elle songea qu'en se laissant aller en arrière, juste un peu, quelques centimètres à peine, elle se reposerait contre lui. Cette idée provoqua en elle un déferlement d'émotions dont l'intensité la surprit mais l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection, et elle les mit de côté.

Il recula légèrement alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

« Nous devons confier cette enfant à quelqu'un », dit-elle. « Si nous la ramenons nous-mêmes au Seireitei, nous serons interrogés à son propos le lien entre elle et l'intrus est désormais évident. »

Byakuya acquiesça. « Pouvez-vous localiser Ukitake ? », demanda-t-il.

Oyana ferma les yeux, puis plissa les paupières. « Il est loin… », répondit-elle. « Et… il est accompagné. Kiyone et Sentarou ne le lâchent plus d'une semelle depuis sa dernière crise. » Elle dirigea ses recherches vers un autre reiatsu, puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda son capitaine.

« Le capitaine Abarai est dans le 58ème secteur il est seul. »

Une ombre traversa le regard de Byakuya, mais il n'hésita pas. « Allez-y. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji se retourna en un éclair, la formule de libération de Zabimaru sur les lèvres, puis abaissa son sabre en jurant.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? », rugit-il.

Oyana franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et lui colla d'autorité dans les bras l'enfant qu'elle transportait. « Elle doit être amenée jusqu'au capitaine Unohana », dit-elle.

Renji considéra la fillette avec inquiétude. « Elle est mal en point ? »

Oyana secoua la tête. « A priori, ça va. Renji, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même et tu seras questionné concernant cette petite fille. Une cinquième intrusion vient juste d'avoir lieu, et cette gamine était présente lors de la toute première intrusion. Mais si tu dis simplement que tu l'as trouvée inconsciente au cours de ta patrouille et que tu n'en sais pas plus, je pense que ça devrait passer. »

Le regard de Renji se refroidit. « Mentir au Haut commandement, rien que ça… Et toi, en attendant, tu prévois de faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette attaque ? »

Oyana secoua doucement la tête. « Je sais que je t'en demande trop. Je ne le ferais pas si j'avais un quelconque autre choix. Cette petite a besoin de soins, et moi… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Renji la fixa un instant en silence, puis il hocha la tête. « Je vais le faire. En échange, réponds juste en toute sincérité à cette question : agis-tu sur ordre de ton capitaine ? »

Oyana marqua un temps, surprise, puis acquiesça. « Oui. »

« Bien », dit Renji. « Si le capitaine Kuchiki a décidé de cacher quoi que ce soit au vieux, alors il doit avoir une sacrée bonne raison. »

« Et il ne permettra pas qu'Oyana prenne des risques inconsidérés », poursuivit-il pour lui-même.

Oyana se troubla légèrement. Une sacrée bonne raison… Elle n'en voyait aucune. Le capitaine Kuchiki n'agissait ainsi que pour la protéger de Yamamoto. L'absurdité de la situation prenait toute son envergure, vue sous cet angle. Elle devait se protéger de ceux dont elle était censée être l'alliée elle obligeait les personnes dont elle acceptait l'aide à mentir et à violer les ordres.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, vieil homme… », songea-t-elle avec amertume. « Toujours la bonne vieille méthode. Pour toute personne qui décide de se rapprocher de moi, je deviens une malédiction. Alors je suis supposée m'éloigner d'elles, pour leur salut. Tu ne permettras jamais à quiconque d'occuper la place que je te refuse à mes côtés. Et le pire, c'est que tu dois prendre ça pour de l'amour… »

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Cette fois, cela ne marcherait pas. Cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Peu importe en quoi son paternel s'était changé, menos, arrancar ou dieu savait quelle innovation diabolique. Elle irait jusqu'aux limites de sa propre puissance pour le détruire. Mais elle ne laisserait rien au hasard. Si elle devait perdre, il ne lui survivrait pas bien longtemps. Car s'il n'y avait qu'une chose et une seule dont elle était persuadée, c'était que quelle que soit la force de son adversaire, il ne ferait pas le poids face au capitaine Kuchiki.

« Merci, Renji. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est ça… Grouille-toi plutôt, si ton capitaine t'a envoyée ici, il doit t'attendre, j'imagine. »

Oyana lui fit un sourire hésitant. « Juushirou doit se douter de quelque chose », dit-elle. « Tu peux lui parler de ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Et dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ? » Elle fit un pas en arrière et disparut.

Renji contempla un instant le vide qu'elle avait laissé. « Vas-y », dit-il doucement, un regret résigné dans la voix. « Vas le rejoindre. »

La petite fille s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. En apercevant le front tatoué et la chevelure écarlate, elle écarquilla les yeux et commença à se débattre, mais s'arrêta quand il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

« Bien dormi, princesse ? », demanda-t-il.

« Euh… Je crois… » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai rêvé de choses effrayantes, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était… Tu es un shinigami ? »

« Un peu que j'en suis un ! Un capitaine, mademoiselle, pour vous servir ! Ça te dit de visiter le Seireitei ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira. « Pour de vrai ? »

« Pour de vrai. Accroche-toi, tu vas voyager en première classe… C'est parti ! »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana réapparut devant son capitaine. « L'enfant est en sûreté », dit-elle.

« Bien », répondit-il. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Efforcez-vous de me suivre. »

Sans laisser à son lieutenant le temps de l'interroger il se volatilisa, et Oyana se précipita derrière lui. Elle se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour rester dans son sillage ils rejoignirent les abords du Seireitei en un temps record, puis Byakuya s'arrêta et Oyana l'imita, essoufflée. Ils étaient dans une ruelle déserte du premier district du Rukongai.

Byakuya se tourna vers Oyana. « Ne bougez pas », ordonna-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua sans hésiter contre lui. Oyana étouffa un cri de surprise mais l'idée de se débattre ne l'effleura même pas. « Essayez de ne pas résister », dit-il. Oyana se demanda de quoi il parlait, mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la question elle sentit le reiatsu de son capitaine s'intensifier et envelopper étroitement le sien. Son instinct lui ordonnait de se libérer, mais elle combattit ce réflexe et s'efforça d'abandonner son énergie à celle de son capitaine. Elle se concentra pour laisser au capitaine Kuchiki le maximum d'emprise sur sa propre énergie elle ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle s'apercevait qu'elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

Elle leva le visage vers celui de son capitaine il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, les yeux fermés, et il passa son autre bras autour d'elle pour l'enserrer plus étroitement. Oyana réalisa que son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'imminence d'un combat à mort. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de se discipliner.

« Votre pression spirituelle est difficile à apprivoiser », murmura Byakuya. « Je peux masquer votre signature énergétique en rapprochant au maximum votre reiatsu du mien, mais j'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez plus de contrôle sur votre énergie. Essayez de vous laisser aller davantage. »

Oyana obéit mais rougit violemment. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi, de lui murmurer des trucs pareilles à l'oreille alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer que… enfin qu'il… Et merde, c'était tellement pas le moment ! Elle passa à son tour ses bras derrière lui, enfouit son visage dans son haori, inspira un grand coup et relâcha de toutes ses forces le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur son énergie.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand leurs reiatsus s'accordèrent soudainement.

« Bien », dit Byakuya d'une voix très légèrement rauque. « Continuez comme ça. »

Il entraîna Oyana dans une succession de passes de shunpô vertigineuses. Ils s'immobilisèrent, et Oyana rouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle sombre, apparemment située en sous-sol.

« Lieutenant », précisa Byakuya au bout de quelques instants, « vous pouvez me lâcher, à présent. »

Oyana sursauta avant de s'exécuter promptement, et décida d'éviter momentanément le regard de son capitaine.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Dans une pièce du manoir Kuchiki dont l'existence échappe au Gotei 13. », répondit Byakuya. « Et ceci… » Il désigna une arche située au centre de la salle. « … est le portail Senkai secret de notre famille. Les familles nobles possèdent toutes un portail privé, mais leur activité est soumise à un certain contrôle. Celui-ci est différent. Son utilisation est absolument indétectable je suis actuellement le seul à pouvoir l'activer. »

Oyana hocha lentement la tête. Le portail secret de la famille Kuchiki… Voilà qui résolvait la question du transport. Byakuya s'approcha de l'arche.

« Il nous reste environ vingt-cinq minutes. », dit-il, « et il m'en faudra presque quinze pour ouvrir ce passage. » Il se tourna vers Oyana. « Je ne prendrai pas la peine de vous préciser que ce rendez-vous est un piège. », dit-il. « Mais gardez ceci en tête : une fois de l'autre côté, votre puissance sera réduite de 80 %. Inutile d'espérer une levée de limite dans le cadre d'une mission menée sans l'aval du Haut commandement. Et quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons bloqués dans le monde réel jusqu'à la remise en fonction du réseau de circulation. »

Oyana acquiesça doucement. « Capitaine… », commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, mais il l'interrompit.

« Je masquerai parfaitement mon reiatsu. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera une autre présence que la vôtre, dans la mesure où il n'imagine probablement pas que vous ameniez quelqu'un avec vous mais si c'est le cas, il ne pourra de toute façon pas me détecter. »

Il fixa Oyana dans les yeux. « C'est votre combat, lieutenant. Si c'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à me dire, c'est inutile. Je n'ai pas pu identifier cette créature, mais elle est d'une puissance peu commune, cela je l'ai senti immédiatement. Cependant je sais que vous êtes capable de la vaincre, même limitée à 20 % de vos capacités. Ce sera un combat difficile, et vous en sortirez affaiblie, probablement blessée. Cependant vous ne pourrez rejoindre la Soul Society, en l'absence de portail. Je ne vous accompagne que pour cette raison. Je vous apporterai les premiers soins en attendant la réouverture du réseau Senkai. »

Il se détourna. « Reculez, à présent. »

Oyana obéit. Elle observa Byakuya alors qu'il tendait les mains vers l'arche en murmurant une formule. Le portail s'illumina doucement et il ferma les yeux, concentré sur son incantation. La lueur émise par l'arche se reflétait sur son visage, et Oyana s'emplit les yeux de ce spectacle. Elle devait absolument survivre. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait considéré qu'elle devait absolument vaincre, et peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle après l'affrontement. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Le capitaine Kuchiki serait là, après la bataille. Pour elle. Pas pour rendre les derniers honneurs à son lieutenant tombé au combat, mais pour elle. Alors elle se devait d'être toujours en vie, à ce moment-là. Pour lui.

Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation du visage calme de son capitaine, se laissant bercer par le rythme de l'incantation murmurée par la voix basse, et sourit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bien, nous y sommes : c'est là que je me suis arrêtée la première fois que j'ai publié mon histoire. C'est un chapitre un peu court, une transition vers la grande scène de combat qui constitue le dénouement du côté « shonen » de l'intrigue. Bon sang, pourvu qu'elle vous plaise !

Vous allez vous lasser de mes déclarations enflammées, mais : merci ! J'ai reçu tant de retours sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis encore en train d'écrire la fin de l'histoire, et franchement vous me transmettez tellement d'énergie et d'envie d'écrire ! Je vais essayer de vous concocter un truc… apothéotique. Tiens, je croyais que ce mot n'existait pas, mais le correcteur automatique de Word a l'air de penser que si. Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Mais évitez de confondre avec apocalyptique, parce que c'est tout à fait le contraire.

Bises ! ^^


	14. Chapitre quatorze

**Chapitre quatorze**

Le cimetière d'Akaoka était un endroit paisible. Situé à l'écart de la ville, il dominait la mer depuis la petite colline dont il occupait le sommet. De nombreuses stèles étaient fraîchement fleuries, et le lieu était somme toute charmant.

Oyana avançait entre les petits autels, en alerte. Fugitivement, elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de son propre corps. Elle doutait qu'elle ait eu droit à une jolie petite stèle rectangulaire comme celles-ci peut-être n'avait-elle même pas été identifiée. Quoique, si : le Phénix avait obligatoirement recherché et trouvé le corps de son père, et le sien aussi, du coup. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en faire, les installer côte à côte dans un mausolée, histoire qu'ils aient l'éternité pour se réconcilier ?

« C'est la conversation intérieure la plus sinistre à laquelle j'ai eu droit, et pourtant tu m'as déjà gratifiée de quelques horreurs. »

Oyana faillit sourire. « Oh allez, Honoo, fais pas ta chochotte… Tu sais, l'ambiance de la soirée a toutes les chances de se dégrader de plus en plus, alors si tu commences à chouiner dès maintenant qu'est-ce que ça sera à l'heure du bain de sang… »

Shirohonoo soupira. « Je ne me ferai jamais à ton humour, tu sais ça ? »

Oyana haussa mentalement les épaules. « Personne ne t'y force, ma belle, et puis mieux vaut un sens de l'humour discutable que pas de sens de l'humour du t… » Elle se figea. « Il arrive. », murmura-t-elle à voix haute. Elle localisa l'énergie qui émergeait peu à peu, au sommet de la colline. D'un pas de shunpô elle était sur place, et contemplait le Garganta qui s'ouvrait à une trentaine de mètres devant elle.

« Ai-je peur ? » se demanda-t-elle, dans un accès inattendu d'introspection en situation extrême. Oui, elle avait peur. Pas de se battre, pas d'être blessée, pas de mourir, même si l'autre alternative avait sa préférence. Elle allait devoir l'affronter à nouveau. Utiliser ses nouvelles ressources, puiser jusqu'aux limites de son pouvoir, pour le vaincre. Sentir son énergie faiblir et disparaître, comme elle avait senti la peau de sa gorge céder sous la lame de son couteau, il y avait quatre mois de cela. Elle se souvenait avoir accueilli la mort avec reconnaissance, juste après, en songeant que cet acte, aussi abject qu'il soit, mettait fin à tout, et qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec ce souvenir. Comme on peut se tromper, parfois. Elle était désormais de retour à la case départ, sur le point de revivre son pire cauchemar, alors oui elle était terrifiée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Mais sa terreur n'avait d'égale que sa résolution, comme si la seconde se nourrissait de la première, et lorsqu'elle tira son sabre d'un geste fluide sa main ne tremblait pas. « Dissipe les ténèbres, Shirohonoo. », prononça-t-elle calmement. « Une bonne fois pour toutes », ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Le katana disparut, et Oyana laissa son bras droit désormais gainé de métal retomber le long de son corps. Le Garganta était largement ouvert à présent, et l'énergie de son ennemi était toute proche. Il était là, juste de l'autre côté il la torturait un peu en retardant son apparition. Oyana décida de couper court.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient, Papa ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ? » Un rire jaillit de l'ouverture sombre.

« Papa ? Ma chérie, tu me prends par les sentiments… Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de la dernière fois où tu m'as appelé ainsi, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. »

Oyana ne put réprimer un frisson. Cette voix… Douce et basse, veloutée, enjôleuse elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle rassembla tout son contrôle pour répondre sur un ton égal.

« Eh bien je te fais ce plaisir, tu vois, alors pourquoi ne pas me rendre la politesse ? Nos retrouvailles ont assez attendu. »

« Comme tu as raison, mon ange. Ton impatience me touche profondément. »

Oyana se força à rester impassible alors qu'il émergeait de la porte, mais son cœur lui infligeait des secousses sourdes et douloureuses. Le Garganta s'effaça, et soudain il lui faisait face, dans la douce lumière du soleil déclinant. Oyana serra les dents. N'aurait-il pas dû se changer en monstre répugnant, comme tous les habitants du Hueco Mundo qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser ? Comme d'habitude, les règles s'appliquaient aux autres. Il ne jouait que selon les siennes.

Et il était tout simplement magnifique. Sa silhouette était humaine, bien que nettement plus haute que celle d'un homme. Il portait une tunique bleu nuit, longue et fendue, sur un pantalon blanc, le tout évoquant une tenue traditionnelle coréenne. Sa longue chevelure, brune de son vivant, avait pris des reflets bleus légèrement plus sombres que la teinte de sa tunique. Oyana crut un instant qu'il ne portait pas de masque, avant d'identifier le mince diadème en os qui lui ceignait le front et rehaussait la finesse de ses traits. Mais le plus frappant était cette incroyable cape qui semblait faite de plumes blanches, somptueuses, parées de reflets d'or.

Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas Oyana, et il sourit doucement. « Tu admires mes habits de lumière, ma chérie ? Tu constateras que j'ai fait quelques efforts, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Cet uniforme est d'une banalité affligeante. Cela dit tu es plus belle que jamais, même fagotée comme un shinigami… »

Oyana ignora l'insulte comme le compliment. « Je ne me contente pas de porter le costume. Je suis lieutenant de la 6ème division de protection des armées de la cour, et je ne suis pas venue parler chiffons. Je suis ici pour supprimer la menace que tu représentes pour la Soul Society, alors ne perdons pas de temps en… »

Il l'interrompit. « Oui, oui, le combat à mort et tout ce qui s'ensuit… Où est l'urgence, ma puce ? Tu es bloquée ici pour vingt-quatre heures avec 20 % de tes pouvoirs, et tu n'as pas eu le temps de parvenir à maîtriser ton bankai… Es-tu à ce point pressée d'arriver au terme de ta deuxième vie ? » Il sourit à nouveau, avec une sorte de tendresse. « Sois sans crainte : celle que je vais t'offrir durera éternellement, pour toi et moi. »

Le regard d'Oyana se durcit encore. « Je veillerai à être réduite en poussière impalpable plutôt que de te laisser faire de moi un… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans certitude quant à la nature de l'être qui lui faisait face.

Il vint obligeamment à son secours. « Un arrancar, mon cœur. » Oyana secoua sèchement la tête. « Les arrancars mettent des années à arracher leur masque. » Il eut un joli rire. « Et les shinigamis passent par de nombreuses épreuves avant d'obtenir un zanpakutô et un shikai, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela ne nous concerne pas, ma chérie. Nous valons un peu mieux que la moyenne, dans nos nouveaux monde respectifs comme auparavant, dans celui-ci. »

Il fit quelques pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter quand elle se mit en garde. « Du calme… » Il observa l'avant-bras d'Oyana. « Quel intéressant shikai tu as là… Il te va comme un gant. Pour répondre à ta question, chérie, je suis ce qu'on appelle un arrancar naturel. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Oyana garda le silence, et il poursuivit. « Les rescapés du Hueco Mundo m'ont accueilli comme un dieu il semblerait qu'un shinigami mégalomane les ait amenés au bord de l'extinction, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Heureusement pour eux le Hueco Mundo ne peut disparaître, son existence est aussi nécessaire que celle de la Soul Society. Bref, il paraît qu'il arrive de temps à autre, exceptionnellement, qu'une âme parvienne au Hueco Mundo et s'éveille en tant qu'arrancar, sans passer par ces ennuyeux stades intermédiaires. Et devine quel événement se produit simultanément au sein de la Soul Society ? L'apparition d'un shinigami naturel, ainsi que tu l'auras déjà compris. Une histoire d'équilibre entre les grandes forces de l'univers. Nous formons les deux faces d'une même pièce, mon ange, c'est touchant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il pencha la tête et la regarda avec fierté. « Avant même que je ne parvienne à infiltrer le centre de commandement de ton monde, tu étais lieutenant de division. Si seulement tu avais accepté d'endosser ton rôle d'héritière lorsque nous étions en vie, je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais faite pour diriger… »

Oyana sortit de son mutisme et se décida à répliquer. « Je suis officier au sein d'une armée qui se bat pour protéger les âmes. Diriger une multinationale servant de couverture à une triade n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ça. »

Il haussa les épaules, et les plumes de son manteau étincelèrent sous les rayons rasants du soleil. « Tu es un leader, comme je le suis. Voilà ce dont j'ai toujours été convaincu. » Il la contempla gravement. « Ta mère aurait été fière de ce que tu as accompli. »

Le choc priva Oyana de son souffle pendant quelques secondes. « Comment… » bégaya-t-elle, « comment oses-tu parler de … » Il l'interrompit à nouveau, et leva le bras en direction de la mer. « Elle est ici, vois-tu. Elle aimait cet endroit. » Oyana suivit des yeux la direction qu'il indiquait, sans parvenir à intégrer l'information qu'il venait de lui livrer.

« Nous sommes venus ici, plusieurs semaines, alors qu'elle attendait ta venue. Nous nous promenions souvent le long de la baie. Un jour, elle a désigné le cimetière et elle a dit : " Peut-on imaginer un lieu plus paisible où reposer ? " Alors, après l'incident, c'est ici que je l'ai amenée. Sa tombe fait face à la mer. »

« L'incident… » Oyana crut qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle et se jeter sur lui. « Que veux-tu qu'elle en ait à foutre, salopard, de ta vue sur la mer ? Tu l'as tuée ! De tes propres mains ! »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. « En effet. Je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre porter la main sur elle. Ça a été rapide et sans douleur, crois-moi. » Il fit une courte pause. « Tu te refuses à le comprendre, mais je n'avais aucun autre choix. Elle a essayé de disparaître en t'emmenant avec elle elle a presque réussi. Elle était si douce et réservée, jamais je ne l'aurais crue capable d'un tel acte. En ayant la faiblesse de la laisser en vie après cela j'aurais tout perdu, mon statut, mon pouvoir l'œuvre de toute une vie. » Il lui sourit avec chaleur. « Tout ce que j'ai bâti, et que je voulais te transmettre. Tu as toujours été un miracle à mes yeux, Oyana. Peu importait ce que je leur promettais, des millions ou une mort lente, tous les médecins de cette planète me jugeait définitivement stérile. Tu es mon miracle. »

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas vers, et stoppa lorsqu'elle leva son arme pour le mettre en joue. « C'est ce que tu avais en tête quand tu m'as mis deux balles dans le corps ? », cracha-t-elle. « Tu voulais mettre mon côté miraculeux à l'épreuve ? »

Le sourire s'évanouit sur le visage de l'arrancar. « Tais-toi ! » cria-t-il. Oyana eut un sourire dur. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'assumes pas ce meurtre-là ? Je te pensais inaccessible à tout sens moral… Alors comme ça, abattre sa propre fille, même pour toi ça ne se… »

« Silence ! » hurla-t-il, et Oyana se tut, intéressée par la colère de son adversaire. Il se maîtrisa rapidement, mais échoua à retrouver le ton égal qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de leur échange.

« As-tu réussi à te convaincre de ça, mon ange ? », reprit-il doucement. Oyana ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Nous avons tellement en commun, contrairement à ce que tu préfères penser », poursuivit-il. « Tu possèdes tant de mes talents. Et notamment des aptitudes de tireur d'élite, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était exact. Et Oyana reconnaissait sans difficulté que son père était un tireur d'exception, le meilleur qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de croiser.

« De ma vie, jamais je n'ai raté ma cible, » dit-il. « Pas plus que je n'ai atteint une cible que je ne visais pas. » Il la fixa sans ciller. « J'ai cherché à te ralentir et j'ai visé ton mollet gauche. Un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Je comprends à peine comment tu t'y es prise. Tu me connais par cœur, tu as été capable d'anticiper ce que j'allais faire, à quel moment j'allais le faire tu as plongé et ma balle t'a atteinte à la poitrine. » Oyana écoutait sans mot dire, mais cette histoire, pour autant qu'elle le sache, était celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je t'ai rejointe aussi vite que j'ai pu, et quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras tu as frappé sans hésitation. La seconde balle est partie par accident, au moment où tu m'ouvrais la gorge. » Il avança encore, et Oyana ne fit pas un geste alors qu'il levait la main pour la poser sur sa joue. « Tu nous as tués tous les deux, mon ange. », acheva-t-il avec douceur.

Oyana laissa retomber son bras. Que racontait-il ? Ses souvenirs ne ressemblaient pas à ça. N'est-ce pas ? Cependant la scène ne lui apparaissait plus très clairement, désormais. Mais elle se souvenait de quelque chose qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié jusqu'à présent. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en prenant la fuite pour la millième fois de son existence, alors qu'il était à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle, à peine. Oui, cela revenait. Où ces souvenirs étaient-ils passés pendant ces quatre mois ? Enfermés dans un petit coin sombre de son esprit, hors d'état de lui nuire, jusqu'à ce moment. Elle était tellement lasse. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser rattraper. Mais elle ne voulait plus courir, sans aucun but à atteindre, juste quelqu'un à fuir. Encore et encore, pour toujours. Elle ne lui échapperait pas pas de son vivant.

Elle avait abandonné. Elle avait un peu d'avance et beaucoup d'expérience, elle aurait pu le semer cette fois encore, mais à quoi bon ? Tout ce qui l'attendait, c'était une fuite en avant solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la coincer. Mais tout pouvait se terminer ce soir. Il était armé, bien sûr, alors il allait essayer de l'arrêter. Où allait-il viser ? Aux jambes, moins de risques de lui infliger une blessure grave un mollet, pour éviter à coup sûr l'artère fémorale. Quel mollet ? Le gauche, compte tenu de leurs positions respectives. Elle ne l'entendait plus courir, cela signifiait qu'il ajustait son tir. Elle traverserait ce bosquet, puis il ferait feu.

Elle avait sorti son couteau, et s'était jetée au sol en émergeant du buisson. L'impact avait été terrible et la douleur atroce. La blessure était grave mais peut-être pas mortelle. S'il la faisait soigner assez vite elle avait des chances de s'en tirer. Elle l'avait entendu approcher sans difficulté sans doute parce qu'il hurlait son nom sans s'arrêter. Il avait toujours son arme à la main quand il l'avait retournée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait saisi la main armée pour enfoncer le canon du revolver entre ses propres côtes tout en levant son couteau. Le jet écarlate s'était élevé au-dessus d'elle comme au ralenti, le second coup était parti, et avant que le sang de son père ne l'atteigne elle avait plongé dans le néant, avec gratitude.

Elle tremblait violemment, et quand il leva son autre main pour enserrer son visage elle la couvrit de la sienne, sans savoir pourquoi. « Je ne t'en veux pas, ma chérie », murmura-t-il. Oyana écarquilla les yeux, et il approcha doucement son visage du sien. « C'était notre destinée », continua-t-il, ses lèvres presque posées sur son front. « Tu m'as fait renaître sous ma vraie forme. Je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant, Oyana… » Il retira une main de sa joue et glissa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, et elle ne résista pas. Il était plus grand que sous sa forme humaine, et elle se sentait minuscule entre ses bras. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela elle avait déjà été cette petite fille et lui ce géant tellement beau, tellement fort, tant d'années auparavant.

« Ne me quitte plus, mon ange », dit-il. « Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime. Tu es ma digne héritière, tu l'as prouvé, cesse de t'obstiner à le nier… » Il avait tort forcément. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir tort, non, n'avait-il pas toujours tort ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée, à ce point, durant tout ce temps. Pourtant elle avait tué, elle aussi, de sang froid elle avait exécuté son père. Elle avait provoqué sa propre mort pour l'entraîner avec elle. Mais il n'était pas fâché contre elle, et l'énergie qui les environnait forçait les barrières de son verrou empathique pour lui crier l'amour qu'il lui portait, et à quel point il voulait qu'elle lui revienne. Et à bien y réfléchir, était-elle la bienvenue à la Soul Society ? Le Haut Commandement n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour l'éliminer. Les personnes qui lui apportaient leur soutien risquaient Dieu savait quel châtiment. Les pires rumeurs couraient sur son compte. Elle devait prouver en permanence qu'elle était là-bas à sa place, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle. « Reste avec moi, ma fille », murmura-t-il. « L'univers nous appartient, rien ne nous est impossible… Nous créerons le monde que nous voudrons. Je t'en prie, mon ange… »

L'esprit d'Oyana était en déroute. Elle était si sûre d'elle une heure auparavant, que faisait-elle immobile contre lui ? Elle ignorait qu'elle portait en elle tant de doutes. Elle ignorait qu'elle lui vouait autre chose que de la haine. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait laissé approché sans tirer, et pourquoi elle avait à ce point envie de cesser de lutter et de rester dans son étreinte, encore un peu, ou pour toujours.

« Lieutenant. »

La voix du capitaine Kuchiki avait résonné clairement dans l'esprit d'Oyana, s'imposant par-dessus le vacarme de ses pensées s'entrechoquant. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec un hoquet. L'arrancar la sentit se raidir et chercha à resserrer sa prise pour l'immobiliser, mais elle réagit à temps. Son shunpô l'éloigna de ses bras une fraction de seconde avant que le cero ne l'atteigne à bout portant. « Bouclier », cria-t-elle, et de justesse à nouveau, elle encaissa le second coup.

Trente mètres les séparaient à nouveau, et chacun tenait l'autre dans sa ligne de mire. Il la fixait avec colère. « Gamine bornée ! », cracha-t-il. « Tu avais capitulé, tu étais à moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Elle sentait qu'il sondait les environs à la recherche d'un autre reiatsu. Mais malgré le fait qu'il vienne d'utiliser un sort de communication, le capitaine Kuchiki restait totalement indétectable pour Oyana. Pour son ennemi également, semblait-il, et il reporta toute son attention sur elle.

« Je préférais la manière douce, ma petite chérie », dit-il. « Mais je vais t'emmener avec moi, quels que soient les moyens à employer. Tu as tort, tu sais. J'ai besoin de toi eux non. »

Oyana s'efforçait de récupérer son souffle, ses moyens, ses fonctions cérébrales. Elle constatait avec horreur qu'elle échouait à retrouver son calme, et qu'elle allait en conséquent droit à la défaite, quand la voix de son capitaine lui parvint à nouveau.

« Il se trompe, lieutenant. » Oyana eut l'impression de recevoir un soudain apport d'oxygène. « Nous avons besoin de vous. Mais ce n'est plus ce qui importe, à présent. Si cet être vous change en arrancar, je commencerai par l'éliminer puis je devrai vous supprimer, vous aussi. Ne me forcez pas à faire cela, lieutenant. Vous ne pouvez pas perdre. »

L'idée frappa Oyana de plein fouet. Combattre le capitaine Kuchiki ? Hors de question. Lui imposer le devoir de la tuer, alors même qu'elle connaissait l'attachement qu'il lui portait ? Elle ne permettrait pas que cela se produise ce qui la mettait, ainsi qu'il l'avait souligné, dans l'obligation de vaincre.

Oyana respira profondément, et son visage se détendit. Vu ainsi, tout était simple. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait fait, qui elle était, où était sa place. Rien d'autre ne comptait, à cet instant, que de sortir victorieuse de son combat. Elle avait échoué à éliminer cet homme, quatre mois auparavant. Elle avait une seconde chance, aujourd'hui.

Elle posa sur son adversaire un regard serein. « Bats-toi, arrancar », dit-elle calmement. Il serra la mâchoire. « Tant pis pour toi », répondit-il d'une voix sourde. « Shinigami. »

Il écarta sa cape et posa la main sur la garde de son sabre. « Inutile de faire durer cet affrontement », dit-il. « Plane, Phœnicia. »

Un tourbillon s'éleva autour de l'arrancar. Mue par l'intuition, Oyana bondit alors que le sol qu'elle foulait quelques secondes auparavant explosait. Elle prit de la hauteur pour se positionner à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol et s'accroupit. Le tourbillon avait disparu, mais son adversaire aussi son énergie les entourait, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer où il était précisément. Oyana leva le bras et tira une série de charges d'énergie, effectuant un tour complet sur elle-même. « Camouflage », dit-elle, faisant disparaître les particules.

Le silence tomba sur le cimetière à l'exception du nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion, tout était immobile. Soudain consciente d'une sensation déplaisante, Oyana jeta un œil à son épaule droite et jura entre ses dents. Elle n'avait pas totalement évité le cero qu'il lui avait décoché à bout portant, apparemment, et la brûlure était plutôt vilaine. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater que l'explosion non plus ne l'avait pas épargnée, et que son mollet droit saignait. Décidément, 20 % seulement de ses capacités en shunpô, ça faisait une saloperie de différence.

Sur sa droite les particules invisibles qu'elle avait laissées en suspension dans l'air explosèrent, et Oyana pivota instantanément et fit feu. La douleur s'intensifia et elle serra les dents elle allait devoir faire avec, à présent qu'il l'avait blessée de ce côté il attaquerait son flanc droit à la moindre occasion. L'ombre de son ennemi précédait ses tirs d'une fraction de seconde, se déplaçant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Il se rapprochait d'elle, beaucoup trop rapidement, et elle cessa de tirer pour renforcer sa barrière.

La résille dorée s'illumina violemment lorsqu'il la heurta, et Oyana étouffa un cri. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en contemplant la créature arque boutée contre son bouclier. Les plumes aux reflets d'or recouvraient tout son corps désormais, et ses mains comme ses pieds s'étaient changés en serres. Seule la partie inférieure de son visage restait visible sous le masque qui enveloppait son crâne et évoquait le bec d'un oiseau de proie. La silhouette était haute et large, mais paraissait tout simplement gigantesque en raison des ailes immenses, flamboyantes, déployées derrière elle. Le pouvoir qui émanait de lui semblait sans limites.

« Ph… Phénix… », articula Oyana, presque inconsciemment.

Mais l'instant était mal choisi pour rester bouche bée ; elle ne donnait pas cinq secondes à son bouclier avant de lâcher. « Regroupement ! », cria-t-elle. Les mines invisibles qui n'avaient pas encore explosé convergèrent vers la cible, et l'arrancar s'éloigna d'Oyana au moment où la barrière cédait. Tout en reculant il battit largement des ailes et projeta vers son adversaire une multitude de plumes d'or elle leva précipitamment son arme pour répliquer, consciente qu'aucune d'entre elles ne devait l'atteindre. Les particules d'énergie heurtèrent les projectiles, déclenchant un véritable feu d'artifice. Oyana ne vit que trop tard qu'elle en avait manqué une. Elle battit en retraite, mais ne put éviter la déflagration qui la toucha à la hanche droite, évidemment. Il projetait déjà une deuxième rafale de plumes. Oyana ne chercha pas à les contrer mais leva la main gauche. « Bakudo n° 63, prison de chaînes », récita-t-elle. Elle crut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rassembler l'énergie suffisante pour un tel sort d'immobilisation, mais tint bon. Une chaîne lumineuse sortit du néant pour s'enrouler autour de l'arrancar, et Oyana serra les dents pour conserver le contrôle sur son sortilège alors que le lien progressait, immobilisant peu à peu les ailes immenses.

Les plumes d'or stoppèrent leur course pour se placer entre l'arrancar et Oyana. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré, les plumes se comportaient de la même manière que les particules d'énergie projetées par Shirohonoo : comme une arme lors d'une attaque, comme un bouclier si nécessaire. Il l'avait dit : Oyana et lui incarnaient deux manifestations d'une même force. C'est pourquoi elle avait estimé que leurs façons de combattre seraient similaires. « Sauf que lui, il n'est pas handicapé à 80%, bordel », jura-t-elle intérieurement. En attendant il n'avait plus l'usage de ses ailes, et tant qu'il serait vulnérable les plumes mortelles qu'il lui avait décochées resteraient en défense.

Il chuta légèrement avant de parvenir à se stabiliser à nouveau, puis leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit sous son masque. « Joli tour de magie, mon cœur ! Tu as vraiment du talent… »

Oyana lui sourit en retour. « Je te remercie. L'homme qui m'a initiée au kidô compte énormément pour moi. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit fier de son élève. »

Le sourire de l'arrancar se transforma sur le champ en un rictus chargé de haine, et Oyana sentit son reiatsu fluctuer douloureusement. Il appréciait de se servir de ses sentiments contre elle ? Alors ils seraient deux à jouer à ce petit jeu-là.

« Lui… » siffla-t-il. « Je le prendrai vivant. » Aucune précision n'était nécessaire le ton à lui seul évoquait des années d'agonie. Oyana prit sur elle. « De qui crois-tu parler, arrancar ? », lança-t-elle froidement. « Tu n'es pas de taille. L'idée même que tu puisses te comparer à Juushirou Ukitake est risible. » Elle surveillait son reiatsu avec attention, et elle sentit ses paroles s'infiltrer en lui. Elle devait à tout prix le déconcentrer s'il mobilisait son énergie maintenant il serait en mesure de briser le sort d'entrave, et elle ne survivrait pas longtemps s'il libérait à nouveau ses ailes.

« Tu parlais de destinée », poursuivit-elle sur un ton moins dur. « Tu avais peut-être raison. Peut-être devrais-je te remercier, moi aussi. La mort m'a menée à lui. » L'arrancar émit un grondement sourd, et Oyana perçut la douleur et la rage qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Et jamais je ne te permettrai de l'approcher », dit-elle doucement. « Il m'a offert tout ce que je n'ai jamais reçu de toi. Il est le père que j'aurais voulu avoir. »

Le hurlement de l'arrancar couvrit la fin de sa phrase alors que la rage l'emportait sur la stratégie. Cessant de combattre le sort d'emprisonnement qui entravait ses ailes, il libéra ses bras pour rassembler d'un geste les plumes dorées éparpillées devant lui et les projeta vers Oyana avec toute la violence dont il était capable.

Elle se volatilisa avant d'être déduite en lambeaux. L'attaque de l'arrancar avait certains points communs avec le shikai du capitaine Kuchiki qu'elle avait affronté quelques temps auparavant – en nettement moins classe, évidemment – et Oyana adopta une tactique similaire. Elle usa du shunpô pour rester hors de portée des projectiles, et tira des salves de particules entre chaque pas pour réduire le nombre des lames qui la poursuivaient. Elle prit néanmoins soin de montrer rapidement des signes de fatigue et ralentit, jusqu'à se laisser toucher par une plume enfin, elle était presque sûre qu'elle aurait pu l'éviter, si elle l'avait voulu.

Il crut toucher au but. « C'est avec moi et moi seul que tu passeras l'éternité, mon ange ! », rugit-il alors que les plumes rescapées fondaient vers leur proie. Cette perspective motiva considérablement Oyana, qui puisa sans compter dans les réserves qu'elle avait réussi à se ménager. « Filet, capture », souffla-t-elle, et les particules furtives qu'elle avait mêlées aux charges défensives se déployèrent autour des projectiles ennemis pour les envelopper. « Combustion », ajouta-t-elle, et le filet explosa, réduisant les plumes d'or à néant.

Avant que l'explosion ait fini de retentir, Oyana se tenait juste derrière l'arrancar. Elle tendit sa main droite vers les ailes entravées. « Bakudô n° 61, prison des six pointes de lumière », dit-elle. Puis elle apposa sa main gauche par-dessus la droite. « Bakudô n° 79. Symbiose. » La prison de chaînes se mit à briller, et l'arrancar hurla. Oyana se jeta en arrière et parvint à peine à ralentir sa chute vers le sol. Combiner la prison de chaînes avec celle de la lumière lui garantissait que le nouveau sortilège qui en résulterait serait inviolable encore fallait-il qu'elle ne meure pas d'épuisement avant d'avoir terminé de le placer sur son ennemi. Ou juste après.

Ils chutèrent ensemble, et Oyana trouva difficilement la force de prononcer son dernier ordre. « Bouclier », dit-elle, et la barrière dorée se matérialisa sous elle à quelques mètres du sol. Elle céda presqu'aussitôt, mais amortit suffisamment le choc pour qu'Oyana ne perde conscience que quelques secondes.

Oyana se remit debout, sans trop savoir comment elle tenait sur ses jambes. Un cratère s'ouvrait dans le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle a priori, l'impact avait été plus violent pour lui que pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être quelques minutes de répit… Ou pas. Une ombre émergeait du cratère, et Oyana se débrouilla pour se remettre en garde.

L'arrancar releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage derrière son masque, et un mince filet de sang courait depuis l'une de ses tempes jusque dans son cou.

« Espèce… de sale… petite garce… », haleta-t-il.

Oyana trouva la force de sourire en contemplant la chaîne hérissée de pointes qui luisait doucement dans le dos de son ennemi.

« J'ai été mal élevée », répondit-elle, à bout de souffle. « Mais en attendant, tu peux faire une croix sur tes ailes, Phénix. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alors, voilà ce que nos amis anglophones appellent si joliment un « cliffhanger » : le but est de trouver l'endroit le plus sadique qui soit pour placer les mots « à suivre »… Il est réussi, dites, hein ?

Sérieusement : j'ai transpiré pour écrire ça (et ce qui va derrière). Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça, mais c'est une scène, comment dire, exigeante : je voulais tout un tas de choses à la fois, du visuel, de l'émotion, de la violence, du psychologique… Et au moment de vous demander ce que vous en pensez, j'ai un peu la pression.

Donnez-moi vos impressions, s'il vous plaît. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'attends vos retours !


	15. Chapitre quinze

Bonjour ! Petite séquence " réponses au courrier des lecteurs " : Zell-K et Oola, merci beaucoup pour vos retours de lecture !

Zell-K : c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment donné dans le conflit intérieur sur ce coup-là ! ) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce passage. Je ne fais pas apparaître Shirohonoo dans ces deux chapitres qui mettent en scène Oyana et son ennemi : il s'agit de la conclusion de la « quête » de mon héroïne, et je lui laisse toute la place, c'est fait exprès ) Mais Honoo revient ensuite, pas d'inquiétude ! Ce zanpakutô a beaucoup plus de succès que je ne l'aurais pensé…

Oola : wow, merci ! ^^ En fait c'est ma première « vraie scène d'action », comme tu dis, alors ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Pourvu que la suite te semble à la hauteur… Je me suis donnée du mal ) Pour installer l'ambiance, comme tu le notes, pour décrire le combat, pour exprimer les sentiments contradictoires d'Oyana… J'ai encore une ou deux bottes secrètes de Shirohonoo en réserve ! ^^ Bref, merci beaucoup, voilà une rewiew qui donne envie de publier !

Allez, la suite : histoire de coller au style, je fais un mini flashback du chapitre précédent, genre début d'épisode de Bleach… Mais le mien est court, parce que les résumés à rallonge, ça m'a toujours gonflée ! )

**Chapitre quinze**

L'arrancar releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage derrière son masque, et un mince filet de sang courait depuis l'une de ses tempes jusque dans son cou.

« Espèce… de sale… petite garce… », haleta-t-il.

Oyana trouva la force de sourire en contemplant la chaîne hérissée de pointes qui luisait doucement dans le dos de son ennemi.

« J'ai été mal élevée », se justifia-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Mais en attendant, tu peux faire une croix sur tes ailes, Phénix. »

Il lutta quelques instants contre le sort d'emprisonnement, puis renonça, les mâchoires serrées. Elle le vit se détendre avant de se redresser. Il lui lança un petit sourire, mais elle n'était pas dupe il était au comble de la fureur. Elle était sans aucun doute la seule à avoir jamais réussi à le mettre à ce point en colère, à deux ou trois reprises. Et c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle, à cet instant, et ce pour deux raisons. D'une part, pour le simple plaisir de lui en faire baver. Et d'autre part, parce que s'il était aussi furieux, cela signifiait peut-être qu'elle l'avait privé de son arme principale.

Il eut un petit rire condescendant. « Est-il vraiment raisonnable de renoncer à la bataille rangée, chérie ? » Il leva un bras, et l'une de ses serres d'un brun doré accrocha les derniers rayons du soleil. « Es-tu vraiment préparée pour le combat rapproché, armée de tes tours de passe-passe et de ton shikai lance-roquettes ? »

« Je vais faire avec », répondit-elle. Elle baissa son arme et fit feu. « Lame », ordonna-t-elle dans le même temps. Les charges d'énergie libérées n'atteignirent pas le sol mais fusionnèrent ensemble, jusqu'à former un sabre lumineux, long et large, emboîté dans le canon de son arme.

Le temps qu'elle se mette en garde il chargeait, et elle para une serre, puis l'autre, et parvint à se mettre hors de portée juste à temps pour éviter le bec acéré. Avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner davantage il était sur elle, et elle eut à peine le temps de se féliciter d'avoir laissé des particules d'énergie furtives planquées un peu partout. « Bouclier ! », cria-t-elle. Les serres ricochèrent sur la barrière. Elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour récupérer s'il utilisait son cero maintenant, son bouclier ne ferait pas le poids. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais elle devait tenter sa chance.

« Ne sois pas aussi fâché après moi, Papa », dit-elle, et elle le vit, comme malgré lui, retenir son attaque en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Il lui restait cette faille-là c'était le moment de l'exploiter, et de jouer le quart d'heure sentimental à fond.

« Est-ce la vérité, lorsque tu dis que tu ne m'en veux pas pour… notre précédent combat ? » Elle lui laissa une seconde pour répondre mais il garda le silence, sans pour autant attaquer. « Moi je n'ai pas pu le supporter », poursuivit-elle, « c'est pour ça, je suppose, que j'ai choisi d'ignorer certains souvenirs, une fois de l'autre côté. » Elle s'efforçait de grappiller une seconde de répit après l'autre, mais elle réalisa, un peu surprise, que ses paroles étaient sincères. Et finalement, la sincérité était peut-être l'arme la plus efficace dont elle disposait, pour l'heure.

« Je… n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution, à ce moment-là. J'aurais tellement voulu que nous n'en arrivions pas là. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour effacer pour de bon cette image de mon esprit. » Ce n'était pas comme si elle essayait de lui présenter des excuses mais elle haïssait ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle voulait juste qu'il le sache.

Il baissa très légèrement sa garde. « Vraiment, mon cœur ? », dit-il doucement. « J'aime à te l'entendre dire… Mais, dans ce cas, explique-moi quel est ton but. Je t'ai entendue m'annoncer calmement que tu éliminerais la menace que je représente, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-moi, quelle est la différence entre ce que tu as fait ce jour-là et ce que tu projettes de faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue pour te détruire. » La réponse était sortie toute seule, dénuée de toute considération stratégique, et Oyana prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« J'ai compris depuis des mois que nous nous affronterions à nouveau. Je me suis préparée pour ça. J'ai développé mes pouvoirs et renforcé ma détermination. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec notre dernier combat. Jamais je n'aurais supporté l'idée de … de te tuer… à nouveau. » Et pourtant elle était là, en armes face à lui, et la vraie raison de sa présence s'imposa doucement à elle alors qu'elle l'énonçait.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire disparaître sous ta forme d'arrancar, pour le bien de la Soul Society, et pour le tien. Cela permettra à ton âme d'être purifiée. »

Elle sourit. C'était, pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, la première conversation constructive qu'elle ait jamais eue avec lui ce qui ne manquait pas d'une certaine ironie cruelle.

« Nous allons bien repartir vers le même endroit », acheva-t-elle. « Seulement, c'est toi qui vient avec moi. J'ai pour devoir de te sauver. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Comme c'est émouvant, mon ange… Tu as toujours été une idéaliste. Tu m'excuseras si j'ai d'autres projets… » Puis il chargea à nouveau, mais ses serres ne rencontrèrent que le vide, et il fit volte-face pour parer le sabre lumineux. « Tu récupères vite… », nota-t-il. « Etait-ce là le seul but de cette touchante conversation ? »

Oyana nuança l'accusation. « C'était mon premier objectif », avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'en ai retiré bien davantage… Nous avons bien fait de discuter un peu. » Elle rompit pour éviter le tir de cero.

Les assauts s'enchaînèrent, lame contre griffes, cero contre sorts de kidô. Les ailes ainsi entravées il était moins rapide, cependant il restait tellement plus puissant qu'elle, et Oyana se sentait faiblir à une vitesse terrifiante, seconde après seconde, coup après coup. Mais elle le soupçonnait d'avoir sous-estimé les ressources qui lui restaient, alors elle avait – peut-être – encore un atout dans sa manche. Elle devait provoquer une ouverture évidemment, à la moindre erreur, c'en était fini d'elle.

Mais de toute façon elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle ralentit son rythme, autant par calcul que par épuisement, puis se laissa déséquilibrer. Elle posa un genou à terre, avant de se jeter de côté pour éviter le tir de cero. Elle finit sur le dos et amorçait le mouvement qui lui permettrait de se relever lorsque la serre dorée se referma sur son épaule gauche et la cloua au sol.

Elle hurla. Les griffes pénétraient dans sa chair jusqu'à l'os, et elle renonça immédiatement à se débattre. Elle parvint à cesser de crier et leva les yeux vers lui. La douleur lui obscurcissait la vue, mais il semblait briller doucement sous la lumière de la lune. Il paraissait si grand, ainsi dressé au-dessus d'elle, alors que la serre de son pied droit la maintenait à terre. Il lui sourit d'un air un peu contrit.

« Ma pauvre chérie, cela doit faire mal… Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt la douleur ne sera plus. » Oyana serra les mâchoires. Elle respirait avec difficulté, mais elle soutint son regard. Rassemblant ses forces, elle leva son épée vers lui, bien qu'il soit hors d'atteinte comme une dernière bravade.

« Tu as bien combattu, mon ange », poursuivit-il alors que le cero qu'il se préparait à lancer commençait à luire au creux de sa paume. « Mais je t'avais prévenue que tu n'avais aucune chance au corps à corps. Tu n'aurais pas dû lâcher ton joli bazooka. »

Oyana se donna encore deux secondes pour concentrer son énergie. Puis elle tira.

Les charges d'énergie crépitèrent le long de la lame, gagnant en puissance alors qu'elles fusionnaient pour se rassembler à la pointe du sabre, avant de jaillir en un tir aveuglant, et le rayon d'énergie atteignit l'arrancar à bout portant.

Oyana hurla à nouveau quand les serres furent violemment arrachées de son épaule. Elle entendit le corps de son ennemi qui heurtait lourdement le sol. Elle laissa retomber son bras droit, et la lame dorée disparut. Elle devait se relever elle devait se relever immédiatement. Elle roula sur le côté droit et parvint à se mettre à genoux. Son bras gauche pendait inutilement à son côté, et elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces.

Il était tout proche, allongé sur le dos, immobile. Elle n'essaya même pas de se mettre debout et se traîna jusqu'à lui à genoux. Le tir avait laissé une blessure béante sur son flanc gauche, et les somptueuses plumes blanches et or étaient maculées de sang. Oyana hoqueta le spectacle lui était insupportable. Alors qu'elle arrivait au dessus de lui il ouvrit les yeux elle avait peu de temps. Elle bougea pour se placer à hauteur de sa tête, et imposa sa main valide à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'arrancar. Dans l'état où elle était, elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à grand-chose sans incantation.

« _Chariot de Tonnerre_ », souffla-t-elle. « _Engrenage des Roues. Divisez la Lumière en Six_. Bakudo n° 61, prison des six pointes de lumière. » Elle tremblait avec violence alors qu'elle faisait appel à ses dernières forces. Mais elle tint bon, et les six flèches lumineuses jaillirent autour de l'arrancar.

Oyana laissa retomber sa main sur la poitrine de son adversaire et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait des gouttes chaudes sur ses joues, mais elle savait que c'était de la sueur parce qu'elle était bien trop épuisée pour pleurer. Elle le sentit se débattre faiblement, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas il n'était plus en mesure de se libérer. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle fit glisser sa main de sa poitrine vers son épaule pour finalement la placer doucement sur sa joue.

« Ne bouge pas », dit-elle. « Tu te fais mal pour rien. » Il s'immobilisa, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par épuisement, à cause de son avertissement, ou grâce à la caresse.

« Les épées, ça n'a jamais été mon truc », poursuivit-elle. « Un comble pour une shinigami. Mais j'en ai développé une avec les possibilités que m'offrait mon shikai, parce qu'il faut bien une arme pour le combat rapproché. Et puis à la Soul Society, ça faisait plus sérieux. Tu sais, mon shikai-laser, il a fait sensation, là-bas… Mais le véritable atout de ce sabre est plus stratégique. Dès lors qu'ils me voient avec une lame, mes ennemis ont tendance à s'imaginer que je ne peux plus tirer. »

Elle n'avait aucun besoin de lui expliquer tout ça. Elle voulait juste quelques secondes de plus avant que tout ne se termine.

« Oyana… », dit-il d'une voix cassée, et elle sursauta en entendant son prénom. Le mouvement, aussi léger soit-il, lui arracha un cri de douleur, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il allait poursuivre, et elle déplaça sa main de sa joue vers ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

« Arrête », dit-elle. « Rien de ce que tu pourras dire maintenant ne m'empêchera de briser ton masque. »

Les yeux noirs posaient sur elle un regard chargé d'autant de tristesse que de rage Oyana s'interdit de détourner le sien, mais elle garda sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il avait toujours su lui faire tant de mal avec de simples mots. Il se débattit, mais il était réduit à l'impuissance. Il finit par se calmer, et Oyana écarta sa main. Il garda le silence, et elle reposa sa main sur sa joue.

« Cela ressemble à la grande scène d'adieux, je sais… », dit-elle. « Mais tu sais, rien ne permet de savoir s'il s'agit bien d'adieux. Je vais t'envoyer vers la Soul Society, et je la rejoindrai à mon tour, alors qui sait ? Je patrouille pas mal dans le Rukongai, et mon don d'empathie me signalera tout reiatsu familier, alors… Je resterai attentive… »

Il était temps, à présent elle avait récupéré assez de forces pour porter son dernier coup. Elle leva son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête. « Lame », dit-elle. « Peut-être à une prochaine fois, Papa. » Puis elle abattit son sabre.

La main du capitaine Kuchiki se referma fermement sur son poignet, bloquant le coup. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'efforça par réflexe de libérer son bras, mais il ne desserra pas son emprise. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, il sortit son sabre et trancha le masque de l'arrancar, sans une hésitation. Puis il la prit dans ses bras en prenant garde à la blessure de son épaule, et d'un pas de shunpô la transporta un peu plus loin.

La stupéfaction priva une seconde Oyana de sa voix. « Ca… Capitaine… » finit-elle par articuler. « Comment… Comment avez-vous pu… » Elle porta le regard vers le corps de l'arrancar, dont le masque brisé commençait à luire. Oyana se débattit. Le capitaine Kuchiki la déposa au sol, en gardant un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Elle se tourna vers lui et agrippa son haori de la main, tremblante de colère, et totalement déconcertée.

« C'était mon devoir ! Ma mission ! Mon combat ! Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose pareille ? Vous n'aviez aucun droit d'intervenir ! C'était à moi de sauver son âme ! »

Dans sa rage elle le secouait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans son état d'épuisement, et il ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter mais Oyana se calma d'elle-même devant la tristesse du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« Lieutenant… » dit-il doucement. « Son âme… ne peut être sauvée. »

Oyana ne comprit pas. « Qu… Quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle. Pour toute réponse il resserra doucement sa prise autour d'elle, alors que la terre se mettait à trembler.

Les portes jaillirent derrière l'arrancar dans un grondement de tonnerre, gigantesques, monumentales. Oyana contempla les deux squelettes immenses, armés de faux, qui couvraient chacun des battants. Les portes s'entrouvrirent, et les lourdes chaînes qui les maintenaient fermées se tendirent en grinçant. Oyana écarquilla démesurément les yeux. « Non… » souffla-t-elle.

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'interposa entre elle et la scène. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça, Lieutenant », dit-il. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas et essaya de toutes ses forces de l'écarter de sa vue.

« Papa ! », hurla-t-elle. Elle entendit un fracas alors que les portes de l'enfer s'ouvraient largement. « Non ! Ne l'emmenez pas ! »

« Arrêtez, Lieutenant. » La voix du capitaine Kuchiki était chargée d'une tristesse insondable. Cette fois encore, elle ne l'écouta pas et tenta de forcer le passage vers les portes.

« Il doit venir avec moi ! Je suis venue le chercher ! Ne l'emmenez pas ! » Elle se débattit sauvagement, oubliant ses blessures. Un hurlement s'éleva derrière le capitaine Kuchiki, et elle le frappa violemment dans sa tentative désespérée d'échapper à son étreinte.

« Papa ! »

Puis le silence se fit subitement, et elle tomba à genoux. Elle posa sur son capitaine un regard hébété alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle, prenant soin de masquer ce qui se passait dans son dos. Elle réalisa confusément qu'il venait de la soumettre à un sort d'entrave, et qu'un autre sortilège empêchait les sons extérieurs de franchir la barrière translucide qui les entourait tous les deux.

« Vous êtes gravement blessée », dit-il doucement. « Je vous en prie, ne bougez plus. »

Oyana sentait sa raison lui échapper. « Non… non… non… » répétait-elle, incapable d'interrompre la litanie. Byakuya se pencha vers elle et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

« Oyana…. », dit-il. « Oyana… Regardez-moi… »

Au milieu de la tornade infernale qui la dévastait, Oyana perçut la chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de ses mots. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour trouver son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres chargés de compassion, et de tant d'autres choses. Elle sentit l'énergie de Byakuya envelopper la sienne, aussi chaude et douce que les mains qui caressaient son visage, et elle sortit enfin de l'horrible transe qui menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière.

La terre se mit à trembler plus violemment Oyana eut un hoquet et voulut détourner le regard, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Non, » murmura-t-il. « Ne regardez que moi, Oyana… »

Oyana prit conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues en un flot ininterrompu.

« Je… Je suis venue pour lui… Pour son âme… Je ne peux pas le laisser… »

Byakuya caressa doucement sa joue. « Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, Oyana. Il a été jugé pour les crimes commis avant sa mort. Personne n'a le pouvoir d'empêcher cela. » Elle tremblait d'horreur et d'épuisement, et il l'attira contre lui. « Ce sera bientôt terminé », dit-il. « Tout sera bientôt terminé. Vous avez remporté votre combat, Oyana. Il ne vous a laissé aucun autre choix. »

Les secousses s'atténuaient. Oyana imagina les portes qui regagnaient le monde souterrain, et l'épouvante menaça de l'étouffer.

« En enfer… », articula-t-elle. « Je… Je l'ai envoyé… en enfer… »

Byakuya la berça doucement. « Non », dit-il. « Vous l'avez mis à terre. Je suis celui qui a envoyé cette âme en enfer. »

La terre se calma enfin. La bulle de silence disparut, et Oyana se détendit peu à peu, apaisée par les mots de Byakuya et par les mains qui caressaient délicatement son dos et ses cheveux. Elle pressa son visage contre la poitrine de son capitaine, comme pour se fondre dans son étreinte puis elle glissa dans l'inconscience.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana échoua à sa première tentative pour ouvrir les yeux, et renonça temporairement. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, et elle entendait les crépitements d'un feu tout proche. La douleur causée par ses blessures s'était engourdie jusqu'à devenir tout à fait supportable. Elle parvint finalement à convaincre ses paupières de lui rendre la vue. La pièce était petite mais confortable, et elle reposait sur un large lit. Elle tourna les yeux vers le feu, puis les baissa pour examiner ses blessures. Elle réalisa qu'elle se portait que ses sous-vêtements, et tendit par réflexe son bras non bandé pour essayer d'attraper de quoi se couvrir.

Byakuya intercepta sa main et la reposa doucement mais fermement le long de son corps.

« Laissez ce drap où il est pour l'instant, Oyana. Je n'ai pas terminé mes soins. »

« Capitaine… », murmura-t-elle. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en bloc, et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Byakuya pressa sa main un moment, puis reporta son attention sur la blessure de sa hanche.

« Votre blessure à l'épaule était sérieuse », dit-il. « Mais une intervention rapide a permis de limiter les dommages. Vous ne garderez pas de séquelles. Les autres sont plus légères, elles ne poseront pas de problème. »

« Pas… de séquelles… », répéta Oyana d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être serait-ce vrai s'agissant de son corps.

Byakuya lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'assombrit, mais il continua à appliquer sur la brûlure l'onguent qu'il avait préparé.

« Nous sommes toujours bloqués dans le monde réel », poursuivit-il. « Cet endroit est prévu à cet effet. Lorsque des shinigamis sont coupés de la Soul Society pendant les périodes de maintenance du réseau Senkai, ils ont accès à ces abris. » Oyana se contenta de hocher la tête. La souffrance lui serrait la gorge, mais elle la sentait refluer en percevant la chaleur de ses mains sur sa hanche, et en écoutant sa voix. Elle avait envie qu'il continue de parler.

« Vous avez démontré des aptitudes au combat extraordinaires », dit-il. Il fit une pause. « Juushirou Ukitake serait fier de ce que vous avez accompli comme je le suis. » Oyana ouvrit grand les yeux. Juushirou…

« Il doit être au comble de l'inquiétude », continua Byakuya. « Lorsque vous réapparaîtrez, vous aurez droit à de grandes effusions… Et moi à un sermon mémorable, je le crains. » Il hésita imperceptiblement, puis poursuivit.

« Il n'est certainement pas le seul à guetter votre retour avec anxiété. Vous voir revenir saine et sauve sera un soulagement immense pour… tous ceux qui tiennent à vous. »

Oyana eut l'impression de respirer un peu plus librement. Juushirou, Renji… Ils devaient se ronger les sangs, c'est vrai. Et ils seraient profondément heureux de la voir rentrer, en effet.

Les soins médicaux étaient terminés, et Byakuya rabattit doucement le drap sur Oyana. Elle sursauta quand la main de son capitaine se posa sur son front. « Vous avez de la fièvre… Je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi la faire tomber. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne monte pas trop. » Il déplaça sa main vers ses cheveux mais ne la retira pas, et Oyana lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Oyana », dit-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous avez vaincu votre ennemi, alors que rien ne penchait en votre faveur. Grâce à cela, je n'ai pas eu à trahir la promesse que je vous avais faite. » Il lui sourit doucement, et Oyana sentit une vague de chaleur apaisante se répandre dans sa poitrine, allégeant sa peine.

« Je vous ai assuré que je laisserais ce combat se dérouler sans intervenir. C'était un mensonge. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé vous tuer. Je ne suis pas capable de cela. Merci de m'avoir permis de rester fidèle à ma parole. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux. « Mais… Pourtant, vous avez… » Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Le combat était achevé. Il ne s'agissait que de porter le dernier coup. Je suis bien conscient qu'il ne s'agit que d'une infime partie du fardeau que vous avez à porter, mais l'occasion m'était offerte de vous décharger au moins de cela. »

Oyana réalisa ce que ces paroles signifiaient. « Vous le saviez… », dit-elle. « Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas le sauver… »

Byakuya hocha la tête. « Je le redoutais. Et après avoir été témoin de votre combat, le doute n'était plus permis. J'ai craint que vous ne le compreniez aussi mais vous manquez d'expérience, et votre désir de sauver cette âme a occulté votre jugement. C'est une chance. Si vous aviez connu les conséquences de votre victoire, vous auriez perdu ce combat. »

Il avait raison. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle avait fait. « C'est vrai que je cherchais son salut… Mais je… je l'ai tué. » Elle tourna vers lui des yeux rendus immenses par la détresse qu'ils exprimaient, et Byakuya eut l'impression de ressentir sa douleur.

« Je l'ai tué en me servant de l'amour qu'il me portait », continua-t-elle d'une voix hachée. « Exactement… comme la première fois. »

Byakuya fit glisser sa main des cheveux d'Oyana vers sa joue. « J'aurais pu l'affronter à votre place. Regrettez-vous que je ne l'ai pas fait ? » La question laissa Oyana sans réponse.

« Cet homme a fait de votre vie un calvaire », poursuivit-il. « L'amour qu'il avait pour vous ne peut servir d'excuse à cela. A l'heure du jugement, ses crimes lui ont valu l'enfer. Combien de vies a-t-il sacrifiées ? Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de l'étendue de ses fautes. Mais vous les connaissez, Oyana. Et parmi elles, certaines ont été commises au nom de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour vous. Pouviez-vous le laisser continuer ? »

Il caressa doucement sa joue. « Souvenez-vous de lui, Oyana. Demandez-vous si vous aviez le droit de l'épargner, quitte à sacrifier toutes les âmes vouées à devenir ses victimes si vous auriez vraiment préféré ne pas être celle qui a mis un terme à ses crimes. »

Oyana resta muette elle porta la main à son visage et serra celle de Byakuya. Puis elle détourna la tête, mais garda la main de Byakuya étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon père à personne », dit-elle. « Pas un mot sur lui. Pas un mot sur mon passé jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. »

Elle se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, et il attendit.

« Lorsque j'avais trois ans, ma mère m'a emmenée avec elle. Je m'en souviens à peine. Elle pleurait beaucoup mais avec le recul, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait planifié cette fuite pendant des mois. Elle était déterminée.

Mais son plan a échoué. Les hommes de mon père nous ont rattrapées. Il est venu nous chercher, et il l'a emmenée. Elle souriait en me disant que tout irait bien, mais je me souviens de son visage terrifié. Quand mon père est revenu il m'a dit que Maman nous avait trahis et qu'il l'avait tuée pour la punir. Quand je me suis mise à pleurer il m'a serrée contre lui de toutes ses forces, et j'ai pensé qu'il voulait me tuer, moi aussi. Mais il a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer les traîtres, et que plus tard ce serait à moi de les éliminer, comme il l'avait fait. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Et puis il y a eu le tatouage que j'ai reçu sur la cuisse à quatre ans l'emblème du Phénix que je vous ai montré. J'ai grandi entourée de quelques précepteurs triés sur le volet, froids et efficaces comme des machines. Ils m'ont formée à tout un tas de choses, mais j'ai commencé à dessiner toute seule ça n'était pas au programme. Les gens autour de moi me témoignaient les plus grands égards mais aucun attachement ce ne devait pas être autorisé. Mon père espérait sans doute que je reporte mon affection sur la seule personne qui m'en manifestait, lui-même. Il a toujours exprimé son amour de manière… chaotique. J'étais la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il me le répétait sur tous les tons, il me faisait des cadeaux somptueux sans jamais m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin en réalité. Et quand il s'en rendait compte il entrait dans des fureurs inouïes. Ça terrifiait absolument tout le monde j'ai vu des gardes du corps surentraînés trembler quasiment de peur en assistant à l'une de ces crises. De mon côté j'ai cessé d'avoir peur de lui très vite je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. L'intuition d'être le seul être qu'il n'essaierait jamais de détruire.

J'ai assisté à mon premier « procès » à l'âge de huit ans. Une parodie censée reposer sur l'honneur et la justice en réalité il s'agissait simplement d'une exécution sommaire en présence des membres de l'organisation. Pour l'exemple. Je pense que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de partir. Cela a pris presque quatre ans avant que l'occasion parfaite ne se présente. J'étais sous la garde d'une véritable petite armée. A partir de l'âge de dix ans mon père a commencé à vouloir m'impliquer de plus en plus dans ses affaires. J'ai toujours refusé ça le mettait dans des rages folles. De temps en temps, rarement, il finissait par me frapper. Après ça je ne le voyais plus pendant deux ou trois mois alors j'essayais de faire en sorte que ça se produise aussi souvent que possible. Je dois être la seule personne à avoir jamais réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses actes.

Je me suis enfuie un peu avant d'avoir douze ans. Je savais que pas mal de personnes paieraient ma disparition de leur vie c'est quelque chose que je garderai sur la conscience, pour toujours. Les deux premières années j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester dans la clandestinité je ressemblais trop à une enfant pour passer inaperçue. Mais cela faisait déjà un moment que je n'en étais plus une, et je me suis débrouillée. J'ai même réussi à éviter les ennuis les plus graves, compte tenu de tout ce qui peut arriver à une gamine dans la rue. A quatorze ans je pouvais convaincre n'importe qui que j'en avais dix-huit. C'est devenu plus facile. J'ai appris à profiter de ma liberté, même en menant une vie de fugitive. J'ai souvent été heureuse.

Jusqu'à l'âge de vingt ans je suis restée en mouvement tout le temps. Ensuite j'ai commencé à faire des pauses plus longues, mais jamais plus d'un an. Sauf une fois. J'avais trouvé un coin qui me plaisait, en Europe. Et une école de dessin fabuleuse. J'avais vingt-trois ans, et mon professeur en avait vingt-sept. Il était vraiment adorable… Vraiment très amoureux de moi. J'aurais dû partir encore plus vite, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être essayer, après onze ans de cavale, qu'il avait peut-être perdu ma trace, que je pourrais peut-être tomber amoureuse moi aussi. Les hommes de mon père m'ont coincée, je m'en suis tirée de justesse.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à quitter la ville immédiatement j'avais peur pour mon amant. Je me suis rendue chez lui, et je l'ai trouvé dans son atelier. On lui avait perforé le crâne par la nuque, avec un long pinceau en bois. J'ai su immédiatement que mon père avait fait ça lui-même. Le dessin sur lequel mon compagnon était en train de travailler avait absorbé beaucoup de sang, mais on arrivait encore à reconnaître le modèle. C'était un portrait de moi.

Je ne me suis plus jamais arrêtée plus de deux mois au même endroit après ça. Je n'ai plus jamais noué de relations personnelles avec quiconque. Je n'ai plus jamais passé deux nuits avec le même homme. Je ne me suis plus jamais endormie à côté de quelqu'un.

Quand il m'a rattrapée une seconde fois, j'ai commencé par fuir par réflexe. Et puis l'inutilité de tout ça m'a frappée comme une masse, et j'ai complètement basculé, d'un coup. Mon instinct de conservation s'est changé en …quelque chose d'autre. Tout ce que j'avais acquis en quinze années de volonté acharnée de survivre, je l'ai mobilisé pour mettre un terme à nos deux vies. »

Oyana se tut brusquement. Elle avait prononcé les dernières phrases avec difficulté, et elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Elle serrait la main de son capitaine de toutes ses forces sans même s'en rendre compte, pas plus qu'elle ne réalisait qu'elle s'était mise à trembler. Lorsqu'elle sentit Byakuya libérer sa main elle paniqua et essaya de la retenir, puis se calma en le sentant se rapprocher d'elle. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la souleva pour s'asseoir juste derrière elle, en lieu et place du coussin qu'il avait installé derrière son dos.

Oyana se laissa faire sans résistance. Il la ramena contre lui pour la tenir toute entière dans son étreinte et cala son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle continue de souffrir ainsi. Il s'efforçait de respirer calmement, mais chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé avait nourri sa rage et la haine qu'il vouait au tortionnaire de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se contenta dans un premier temps de la bercer en caressant son dos pour essayer de calmer les tremblements. Il devait se reprendre immédiatement elle avait besoin de lui.

« Oyana », murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Tout est terminé. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. Il était de votre devoir de mener ce combat, et à présent vous êtes libre. Vous êtes libérée de lui pour toujours, et grâce à vous plus personne ne souffrira par sa faute. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux comme une enfant. « Il… ne peut pas revenir, cette fois… », dit-elle, et le ton de sa voix implorait une confirmation.

« Non », répondit Byakuya. « Je vous le jure. »

Oyana sentit sa respiration reprendre lentement un rythme raisonnable. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et sa chaleur s'infiltra doucement en elle. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais s'éloigner de lui. « Je serais morte sans vous », dit-elle sans transition. Byakuya secoua la tête. « Non, vous étiez victorieuse, et même avec vos blessures vous… »

Elle l'interrompit. « Je serais morte sans vous. Parce que vous m'avez arrachée à son étreinte alors qu'il m'avait fait tomber en son pouvoir. Parce que si vous n'aviez pas été là lorsque les portes sont venues le prendre, je me serais sacrifiée pour tenter l'impossible. Et même si j'avais survécu à cela, la douleur de l'avoir condamné aux enfers m'aurait fait perdre la raison, et j'aurais choisi la mort. »

La fièvre rendait son discours confus, mais elle poursuivit. « Et vous me sauvez, maintenant encore. Vous êtes ce qui m'empêche de perdre pied… Parce que, si je bascule… si je tombe… je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous. Je veux rester avec vous… Byakuya… »

La fatigue et la fièvre la terrassèrent, et elle perdit peu à peu conscience en prononçant ces mots. Byakuya la rallongea doucement et prit place à côté d'elle. Il l'attira délicatement dans ses bras, et la sentit immédiatement se tendre toute entière vers lui, recherchant instinctivement à être aussi près de lui que possible. Il déplaça doucement quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur le visage d'Oyana, et sa main s'attarda un moment sur sa joue, son menton, son cou, alors que la douleur qui crispait les traits fins s'apaisait enfin. Il se souvint de son sourire, des étincelles moqueuses qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux verts, de son rire toujours prêt à jaillir de cette incroyable joie de vivre qu'elle avait réussi à préserver, en dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées.

« Oyana… », murmura-t-il. « Cette souffrance qui est en toi, à compter de cet instant, j'en fais mon ennemie. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour la vaincre. J'en traquerai la moindre trace, sans répit. Je la ferai disparaître. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et cala sa tête contre son épaule avant de rajuster soigneusement le drap qui les recouvrait, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour cette lecture !


	16. Chapitre seize

Une petite réponse pour Oola : ah, nous sommes d'accord sur l'un des défauts courants dans les mangas/animes shonen : les combats qui durent 27 épisodes… ) Merci beaucoup pour ce com ! Une lectrice aussi réceptive ça fait plaisir ! ^^ J'ai mis un peu de tout dans ce chapitre, merci d'avoir apprécié le mélange. Bises !

La suite : non, ce n'est pas encore le câlin. Ben oui, comme c'est moi qui écris c'est moi qui décide. J'entends d'ici le lecteur légitimement impatient : « Naïs, je considère cette décision pour le moins unilatérale et désagréablement arbitraire comme un abus flagrant de ton pouvoir discrétionnaire », ou, si vous êtes d'humeur un peu plus directe : « 'Tain, t'abuses ! ».

Bah oui mais, passer du big fight au big love, là comme ça paf, ça n'allait pas. Je vous assure. Alors on se pose un peu entre les deux ! )

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre seize**

La journée avait été absolument magnifique, et la nuit promettait d'être belle. Un oiseau nocturne – un rossignol, peut-être ? – s'en donnait à cœur joie juste sous les fenêtres du commandement de la 6ème division. Tiens, en y réfléchissant : est-ce que les oiseaux de la Soul Society étaient eux aussi les âmes d'oiseaux décédés sur Terre ? Ils devaient bien venir de quelque part. Mais alors, est-ce que tous les oiseaux mourant dans le monde réel voyaient leur âme rejoindre la Soul Society ? Parce qu'un oiseau ne commet pas de péchés et ne ressent pas de regrets il n'a aucune raison de se transformer en hollow. Oh, sauf s'il se fait choper par un autre hollow juste après son décès. Mais comment accède-t-il à la Soul Society, de toute façon ? Personne ne procède à la cérémonie de l'enterrement de l'âme d'un rossignol.

« Il faudrait des oiseaux shinigamis », conclut Oyana à haute voix.

Le 3ème siège qui venait de déposer un dossier sur le bureau de son capitaine tourna la tête vers elle. « Je vous demande pardon, Lieutenant ? »

Oyana secoua la tête et sourit à son officier. « Non, rien… Merci, Kaede. Il commence à se faire tard, alors rentrez chez vous maintenant, OK ? »

Le 3ème siège s'inclina. « Bien, Lieutenant. Pourquoi n'en feriez-vous pas autant ? Vous savez à quel point le capitaine Kuchiki est soucieux de votre santé. »

Oyana fit la moue. « Oui, oui… A force de prendre soin de moi, tout le monde va finir par me faire mourir d'ennui ! Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre le capitaine Kuchiki de me laisser quitter ce bureau… »

Kaede sourit. « Bonne chance, dans ce cas… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera un plaisir de vous retrouver à l'entraînement ! Bonne soirée, Lieutenant. »

Oyana attendit que les pas se soient un peu éloignés puis elle laissa échapper un gémissement de pur désespoir. « Je veux sortir d'ici… », se lamenta-t-elle.

« Pareil pour moi », rétorqua la voix de Shirohonoo. « Parce que si je dois entendre encore un seul des raisonnements à deux balles qui te traversent la tête à tout bout de champ lorsque tu t'ennuies, je crois que je me flingue. »

Oyana sourit. « Merci de me rappeler où j'en étais ! Parce que je tenais un truc, là, avec cette histoire de rossignol shinigami. Je crois que je vais creuser un peu. »

Shirohonoo apparut devant elle dans un éclat de lumière quelque peu rageur. « Je te préviens, si tu fais ça je démissionne. C'est du terrorisme intellectuel. Je n'ai pas à supporter ce genre de truc. »

Oyana rit un peu, et Shirohonoo la regarda en penchant doucement la tête.

« Dis-donc, ça va mieux, toi, on dirait… Et je ne parle pas des deux-trois égratignures que tu as récoltées. »

Oyana sourit. « Je me suis fait chouchouter… »

Oyana et le capitaine Kuchiki avaient rejoint la Soul Society dès la remise en fonction du réseau Senkei. Leur version des faits était aussi proche de la vérité que possible : alors qu'ils échangeaient des informations au cours de leur mission de surveillance, à l'occasion de la dernière intrusion, un Garganta était apparue près d'Oyana et l'avait aspirée. Le capitaine Kuchiki était parvenu à emprunter le passage à sa suite juste avant qu'il ne se referme. Le portail les avaient conduits dans le monde réel, et ils avaient immédiatement engagé le combat contre l'ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un arrancar d'une grande puissance, et la limite imposée à leurs pouvoirs avait failli causer leur perte.

D'après les quelques informations qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir de leur adversaire, ils avaient émis l'hypothèse suivante : le phénomène à l'origine de la renaissance d'Oyana en tant que shinigami naturelle avait entraîné l'apparition non pas d'un mais de deux êtres dotés de pouvoirs exceptionnels, l'un au sein de la Soul Society, l'autre dans le Hueco Mundo. Le nouvel arrancar s'était rapidement mis à la recherche de sa « moitié », et ce afin de l'éliminer. Il semblait en effet penser qu'il hériterait ainsi de la totalité du pouvoir qui avait été partagé entre eux. Il avait donc infiltré la Soul Society, rassemblant des informations, pour finalement réussir à entraîner Oyana vers le monde réel, où il savait que ses pouvoirs seraient affaiblis.

Il n'avait pas prévu la présence du capitaine Kuchiki, et s'était immédiatement efforcé de l'écarter du combat. Il l'avait immobilisé avec succès, pendant une période assez longue, et s'était acharné sur le lieutenant Mitsuki. Celle-ci avait réussi à contenir ses attaques, tout en protégeant son capitaine, ce qui constituait, au vu des circonstances, un véritable exploit (Oyana ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre en entendant le capitaine Kuchiki déclarer ça au commandant en chef). Elle aurait cependant succombé si le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas parvenu à se libérer du sortilège d'entrave qui l'emprisonnait. A eux deux, ils avaient vaincu l'arrancar, et les portes de l'enfer étaient apparues pour lui. Après que l'ennemi ait disparu, le capitaine Kuchiki avait conduit le lieutenant Mitsuki, gravement blessée, dans un refuge en attendant la réouverture des portails Senkai.

La 2ème division avait mené une enquête minutieuse. Cependant l'événement était sans précédent, l'apparition d'un arrancar naturel n'ayant jamais été répertoriée. Si le récit du capitaine Kuchiki et de son lieutenant contenait des zones d'ombre, cela ne pouvait leur être reproché. Au final rien n'avait été retenu contre le commandement de la 6ème division. Oyana se doutait qu'elle restait, et ce pour le reste de l'éternité probablement, dans le collimateur de Yamamoto. Mais c'était un moindre mal, et elle ferait avec.

Elle n'était restée que trois jours dans les services de la 4ème division. Le capitaine Unohana exigeait qu'elle y passe au moins deux semaines, mais le capitaine Kuchiki s'y était opposé avec une volonté sans faille, demandant à ce qu'Oyana soit mise au repos dans ses quartiers. Il arguait que cela lui permettrait de traiter quelques dossiers dès qu'elle serait suffisamment remise pour cela, afin qu'elle ne sombre pas dans l'oisiveté. Evidemment il n'y avait pas un mot de vrai dans son discours Oyana avait constaté à cette occasion que son capitaine mentait à la perfection, exemplaire dans ce domaine comme dans tout ce qu'il décidait d'entreprendre. La vérité était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle broierait du noir cloîtrée dans une chambre d'hôpital, et il l'avait sortie de là aussi vite que possible.

Durant ces trois jours, sa chambre n'avait pas désempli. Juushirou s'était littéralement jeté sur elle à la seconde où le Haut Commandement et le capitaine Unohana l'avaient autorisée à recevoir des visites. Il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais Oyana avait perçu à quel point il avait pu s'inquiéter. Elle avait légèrement pressé la main posée sur son bras. « Pardonnez-moi, Juushirou », avait-elle dit tout doucement. Il avait secoué la tête, non pour refuser ses excuses mais pour signifier qu'elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il savait parfaitement que certaines parties de l'incident n'avait pas été rapportées au Haut Commandement il savait également pourquoi. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'Oyana se préparait à affronter un ennemi en particulier, depuis le jour où elle était parvenue à libérer son shikai. Il n'avait posé qu'une seule question.

« Ce combat est-il terminé ? » avait-il demandé. Oyana avait hoché la tête, et il avait souri en posant une main sur sa joue. « J'ai toujours su que tu aurais le dessus », avait-il dit. Puis il avait changé de sujet, en prétendant ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il était resté avec elle de longues heures, ne ménageant pas sa peine pour tenter de la faire rire. Il avait fini par réussir.

Le lendemain Renji était rentré de mission, et avait foncé la voir dans même passer faire son rapport au Haut Commandement quand il avait appris qu'elle était revenue. Il lui avait tapé un véritable scandale, comme quoi elle lui avait « foutu une trouille bleue », jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier vienne lui ordonner de cesser sur le champ de faire autant de bruit. Ensuite il était repassé à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps, avec un stock apparemment inépuisable d'anecdotes ridicules à lui raconter. Après s'être étouffée de rire en entendant un récit épique impliquant Ikkaku, un tube de glu et une perruque, elle avait dit sans réfléchir : « Bon sang, ça fait du bien… J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir… » Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, mais il avait fini à sa place.

« … d'avoir un ami comme moi. Je sais. » Oyana s'était troublée et avait commencé à bredouiller quelque chose, sans même avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait interrompue.

« Arrête les frais, ma jolie, c'est complètement lamentable. A croire que c'est la première fois que tu plaques un type. » Il s'était marré en la regardant paniquer.

« Ecoute », avait-il poursuivi, « inutile d'en faire une histoire. On était d'accord dès le départ pour prendre ça à la légère, on ne s'est rien promis, tous les deux. Alors évitons le malaise, OK ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête, toujours sous tension. « OK… »

Il avait soupiré. « Attends, surtout ne te donnes pas la peine de culpabiliser pour ça, hein… Tu as une idée de la file d'attente pour un rencard avec moi ? Je dois repousser mes fans avec une perche. »

Elle avait rit à cette idée, et s'était finalement détendue. « Merci, Renji… » avait-elle dit. « Je me demande bien ce qui cloche chez moi, pour laisser échapper quelqu'un comme toi. »

Renji avait légèrement penché la tête. « C'est ça, ouais, demande-toi… Si tu te poses toujours la question, poupée, c'est que t'es vraiment très lente à la détente… Et moi qui t'avais prise pour une rapide ! » Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ça il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Allez, je repasse dès que j'ai un créneau, OK ? » Il faisait bonne figure, mais son reiatsu exprimait une grande tristesse, et Oyana avait tendu la main pour le retenir.

« Renji, attends… »

Il s'était tourné à demi vers elle. « Oyana, laisse. », avait-il dit. « Je vais m'en remettre, alors occupe-toi plutôt de récupérer, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu as morflé beaucoup trop. Je ne suis pas celui qui t'aidera à surmonter ça. Et tu n'y peux rien. » Puis il était sorti.

Le lendemain Oyana réintégrait ses quartiers à la 6ème division, et depuis une semaine elle était autorisée à se rendre à son bureau. Le capitaine Kuchiki passait le plus de temps possible avec elle. En public il conservait une attitude attentionnée mais distante, mais il ne prenait plus cette peine lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il masquait toujours en partie les émanations de son reiatsu, mais Oyana savait que ce n'était plus pour se soustraire à sa faculté d'empathie, mais au contraire pour ne pas la brusquer en affichant ses sentiments. Et il laissait filtrer tant de tendresse, tant de chaleur… Oyana avait l'impression d'être devenue comme dépendante de sa présence. Et ça, et bien, ça avait quelque chose de… De…

« Flippant. », proposa obligeamment Shirohonoo. Oyana sursauta. « Quoi ? »

« Non je disais : tu es tellement amoureuse de lui que ça te fait flipper. »

Oyana renonça à contester la faculté effrayante de Shirohonoo à espionner ses pensées. Elle soupira avant de poser la tête sur ses bras croisés sur son bureau.

« Tu sais », remarqua-t-elle, « je devrais demander à Shuuhei de t'ouvrir une colonne dans son journal. Parce que c'est vraiment injuste que je sois la seule à me coltiner tes conseils éclairés, et puis il y a sûrement une demande pour ce genre de trucs… »

Mais l'ironie ne lui serait d'aucun secours Oyana savait par expérience que le mode "meilleure copine" de Shirohonoo était impossible à désactiver de l'extérieur. Le plus sage était encore de coopérer.

Elle capitula donc. « Allez, Sigmund », lâcha-t-elle. « Fais-toi plaisir… Explique-moi ce qui encombre ma pauvre petite cervelle embrumée. »

Shirohonoo se percha sur un coin du bureau. « Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher… », dit-elle. « Alors voilà le topo : tomber amoureux ça effraie la plupart des gens la première fois, mais vu le pathos que tu te trimballes côté relations humaines, ça prend de vilaines proportions, tu comprends ? »

Oyana ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Shirohonoo ne lui laissa pas cette chance. « Oh arrête, je sais très bien que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive… Tu as eu de l'affection pour certains d'entre eux, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et ton joli rouquin, c'était un super sex friend, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu t'es impliquée émotionnellement. Maintenant que ça c'est clair je peux continuer ? »

Oyana referma la bouche.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. En fait, le seul homme auquel tu te sois jamais attachée, c'est Juushirou. Mais c'est différent tu l'as investi du rôle de père, parce que tu recherchais une figure paternelle que tu pourrais aimer et admirer. Juushirou est un cas à part.

En dehors de lui, tu ne t'es jamais autorisée à aimer un homme. La seule fois où tu as essayé, celui que tu avais choisi l'a payé de sa vie. De quoi générer un bon gros trauma. Après ça tu t'es complètement blindée contre toute émergence de sentiment amoureux, forcément. Aujourd'hui tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça, mais on ne se débarrasse pas d'une carapace pareille en claquant des doigts. Tu dois laisser l'homme que tu aimes te l'arracher morceau par morceau, mais tu viens de subir un choc épouvantable et tu te sens particulièrement vulnérable. Alors à l'idée de lâcher prise, de te laisser emporter par ce que tu ressens, tu paniques.

C'est ce qui t'empêche de te rapprocher de lui. Parce que jusqu'à présent on ne peut pas dire que tu donnais dans la dentelle avec les hommes, demande à Renji. Ta technique se résumait globalement à : "Ça me dit bien, et toi, ça te tente ?". Sauf que là tu arrêtes quasiment de respirer à chaque fois que Byakuya passe à moins de cinquante centimètres de toi. Ben oui je l'ai remarqué, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Et lui aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il reste à distance. Il ne veut pas te brusquer. Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Voilà, analyse terminée… »

Oyana intégra les données, entreprit de faire le tri, et décida d'en accréditer la plupart. « Je suppose que ça se rapproche pas mal de ce que je ressens… », soupira-t-elle. « A croire que j'ai les neurones en stase, pour être aussi incapable de tirer mes propres conclusions. Renji m'a fait un peu le même plan que toi à croire que tout le monde comprend mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête. Je fais quoi, pour retrouver un semblant de personnalité ? »

Shirohonoo haussa les épaules. « Rien. Tu attends, et ça va se tasser. Un tempérament comme le tien, ça ne s'effondre pas comme ça, quel que soit l'ampleur des épreuves traversées. Sinon tu ne serais jamais arrivée jusque là. Alors donne-toi un peu de temps. Quand à ton capitaine, et bien, laisse-le donc faire. C'est un grand garçon, et il ne va pas continuer à te faire les yeux doux de loin encore bien longtemps… »

Oyana se troubla. « Mais je… Je ne peux pas… Je veux dire, personne ne lui pardonnera une relation avec moi ! Il va démolir sa réputation, sa carrière sans doute. Tout ça pour moi ? Je refuse d'être la cause de ça. Il finira par m'en vouloir, et… »

Oyana ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, mais Shirohonoo prit le relais.

« Et alors il se détournera de toi après avoir réalisé son erreur, et toi, pauvre petite chose abandonnée, tu en mourras de chagrin. Very sad end. Dis, rappelle-moi pour qui tu t'inquiètes, pour lui, ou pour toi ? Et puis je veux bien que tu aies un peu le blues en ce moment, mais faudrait voir à ne pas tomber pour de bon dans le mélo, hein… Fais-lui un peu confiance, à ton prince. Ce n'est pas le premier venu. »

Oyana secoua obstinément la tête. « Tout juste. Il est tout sauf le premier venu. Je ne peux pas le laisser renoncer à tout ce qu'il a pour moi. »

Shirohonoo sourit, au moment où Oyana sursautait légèrement, tournant les yeux vers la porte. « Tu ne peux pas ? Parfait ! Et bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à le lui expliquer, maintenant. Je vous laisse, je me sentirais franchement de trop au milieu d'une conversation aussi perso… Alors à demain, ma belle héroïne tragique ! » Elle s'évapora, et Oyana perdit toute trace de sa présence.

La porte glissa doucement, et Oyana sentit l'énergie de Byakuya emplir la pièce, chaude, rassurante. Il lui sourit en entrant, et elle ne put se retenir de sourire en retour.

« Capitaine ! », dit-elle. « Je vous attendais. »

Byakuya se dirigea vers son bureau, gratifiant Oyana d'un regard gentiment désapprobateur. « Il semblerait. J'allais vous rendre visite dans vos quartiers quand j'ai perçu votre présence ici. Je vous ai pourtant demandé maintes fois de ne pas rester ici inutilement… J'en déduis que je vous donne trop de travail en cette période de convalescence. Ce rapport que je vous ai demandé concernant l'activité spirituelle du 3ème district peut attendre demain. »

Oyana se leva pour déposer ledit rapport sur le bureau de son capitaine, avant de se tourner vers lui, les bras croisés. « Trop de travail… » répéta-t-elle en faisant la moue. « Ce rapport est tout ce que vous avez consenti à me donner depuis hier ! Et je ne risquais pas de passer plus de dix minutes là-dessus… Pour mémoire, je vous rappelle que je n'ai subi aucune lésion au cerveau ! La seule performance là-dedans, c'est que j'ai réussi à dégager le peu de temps qu'il me fallait pour rédiger ce truc, vu le nombre de personnes que vous m'expédiez en visite à chaque fois que vous devez vous absenter… »

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils mais renonça à nier. « Qui m'a dénoncé ? » demanda-t-il. Oyana sourit. « A votre avis ? » Il laissa échapper un semblant de soupir. « Yachiru. » Oyana ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer, et passa en mode attaque.

« Capitaine, laissez-moi reprendre une véritable activité ! Vous savez, Kaede a dit que ce serait une bonne idée que je recommence à superviser les entraînements. » C'était quasiment ce qu'il avait dit qu'il serait content de la retrouver à l'entraînement. Quelle différence ?

Byakuya sourit en prenant place derrière son bureau. « Pardonnez-moi, Oyana, mais je vous soupçonne fortement de déformer ses propos. » Tch, qui est-ce qui était doué d'empathie ici, mince, à la fin ? Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom, s'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait se laisser déconcentrer comme ça il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

Oyana obliqua vers le plan B. Si elle n'avait pas d'arguments de qualité à faire valoir, au moins elle en avait en quantité.

« Je m'ennuie ! Je me rouille ! Je vais me transformer en commère, à taper la discute avec la moitié du Seireitei le matin et l'autre l'après-midi ! Je deviens claustrophobe ! Mon zanpakutô est insupportable quand il manque d'activité ! J'ai l'impression de faire de la rétention de reiatsu, à force de ne pas m'en servir ! J'ai commencé à élaborer une théorie sur la nécessité de former des oiseaux shinigamis ! Je… » Elle fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se réapprovisionner en munitions.

Byakuya lui accorda un regard amusé, sans vraiment détourner son attention du dossier qu'il avait commencé à parcourir. « Mais encore ? », interrogea-t-il.

Oh très bien. Il le prenait comme ça. Tant pis pour lui Oyana aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle prit appui sur le bureau pour se pencher légèrement vers lui.

« Je vais demander à Yoruichi de venir me rendre visite demain. Elle se fera un plaisir de me divertir, et je ne doute pas que cela sera très… instructif. »

Byakuya reporta toute son attention sur Oyana, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. « Vous ne bluffez pas », conclut-il. Oyana secoua gravement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, capitaine. Je n'aime pas ces méthodes. Vous me poussez dans mes derniers retranchements. »

Byakuya hocha légèrement la tête. « Joli coup », admit-il. « Cependant rien de saurait me convaincre de vous laisser quitter ce bureau sans avoir la certitude que vous avez suffisamment récupéré de vos blessures. Mais cela, vous le savez bien, c'est-ce pas ? »

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer en face d'Oyana. « En allant jusqu'à me menacer de la sorte, vous cherchez simplement à me faire comprendre à quel point vous souhaitez reprendre du service. »

Oyana joua son va-tout. « Dites oui ! » supplia-t-elle sans la moindre fierté. « Je suis en pleine forme ! Mes blessures sont archi cicatrisées. Et j'ai eu tout le temps de me reposer… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi reposée de toute ma vie ! »

Byakuya fit un pas vers elle, et Oyana recula par réflexe alors qu'il franchissait la barrière fatidique des cinquante centimètres de distance.

« Un entraînement est un exercice contraignant, même pour quelqu'un qui ne sort pas de convalescence. Mais vous prétendez être désormais à même d'en supporter un, c'est cela ? »

Oyana fit un autre pas en arrière. Elle avait la vilaine impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation ou, plus exactement, de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu le contrôle.

« Euh, oui… », répondit-elle avec un soupçon de méfiance. « C'est ce que je prétends… »

Byakuya sourit franchement, et le cœur d'Oyana manqua un battement.

« Vous m'avez convaincu, Lieutenant », dit-il doucement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà : maintenant, ils sont prêts pour le câlin. Z'avez vu le travail d'intro ?

Bon, c'est le moment où je râle. Du coup je précise : vous qui lisez ces lignes, si vous avez pris la peine, même une ou deux fois seulement, de poster un petit retour de lecture après une publication de chapitre, inutile d'aller plus loin ! La mauvaise humeur qui pourrait éventuellement être décelée dans les paragraphes suivants ne vous concerne en rien ! Merci encore et encore pour votre soutien.

Peut-être que je suis trop exigeante : j'ai de nombreux lecteurs, et je pourrais me contenter de cette constatation. Parce qu'après tout, ma fic cumule allègrement les handicaps : ce n'est pas du yaoi, l'héroïne n'appartient pas à l'univers de Bleach, et nous en sommes à seize chapitres sans une seule scène érotique. Mais les chiffres de lecture sont vraiment bons, en tout cas nettement au delà de mes espérances. C'est gentil de votre part de lire, à la base merci pour ça. Par contre, le pourcentage de lecteurs qui commentent après lecture, c'est autre chose.

Il est vraiment très bas, le pourcentage. Notamment sur les derniers chapitres, plus lus (peut-être parce qu'inédits) et moins commentés. Ce sont les meilleurs, pourtant. Même si à mon niveau d'écriture il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter, ça reste ce que je suis capable de faire de mieux. Bref : me voilà toute lasse, du coup.

Mais passons : heureusement, la vie ne manque pas d'expériences motivantes, pour qui aime s'intéresser ! Quand une chose perd de son intérêt on peut toujours se tourner vers une autre je vais aller un peu plus souvent au dojo, tiens. Je me suis mise à l'aïkido, ou « comment se sentir plus zen en passant deux heures à se faire balancer par terre ». Le pire, c'est à quel point ça marche ! Si on ne craint pas les courbatures et les bleus sur les genoux. Et puis, je vais bien finir par réussir par en faire tomber un moi aussi, à force d'essayer… Ike !


	17. Chapitre dixsept

Merci pour vos retours de lecture ! Je réponds à ceux de Oola, Zell-K, canette et Chonchu à la fin du chapitre.

C'est maintenant que le rating que j'ai choisi se justifie (ou pas, à vous de juger). Donc warning, pas bien méchant au regard de ce qui se lit ailleurs (vous en avez de l'imagination, mes jeunes amis !), mais quand même.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! ^^'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre dix-sept**

« Vous m'avez convaincu, lieutenant », dit doucement Byakuya.

« Ah oui ? », bredouilla Oyana, en reculant encore un peu. « C'est une très bonne nouvelle… Du coup je devrais peut-être… aller préparer… »

Le dos d'Oyana heurta légèrement le mur, et elle jura intérieurement. Saloperie de mur… Elle chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte pour la faire glisser, mais en vain. Saloperie de poignée... Jetant un coup d'œil de côté, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait loupé la porte de trois bons mètres.

Saloperie de porte.

Il s'arrêta enfin, mais suffisamment près pour que leurs vêtements se touchent. Lorsqu'Oyana envisagea une fuite latérale il posa calmement la main contre le mur près de son épaule, d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Contrainte et forcée, Oyana leva les yeux vers lui. Bon sang, c'était tellement déloyal de sa part de lui sourire ainsi… Un sourire, ça ? Non, c'était autre chose. C'était une arme de persuasion massive. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau semblait totalement vide à l'exception du petit message d'alarme qui tournait en boucle en claironnant qu'il était beaucoup trop près.

« Capitaine… », articula-t-elle. « Vous… êtes beaucoup trop près. » Il laissa échapper un son à la fois charmant et insolite, et Oyana réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un petit éclat de rire.

« Je ne fais que commencer à me rapprocher de toi », murmura-t-il. Oyana se trouva dans l'impossibilité de répondre, totalement tétanisée par le brusque passage au tutoiement. Le sourire de Byakuya s'accentua, et il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux tombée devant le visage d'Oyana. « Je n'arrive pas à me décider », dit-il alors qu'il réussissait l'exploit de remettre la mèche derrière l'oreille d'Oyana sans toucher autre chose que ses cheveux. « Je pourrais me sentir blessé par cet air terrifié, mais je ne pense pas avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi désarmant… » Il se rapprocha de quelques millimètres supplémentaires, et Oyana vit ses prunelles s'assombrir légèrement. « Me jugeras-tu mal », souffla-t-il, « si je t'avoue que cela attise un peu plus mon désir ? »

Oyana ouvrit des yeux immenses. Faute d'être capable de quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Absolument, elle jugeait que c'était très mal, elle n'encourageait pas du tout ce genre de penchant (enfin, parfois si, mais là non). Et de manière plus générale, et elle ne se priverait pas pour le dire dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé la faculté de parler, elle désapprouvait définitivement tout phénomène impliquant la métamorphose d'un aristocrate bien élevé en prédateur aux yeux de braise.

Sans lui laisser une chance de se reprendre il lui effleura le menton, puis suivit le contour de son visage du doigt, la touchant à peine, et elle réprima de justesse quelque chose qui aurait certainement sonné comme un gémissement. « Tellement forte et tellement vulnérable », murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, et la tendresse contenue dans ces quelques mots priva Oyana de toutes défenses alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le choc du contact lui arracha un cri, et il lui sembla que Byakuya laissait échapper un son entre le soupir et la plainte, mais elle ne pouvait l'affirmer, compte tenu du vacarme assourdissant que provoquait chacun des battements de son cœur. Elle agrippa la veste de son capitaine, sans le repousser ni l'attirer vers elle, pour se maintenir debout, tout simplement. La démesure de ce qu'elle ressentait lui coupa d'abord le souffle, avant que sa respiration ne reprenne à un rythme saccadé. Tout son corps lui hurlait de s'abandonner à cette sensation, elle se liquéfiait littéralement de désir pour lui, et elle ne comprit pas où elle puisa la volonté de tendre brusquement les bras pour le maintenir à distance, les mains toujours crispées sur son haori.

« Oyana… », commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit quand elle secoua désespérément la tête. Elle devait se montrer responsable pour eux deux, que pensait-il être en train de faire ? Il était l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde. Elle l'avait déjà entraîné avec elle bien au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait dû permettre en l'accompagnant sur Terre il aurait aussi bien pu finir devant une cour martiale. Qu'avait-elle à lui offrir en échange des sacrifices insensés qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle ? Elle n'était personne, une gamine bombardée shinigami par hasard, par erreur peut-être. Une malédiction ambulante pour tous ceux qui l'avaient approchée. Une meurtrière parricide.

« Vous… ne mesurez pas les conséquences… », souffla-t-elle avec difficultés, sans croiser son regard. « Je… suis toujours un paria pour le Haut Commandement et pour la noblesse du Seireitei… Vous tenez à foutre en l'air tout ce que vous possédez ? Ouvrez un peu les yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir ça. »

Une pulsation étrange parcourut le reiatsu de Byakuya, et Oyana releva malgré elle la tête. Il la saisit sans douceur par les poignets pour détacher ses mains de sa veste, écarta les bras qu'elle gardait tendus entre eux et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle cria mais s'essaya pas de lutter, stupéfaite autant par la violence de son geste que par l'éclair de colère qui illuminait les yeux sombres.

« Voici », murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue, « ce que je désire vraiment. » Puis il relâcha tout le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son énergie.

Oyana se sentit un instant déconnectée de tout, comme suspendue dans le vide, avant que son don d'empathie ne commence à assimiler le flot de sensations qui déferlait sur elle comme une lame de fond. Contre toute logique elle n'essaya pas de se protéger, mais ses jambes la trahirent et elle ne resta debout que grâce à la pression du corps de Byakuya contre le sien. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses poignets elle laissa retomber ses bras, incapable de faire un geste, alors que l'effort nécessaire pour encaisser le choc mobilisait toute son énergie.

Il glissa ses bras derrière elle, et elle eut l'impression de réintégrer brutalement son corps en entendant sa voix, basse et rauque, tout contre son oreille. « Oyana… », souffla-t-il. « Comprends-tu, à présent ? J'ai plus besoin de toi… que de n'importe quoi d'autre… »

Oyana parvint à lever les bras pour s'agripper à ses épaules, chancelante, et s'efforça de récupérer l'usage de ses jambes. Alors qu'elle réussissait il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et avant de croiser son regard elle perçut le trouble profond qui agitait son énergie. Il s'en voulait pour la violence de ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait peur de l'avoir blessée, de lui avoir fait mal peut-être, de l'avoir effrayée à coup sûr d'avoir démontré une nouvelle fois que le contrôle sans faille qu'il exerçait sur lui-même volait si facilement en éclats, dès lors qu'elle était en face de lui.

De justesse, elle le réduisit au silence, posant des doigts encore tremblants sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Non », dit-elle tout doucement. « Ne t'excuse pas. » Elle prit quelques inspirations, puis sourit alors même qu'elle sentait une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue. « On ne demande pas pardon pour ça. »

Elle fit glisser sa main de ses lèvres vers sa joue. Il la couvrit de la sienne, et l'anxiété qui assombrissait son reiatsu fit place à une joie lumineuse. Oyana laissa échapper un soupir les émotions qu'il lui communiquait étaient d'une telle beauté… Elle les percevait comme de merveilleuses couleurs, certaines douces, pastel, d'autres riches et intenses. Elle aurait aimé s'immerger dans son énergie. L'éclat des sentiments qu'il lui portait sembla scintiller un peu plus alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres, passionnément cette fois, et Oyana gémit en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres. Elle voulait plus de lui, de ses mains sur elle, de son reiatsu éblouissant elle désirait, plus que tout, être en mesure de lui faire partager la magnificence de ce qu'il lui offrait.

Elle se projeta toute entière vers lui, son corps contre le sien, son énergie se mêlant à la sienne. Elle ressentit comme un choc mental, et Byakuya rompit brusquement le baiser en poussant un cri de surprise. Il la lâcha pour s'appuyer des deux mains contre le mur derrière elle, et Oyana s'alarma elle venait de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ça avait été involontaire, instinctif.

« Byakuya… », dit-elle, et la bouffée de joie chaude qu'elle perçut en lui alors qu'elle prononçait son prénom la rassura un peu. Il rouvrit les yeux en redressant la tête, et son sourire était à la fois émerveillé et incrédule.

« Je… ressens ce que tu ressens… », dit-il. Oyana écarquilla les yeux. « Tu… Tu partages mon don d'empathie ? » Il hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment une telle chose était possible. Et franchement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il prit le visage d'Oyana entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts assombris par le désir. « Oyana… », murmura-t-il. « C'est magnifique… »

Puis il la souleva légèrement pour la presser contre lui en l'embrassant à nouveau. A priori il avait retrouvé ses moyens, parce que la seconde suivante Oyana sentait un matelas moelleux derrière son dos, ce qui impliquait nécessairement un pas de shunpô particulièrement virtuose. Elle gémit en sentant le corps de Byakuya peser sur le sien et s'abandonna à ses baisers, étourdie de plaisir. Elle tenta de lui rendre ses caresses, mais elle ne parvint à esquisser que quelques gestes plutôt maladroits. Bon sang, elle était pourtant très loin d'être vierge… Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était inédit, son esprit et ses sens complètement dépassés par l'intensité du contact total, parfait, qui venait de s'établir entre eux. Et pour la toute première fois, elle aspirait à s'abandonner à son énergie tellement plus puissante que la sienne, aux émotions fabuleuses qui faisaient écho à ce qu'elle ressentait, à ce désir incandescent. Et à ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses hanches, à ses lèvres douces mais voraces, à sa langue à la fois tendre et impérieuse.

Byakuya intercepta doucement ses mains et déposa un rapide baiser au creux d'une de ses paumes avant de reposer les bras d'Oyana sur les draps. Il approcha son visage du sien, et Oyana perdit le fil déjà confus de ses pensées en plongeant dans son regard. Les yeux gris scintillaient, à la fois sombres et lumineux il la buvait littéralement du regard, et Oyana réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, se livrer sans retenue à cet homme et lui appartenir, sans aucune crainte, sans aucun regret.

Il sourit, et elle sut qu'il avait perçu ce qu'elle ressentait avant qu'elle l'ait vraiment compris elle-même. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, en un geste qui était autant une caresse qu'une entrave.

« Laisse-moi faire », murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. C'est mon désir le plus cher… » Puis il se pencha lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, longuement, possessivement.

Oyana lâcha prise. Byakuya sentit les dernières hésitations qui subsistaient en elle se dissoudre alors qu'elle lui abandonnait son corps et son esprit, dans une confiance absolue. Il fit écho à son gémissement alors que leurs sens s'entremêlaient, au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à déterminer si le désir et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait étaient les siens ou ceux communiqués par Oyana. Et peu importait.

Il finit par s'éloigner de ses lèvres. Oyana protesta en le sentant s'écarter d'elle, mais ne tenta pas de le retenir. Les mains de Byakuya caressèrent rapidement ses hanches et ses jambes avant qu'il ne s'agenouille au pied du lit, et Oyana le sentit délier habilement ses sandales. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses pieds nus et ses chevilles, puis se pencha à nouveau sur elle, les mains déjà occupées à dénouer la ceinture de l'uniforme d'Oyana.

Oyana se laissa dévêtir, hypnotisée par le regard qu'il portait sur elle et qui reflétait si parfaitement le désir brûlant, farouche, qu'elle percevait à travers son reiatsu la réplique exacte de celui qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle. Il eut vite raison des différentes couches de tissu, qu'il retira en frôlant le corps d'Oyana, sans contact prolongé. Elle gémit de frustration mais ne chercha pas à le toucher. Elle attendrait qu'il pose ses mains sur elle, enfin elle n'existait plus que pour réagir à ses caresses.

Il se redressa et se mit debout avant de se défaire prestement de son propre uniforme. Oyana poussa un cri étouffé, et songea fugitivement que l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux resterait gravée dans son esprit pour le reste de l'éternité Byakuya nu devant elle, les bras levés alors qu'il retirait son kenseikan, son regard et son corps exprimant un désir si intense qu'il semblait presque douloureux. Il laissa tomber sans égards le précieux ornement à ses pieds, et les mèches sombres se répandirent le long de son visage et sur ses épaules. La scène était d'une beauté irréelle, et Oyana resta quelques secondes à la contempler, s'abreuvant du spectacle de son corps mince et musclé, du contraste de ses cheveux d'ébène sur sa peau claire, de l'expression de son visage si fin, transformé par la sensualité presque brutale qui émanait de lui. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne survivrait pas plus longtemps sans le toucher, et elle lui tendit les bras dans un geste impulsif, comme désespéré.

Le contrôle que Byakuya s'efforçait de conserver sur lui-même vacilla alors qu'il se laissait tomber entre les bras offerts, et lui échappa totalement lorsqu'il la serra toute entière contre lui, leurs corps s'entremêlant comme l'étaient déjà leurs énergies. Le même cri s'échappa de leurs deux gorges, vite étouffé lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils perdirent un instant tout semblant de maîtrise. Les minutes qui suivirent furent anarchiques, chaotiques, leurs mains lancées dans une découverte frénétique de l'autre, leurs bouches cherchant à embrasser autant de chair que possible. Puis Oyana émit un son plus proche du sanglot que du cri, et cela tira Byakuya de la transe qui les possédait tous les deux. Il parvint à s'immobiliser, et saisit doucement Oyana par les poignets avant de presser tout aussi tendrement son front contre le sien.

Le contact était si intense que lui-même s'était laissé emporter comme un adolescent inexpérimenté et Oyana était loin du niveau de maîtrise qu'il avait eu tant de décennies pour acquérir. Elle tremblait contre lui, haletante, se débattant faiblement pour se libérer, totalement désarmée par la violence de ce qu'elle ressentait aussi vulnérable qu'il était possible de l'être. C'était à lui de dompter leurs désirs, mêlés jusqu'à n'en plus former qu'un seul, à lui de dominer l'urgence de leur soif l'un de l'autre. Il la força doucement à se calmer, son corps pesant sur le sien pour l'immobiliser, son énergie caressant la sienne, protectrice, rassurante.

« Shhhh… », murmura-t-il. « Tout va bien… ». Oyana ouvrit les yeux, le regard voilé.

« By… Byakuya… », balbutia-t-elle. « Pardon… Je… Je n'arrive pas à contrôler… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser léger, et lui sourit. « Je sais… Mais ce n'est rien… Je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lâcha ses poignets, laissant ses mains courir le long de ses bras avant de lui enserrer le visage. « Et par "Laisse-moi faire ", je veux aussi dire " Laisse-toi faire "… Tu veux bien faire ça ? » Oyana hocha la tête d'un mouvement faible, fascinée par les yeux désormais presque noirs, obscurs et brillants comme une nuit d'orage. Il sourit à nouveau, et la tendresse qu'il exprimait se teinta d'un sentiment beaucoup moins innocent. « Bien… », dit-il. « Mais ne cherche pas à maîtriser ton désir, Oyana… » Il se pencha sur sa gorge, qu'il embrassa avant de faire remonter ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. « Donne m'en plus », ordonna-t-il tout bas.

Oyana cria, crispant ses mains sur les draps. Byakuya frémit en percevant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à s'abandonner à lui, à renoncer à toute maîtrise, et il raffermit son emprise sur son propre désir. Il se contrôlerait jusqu'aux limites du possible il ne lui ferait pas l'amour dans l'urgence et la précipitation ; il les laisserait tous les deux profiter pleinement de chaque instant du magnifique présent qui leur était fait.

Glissant une main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune, il tira légèrement sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Son autre main suivit doucement la courbe de son corps avant de saisir fermement une hanche galbée, et il pressa son désir contre cette chair si ferme, si chaude, gémissant faiblement alors qu'Oyana laissait échapper un cri. Puis il entreprit d'explorer de la langue son cou, depuis l'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule.

L'intensité de cette simple étreinte était indescriptible. Au plaisir qu'il prenait à la caresser venait s'ajouter le plaisir qu'Oyana recevait de lui, et cette jouissance se répercutait à nouveau vers elle, vers lui, dans un jeu de miroirs sans fin. Oyana perdit tout de suite pied, noyée sous le flot de sensations, s'agrippant aux draps, désormais inconsciente de tout ce qui n'était pas lui, ses mains, sa langue, son reiatsu. Byakuya fit remonter la main qui emprisonnait la hanche d'Oyana pour la refermer sur un sein doux et ferme, durci par le désir, et se délecta de la longue plainte qu'il sentit vibrer sous sa langue. Le corps d'Oyana lui était livré comme une terre vierge, qu'il lui appartenait de conquérir, en découvrant toutes les faiblesses, dressant une carte de chaque point particulièrement vulnérable à ses caresses.

Il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, impitoyable face aux cris déchirants de sa victime, et posa impatiemment ses lèvres sur un mamelon dur. Le plaisir d'Oyana atteignit Byakuya de plein fouet il gémit, la vibration de sa plainte contre la peau si sensible ajoutant encore à la violence de la sensation, et lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses moyens. Puis il la plaqua plus étroitement contre le matelas, une main pétrissant toujours l'un de ses seins tandis que sa langue s'emparait du mamelon prisonnier de ses lèvres. Pendant un moment il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à la chair exquise qu'il malmenait de la langue, aux cris délicieux qu'il lui arrachait, au plaisir incandescent qui circulait entre eux.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se dominer à nouveau il s'écarta de sa poitrine, posant son front entre ses seins, conscient de la nécessité d'une trêve qui leur permettrait de reprendre un instant leur souffle. Puis il s'empara de son autre mamelon, avide de goûter à nouveau la peau brûlante et légèrement salée. Le plaisir les submergea immédiatement, mais cette fois il perçut davantage dans le reiatsu d'Oyana. En arrière plan, parmi les vagues de sensations, quelque chose de plus comme une attente. Il ne ressentait pas seulement le plaisir qu'il procurait à Oyana. Il décelait également, alors qu'elle n'en était sans doute pas consciente elle-même, ce qu'elle désirait qu'il fasse.

Mais cela ne relevait plus de la raison, et il renonça à analyser la prière inconsciente qu'il percevait confusément. Répondant instinctivement à l'attente d'Oyana, il mordit durement la chair délicate. Ils crièrent tous les deux, réagissant ensemble aux sensations puissantes qui se succédèrent en eux : la vive brûlure provoquée par la morsure, le plaisir violent naissant de la douleur même, le soulagement indicible lorsqu'il relâcha le mamelon torturé pour le caresser tendrement de la langue.

Il lui accorda à nouveau un instant de répit, effleurant doucement ses hanches alors qu'il titillait sa gorge de la langue, conscient de la violence des émotions qu'il lui imposait – qu'il leur imposait. Oyana resta un instant étendue sous lui, sans autre réaction que de faibles gémissements en réponse à ses douces caresses. Puis elle rassembla ses forces pour détacher l'une de ses mains crispées sur le drap, et la glissa dans les cheveux de Byakuya, l'incitant à lever les yeux vers elle.

« En... Encore… », articula-t-elle. Byakuya émit un cri étouffé, captivé par le désir brut qui irradiait d'elle, de son regard, de son énergie.

Il se pencha vers elle, et sans la lâcher des yeux mordit fermement une lèvre pulpeuse, si tentante. Oyana crispa sa main dans ses cheveux et gémit longuement il libéra finalement sa lèvre, couvrant la chair meurtrie de petits baisers.

« Oui… », souffla Oyana, si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Le désir de Byakuya s'enflamma un peu plus, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Puis il sourit, alors qu'il descendait doucement vers la poitrine d'Oyana, et un peu plus bas. Il avait cru bon de la ménager, soucieux une fois encore de ne pas la brusquer. Mais elle n'était pas l'être fragile qu'évoquait parfois son comportement de femme-enfant, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Elle était Oyana, dont il connaissait l'incroyable force de caractère, l'ardeur et la fougue, au combat, en amour. Elle supporterait tout ce qu'il voudrait lui infliger plus encore, tout en elle le suppliait de lui en infliger davantage. Et il ne demandait qu'à la satisfaire.

Il suivit lentement de la langue la courbe de ses seins, savourant les petites perles de sueur qui constellaient la peau douce, puis traça son chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Il l'explora sans hâte, sentant le désir d'Oyana se tendre jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Alors seulement il mordit, saisissant un petit repli de chair entre ses dents pour le malmener, parfois doucement, parfois durement, alternant morsures et caresses. Ses mains emprisonnaient les hanches d'Oyana, bloquant toute tentative pour se soustraire à ses lèvres. Mais Oyana ne pensait pas à se libérer elle ne pensait plus à rien. Recevoir ses caresses, percevoir son désir, lui renvoyer le plaisir incroyable qu'il faisait naître en elle, voilà à quoi se limitait son univers en cet instant. Elle criait quand elle récupérait assez de souffle pour ça, soupirait ou gémissait le reste du temps elle avait reposé ses bras au dessus de sa tête, se cramponnant aux draps quand le plaisir se faisait trop violent, livrée à lui, à son bon vouloir, sans la plus petite réticence.

Mais lorsque la langue de Byakuya poursuivit sa route vers son bas-ventre elle se tendit en laissant échapper un petit hoquet, et resserra légèrement les jambes sans le vouloir, soudain effrayée par la perspective d'une caresse encore plus intense. Byakuya s'immobilisa immédiatement, et tourna la tête pour poser un instant sa joue contre la peau fine, s'astreignant à réguler sa respiration. Il faisait appel à toutes ses ressources pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, pour ne rien précipiter. Mais alors qu'il endurait de son mieux la violence du désir et du plaisir qu'ils partageaient, c'était cela, cette petite résistance, qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il ferma les yeux, puis sourit. Il allait vaincre cette délicieuse et futile petite révolte et il allait savourer chaque seconde de cela.

Laissant de rapides petits baisers sur son passage, il remonta jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve à nouveau à hauteur de celui d'Oyana. Elle perçut ses intentions mais resta paralysée, momentanément incapable de réagir face à l'overdose d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. Byakuya glissa une main parmi les lourdes mèches brunes, et la força tout doucement à incliner la tête sur le côté, alors que son autre main descendait lentement le long de ses hanches. Il se pencha sur son oreille, en traçant le contour de la langue avant d'en mordiller tendrement le lobe. Oyana gémit longuement, puis poussa un cri en sentant la main droite de Byakuya délaisser sa hanche pour s'aventurer entre ses cuisses, se contentant d'effleurer les petites boucles tièdes. Il entreprit d'explorer de la langue l'intérieur de son oreille, lentement, attentif à chaque pulsation parcourant l'énergie d'Oyana sa main frôlait le haut de ses cuisses, la naissance de son ventre, avant de retourner jouer avec la douce toison, sans réel contact.

La respiration d'Oyana s'emballa, et elle perdit jusqu'à la faculté de crier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la langue de Byakuya se retirer, ses lèvres restant à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

« Laisse-moi passer », ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Les yeux d'Oyana s'ouvrirent démesurément, et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait basculer dans le plaisir simplement en entendant ses trois mots glisser dans le creux de son oreille, comme alourdis par le désir qui chargeait la voix de Byakuya. Ses bras se tendirent vers lui pour saisir ses épaules d'un geste compulsif, et elle gémit. Elle le sentit sourire contre son oreille, mais il resta immobile, suspendant ses caresses.

Oyana tremblait, et elle mit quelques secondes à rassembler assez de maîtrise pour ordonner à son corps de bouger. Puis elle ouvrit légèrement les jambes, s'efforçant de retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles.

Byakuya eut un soupir appréciateur. « C'est bien », souffla-t-il. « Encore... » Oyana s'agrippa à ses épaules, serrant les dents. En dépit du chaos qui régnait en elle, elle se surprit à songer que ses ongles laisseraient des marques sur la peau blanche et parfaite et que ce serait franchement bien fait pour lui.

Elle finit par s'immobiliser, le feu aux joues, les yeux étroitement fermés. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, sa main droite toujours immobile, et Oyana émit une plainte désespérée.

« Byakuya… », prononça-t-elle avec effort.

Il raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux pour la contraindre en douceur à tourner le visage vers lui, et attendit qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le fit il lui sourit et délaissa sa chevelure pour lui caresser la joue.

« Demande-le moi », dit-il d'un ton rauque mais sans appel.

Oyana referma immédiatement les yeux en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir à nouveau sans succès. Elle entendit Byakuya rire tout doucement, et lorsqu'elle voulut détourner la tête il l'en empêcha. « Non, non… », dit-il, à la fois tendre et réprobateur. « Regarde-moi… » Oyana rouvrit les yeux tout à fait malgré elle, incapable de combattre l'impulsion qui l'incitait à obéir à la voix douce et enjôleuse, et elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il glissa un bras derrière elle, et caressa doucement l'intérieur d'une cuisse du dos de sa main droite. Sa somptueuse chevelure brune formait un rideau dense autour de leurs deux visages, et Oyana se dit qu'en d'autres circonstances elle aurait souhaité que cet instant se prolonge indéfiniment. Mais cette perspective, dans l'immédiat, présentait l'inconvénient d'une mort assez rapide des suites d'une frustration excessive.

« Mon indomptable Oyana… », murmura-t-il. « Cède-moi… Ce que tu n'accordes à personne, donne-le moi… » Oyana sentit ses défenses s'effondrer d'un bloc, alors que son corps s'abandonnait finalement entre les bras de son tortionnaire, et elle remonta ses mains crispées sur ses épaules pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle sourit doucement.

« Byakuya… », souffla-t-elle. « Touche-moi… S'il te plaît. »

Byakuya accueillit la douce reddition d'un soupir un peu étranglé, un instant subjugué par la beauté de l'abandon d'Oyana. Puis il resserra son étreinte, avant de poser enfin sa main entre les cuisses d'Oyana.

Elle voulut crier, mais mit cinq bonnes secondes avant de pouvoir émettre un son. Dans l'intervalle elle perçut le cri de Byakuya, alors qu'il enfouissait brusquement son visage dans son cou. Il prononça quelques mots étouffés, qu'Oyana identifia confusément comme un mélange original de suppliques et de jurons. Elle sentait dans son cou sa respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de légères plaintes. Elle haletait également, gémissant par à coups. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son corps puisse lui infliger un plaisir aussi brutal, électrique, à peine supportable et elle pensait pourtant avoir appris à le connaître. Mais ça c'était autre chose, un contact porté à un tout autre niveau, chacun se nourrissant du plaisir de l'autre, au point que le corps dans lequel la jouissance prenait sa source finissait par ne plus avoir d'importance.

La main de Byakuya commença à bouger, et Oyana perdit pour de bon contact avec la réalité – du moins avec toute partie de la réalité ne concernant pas le corps et l'esprit connectés aux siens. Les doigts de Byakuya tremblaient légèrement, mais leurs mouvements n'avaient rien d'aléatoire. Oyana les sentait l'explorer doucement, se glissant entre les replis intimes pour stimuler les endroits les plus sensibles, avant de retourner exciter impitoyablement le bourgeon de chair gonflé. Elle attrapa deux poignées d'épaisses mèches brunes et s'arque bouta brutalement contre lui. Le plaisir n'en finissait pas de croître, et des sensations contradictoires la secouait violemment, une chute vertigineuse peut-être, ou bien une ascension infinie. Puis tout vola en éclats, et elle plongea dans un chaos stupéfiant, inouï, fabuleux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle réalisa que Byakuya avait légèrement basculé sur le côté avant de s'effondrer. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée, la gardant étroitement serrée contre lui, alors qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour quelques goulées d'air que leurs poumons semblaient incapables d'aspirer. Il semblait presqu'inconscient. Oyana combattit l'envie de fermer les yeux elle aussi, s'abreuvant de la vision qu'il lui offrait. Sa chevelure d'ébène était en désordre, et la transpiration plaquait quelques mèches contre sa peau il respirait du mieux qu'il pouvait, les lèvres entrouvertes, son teint de porcelaine enflammé par le plaisir. Oyana le contempla longuement, convaincue sans le moindre doute possible que rien ni personne ne pouvait égaler sa beauté. Ni sur Terre, ni à la Soul Society ni dans aucune dimension cachée ou univers parallèle, quels qu'ils soient.

Il était l'être le plus sublime de la création.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il lui sourit, et Oyana vit la fièvre regagner immédiatement les yeux sombres. Alors qu'il la serrait davantage contre lui, elle prit très concrètement conscience du désir violent qu'il éprouvait toujours pour elle. Elle ressentit un élan de culpabilité. Elle ignorait encore comment fonctionnait au juste l'empathie réciproque elle ignorait s'il avait atteint le même degré de plaisir qu'elle. Ce dont elle ne pouvait douter, c'était de l'ardeur inchangée de son envie d'elle, et elle commença à faire glisser sa main le long des hanches de Byakuya. Alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination il lui saisit le poignet, qu'il amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Non », murmura-t-il. « Je peux attendre encore un peu. » Il lâcha son poignet et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec une ferveur croissante peut-être avait-il présumé de lui-même en pensant garder la maîtrise de la situation. Sans rompre le baiser il la plaqua de nouveau contre les draps, et ne relâcha ses lèvres qu'en la sentant au bord de l'asphyxie. Oyana émit une plainte tremblante en reprenant son souffle, brusquement interrompue lorsqu'il la saisit par les cheveux pour renverser sèchement sa tête en arrière. Il parcourut voracement sa gorge et son cou, s'attardant longuement sur les points sensibles déjà signalés par des suçons plus ou moins marqués. Oyana s'arqua contre lui, l'urgence la submergeant brutalement à nouveau, et Byakuya salua la renaissance du désir d'Oyana d'un gémissement appréciateur.

Il s'acharna sur elle, implacable, ne négligeant aucune des caresses qu'il savait cruelles et délicieuses, descendant vers ses épaules, dévorant sa poitrine. Puis il perçut l'envie d'Oyana qui dépassait les limites du supportable pour égaler la sienne, il entendit ses cris qui se rapprochaient du sanglot. Il la pressa contre lui en basculant sur le dos, puis l'entraîna avec lui en se redressant. Il se stabilisa en position assise, saisissant les cuisses d'Oyana pour les écarter fermement. Il fit une pause d'à peine une seconde, juste le temps de planter son regard dans le sien. Puis il se glissa en elle d'un mouvement à la fois brusque et fluide, prenant possession d'elle pleinement, d'un seul et même coup de reins.

Oyana renversa la tête en arrière en poussant un cri totalement incontrôlé, et serra convulsivement les cuisses contre les hanches de Byakuya. Elle ressentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le cri de Byakuya, aussi sauvage que le sien, alors qu'elle se sentait tomber en arrière. Il la retint et la ramena contre lui, et ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, frissonnants, cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, et leurs mouvements se complétèrent immédiatement. Leurs corps se comprenaient de manière instinctive et parfaite, leurs désirs s'amplifiaient au même rythme, leurs cris s'élevaient au même instant. Chacun percevait l'énergie de l'autre comme une extension de la sienne, et ils affrontaient ensemble la démesure des sensations qui se déchaînaient en eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement ce qu'il désirait avec le plus d'ardeur, parvenir au dénouement inexorable et libérateur, ou retenir encore un peu le plaisir, par crainte de ce même dénouement.

Peu à peu leurs gestes s'emballèrent, leur fièvre désormais hors de tout contrôle. Puis Oyana se tendit toute entière contre Byakuya, légèrement renversée en arrière, son corps et son esprit parcourus de petites secousses. Byakuya enfouit son visage dans son cou, traversé des mêmes spasmes, et ses mouvements se firent plus fougueux. Ils connurent quelques secondes de chaos, leurs sens saturés par la montée en puissance du plaisir. Puis ils s'immobilisèrent, et l'univers explosa, en silence, les laissant seuls au milieu d'un néant lumineux, pendant une interminable fraction d'éternité.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oyana dormait vraiment très profondément, et cette constatation rendit Byakuya encore un peu plus heureux, pour peu que cela soit possible. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il la regardait, une minute ou une heure, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, avant de s'abîmer à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'être aimé. Il avait oublié, nota-t-il au passage, à quel point être amoureux rendait gentiment stupide.

Il pouvait encore la laisser dormir un petit peu, un quart d'heure, vingt minutes au plus. Vingt précieuses minutes durant lesquelles il s'assurerait de graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. La manière dont les bras d'Oyana reposaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, ses mains légèrement ouvertes. Les épaisses boucles châtain anarchiquement répandues sur les draps et l'oreiller. Le visage serein, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration lente et profonde qui faisait danser à intervalles réguliers une petite boucle coincée entre la joue droite et le matelas. Ainsi abandonnée elle semblait si jeune, d'une innocence presque enfantine et belle à damner tous les saints de n'importe quelle religion passée, présente ou à venir, toute innocente qu'elle puisse paraître.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en réprimant un petit frisson, et Byakuya sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Il était celui qui avait fait glisser le drap, un petit peu d'abord, sincèrement convaincu qu'il se contenterait d'admirer ses épaules. Mais désormais ledit drap ne couvrait plus que la cheville et le pied droits d'Oyana, ce qui a priori ne suffisait pas à lui tenir chaud. Désolé, mais un peu à regrets néanmoins, il récupéra le drap à leurs pieds pour en couvrir sa belle, et pour se faire pardonner se rapprocha d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de la réveiller. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et vint immédiatement se pelotonner contre la source de chaleur en poussant un petit soupir. Byakuya s'efforça de maîtriser son reiatsu, mais il sentit une irrépressible onde de tendresse le traverser, et elle effleura la conscience d'Oyana sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Elle soupira à nouveau, et ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui sourit en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. « Excuse-moi », dit-il, « je t'ai réveillée… »

Oyana secoua la tête, tendit le cou pour embrasser l'épaule de Byakuya, puis remua pour se caler contre lui en utilisant le bras de Byakuya comme oreiller.

« Bonjour… », dit-elle. « Il est tard ? Le monde extérieur est encore debout ? »

Il rit doucement. « Il semblerait, mais je n'ai pas encore été vérifier. Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant d'être forcés de le faire. »

Oyana eut une petite moue de désapprobation, puis tourna légèrement la tête et haussa les sourcils en découvrant la pièce. « Tiens, ce sont tes quartiers… Je pensais que nous étions dans les miens. »

Byakuya prit un air particulièrement offensé. « Tu dois plaisanter. Jamais un Kuchiki ne s'est rendu dans les appartements d'une dame sans en avoir reçu l'invitation en bonne et due forme. Et tu ne m'as aucunement proposé cela. » Oyana éclata de rire. « Certes ! Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Pas plus que l'occasion d'identifier la pièce dans laquelle nous avons atterri… Ça aussi, c'est dans les manuels de bonnes manières de ton clan ? »

Byakuya éloigna la remarque d'un haussement d'épaule. Il suivit des yeux sa main qui parcourait doucement la peau d'Oyana, le cou, le bras, le poignet, et la vit frissonner légèrement sous la caresse. Il soupira. « Je ne l'ai plus… », dit-il. Oyana suivit sa pensée. « Le don d'empathie spirituelle ? » Il acquiesça. Oyana sourit et noua ses bras autour du cou de Byakuya. « Je le partagerai encore avec toi », promit-elle. Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Tu dis cela comme si tu avais la moindre idée de comment tu t'y es prise… », répliqua-t-il. Elle secoua la tête pour rejeter l'argument. « Je l'ai fait, je peux le refaire. Après, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. J'aurai certainement besoin de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. J'espère que tu es prêt à payer de ta personne. » Il soupira d'un air fataliste. « Puisqu'il le faut… », dit-il avant d'étouffer un petit hoquet en recevant un coup de talon bien placé sur la cheville.

« Remballez vos grands airs, Messire Kuchiki », lança Oyana. « Vous oubliez que j'ai percé votre véritable nature à jour. » Byakuya sourit. « A savoir… ? s'enquit-il. « Celle d'un authentique sadique aux dangereuses pulsions dominatrices », rétorqua Oyana sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Byakuya considéra l'accusation, avant d'acquiescer. « C'est vrai », admit-il. « Mais ne le répète pas. Personne n'est au courant. » Oyana rit. « Et comment comptes-tu me persuader de garder le silence ? », le provoqua-t-elle.

Il joua le jeu et bascula sur elle, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes. Sa lourde chevelure glissa le long de ses épaules alors qu'il se penchait sur Oyana, plongeant leurs deux visages dans une douce pénombre. « Je ne peux nier les agissements coupables auxquels je me suis livré sur la personne de mon lieutenant » murmura-t-il, et le ton de sa voix fit monter la température interne d'Oyana de plusieurs degrés. « Devant la menace d'être dénoncé », poursuivit-il, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Oyana, « je me verrais forcé… » Il fit une pause, puis sourit. « … d'y mettre un terme », conclut-il, avant de relâcher les mains d'Oyana et d'amorcer un mouvement de recul.

Oyana poussa une petite exclamation de dépit alors qu'il feignait de se relever. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et entremêla ses jambes aux siennes, le ramenant immédiatement contre elle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Capitaine », dit-elle avec gravité. « Votre secret est en lieu sûr. »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soyez des amours, dites-moi ce que ça vaut… J'ai l'impression que c'est assez différent de ce qui se publie actuellement sur les fandoms, alors je n'ai aucune idée de l'accueil. C'est beaucoup plus sage que les lemons sur lesquels je suis tombée à droite à gauche… Et je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon registre le plus confortable ! ^^'

Oola : merci pour avoir apprécié l'interlude ! Et désolée pour le vilain cliffhanger ) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lol. Hein oui, j'ai fait des efforts pour ne pas larguer Renji en plein vol… Sinon, départ en douceur ou harsh, c'est à toi de me donner ton avis ! Moi j'ai plutôt essayé de faire dans le progressif !

Zell-K, merci pour ce si gentil com ! ^^ Toi aussi, tu aimes les fics en anglais ? Il y a des auteurs pas croyables ! Des professionnels de l'écriture qui s'amusent à écrire des fanfics, c'est que du bonheur !^^ On trouve notamment des fics de malade sur Bleachnews.

Canette : oh, une collègue de dojo ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton retour de lecture, j'espère quand même que tu as fait des pauses en lisant, c'est un coup à s'assécher les yeux 16 chapitres d'un coup ! )

Chonchu, merci mille fois d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire aussi long et développé, j'en suis très touchée et flattée ! Je soigne l'orthographe au maximum, merci de le noter ! ^^ Même si quelques fautes de frappe passent sans doute entre les mailles… Concernant la ponctuation, j'ai déjà eu la remarque : j'aime les longues phrases, parfois trop longues ou trop nombreuses, et je dois faire attention à bien les aérer ^^' Tu as goûté au poison de l'écriture, je vois… C'est un exercice plutôt difficile et ingrat, je plains les auteurs ! ) Mais on en retire quelque chose, au bout du compte. Même si je ne saurais exprimer exactement quoi. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies pris du plaisir à me lire, voilà un exemple de ce que j'en retire maintenant, en tout cas ! ) L'histoire a fini par être nettement plus longue que ce que je pensais au départ, et j'ai fait des détours, notamment sur la romance. Merci aux lecteurs pour leur patience ! ^^ Et merci encore à toi, Chonchu, pour tout l'intérêt que tu as témoigné à cette fic. Bises !


	18. Epilogue

Alors, qui n'a pas eu sa petite réponse ? Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un cette fois-ci mes excuses les plus aplaties : ça a été un peu le rush récemment… ^^'

Val : tous mes remerciements ! Si j'ai réussi à te faire rougir c'est au-delà de mes espérances, lol Cela valait bien de la peine de transpirer un peu, moi aussi, mais sous l'effet de l'effort (oh, une allitération ! Pas fait exprès…). Bises !

Canette : merci beaucoup ! La scène était plus « cérébrale » que descriptive, et je suis contente de voir qu'elle a pu plaire. Ce que moi je considère comme vraiment érotique (mais c'est très perso !) c'est justement le petit jeu de domination, très tendre mais très présent, entre les amants. Et non pas les performances acrobatiques ! ) Bref, vive Byakuya au pouvoir. ^^

Zayanna : mais quel com ADORABLE ! J'ai bien fondu sur ce coup-là... Merci d'avoir sauté le pas pour me donner ton opinion sur mon histoire ! Tes compliments sont une très belle récompense. Tu as raison : je n'ai pas compté mon temps passé sur cette fic ) Et surtout sur les derniers chapitres, le combat et le câlin, que je voulais soigner de mon mieux. J'ai mis des heures à écrire ce bon sang de lemon, lol… Merci de l'avoir aimé, et de me l'avoir dit. J'apprécie ça au plus haut point.

**WARNING** : toute personne ayant déjà manifesté les signes d'une allergie aux ultra-happy-ends est priée de ne pas lire ce chapitre. Tout outre passement de cet avertissement ne tombera pas sous la responsabilité de l'auteur.

xXxXxXxX

**Epilogue**

Byakuya considéra son majordome en s'efforçant de conserver une expression neutre. Il avait la certitude qu'au moindre faux pas, qu'il s'agisse d'une remarque négative ou au contraire d'une manifestation trop appuyée de sollicitude, les nerfs tendus à l'extrême du pauvre homme se rompraient avec un bruit sec.

« Ainsi que je te l'ai indiqué la dernière fois que cela s'est produit, Hajime », prononça-t-il en pesant ses mots, « je ne te considère pas comme responsable de ce genre… d'incidents. »

Le majordome finit par se redresser, mais son visage était l'image même de la mortification.

« Messire Byakuya, je vous assure que j'ai cherché à faire entendre raison à Dame Oyana », dit-il d'une voix légèrement altérée. « Et j'ai bien entendu souligné que si vous rentriez en son absence vous souhaiteriez sans nul doute savoir où elle se trouve. Mais elle m'a répondu que… »

Byakuya leva la main pour interrompre son domestique. « … que si elle ne te disait pas où elle allait, je n'arriverais pas à te le faire avouer. », compléta-t-il sur un ton un peu las.

Hajime hocha la tête, le regard douloureux. « Très exactement, Messire. »

Byakuya ressentit une bouffée de compassion pour son fidèle serviteur. Le vieil homme était dévoué à la famille Kuchiki depuis plus de 250 ans. Mais rien, au cours d'une carrière en tout point exemplaire, ne l'avait préparé à devenir le majordome d'Oyana.

« Hajime, ne te soucie plus de cela », dit Byakuya. « Je me charge de retrouver mon épouse. »

Le majordome s'inclina raidement. « Bien, Messire Byakuya. »

Byakuya ressortit du manoir, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il n'était pas réellement inquiet, mais néanmoins contrarié. Qu'y avait-il de si insurmontable à rester quelques temps au repos ? Elle n'était pas raisonnable.

Il décida de commencer ses recherches par la caserne de la 13ème division, destination de prédilection des escapades de Dame Kuchiki, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ukitake. En chemin il croisa un certain nombre de membres de la 13ème, et tous le saluèrent, généralement avec un sourire. Byakuya rendit chaque salut, résigné. Sa réputation d'individu froid et insensible ne s'était pas relevée de son mariage avec Oyana. Il s'en était inquiété au début, redoutant que cela ne nuise à son autorité. Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit bien que son image ait changé auprès de la plupart des gens, la considération dont il jouissait ne s'en était pas trouvée affectée. Au fil des mois, il s'était progressivement autorisé à adopter une attitude plus souple. Et il avait été surpris de constater à quel point cela lui plaisait. Désormais il lui arrivait, à l'occasion, de sourire en public.

Il frappa légèrement chez Ukitake et entra. Ce dernier leva les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait et lui sourit joyeusement. « Byakuya ! », dit-il.

« Bonjour, Juushirou », répondit Byakuya, tout en constatant avec dépit l'absence d'Oyana.

Ukitake semblait avoir suivi ses pensées, et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as de nouveau égaré ton adorable épouse, je me trompe ? »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. « Je regrette que vous trouviez cela amusant », rétorqua-t-il.

Ukitake s'efforça de retrouver son sérieux. « Allons allons… Elle ne peut pas être bien loin. Et tu te doutes qu'elle ne fera rien de dangereux, non ? »

Byakuya pinça les lèvres. « Je trouve sincèrement qu'elle pourrait faire quelques efforts », protesta-t-il.

Ukitake haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. « Elle le fera lorsqu'elle jugera cela nécessaire. Tu le sais comme moi, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir lui forcer la main ? »

Byakuya lui lança un regard contrarié. « Peut-être parce que je suis un époux tyrannique et paranoïaque », répondit-il plutôt sèchement. « Ou peut-être, plus simplement, parce qu'elle est enceinte de bientôt 8 mois. »

« Une future maman rayonnante de santé ! » renchérit Ukitake. Byakuya se dérida, et sourit avec tendresse. « C'est vrai… », dit-il. Puis il toussota, un peu gêné de laisser ainsi transparaître ses sentiments. « Juushirou, voulez-vous me prévenir si vous la voyez, je vous prie ? Je préfèrerais tout de même savoir où… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer apparut devant lui. Levant la main, il prit connaissance du message, puis soupira légèrement, soulagé et agacé.

« Elle est en visite à la 5ème division », dit-il à Ukitake. « Je m'y rends, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

La 5ème division était le deuxième endroit sur la liste des destinations possibles d'Oyana. Elle était désormais lieutenant de la 9ème division, sous les ordres de Shuuhei Hisagi. Mais ce dernier lui avait formellement interdit l'accès à la caserne quinze jours auparavant, après l'avoir surprise en train de réviser son Hadô dans la salle d'entraînement, « pour ne pas se rouiller », avait-elle dit. Un homme à poigne, cet Hisagi, avait approuvé Byakuya.

Quelques instants plus tard, Byakuya frappait à la porte du bureau de Renji. « Capitaine ! », lança Renji. « Vous avez fait vite. »

Byakuya inclina légèrement la tête, autant pour saluer Renji que pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. « Merci pour ton message, Renji », dit-il. Le capitaine de la 5ème division sourit.

« Bah, je me suis douté qu'elle avait filé en douce… Elle est en salle d'entraînement, avec les dernières recrues. » Byakuya haussa les sourcils. « Et qu'y fait-elle ? », s'enquit-il.

« Du Kidô », répondit Renji, avant de lever précipitamment les mains en voyant l'éclair qui traversait le regard de son ancien capitaine. « Elle leur fait travailler les sorts de communication », ajouta-t-il en hâte. « Rien d'autre : elle me l'a promis, et j'ai laissé mon 3ème siège là-bas pour la surveiller. »

Byakuya se calma un peu. « Allez, détendez-vous, capitaine », dit Renji. « Et puis ça aurait pu être pire, imaginez qu'elle soit allée rendre visite à Yachiru plutôt qu'à moi… » Byakuya secoua négativement la tête.

« Oyana ne met plus les pieds dans les locaux de la 11ème division depuis que le capitaine Unohana lui a dit que le bébé était désormais capable d'entendre ce qui ce disait autour de lui », expliqua-t-il à Renji. Ce qui laissait Byakuya libre d'imaginer le genre de plaisanteries que son épouse avait l'habitude d'échanger avec les joyeux drilles de la 11ème division, avant d'avoir à se soucier d'oreilles plus chastes que les siennes.

Il retint un soupir. « Je vais la chercher », dit-il à Renji en le saluant, avant de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement d'un pas de shunpô. A peine arrivé devant la porte, il entendit la voix d'Oyana qui s'élevait par-dessus celles des jeunes shinigamis.

« Hep hep hep, on se concentre un peu, là ! Le prochain que je chope à discuter je lui marche sur le pied. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ça peut faire du dégât. »

Des rires fusèrent, au milieu d'un concert de « Oui-Lieutenant-Kuchikiiii ! ».

Puis les élèves se répartirent en groupes et s'égayèrent dans la salle, et Byakuya aperçut Oyana debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle souriait, les bras croisés sur son ventre désormais impressionnant, et Byakuya sentit son agacement se volatiliser. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué elle avait complètement cadenassé sa faculté d'empathie, afin d'éviter que le premier reiatsu venu entre en contact avec celui de son bébé. Le risque existait de tomber sur Mayuri Kurotsushi à l'improviste, et cette seule possibilité justifiait pleinement une telle mesure.

Byakuya laissa échapper un léger soupir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était si incroyablement belle… Une déesse de la vie, dans le corps d'un dieu de la mort. Byakuya resta béat quelques secondes, avant d'en prendre conscience, consterné à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait surpris ainsi. Il se composa une expression décente, avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour s'avancer vers Oyana.

Elle l'aperçut, et son visage exprima toute une variété d'émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes. « Byakuya ! », dit-elle avec un sourire heureux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et fit une petite moue. « Faux jeton », marmonna-t-elle en pensant à Renji. Finalement elle fit face à son époux avec aplomb. « Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal », affirma-t-elle d'emblée.

Byakuya lui sourit gentiment, conscient que toute la salle avait les yeux sur eux. « Bien sûr que non, ma chérie », dit-il. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. En se redressant il fit une courte pause tout contre son oreille.

« Si tu refuses de rentrer tout de suite avec moi au manoir », souffla-t-il sans se départir de son sourire compréhensif, « je m'attache les cheveux pour dormir pendant une semaine. »

Oyana écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Elle détestait dormir sans glisser l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son mari. Elle se tourna vers ses étudiants. « Bon c'était plutôt bien ! Bossez-moi un peu ça, je repasserai peut-être en fin de semaine… » Byakuya toussota.

« Ou pas. », acheva Oyana. « En tout cas c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! »

Les élèves saluèrent et quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Oyana leva les yeux vers Byakuya, indignée. « Tu ne le ferais pas ! » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Il sourit. « C'est vrai », admit-il. « Le sommeil de ma merveilleuse épouse est sacré. Mais l'idée était bonne, puisque j'ai atteint mon but. En route ! »

Oyana bouda un peu sur le chemin. Tch, elle s'était laissée avoir… Tiens, ça aurait bien fait marrer Shirohonoo. Cette pensée la fit soupirer. « Vivement qu'elle revienne », dit-elle doucement.

Les grossesses n'étaient pas chose courante parmi les shinigamis. Ce qui expliquait notamment qu'on traite les shinigamis enceintes comme de précieux objets de cristal – au grand dam d'Oyana. Mais il était vrai que la grossesse rendait une shinigami plus vulnérable, et la principale raison à cela, c'était la disparition temporaire de son zanpakutô. Oyana avait appris ça pendant sa formation accélérée avec Juushirou. Le développement d'une petite âme était un processus délicat, qu'il convenait de protéger. La présence de l'esprit de l'arme de la mère n'était pas souhaitable durant cette période il risquait d'entrer en contact avec l'âme toute neuve du bébé, ce qui pouvait se révéler nocif. Aussi le zanpakutô, percevant dès les premières heures de gestation la présence de l'enfant, se retirait-il pour un temps dans un recoin de l'âme de la mère, renonçant à toute communication dans un sens comme dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde.

Oyana se remémora le départ de Shirohonoo.

xXxXxXx

Elle avait ouvert les yeux un matin, pour constater que Byakuya s'était levé avant elle et avait réussi à quitter la pièce sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'était inhabituel, en général elle émergeait en même temps que lui, tirée du sommeil par les légères ondulations du reiatsu familier qui s'éveillait. Elle s'était étirée en souriant. En même temps, elle avait d'excellentes raisons d'être fatiguée, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

C'était en se retournant qu'elle avait aperçu Shirohonoo, installée sur un canapé à côté du grand lit. « Honoo ? » avait dit Oyana d'un ton ensommeillé. « Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle avait eu un petit sourire ironique. « Hé, si tu es devenue assez fan de moi pour te matérialiser histoire de me regarder dormir, je vais commencer à flipper, hein… »

Shirohonoo avait souri mais n'avait pas répondu à la provocation, ce qui avait considérablement inquiété Oyana.

« Quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

Shirohonoo avait secoué la tête, l'air troublée, avant de se lancer dans une tentative de réponse particulièrement lamentable.

« Non… Enfin : si. Je veux dire, il se passe quelque chose. Seulement, ce n'est pas grave. Mais vachement important, hein, attention ! Mais pas grave. Enfin pas pour moi, parce que toi, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge, mine de rien… Non attends, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, à tous les coups ! Et puis tu vas être trop contente, chuis sûre… C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais parlé toutes les deux, mais je suppose que c'est une super nouvelle, hein ? »

Oyana avait fixé son zanpakutô avec des yeux ronds. « Honoo », avait-elle dit, « je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de raconter. Est-ce que c'était supposé avoir un sens ? »

Shirohonoo s'était levée. « Oui, mais je me suis loupée. Pourtant ça fait deux heures que je cogite là-dessus. Bon attends, j'aborde le truc autrement : toi et moi, on va devoir se séparer, juste pendant un moment. Je ne vais pas vraiment m'en aller, mais on ne pourra plus se parler, c'est un peu triste mais bon, ça vaut le coup… Je vais me mettre dans un petit coin et dormir un peu, je suis sûre que ce sera vite passé. D'accord ? »

Oyana était toujours dans le flou. « D'accord à quoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Et combien de temps ça doit durer ? »

Shirohonoo avait choisi de répondre à la troisième question. « Ben, je suis pas spécialiste de ça, mais environ neuf mois, je dirais. » Et puis elle avait laissé l'idée suivre son cours.

Oyana avait ouvert la bouche pour râler un bon coup, au motif qu'il était trop tôt pour les histoires sans queue ni tête. Mais à ce moment les pièces s'étaient assemblées, un évènement important, une nouvelle heureuse, un zanpakutô qui s'absente, pendant neuf mois. Elle avait levé sur Shirohonoo des yeux immenses et incrédules.

« Oh mon dieu. », avait-elle dit.

Shirohonoo avait fait la moue, camouflant son émotion derrière une remarque ironique. « Ben dis donc, tu tombes des nues, on dirait… Rassure-moi, tu savais comment on fait les bébés, hein ? Nan parce que ça vous a quand même pas mal occupés, ton mari et toi, depuis une petite année, alors au bout d'un moment il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que… »

Oyana s'était levée pour poser les deux mains sur les épaules de son zanpakutô.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. », avait-elle répété.

Shirohonoo s'était interrompue, puis elle avait levé les mains pour enserrer à son tour les épaules d'Oyana. « Félicitations, ma belle », avait-elle dit. Oyana était restée fermement agrippée à son amie, et Shirohonoo l'avait secouée tout doucement. « Hé ! Ça va ? »

Oyana avait cligné des yeux. « Mais je croyais que ça se produisait très rarement… Que les reiatsus devaient être, je sais plus quoi, habitués l'un à l'autre, enfin s'harmoniser ou un truc comme ça, que ça prenait du temps… »

Shirohonoo avait haussé les épaules. « N'importe comment, t'as raccourci les délais. En même temps, les câlins sous double empathie, ça aide les énergies à s'habituer l'une à l'autre, comme tu dis. »

Oyana était restée immobile un petit moment, complètement sous le choc. Puis elle avait sursauté. « Il faut que je le dise à Byakuya ! », s'était-elle exclamée.

« Ah oui », avait approuvé Shirohonoo. « Ça me semble approprié. »

Oyana s'était habillée avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avant de se ruer vers la porte. Mais elle s'était immobilisée juste avant de disparaître, se tournant vers Shirohonoo.

« Oh… », avait-elle réalisé à haute voix. « Tu… Enfin nous… Je veux dire, ça va… être très étrange de… ne plus t'avoir avec moi. »

Shirohonoo avait souri. « Tu auras de quoi t'occuper l'esprit, va… Allez, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat, je serai revenue avant que tu aies eu le temps de réaliser à quel point tu es peinard quand tu ne m'as pas sur le dos. Grouille-toi plutôt, ce serait dommage de faire attendre le responsable de tout ce bazar… » Et elle avait disparu avec un clin d'œil.

Oyana avait localisé Byakuya à proximité immédiate, dans son bureau de l'autre côté du manoir. Elle s'était matérialisée juste devant lui, au moment où il enfilait son haori, visiblement sur le point de partir pour le commandement de la 6ème division. Il avait quelque peu sursauté. Puis il avait très légèrement penché la tête, perplexe, alors que l'éducation sans failles qu'il avait reçue entrait en conflit avec la conception qu'il se faisait de l'honnêteté au sein d'un couple.

« Bonjour mon amour », avait-il finalement dit. « Bien que rien ne puisse altérer ta beauté, je dois bien avouer que ta tenue, ce matin, est pour le moins… déconcertante. »

Oyana s'était attaché les cheveux à la hâte sans les coiffer, et elle portait sa veste d'uniforme à même la peau par dessus ce qui s'avérait être, après examen, un pantalon de pyjama appartenant à Byakuya.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de son époux, et s'était contenté de le fixer sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inquiète et l'attrape doucement par les épaules.

« Oyana », avait-il demandé d'une voix tendue, « que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle avait battu des paupières, ouvert et refermé deux fois la bouche, avant que l'information ne finisse par sortir d'elle même, avec une redoutable efficacité.

« Shirohonoo vient de me dire qu'elle se retirait quelque part pendant neuf mois parce que je vais avoir un bébé. »

Elle avait vu son mari se figer totalement, reiatsu compris. Elle commençait à se demander si le temps s'écoulait toujours quand il avait resserré sa prise sur ses épaules. Il semblait contenir son énergie comme on retient son souffle, par réflexe.

« Les… Les âmes… conçoivent difficilement des enfants… », avait-il dit. « Après simplement un an, cela ne… semble pas raisonnable de penser qu'il soit possible… »

Oyana avait secoué la tête et répondu sur un ton un peu automatique. « Oui, mais Shirohonoo a dit que comme nos énergies se mélangeaient souvent ça avait été plus vite que d'habitude. »

Il avait écarquillé les yeux. « Donc elle… Elle est tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Oyana avait acquiescé. « Oui. D'ailleurs elle est déjà partie. » Elle avait franchement l'impression de parler de la grossesse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Byakuya avait pris une grande inspiration, puis son énergie avait plus ou moins explosé, et Oyana avait sursauté en percevant le flot de bonheur pur qui prenait possession de lui. D'abord incapable d'articuler un mot il s'était contenté de la serrer contre lui, avec une délicatesse particulière, et Oyana avait senti qu'il tremblait légèrement. Puis il s'était un peu écarté pour prendre le visage d'Oyana entre ses mains.

« C'est merveilleux… », avait-il dit en riant doucement, et Oyana, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir concernée, s'était dit qu'il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une manière vraiment inhabituelle, et que sa voix était étrangement enrouée.

« Merveilleux… Merveilleux ! » avait-il répété, en panne manifeste de vocabulaire. Mais son reiatsu exprimait tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire, et sa joie flamboyante avait fini par percer le cocon d'incrédulité qui entourait Oyana.

« Oh… », avait-elle dit. « Un bébé… Tous les deux. Nous allons avoir un bébé. » Et elle avait finalement fondu en larmes.

xXxXxXx

« Je meurs de faim », déclara Oyana avant que Byakuya et elle ne soient à mi-chemin du manoir. Il sourit. Récemment, la phrase "Oyana a faim" était devenue un pléonasme.

« Où veux-tu aller ? », demanda-t-il immédiatement, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude néanmoins. Oyana était volontiers d'humeur exotique en la matière, et elle avait horreur d'être la seule à essayer. Il avait un souvenir pénible de leur récente visite dans une boutique de confiseries dégoulinantes de miel, dont il avait oublié le nom, mais qu'il avait dû toutes goûter sans exception.

« Mmmm… » réfléchit Oyana à haute voix. « Pourquoi pas un truc cuit au four Tandoori ? » Byakuya retint une petite exclamation de soulagement, qui aurait constitué un manque de retenue déplorable. Mais il remerciait sincèrement le sort de l'avoir épargné, pour cette fois.

« Les désirs de ma dame sont des ordres », dit-il en souriant, et ils obliquèrent en direction du quartier commerçant. Mais la bonne humeur de Byakuya fut de courte durée.

« Au fait », dit Oyana, « je vois Retsu en fin d'après-midi, le rendez-vous a été un peu avancé. » La mine de Byakuya s'allongea, et Oyana le nota du coin de l'œil. « Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de venir à chaque fois, mon chéri », dit-elle gentiment. « Ce n'est qu'un contrôle de routine, et je suis en pleine forme, alors… » Il l'interrompit. « Je ne manquerai aucun de tes rendez-vous avec le capitaine Unohana », répondit-il fermement. « Je te l'ai déjà précisé plusieurs fois. »

Oyana soupira. « Je sais… », dit-elle. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer de relativiser un peu… l'incident de la première visite ? » Byakuya conserva un silence obstiné. Comment était-il censé relativiser cela ?

xXxXxXx

Retsu Unohana avait accueilli le couple Kuchiki, pour leur première consultation prénatale, avec un enthousiasme radieux. « Oyana ! », avait-elle pépié en se précipitant sur la future maman. « Ma chérie, comme c'est merveilleux ! Nous n'avons pas eu de grossesse au sein du Gotei 13 depuis des siècles, et ce n'est pas une métaphore ! Je suis tellement ravie ! » Elle avait un peu penché la tête. « Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, comment donc cela a-t-il pu être aussi rapide ? Je me demande si cela est lié à votre nature de shinigami naturelle ? »

Avant qu'Oyana ait pu répondre Unohana avait reporté son attention sur Byakuya. « Capitaine, toutes mes félicitations à vous aussi ! Je suis toute émue pour vous deux… Quand je repense au garnement impertinent qui s'amusait à "emprunter" l'écharpe de Ginrei, mon dieu mon dieu, comme le temps passe ! » Oyana avait pouffé en voyant Byakuya se raidir un peu.

« Allons, Oyana, je vais commencer par un petit questionnaire, puis nous ferons quelques examens. Ma première question concerne votre don d'empathie : savez-vous le désactiver complètement ? L'âme de l'enfant ne saura pas se protéger du contact avec d'autres reiatsus, c'est la raison même de la disparition momentanée de votre zanpakutô. » Oyana avait hoché la tête. « J'y ai songé, Capitaine, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour sceller ma faculté, mais vous pourrez peut-être m'aider à faire mieux ! Par contre, je voulais vous poser une question particulière à ce sujet : est-ce qu'il est nocif pour l'enfant d'être en contact étroit avec le reiatsu du père ? »

Byakuya avait bien perçu le petit signal d'alarme qui clignotait désespérément dans un coin de sa conscience, mais sans parvenir à identifier clairement la menace. Il avait donc gardé le silence, et il le regretterait pour l'éternité.

« Vous comprenez, Capitaine », avait poursuivit Oyana, « le reiatsu de Byakuya et le mien fusionnent lorsque nous faisons l'amour. » Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux, incapable pendant un instant de croire qu'il venait réellement d'entendre ça, avant de pâlir d'horreur.

« O… Oyana ! », s'était-il exclamé.

Retsu Unohana avait porté une main à sa bouche. « Vraiment ? Mon dieu, mais comme c'est passionnant ! Oh, mais voilà qui explique sans aucun doute la rapidité de la conception ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, il faut absolument que nous en discutions ! »

« Certainement pas ! » avait crié Byakuya, incapable de conserver son calme. Il s'était tu en rougissant légèrement quand les deux femmes avaient tournées vers lui un regard surpris.

« Mais enfin, Byakuya, inutile d'être à ce point embarrassé », s'était étonnée Oyana. « Le capitaine Unohana est médecin, ces choses-là ne sauraient la choquer, et elle en a probablement entendu de beaucoup plus étranges ! »

Retsu avait joyeusement hoché la tête. « Absolument ! Après tout, je reçois tous les membres du Gotei 13 ! Tenez, c'est moi qui ai examiné l'officier Yumichika lors de … l'incident du dernier festival d'automne… Mais vous connaissez l'histoire ! »

« Oui ! » avait répondu Oyana en riant.

« Non ! », avait protesté Byakuya sur un ton indigné. Les deux femmes l'avaient à nouveau gratifié d'un regard songeur.

« Je pensais que tout le monde la connaissait », avaient-elles remarqué en chœur. Puis Retsu avait recentré le débat, pour le plus grand malheur de Byakuya.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ma chère : le contact du reiatsu du père ne présente aucun danger pour le bébé. Vos deux âmes ont conçu ce petit être, et l'énergie de Byakuya ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour lui. En conséquence, et j'en suis ravie pour vous, vous pouvez "fusionner" avec votre époux autant que vous le souhaitez ! »

Là-dessus elle avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin, imitée par Oyana, et Byakuya s'était demandé un instant s'il allait survivre à cette conversation.

xXxXxXx

Oyana pressa la main de son mari, qui regardait le sol d'un air sombre depuis deux bonnes minutes. « Tu peux compter sur la conscience professionnelle de Retsu, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? », risqua-t-elle. « Personne ne risque d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur notre intimité, elle n'en parlera même pas à Zaraki, j'en suis sûre ! » Byakuya la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Pour quelle raison aberrante irait-elle faire des confidences pareilles au capitaine Kenpachi ? » s'exclama-t-il. Oyana lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Il était sincèrement choqué. Oyana prit un instant pour s'émerveiller de l'imperméabilité totale de son mari à toute rumeur ne concernant pas la sécurité de la Soul Society.

Mais le moment était mal choisi pour le mettre au courant de ce que tout le monde savait, et elle botta en touche. « Euh, ils sont très amis, alors… » Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux Oyana jugea qu'une ruse féminine parfaitement déloyale s'imposait. « Des nouvelles de ta famille ? », s'enquit-elle. Byakuya tomba dans le panneau avec grâce.

« Oui… », répondit-il, un peu sur la réserve. « Mon oncle Kabuto a renouvelé son invitation à dîner. »

« Ton oncle Kabuto a cherché à recruter un tueur pour m'éliminer il y a de cela à peine 18 mois », rétorqua Oyana du tac au tac. « Je sais bien qu'il faut savoir pardonner, mais la tendance de la noblesse à faire assassiner les indésirables m'a toujours agacée. »

Byakuya hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait trouvé que des preuves indirectes de cela, mais connaissant son oncle, il ne lui accordait pas le bénéfice du doute.

« Je vais lui signifier que notre refus a un caractère définitif », dit-il. Cela ferait scandale, le seigneur Kabuto jouissant d'une très large influence. D'un autre côté, cet homme avait de la chance de ne pas être parvenu à obtenir les services d'un assassin Byakuya l'aurait désintégré de sa main si cela s'était produit. Heureusement pour son oncle, aucun assassin, ninja ou mercenaire de la Soul Society n'avait été assez inconscient pour accepter de cibler le lieutenant Kuchiki, épouse du capitaine Kuchiki. Les tueurs professionnels faisaient généralement preuve d'un instinct de survie efficace.

Mais désormais Oyana portait le futur héritier du clan, et le même seigneur Kabuto ne désirait rien tant que d'en faire sa nièce chérie. Ce qui arriverait "quand les poules auront des dents", pour citer Oyana Byakuya avait trouvé l'expression singulière.

« Tu sais », reprit Oyana en passant du coq à l'âne, « je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui m'empêche de retourner une fois ou deux donner une leçon de sorts de communication aux gamins de la 5ème, je veux dire, ça n'a absolument rien de dangereux ! Et puis ça repose un peu Hajime de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de moi, il faut le ménager, à son âge ! »

Byakuya eut quelques peines à ne pas se montrer désagréable sur ce point Oyana serait certainement bouleversée d'apprendre qu'à son avis, chacune de ses "évasions" avaient rapproché un peu plus le pauvre majordome du repos éternel. Ce qui ne changeait à sa réponse à la requête d'Oyana, à savoir hors de question, et il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer dans ce sens quand Juushirou Ukitake se matérialisa à quelques pas devant eux.

« Juushirou ! » Oyana aurait sauté de joie, si elle en avait été capable. A défaut elle entreprit de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais négocia mal l'angle d'approche et rebondit littéralement sur lui avant de repartir légèrement en arrière. « Tch… », râla-t-elle en manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Elle heurta doucement la poitrine de Byakuya, qui avait anticipé l'incident et s'était positionné en conséquence. Il la rattrapa par le bras droit, au moment où Juushirou la saisissait par le bras gauche.

« Oyana ! Doucement… », entendit-elle en stéréo.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je voudrais vous y voir… » marmonna-t-elle, avant de se hisser avec peine sur la pointe des pieds pour finalement réussir à embrasser Juushirou. Il sourit et lui rendit son baiser. « Je suis heureux de vous avoir rattrapés ! », annonça-t-il, radieux. « J'ai peut-être trouvé un prénom pour l'enfant ! »

Oyana ouvrit de grands yeux ravis, et il leva doucement une main. « Cependant je suis navré, Oyana, je n'ai pas choisi celui qui te plaisait tant, le kanji s'accordait mal avec le nom de famille… ». Pour preuve il brandit un rouleau sur lequel il avait inscrit "Kuchiki Shikamaru", avant de finir par remarquer les gesticulations désespérées d'Oyana.

« Oyana ? », demanda-t-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Oyana s'interrompit, mais ce fut Byakuya qui répondit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Juushirou, elle va bien. », expliqua-t-il plutôt froidement. « Elle espérait sans doute vous faire taire avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle a piétiné sans honte l'accord que nous avions passé, selon lequel nous n'essaierions pas de vous influencer dans le choix du prénom du bébé. »

Oyana fixait le sol d'un air à la fois coupable et renfrogné. Byakuya soupira, puis examina le kanji. « Joli prénom », nota-t-il. « Cependant, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas en harmonie avec le nom. Tu aurais pu remarquer cela avant de prendre la peine de manquer à ta parole. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Dans un bouquin », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton boudeur. « Un classique de la littérature japonaise. » Byakuya haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Je m'y connais en littérature japonaise », remarqua-t-il, « et cela ne me dit rien. »

« C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un classique de la littérature pour les jeunes », siffla-t-elle.

« Ahem ! » intervint Juushirou, affreusement désolé d'être à l'origine de la querelle. « Est-ce vraiment important ? Si le prénom auquel j'ai pensé vous plaît à tous les deux… » Oyana et Byakuya se tournèrent vers lui, un peu embarrassés.

« Pardonnez-nous, Juushirou », dit Oyana. « Nous vous écoutons ! »

Juushirou sourit largement et déroula un peu plus le rouleau qu'il avait à la main, dévoilant un nouveau kanji. « Oh ! » s'exclama Oyana. Byakuya pencha la tête d'un air appréciateur. « Très harmonieux », dit-il. « Le lire donne envie de le calligraphier. Comment cela se prononce-t-il ? »

« Shin'ori », répondit Juushirou, ravi. « Shin'ori », répéta doucement Oyana. « Nouvelle chance ? » traduisit-elle. Juushirou acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Oyana sentit presque deux ans de souvenirs divers lui traverser l'esprit en l'espace de trois secondes, et elle se sentit en danger immédiat de larmoyer comme une idiote. Saloperies d'hormones.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, s'assura d'un regard du consentement de Byakuya, puis sourit à Juushirou.

« Je l'aime », dit-elle. « Il est parfait. »

- FIN -

Je suis une idiote sentimentale. Enfin vous vous en êtes rendus compte, vous qui venez de lire ce chapitre… Non, je disais ça parce qu'en écrivant le mot « FIN », il y a quelques jours de ça, j'avais les yeux qui me piquaient un peu. Peut-être suis-je moi aussi allergique, finalement.

Tant pis, j'assume ! Vous allez beaucoup me manquer. Tous autant que vous êtes, MEME ceux qui n'ont jamais laissé de coms ! Enfin ceux-là moins que les autres, forcément. Mais des coms j'en ai reçu quasiment 200 à l'heure qu'il est, alors merci pour ça.

Comme je l'écrivais à une (super !) lectrice : je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire une histoire, parce qu'être une femme de nos jours, c'est tellement crevant ! Bon courage à toutes ) Mais j'avais envie de partager quelque chose, je suppose, alors j'ai bricolé ça avec les moyens du bord. Vous étiez là pour le lire, et je vous aime pour ça.

Merci d'avoir fait ce voyage avec moi !


End file.
